When All Seemed Lost
by RedMoonEclipse91
Summary: In a future where Ryo and the other Ronins had never been found by Mia, mankind is left to fight a losing war against Talpa. Now, 400 years later, Ryo and the others are woken up. As they adjust to what life is like in the future, they begin to help a group of people who are free from Talpa's reign. Will the 5 Ronins finally be able to finish what they had begun 400 years ago?
1. Drinking Strength from Immortal Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

RME: before I begin, I want to make something clear: Rowen is just as much a part of the story as the other Ronins. Also, River is a supporting character, similar to Mia and Yuli. I don't like OCs who take over the story.

When All Seemed Lost

 _By RedMoonEclipse_

 **Chapter 1**

 _Drinking Strength from Immortal Fire_

River sat on the couch. In his hand was a folder which he sat on the coffee table. The 23 year old took out some papers inside the folder and began reading them. He had found some interesting research of a woman named Mia and it had interested him. There was a paper that had a single poem with handwritten words and arrows next to 5 of the 7 lines. River knew that the words were names of the Ronin Warriors that River's ancestor, Yuli, had talked about. The stories of those 5 had been passed from generation to generation.

River read the poem then the other papers. Those papers were the places that the 5 people – the ones that Mia kept referring to as the Ronin Warriors – had been sent to by Talpa. The research was detailed and yet the Ronins had never been rescued. River didn't know how the woman could find the places and yet none of the Ronin Warriors had ever been found.

River stood and walked into the dining room where his friends were finishing eating their lunches. The young man wanted to share what he had found upstairs in an unused room.

"I found something I want to show you guys," River said. He sat the closed folder on the table and opened it. He handed the nearest person the poem and his friend started reading it.

"What is this?" His friend asked.

"It's a poem about the 5 Ronin Warriors my grandfather had told me about," River answered as he sat in the only empty chair.

His friend looked at the poem. He passed it to the next person and looked at River questioningly. "You're saying that this poem is where to _find_ people? You're crazy!"

River shook his head. "My grandfather had told me stories about the 5 Ronin Warriors when I was little. It was unbelievable, the fight that my ancestor Yuli had witnessed against a single Dynasty Soldier."

"You mean those fictional stories? No one could have that easy of a time fighting those _things_. We can barely even destroy them!"

River's hand went to the sword's sheath that was hanging at his side. It was true that every person had a difficult time fighting a single Dynasty Soldier.

"Guys, I believe those Ronin Warriors are real people," River confessed. "I don't really understand why but it had always felt as if those Ronin Warriors in my grandfather's stories were real. He once told me that the stories had been told to each generation since my ancestor's time."

One of River's friends shook his head. "If the stories are true then why are there so little of them?"

"I don't think that Yuli had been with them for long before Talpa had scattered-"

"That's _if_ the stories are true," another of his friends reminded River.

River sighed. He should have known that his friends wouldn't believe him. _But how do I convince them?_ That was the single question that River had running through this mind. _I have a feeling I'm going to need their help if I want to find them_.

"Can't you at least come with me? If the first one, the one named Ryo, isn't where the research says he is, I won't look for the rest." River hoped that his friends would come. If the stories were true Ryo would most likely be heavy since he would be wearing armor.

His friends looked at each other. They had been friends with River for a long time and knew that he wouldn't lead them on a wild goose chase without a reason. The thing that made them hesitate was the first sentence. How can someone be alive inside a volcano?

"A volcano would have burned him alive," one pointed out. "I don't think that we'll even find bones inside the volcano."

In the 400 years since Talpa had come, man had invented a way to go inside a volcano. It wasn't impossible to do now but it was very dangerous to do so. If a single drop of lava touched either a person or the vehicle that would take them down inside one, they would melt from the heat.

River sighed again and stood. He muttered something that sounded like 'thanks a lot'. He took the papers back and returned them to the folder he had found. When he turned to leave, one of his friends grabbed his wrist.

"I never said that we won't," the young man pointed out to River. "We're just skeptical that you can find someone inside a live volcano." River's friend turned to the others. "Let's humor him. It can't hurt, right?"

There was silence as each of River's friends looked at each other, then to River. The one who was holding his wrist spoke for the others. "We'll go for the first one – Ryo right? – but if he isn't there we will not look for the rest."

River smiled. He'd forgotten that he had become friends with them for a reason. Each were loyal and would help one another if needed.

"Let's leave tomorrow," River suggested. "The volcano is far away and it's already past noon."

The young man left the others and went to his room. He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. How were they going to get the vehicle and suits needed to enter a live volcano? River would have go around Koji Village asking if anyone had the things he needed.

 _But what if Ryo isn't there?_ A voice nagged him. _What if you don't take them to the right volcano?_

Early into the morning saw River and the others packing 4 suits in a van. River oversaw a trailer being hitched to it after they were done The vehicle that River and the others were going to use was on the trailer.

By the time it reached 10 am, the van was already on the road heading for the volcano that Mia had written as Ryo's resting place.

River spent the drive worrying that Mia had chosen the wrong volcano. It was possible, right? She was just as human as River and the others.

"This it?" River's friend asked as he drove towards an exit. River's eyes focused on the scenery that was passing by. For the last 30 minutes River hadn't really been paying attention as he stared out the window.

River looked down at the piece of paper on his lap. The name matched the one for the exit. He answered his friend's question then returned to watching the scenery. It was as if the young man was in a daze. His mind kept wandering as if it couldn't stay on track. If anyone asked him later what he had seen, River wouldn't have been able to answer the question.

The van was driven as close to the volcano as the driver dared. The people in the van, including River, got out. As the young man stretched, his green eyes traveled to the volcano ahead of them.

"Should we eat first?" One of his friends asked.

River shook his head. "I think we should wait to eat until after we rescue Ryo. If he wakes up before we reach home I'm sure he will be hungry."

The friend who had asked shrugged his shoulders and turned to the trailer. Already others of River's friends were unlatching the trailer's door to bring the vehicle out. Once it had been set on the ground, River retrieved the 4 protective suits.

"Who wants to help me?" River asked as he sat the suits on the now-empty trailer. His friends looked at each other as if to say _I dare you to go inside the volcano_ to one another. River glanced at his friends and sighed. "I'm going to need help if Ryo's inside," he admitted. "I can't bring a fully armored person back here on my own."

Hesitantly 3 of River's friends grabbed a protective suit and started putting it over their clothes. River put on the fourth suit. After each person had locked their helmet in place, all stepped onto the vehicle. With a nod to the others waiting, River drove the now-flying vehicle to the volcano a short distance away.

When they reached it, River silently lowered it inside. The heat from the lava would have almost instantly set them on fire but the suits only became warm.

River looked around the inside of the volcano searching for anyone. The smoke from the volcano made it had to find the person that River was looking for.

River spoke through the speaker in each suit " _Be careful to not let the lava touch you_ ," he reminded. " _The suits protect us from the heat but the lava will burn us alive_."

As they got close to the lava, River saw a person wearing red armor lying on actual ground. The bottom half of the person's legs were submerged in the lava. The 23 year old became worried that the legs had already been burned off.

River pointed to the person in red armor. " _I think that's him_ ," he told the others.

" _Does he still have his legs?_ " One of his friends asked.

River shrugged. " _None of the research said anything about this type of situation_ ," he admitted.

The vehicle stopped above the ground near the person. River couldn't see the person's face.

Talpa, now in his actual body, laughed to himself as he watched the futile efforts of those humans who were trying to bring one of the Ronins out of his resting place. He knew that no matter what those humans did the Ronin would never wake up. In the last 400 years, the boy had never moved from where he had landed when Talpa had scattered the Ronins.

River brought the vehicle onto the ground and stepped off it. He reached the person and looked thoughtfully at him. The only question that River couldn't answer was how to get someone with his legs submerged in the lava onto the vehicle without setting either the vehicle or someone on fire.

" _Any ideas?_ " He finally asked. " _We need to get him onto the vehicle to bring him out of the volcano_."

One of River's friends walked to River's side. " _Is he even alive?_ " He asked. River couldn't answer so he just ignored the question. Mia had said that the Ronins would have been put into a deep sleep but had said nothing about them still being alive years later.

Thankfully another one of his friends answered the question. " _Why don't we move him over to the vehicle and lay the guy in the middle with his legs hanging off the edge so that nothing will catch on fire_?"

" _That's_ if _he still has his legs_ ," another pointed out.

River shook his head inside the helmet. " _Let's worry about that once we get him off the ground and onto the vehicle_ ," he told the others.

Almost as if they were a single person each of them walked to the person lying on the ground. River and one of his friends bent to grab one of his arms to carry him to the waiting vehicle.

" _Ready?_ " River asked his friend. When the other gave his conformation, River told him to get ready to move.

When they began dragging the person between them, he didn't even move. River almost fell when he met the heavy resistance. He looked at the others and said only 2 words: " _What now?_ "

River didn't know what to do. The armor was heavier than it looked. River couldn't understand how someone could fight in it like the stories that his grandfather had told him as a child. His ancestor Yuli had made it seem as if the armors hardly weighed anything. Did his ancestor even know how _heavy_ the Ronin armors were?

" _I guess it'll take all 4 of us_ ," the other person holding onto the unconscious person's arm said.

River nodded. " _I guess that's the only way to get him out of here_ ," he agreed. He motioned for the other two to grab onto the person's shoulders. When all were holding onto a part of the person, they started to slowly drag him to the vehicle.

It was extremely difficult moving someone in full armor. When River looked back to see if the person's legs were still there he was surprised to see them unharmed. _Does the armor even burn?_ He wondered. He had never heard of something that could withstand the fire-y destruction that lava always caused.

When they reached the vehicle the two who were holding onto the person's armored shoulders let go and stepped onto it. Both knelt and leaned over the side from the middle. They grabbed the armored shoulders again and started heaving the heavy body onto the vehicle. River and the one who was holding onto the other arm struggled to pick him up high enough for the other 2 to drag him on board.

" _Don't let the legs touch you_ ," River reminded. " _They might set the suit on fire from being so hot_."

They were eventually able to drag the person onto the vehicle and lay him down in the middle with his legs hanging over the side, away from any part of the vehicle or those who were standing on it. The legs gave off steam as the vehicle left the volcano. It was as if they were on fire and water had been thrown on them.

River stopped the vehicle near the van and the conscious riders stepped off it. River took off his helmet and sighed in relief when he felt the cool breeze. The volcano was hot even though they had been wearing protective suits.

"This is him? This Ryo person?" One asked as River ran his hand through his black hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's him," River responded. He took off the protective suit and laid it on the trailer to cool down. "We need to get him off the vehicle," River told everyone. "I'm dead if any part of it is melted from the armor."

One of River friends shook his head as he finished taking off his own protective suit. "How do we do that?" He asked as he set the suit beside River's. "It was difficult enough to even get that heavy person onto it when we were inside the volcano," he pointed out.

Another shrugged. "Might as well push him off," he stated. "I doubt he'll be waking up soon – that's _if_ he's even _alive_."

River didn't like the idea of just _pushing_ a person off the vehicle but didn't really see any other choice that they had. He sighed and nodded his head. "Just try to be gentle," he said.

Someone muttered under their breath "can't guarantee anything" as some stepped onto the vehicle and pushed the armored body off. There was a _thump_ and the person in the armor just lay there as if he was dead.

River sat on the ground and looked at the sky. "Might as well have lunch while we wait for his armor to cool," he suggested. His stomach growled to back up his words.

Lunch was taken from the van and set on the ground a ways from where the armored person was cooling off. As they ate every one of River's friends kept looking at the unconscious person as steam continued to come off him.

"You were right, River," one commented. "There _was_ someone inside the volcano."

"How old do you think he is?" Another asked.

River shrugged. "Don't know," he admitted. "The woman called Mia never actually said anything about their ages. The stories my grandfather used to tell me never did either."

"I bet he's around our age," one matter-of-factly said. "There's no way a teenager or child could fight the Dynasty like you said."

"He's pretty short to be in his 20's," another rebutted. "I doubt he's even 19. He's got to be 18."

River stood and took out his cell phone. He walked a little ways away from the others to make the call to Koji mansion to tell them Ryo had been rescued. The green-eyed man wanted to make sure that his friends knew so that they wouldn't be surprised when Ryo was brought home. He also wanted to ask them a favor.

The phone rang a few times before a " _hello?_ " came through.

"Hey, it's me, River. I wanted to let you know I found Ryo," River began. "We're going to bring him home once he cools down enough to move him easier."

" _I'm surprised that someone was inside_." The voice sounded shocked as those words were said. " _What do you mean 'cool down' though?_ "

River explained what had happened in the volcano in detail. He told them about Ryo's armor and how the boy's legs had been submerged in the lava. The person on the phone whistled when told that Ryo's legs hadn't been burned when they left the lava.

"Can you do me a favor, though?" the young man asked. "Can you get a room ready for him so when we bring him home he'll have a place to sleep if he still hasn't woken up by then?"

" _Sure_ ," the voice said. " _How long do you think you'll be?_ "

River couldn't honestly answer the question as he had never dealt with this type of situation – heck he hadn't ever seen someone in armor like Ryo's!

"Don't know," River admitted. "It'd probably be best if you started now. Since we are a long ways away from home, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to get a room ready."

" _Will do_ ," the voice said. " _I guess I'll see you when you bring him home. Just be careful, though. Dynasty Soldiers could be nearby_."

River agreed to the request and hung up the phone. He returned to the others. "I just called home," he said as he walked to Ryo. His green eyes looked at the unconscious person lying on the ground thoughtfully. By now the armor had stopped giving off steam. He bent to get a closer look. The mask on the person's helmet hid most of his face so River couldn't see much of it.

River's hand reached out. His hand hesitantly got closer to the boy's arm as if to see if it was still hot. As it got closer, wonder bloomed inside him. It was if Ryo had never been inside the volcano. His hand kept getting closer and closer but he never felt the expectant heat. Even when he finally touched Ryo's arm, there was no heat coming from it.

It was amazing and River almost couldn't believe what he had felt – or rather, not felt – when he had touched it. It hadn't been long and already the armor had cooled enough to be touched.

"Let's bring him home," he told the others.

"Already?! It hasn't even been two hours yet!" Someone protested. "There's no way we can move him without being burnt!"

In answer, River just held out his hand with his palm facing the sky. "I wasn't burned when I touched his arm," he stated as everyone looked at his hand in wonder. "I don't think we'll get burned now if we carry him to the car."

His friends silently stood. One took the now-empty basket back to the car while the others joined River beside Ryo. River directed for them to pick up Ryo together and carry him to the van. The green-eyed man grabbed below Ryo's shoulder and the others found places to hold onto where they wouldn't get poked by the spikes that were on his body. Even though they had more people to help carry the heavy person it still wasn't an easy task. Their movement was slow and their handles on him weren't the best. River and the others were panting by the time they were able to lay the unconscious person across the back seat.

This time River drove home. The ride back was as silent as when they drove to the volcano. Like on the way to Ryo, the drive back was long but, to River, it seemed to pass quickly. He was excited that they had found the first Ronin Warrior that had been in the poem.

River parked the car near the front door of Koji mansion and got out. All of the others, minus Ryo, also got out. River stretched his back then went inside the house. He wanted to let the others know that River and the others had come back with Ryo.

"Is the bedroom ready?" He asked when he found someone. When given the confirmation that it was ready, River went back out to the others. "We're going to take him inside now," he informed everyone. "They're ready for him."

River reached inside the van to help carry Ryo. He was still unconscious but his helmet drew the green-eyed man's attention. Where the helmet had obscured his face was now visible – it was if whatever had been over Ryo's face had never been there. _That's weird_ , River thought as he got inside the van. _I could have sworn it was there before_.

"You ready?" He called when he had positioned himself. "I'm going to try to push him closer to the edge of the seat. Once you can reach, grab him and we'll carry him into the house. His bedroom is ready so we don't have to pick him up again after this."

There was a groan. "We have to carry him _upstairs_?"

River smiled slightly. "You know that all the bedrooms are on the second story," he reminded his friend. "There's not much we can do about that."

When there was no response, River put his hands on top of Ryo's shoulder guards and pushed him closer to the edge of the van. Soon after River began, he felt someone helping him move the heavy body.

"You can get out now," one said. "We can take him out by ourselves now."

River got out of the van and walked inside the mansion again. He went upstairs to find Ryo's new bedroom. It wasn't hard to find as a few people were in the doorway as well as inside the actual room.

"They're bringing him up now," he informed his other friends. "You'll need to move out of the way before they arrive."

Almost as if they didn't want to miss the scene of a stranger being carried to the bedroom, they moved down the hall. They watched as Ryo was brought upstairs and put on the bed on the left side of the room. Once Ryo was laid down, the ones carrying him stood back with some rubbing their tired arms.

"What do we do about his armor?" A person asked. "It's got to be uncomfortable sleeping in it."

One of River's friends tried to find a way to undo whatever was keeping the armor on but couldn't find anything. He sighed and looked at the others. "I don't think we can," he admitted as he looked back at the person. "It's as if there's no way for it to be removed."

"That's impossible," another scoffed. "There's no way a person could wear armor that couldn't come off."

River shrugged. "Mia referred to it as 'mystical armor'. I guess that means that the armor isn't of the normal kind."

River went to Ryo and took off the helmet. He put it on the nightstand and turned to his friends. "Help me roll him over. I doubt those sheathes are very comfortable to lie on."

"Sheath _es_? Don't you mean just one?"

The 23 year old sighed and pointed above Ryo's shoulder. "I can see 2 of them," he stated. "I think I found the second sword when I came across Mia's research. I'll grab it from my room once we leave."

One of the people inside the room went to River and helped him roll Ryo over. Ryo's head just lolled to the side and his black bangs went into his closed eyes. After River struggled for a minute to get Ryo's sheathes off, he sighed and muttered "stupid sheathes won't come off." Instead of trying to remove things that had no intention of moving, River just took the only sword out and set it against the nightstand. He moved back and his friend gently rolled Ryo back onto his back. Ryo's bangs were moved out of his eyes and both River and his friend stepped back from the bed. The person never woke up even though he had been manhandled so much.

"I think we should try to wake him up," one of the people in the room suggested. "If he's been sleeping for 400 years like River said, I think it's time he woke up."

After several futile attempts at waking him, everyone just gave up. He hadn't even moved. Instead, they just watched him sleep.

"How old do you think he is?" Someone asked behind River.

No one had really noticed just how young Ryo looked until now. Before they had been too busy trying to get Ryo comfortable that no one really took the time to actually look at his face. To their surprise, Ryo didn't even look like he was 18. He didn't even look like an adult.

"I wonder if he's only 15," someone commented. Others agreed with him, including River.

"But how could a 15 year old be wearing armor powerful enough to even fight a Dynasty Soldier like in the story that River's told us?"

River turned and walked to the door. He stopped walking and put his hand on the doorframe. He turned and said "we should let him wake on his own. I think all we can do now is wait for him to wake up on his own."

The others agreed with the green-eyed man. After looking at the Ronin lying on the bed, they left one by one. When everyone had left River shut the door. He walked to his room and retrieved Ryo's second sword. He went back to the boy's room and leaned the sword against the wall next to the door. The door was quietly shut.

River never saw Ryo's hand twitch when the sword was placed in the room.

Days went by but each time River and his friends checked on Ryo, the boy was still unconscious. Worry began to grow in them as they watched the boy sleep. The sword that had been placed by the door was never moved closer to him. No one seemed to put together the importance of the connection Ryo had to that single sword.

One day, a single child went to see the topic of the many discussions she had overheard each time she had come to visit. She was curious why the grown-ups were so worried when all the stranger seemed to do was sleep.

It was that single child who saw the movement that day. She went to River and his friends and tugged on the young man's arm. It took a couple of times before he looked down at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That funny man is moving," she stated.

River looked at his friends then at the child holding his arm. He knelt in front of her and tried to smile. "I don't think that he will start moving after being still for so many days."

"But it's true!" She insisted. "Don't you believe me?" There was a hint of begging in her voice as if she wanted them to believe her.

River looked up at his friends. Hope blossomed inside him and he quickly stood. He ran to Ryo's room. The others seemed to have the same thought. They were curious if the seemingly-immobile boy had started to finally move after lying still for so long. River almost visibly sagged when he saw Ryo moving.

Talpa watched as a black-haired, green-eyed young man talked to the others in Wildfire's room. He watched as they looked at the sword by the door then to the sleeping boy. The green-eyed man placed the sword on the bed next to Ryo. Talpa continued to watch as the young man continued to talk to the people in the room before all left the Ronin alone.

Talpa turned from the mirror that he had been watching them through. He walked to his throne and sat down. He called for his Warlords to come to him. As one all 4 appeared in front of their master. They saluted and waited for him to speak.

"Ryo of Wildfire has been rescued," he began. "He is showing signs of starting to wake up."

A rush of joy swept through Talpa's Warlords. After 400 years someone had been found who would be able to put up a fight. The Warlords had grown bored by now as no one could stand up to the power of their own mystical armors.

They waited for further instructions, hoping to be given the command to fight Ryo. They couldn't wait to fight someone who could put up a slight challenge. However Talpa disappointed his Warlords.

"I will call you when you are needed," he told them.

The 4 Warlords left and returned to the room that they had been in earlier.

"Do you think we'll be given the chance to fight him again?" Sekhmet asked.

Kale smiled. "I hope so," he admitted. "It is boring fighting those who cannot fight back."

"I agree," Anubis said. "It is dishonorable fighting a battle that is not glorious."

"I will slowly kill Wildfire with my venom," Sekhmet stated. "That will stave off my boredom for a little while."

After a while, River went to check on his charge. He wanted to see if his idea was a possibility. It would have explained why the Ronin was taking so long to wake after days of sleeping.

When the young man opened the door he saw that Ryo had moved closer to his sword which was lying on the bed beside his arm. River smiled and quietly shut the door. He returned downstairs to give his friends the news that Ryo had once again moved. River felt as if Wildfire would wake soon.

Inside the bedroom Ryo finally opened his eyes.

 _Where am I?_

The boy sat up. His hand went to his helmetless head as he muttered "that was an odd dream."

The Ronin's hand hit the hilt of his sword beside him when he moved to stand. Much to his surprise, the boy heard his armor move with him. He looked at his hands with the single thought of _why am I sleeping in my armor?_. He had never slept in his full armor before – he hadn't ever needed to.

Ryo grabbed his sword and stood. He looked and found his other sword leaning on the nightstand with his helmet waiting for him on top of it. The boy returned both swords to their sheathes then picked up his helmet.

He walked out of the bedroom into a deserted hall. He was in a place that he had no recollection of ever coming to. He remembered passing out when he and his friends had fought Anubis above that subway where-

 _Mia! Yuli!_

Wildfire had forgotten about the Ronins' charges. The two of them were defenseless if the Dynasty attacked them. He had to find them and his friends before the Dynasty did.

The worry that had started inside him continued to grow with each door he opened. The rooms were deserted. He needed to find the others before something happened. As Ryo continued to search he began to wonder if he was the only one inside the building. He had never come across anyone since he had left the bedroom where he had woken up.

When he came to stairs going down to the floor below, he unsheathed his swords. He could hear voices down below him. He knew it must be the Dynasty as everyone who had lived in Toyama had been captured by Talpa.

The Ronin walked down the stairs and into the living room. When he saw people sitting around one another his first thought was that humans had also joined the Dynasty. It was the only reasonable explanation. He didn't want to fight his own people but he felt that he had no choice.

He took a defensive stance, ready to attack or defend if they noticed him. Much to his surprise, the people in the room looked at him but did nothing else. Instead of attacking the Ronin it was if they were surprised he was even awake.

One of the people – the one with black hair and green eyes – who were in the room stood. Ryo almost fell onto the stairs as he backed up when the young man came to him. _Is he going to attack me?_ Ryo thought.

The young man had a sword on his right hip but his hand never moved towards it.

"Stay away," Ryo warned.

The green-eyed man stopped and somehow looked helpless, almost as if he didn't know what to do. He slowly lifted his hands in the air as if to say _I'm not going to attack you_.

"My name is River Yamano," the unknown young man began. "I'm not going hurt you. Neither are the others here."

Ryo's swords lowered slightly. _Yamano?_ That last name sounded familiar to him, as if he had heard it before. _But I don't know anyone with that last name_.

"Are you with Talpa?" Ryo asked.

River gave his friends a confused look. It as if he was asking the others a question. When the others in the room didn't say anything the green-eyed young man turned back to the Ronin. "We're not with _Talpa_ " – the word was said with venom – "we are some of the people who are still free."

 _Free from Talpa?_ Ryo was becoming confused.

"You're safe with us, Ryo," River gently said. "We won't hurt you."

Ryo lowered his swords. "What is going on?" He asked.

River lowered his hands. He beckoned Ryo to come closer. "You should probably sit down," he said. "There are things that I need to tell you."

Ryo put his swords back in their sheathes. He walked to one of the couches and sat down. As he got comfortable, River also sat by him.

"It's been 400 years since you disappeared," River began. "In those 400 years Talpa has taken control of three-fourths of Japan."

"I don't understand," Ryo said. "How can it be 400 years since Talpa had come? It can't have been that long."

River looked at his hands. "You've been sleeping inside a volcano for 400 years. The woman named Mia wasn't able to find you before she disappeared. After that happened her research on the whereabouts of you and the other Ronin Warriors became lost. It wasn't till recently that I came across them."

"Mia never found us?" Ryo echoed. "That can't be true."

River smiled sadly. "I guess it took her a long time. Not everything can be done within a matter of minutes, hours or days. It's not possible."

Ryo remembered something that River had told him. "How can Talpa only control three-fourths of Japan in the last 400 years?"

"There are people who fight," River explained. "It's because there is resistance to Talpa's reign that Japan hasn't been completely taken over."

"What about Toyama?" Ryo asked.

"It's become a ghost city. It's been abandoned ever since everyone had disappeared."

River continued to tell Ryo about the military's multiple failed attacks on Talpa's castle and how the people had found a way to fight the Dynasty Soldiers after Ryo and the other Ronins had gone to sleep.

Ryo just sat even after River finished explaining. The boy looked as if he was having a hard time taking in everything that River had told him. Even though he was sitting among others, Wildfire felt as if he was completely alone.

"Are you okay?" River asked.

Ryo nodded in response even though he wasn't for sure what 'okay' was. How could anyone be fine when they found out that they had been sleeping for 400 years? The only thing that had changed was that Talpa was here but regular people had found a way to fight him.

Ryo stood. Because there was no immediate threat, he changed into his subarmor. He felt it was safe enough to return to it since he was with his own people.

One of the young men in the living room whistled. "Nice armor," he commented. "You can even downgrade it."

Wildfire saw that everyone was impressed with Ryo's armor. He smiled. "It's so I can fight the Dynasty," he explained.

River stood. "I'll get you some clothes," he told Ryo. "I'm sure you will need some new ones since it's been 400 years. You can't always wear your subarmor for the rest of your life." The young man left.

Ryo stood. He looked at the front door. "I'd like to explore a little," Ryo told them. He walked out of the mansion before anyone else could say anything.

The Ronin found himself on a dirt road which was part of what looked like a small town. People were walking or talking to others while children played on the roads. There were even some dogs and cats among those people.

Ryo walked through the town. He felt like a tourist who was just sight-seeing with no real destination in mind. _I don't really have one_ , he reminded himself.

As he walked people began to stare at him. It was the first time that anyone had seen a person who was covered from head to foot in armor. Even the children stopped to stare openly at Ryo as he walked by. They were curious because he looked so strange compared to everyone else.

The black-haired boy turned the corner between 2 dirt streets. He saw a ball flying towards him.

"Watch out!" A child's voice called out. Everyone knew that the ball was going to hit Wildfire.

They didn't expect the boy wearing armor to grab the ball before it hit his face. The child who had been chasing it stopped in front of Ryo. The black-haired boy gave the ball to the child who smiled. "You're amazing!" The child exclaimed. "You didn't even fumble the ball!"

Ryo smiled. "Guess I got lucky," he responded.

The child ran off with the ball still in his hands.

Wildfire resumed his exploration of the small town. As he walked he began counting the houses that he passed. When he reached the edge of the town the number hadn't grown very big.

A hand grabbed Ryo's arm before he could leave the village. Ryo turned to see an old man who had a serious expression on his face. "Do not leave Koji Village," he warned. "It is dangerous outside the town."

The boy didn't say anything. He turned back and followed the person back into Koji Village. He knew that he could fight any Dynasty Soldier that came but the old man who was leading him back didn't.

"Boy, where are you from?" The old man asked. The man had never seen such strange 'clothes' before and was curious.

"This is my subarmor," Ryo corrected as if he could read the old man's mind but he could tell the old man didn't believe him. That man had never seen armor that looked like Ryo's subarmor.

Ryo eventually returned to Koji mansion. After sitting on one of the couches his mind wandered to his friends. The boy didn't know where they were and, even though he wanted to find them, he didn't even know where to start. The more he thought about his wish the more frustrated he became.

River came and sat beside Ryo. In his hands was the folder that held Mia's research. "I want to show you something," he told Ryo. The poem about the Ronin Warriors' locations was taken out and handed to Ryo. The boy read the poem as River began explaining. "This is part of Mia's research. It has the names and locations of the other Ronin Warriors."

"Mia," Ryo breathed. To River it sounded as if the Ronin sitting beside him had personally known the woman.

The 23 year old had been curious about this Mia woman. He wanted to know more about the woman who had figured out where each Ronin Warrior had been taken after Talpa had separated them. "Who is this Mia?" River asked Ryo.

The Ronin looked away from the poem he was holding and saw that River was waiting for him to speak.

"I don't really know her," he admitted. "We weren't with her for very long. All I know is that she was an assistant at the college."

The boy handed the poem back to River. "Can we find Sage?" He asked. Halo was the next on the list and Ryo wanted to find his friends as soon as possible. He was sure that they were still alive from the fact that _he_ was alive.

"Please be patient," River responded. "We have to wait for your clothes to be finished. We can leave once you are given them."

Ryo did _not_ want to wait. He was anxious to be reunited with the other Ronins.

"Please, just stay here until your clothes are ready," River gently said.

Ryo didn't want to stay there but, since River had already asked for them, Wildfire wouldn't leave until he received his clothes. Once he was given them, however, that was a different story. After he had them he was going to find Sage.

Ryo spent the rest of the day alone. He wanted time to think and he couldn't do that if he was around others. He didn't go outside because of all the stares. He had noticed them as the old man had taken him away from the edge of Koji Village. Those stares had made him uncomfortable; he had never liked being the center of attention.

Ryo returned to the bedroom he had woken up in that night. The clothes he wore underneath his armor had mostly likely rotted by now so all he could was sleep in his subarmor. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before – the night he had spent with the other Ronins, Mia, Yuli and White Blaze, all the Ronins had slept in their subarmor.

 _I miss White Blaze_ , Ryo thought. White Blaze had been with him since he was little. The tiger had become a constant in his life and now that the tiger was gone Ryo felt more alone. He wanted White Blaze with him.

Ryo fell asleep thinking about the Ronins, Mia, Yuli and White Blaze. He dreamed of the fight with Anubis that had ended when the Ronin Warriors had been sent to their resting places.

Ryo sat eating breakfast with River and the others a few days later. He was silent as River and his friends talked about what would happen today. When breakfast was done Ryo just sat as if waiting for something.

"Ryo, I want to take you somewhere today," River told him.

Ryo looked at River, curiosity coursing through him. The boy had already seen the village the day he had woken up. He wondered if there was somewhere he hadn't been – somewhere secret.

He followed River out of the mansion and they walked in silence as the young man led him to a building towards the edge of the town. They walked inside and Ryo noticed that it was a clothing store. _I didn't think that they'd still have these_ , the boy thought.

"We're here!" River called out in the empty room.

A woman walked out of the back. She smiled when she saw who had come inside. "River!" She exclaimed. She walked to the green-eyed man and gave him a hug. She turned to Ryo and sized him up. "I assume this is the boy you were talking about?"

River stepped away and waved his hand towards the Ronin who was silently watching them. "Cecelia, this is Ryo," he told her. "He's the one I told you about a few days ago."

Ryo smiled at the woman. He could see that she was one of those who were easily likeable.

"I see," Cecelia said. "Come into the back. Your clothes are waiting for you." She led them through the doorway and into the back. Ryo was given his new clothes. "There are some dressing rooms, Hon," she gently said. "You can try them on in one of those."

Ryo thanked the woman and went looking for the dressing rooms. They weren't hard to find and Ryo went in one to change. He dismissed his subarmor. Underneath his clothes almost hung in rags. The boy took them off and threw them to the side. He put on the new clothes that he had been given. He looked at his bare feet and wondered if he would be given any sneakers.

The boy looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. He felt slightly uncomfortable in the clothes even though they were modeled after the 1980's look; they weren't the type that he usually wore. _I'll have to get used to them_ , he told himself. He walked out of the room and saw that Cecelia was now holding a pair of sneakers. She handed them to him with the explanation that they were his shoes. These sneakers were similar to the ones that Ryo usually wore. He thanked the woman and put them on. It surprised him that all of his clothes, as well as the sneakers, fit him.

Wildfire looked different in his regular clothes; it was as if his subarmor had added years to his life. Ryo looked like a normal teenage boy without it. It was the first time that River realized that the Ronin wasn't any different than everyone else.

River walked to Ryo and said "let's go. I'll explain more about the future after we leave here."

The green-eyed man led Ryo out the door. As they began to walk, River started talking. "Life probably didn't advance as the people in your time thought it would. After Talpa came, life changed for everyone in Japan. We were so busy fighting for our freedom that the rest of the world's technology left us behind – even the ties we had created with other countries. Over the years we basically became a smaller nation because of the Dynasty.

There are some things that had advanced significantly since your time. Our vehicles – like trucks and such – began to have greater gas mileage. It's not uncommon for a tank of gas to last a truck weeks with constant driving.

We developed spaceships over time. As technology improved we were able to send a spaceship into outer space without needing an airport of some kind. We even developed space suits which gave us the ability to go out into space.

About 100 years ago someone invented protective suits that could stand extremely hot temperatures as long as something like lava does not touch it. After that a vehicle was invented to give us the ability to go to very cold places or even inside hot places like a volcano even if that volcano is still active. That was how we were able to rescue you a while ago.

Over time computers became small, light laptops which could be navigated with a finger. The CPUs of those laptops became extremely powerful. The floppy disks were replaced by CDs which were eventually replaced by USBs. Even our kitchen appliances went to electric.

The only digress that happened was the weapons which are used to fight the Dynasty. Modern weapons did not work on them but we had found that only swords gave us the ability to at least defend ourselves. We found that the only way to destroy a Dynasty Soldier is literally opening a hole in them so that their souls escape. Once that happens the Dynasty Soldiers could not fight. The only problem that we faced is that it's not easy to fight the Dynasty Soldiers. The Warlords are the only ones that we cannot fight – each time one comes everyone is slaughtered because we have no defense against them."

Ryo and River reached Koji mansion. The green-eyed man stopped and turned to the Ronin beside him. "I'm going to start on the preparations so that we can leave to find Sage," he told the boy.

Ryo nodded. "Can I continue walking through the village? I'm interested in the changes that have happened since I had fallen asleep."

River gave Ryo a nod and the Ronin left to continue his sight-seeing. It was like the boy couldn't get enough of the sights that had greeted him the first time he had walked outside of the mansion.

As Wildfire walked through the town for the third time, his mind returned to his friends. He wanted them with him in this weird place. He even wished that they had been able to destroy Talpa before life had become like this. They could have prevented the changes that Talpa had forced onto Ryo's nation.

There was a scream a ways away.

Ryo ran as if to answer it because he could feel the Dynasty's presence nearby.

Ryo ran as fast as he could. He had to get to where the scream had come from. River had said that people had a difficult time fighting just the Dynasty Soldiers. The boy knew that if he didn't get to where the fight was innocent people were going to be killed. He didn't think about his subarmor. All he could think about were the possible lives that could have already been lost.

A hand grabbed Ryo's arm and forced the Ronin to stop.

"You should not go there," the person said. "You will get killed if you do because you are too weak to fight. You must hide instead."

Ryo turned to tell the man holding onto his arm that Ryo _needed_ to get there.

"Father!" A feminine voice called from behind them. When the woman reached the two she bent over, gasping for breath. "Grandfather is calling for you," she said when she was able to speak.

The man holding onto Ryo looked at his daughter. He took her hand and placed Ryo's in it. "Take him to safety," he gently told her. "He's too weak to help fight the Dynasty Soldiers that have come."

She nodded even as Ryo was about to protest. _They need me!_ His mind screamed.

The woman urgently tugged on Ryo's hand to get him running. They were going in the opposite direction and Ryo was not happy. He tried to free his hand but the grip only became tighter.

"I need to help," Ryo protested as she took him farther and farther from where the fighting had broken out.

"You can't help," the woman pointed out. "River said that you have been in suspended animation for the last 400 years. There is no way you will be able to even defend yourself."

"But I've already fought the Dynasty before," Ryo protested.

The woman didn't believe him. "You couldn't have fought them – it's not possible if you've been asleep for the last 400 years."

The woman ignored Ryo's protests as she continued to drag him towards the safest place in Koji Village. When they reached her destination Ryo saw many children gathered with adults to defend them. Ryo was sat at the edge of the circle of children and the woman sat next to him. Wildfire wanted to leave to fight the Dynasty Soldiers but the woman's hand never let his go.

As Wildfire sat, he noticed that her hand was trembling. When he looked at her, he saw that she was shaking. _She must be terrified_ , he realized. He looked down at their connected hands then back at the woman sitting next to him.

"I promise that I will kill any Dynasty Soldiers that find us," he told her. "You don't have to be afraid."

The woman gave him a shaky smile. "Thank you," she said. Ryo could tell that the woman wasn't convinced that he could even fight.

Ryo realized then that he was still wearing his regular clothes. He had forgotten that River had just given him some so that he wouldn't have to continue wearing his subarmor. _No wonder she doesn't believe me_ , he realized. _I look like everyone else wearing these clothes_.

Ryo sat beside the woman who was still holding his hand, wishing that he had changed into his subarmor. If he had been wearing it when the man had found him, wouldn't he have let Ryo fight the Dynasty? The boy felt so helpless doing nothing but sitting while people protected him.

There were sounds of heavy footsteps. They reminded Ryo of something he had heard before but could not place where. It wasn't till it came into view that the Ronin remembered what it was. Those heavy footsteps were the sound that the Dynasty Soldiers made when walking.

"They're here!" came the cry. The air around Ryo became tense and the people guarding the children readied their weapons.

 _I can't take anymore of this_ , Ryo decided as he stood.

The woman tried to pull Ryo back down. "Let those who have fought before protect you," she begged.

Ryo forcefully pulled his hand out of hers. He grabbed his kanji ball and threw it in the air. He jumped over it and his subarmor went over his clothes. There were gasps from behind him but the boy ignored them, keeping an eye on the enemy instead. By this time multiple Dynasty Soldiers had gathered to slaughter them.

The Dynasty Soldiers ran towards the helpless children. Ryo ran towards the nearest Soldier. His goal? Take down the Soldiers` nearest to the children so they would not be killed.

Ryo did a roundhouse kick on a Soldier. It stopped moving to defend itself. Wildfire wasn't swayed when it attacked him. His right arm protected his head and the spear was pushed back. The boy jumped to attack the Soldier. There was a loud crunch as his fist went through its chest. The empty shell fell at Ryo's feet.

Wildfire jumped and he grabbed his legs. His body flipped multiple times and his leg went through the top of a Soldier's helmet. He landed and another empty shell fell at his feet.

Ryo wanted to keep the Dynasty Soldiers away from the children. He wouldn't let them be hurt – or worse killed.

Another Soldier's helmet was split in two by his crashing foot. Wildfire landed crouching on the ground. His right hand shot out and he punched the empty shell to the other side.

Ryo fought beside those guarding the children and woman. He was the only one who was having an easy time fighting the Soldiers.

"Watch out!" A voice cried from behind him. The boy turned in time for the attack to hit his left arm. The ax was pushed back and Ryo's fist punched a hole in the Soldier's helmet.

Ryo went for another Soldier's knees. His leg hit its knees and it came crashing down. Ryo's fist went to meet the chest. The chest caved in from the force behind his fist.

The next 3 were destroyed quickly. When the last of them fell, Ryo saw that the others were already dead.

Ryo looked around to make sure that there were no other Dynasty Soldiers coming. Wildfire wasn't even panting while the others were trying to get their breath back. When Ryo finally looked at the Dynasty Soldiers that _had_ attacked them he quickly noticed that most had been destroyed by himself. The next thing that caught his attention was the looks he was being given.

 _Why are they looking at me like that?_ He uneasily thought. The children's amazed expressions and the adults shocked faces were making him uncomfortable. River's words from when Ryo had just woken came back to him. Not everyone had an easy time fighting the Dynasty, Ryo remembered him saying, but through the 400 years that Wildfire had slept man had been able to find a way to fight the Dynasty Soldiers.

"You're amazing!" A child about yelled.

Some of the children ran to Ryo. The boy's arms were tugged on as they asked how Ryo had been able to destroy the Dynasty Soldiers with no weapon when the adults always had a difficult time fighting with swords.

"It's my armor," Ryo admitted to them, "it's made to fight the Dynasty."

The children clinging to him smiled brightly. "You're like a hero in a story," one said with excitement exuding from him. The others nodded in agreement.

For the adults, the realization that Ryo could be much stronger than everyone living in Koji Village came to them. Maybe, some thought, maybe the people would have a chance.

Ryo disentangled himself from the small arms. He quickly went back to the mansion, trying to not look as if he was running away. When he reached the place he went inside. He walked from the living room to the dining room to find River and the young man's friends. When he saw them he noticed that bandages and a first-aid kit were on the kitchen table. They were bandaging each other's few small wounds

"Are you okay?" The boy asked as he walked to them and the table. River and the others paused what they were doing, opting instead to look Ryo over. At this point he had returned to his regular clothes. To their surprise and amazement, the Ronin looked completely unharmed. Ryo wasn't injured while many were to a small degree.

"How is it that _you_ aren't hurt when _we_ are?" One of River's friends asked.

Ryo repeated what he had told the children earlier. "It's my armor," he explained, "it's made for fighting the Dynasty."

River shook his head in wonder. "That's amazing," he softly said. "Mia had written that in her research but to actually _see_ it is something else."

The black-haired boy wanted to point out River hadn't been there – just the children, that woman and the adults who were there. He didn't say anything as he didn't want to remind River that the green-eyed man had been fighting somewhere else.

River stood after he finished bandaging one of his friends' arm. He stretched his back and yawned. "I think we should leave to find Sage tomorrow," he decided. "I'm too tired to go and I'm sure everyone else is."

Ryo wasn't tired. It surprised Wildfire as the time he had met his friends and they had fought that Dynasty Soldier he _had_ been tired afterwards.

River walked out of the dining room. "You also should rest, Ryo," he suggested. "I have a feeling you are going to need it for tomorrow."

Wildfire followed the young man out of the room. He knew that River had a point. Ryo had a feeling he would have to fight tomorrow when they went to wake Sage.

 _Just wait_ , Ryo thought, _I'm coming, my friend_.

RME: so, yeah. I don't know if this idea has been done before. It's just something that I've been curious about for a while.


	2. Darkest Prison Sheds the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

RME: and the fun finally starts. Go Ryo!

 **Chapter 2**

 _Darkest Prison Sheds the Light_

The next day saw Ryo helping River and the others getting ready to leave. At this point the boy had opted to wear his subarmor so that he would be able to fight when needed.

"I think we're ready," River said when he shut the front door.

Everyone piled into the van and River drove away from the mansion. They didn't go through Koji Village as they were heading in the opposite direction; they were going to the Pinnacles were Sage was sleeping.

Ryo didn't know what to expect. He had been told about his own rescue so he wondered if Sage would be in a similar type of place. The black-haired boy was worried that they wouldn't be able to find where Halo was at. If Ryo and the others weren't able to find the blonde, Ryo was afraid that he would be alone living in a future that by all right he should have been dead by.

When they reached the Pinnacles, River stopped the van. There were too many rocks to keep driving to the cave that Mia said Sage was inside of. Instead, River guided Ryo and the others to the cave opening. The green-eyed man and his friends entered the cave with Ryo following them.

As Ryo walked a sudden, familiar presence came to him. He stopped walking and looked behind himself as if he was straining to see something. River stopped when he didn't hear Ryo's subarmor moving behind him.

"Ryo?" River asked in confusion.

"Go and find Sage," Ryo quickly told him, "I'll come back soon."

The young man and his friends continued walking. They believed that Ryo would follow them after he had done whatever was on his mind. Ryo, however, walked back to the entrance. He knew what that presence meant.

"I know you're there," Ryo called out.

There was a laugh and Sekhmet slowly came up from the water. Ryo moved to defend himself

"And so we meet, Ryo of Wildfire," Sekhmet said as a way of greeting. "I thank you for leading me here."

"I won't let you find Sage," Ryo shot back.

Sekhmet laughed and took out a sword. "Don't worry," the Warlord of Venom said. "I'll kill Sage of Halo after you're dead."

Sekhmet unleashed his special attack. The Warlord knew that the boy in front of him would die from a single attack. To his surprise, Wildfire was able to dodge the sword strike. When Sekhmet's swords stopped moving the ground underneath them started sizzling as if it had been doused in poison.

"No medicine in the world can save you from this snake bite!"

There was a whistle as Ryo dodged Sekhmet's swords again. The boy jumped onto the cave wall. He kicked off with his foot in front of him. There was crunch when his foot sent the Warlord flying.

The older of the 2 stood. He grabbed a second sword. He swung both as if to confuse Ryo. Ryo, however, could see every strike. The Ronin jumped up when the swords came from both sides. He landed behind Sekhmet. The Warlord of Venom whipped around to kill Wildfire. The boy grabbed the man's arm and threw him against the wall.

 _I feel 50 times stronger than I ever had in my entire life_ , Ryo realized.

Sekhmet's swords went for Ryo again. Ryo moved out of their path. He watched as one barely passed above his eyes. That was when the pain hit.

Ryo fell to one knee, holding his face with one hand. His eyes were _killing_ him. Even as he knelt there in pain, he tried to find were Sekhmet was.

 _Where is he?_ Ryo frantically thought. _I'm dead if I can't find him_.

"Ryo!" The Ronin heard River scream. The boy felt someone grab his hand. The person – River, Ryo assumed as the young man was still alive – ran as he guided the Ronin to safety. Ryo felt the force with which River was pulling him with. The boy felt the wind eventually die.

"We're in the cave," River hurriedly explained. "I'm going to lose that guy."

River kept guiding Ryo as they went further and further into the cave. The young man had seen the sword move above the Ronin's eyes and the boy's reaction afterwards. It was if something had gotten into his eyes all of the sudden.

River slowed when he reached where he had left his friends. "It's okay now," the green-eyed man quietly told the boy whose hand he was still holding. "We've reached my friends."

The 2 of them stopped by the others. "Does anyone have any water?" River asked. He had to wash Ryo's eyes to get whatever had gotten into them out before any damage was done. A water bottle was handed to him and he helped Ryo sit on the ground. "This is probably going to hurt," the young man explained. "We need to rinse your eyes out before anything happens to them."

"What happened?" One of River's friends asked.

"Sekhmet's poison," Ryo explained as he tried to open his eyes. All that happened as a slight movement of the eyelids and a hiss of pain. "I don't think I can open them," the boy admitted through clenched teeth.

"Ryo, lean your head back. I'll pour some water onto your eyes while they are closed. It should be easier to open them after I do that."

It turned out that it wasn't that simple. Even after River poured the water, Ryo still couldn't open his eyes. Each time brought too much pain to move them much. It was impossible to get Sekhmet's poison out of the boy's eyes.

River put down the water bottle on the ground, lost on what to do now. Ryo couldn't see which meant that it would be almost impossible – if it _was_ even possible – for Wildfire to continue fighting.

 _Should we return home to get him help?_ The young man didn't know what to do. He had seen that unknown person who was wearing armor similar to Ryo's. Mia's research had never mentioned that there were more mystical armors then the ones that the 5 Ronin Warriors' wore. _Did she even know?_ River wondered.

"River, I want you and everyone to stay here," Ryo told the young man. "Tell me were Sage is and I'll bring him back here."

"I don't know where he is," River admitted. "Mia never did say where Sage is in her research – the only thing that _was_ written in it is the place where we could find him."

Ryo shook his head. "I have to find him alone," Ryo stated. "I don't want you guys to get hurt if Sekhmet comes again."

"Sekhmet?" One of River's friends asked.

"That Warlord's name is Sekhmet," Ryo explained. "He told us when Talpa first arrived in Toyama."

There was a whistle. "You met a Warlord and are still alive? That's amazing."

Ryo shook his head. "Anubis, Kale and Dais were also there when Sekhmet came."

The boy stood. He put on his armor and brought out his swords. He moved them separately and silently asked his swords to guide him to Sage. River and the others watched the Ronin walk away. They were amazed that the boy didn't trip or fall as he walked. It was almost as if he could still see.

Ryo walked with his swords in front of him. Eventually his swords started quivering in his hands. He stopped walking, trying to feel where his friend was in the darkness of both the cave and his eyes. When he couldn't sense anyone, Ryo started walking again.

A few steps later Ryo fell through thin rock. When he hit the ground not far underneath it he lay there for a minute, trying to get his breath back. His armor had protected his body from harm but it hadn't cushioned his fall.

The boy stood and continued on to find Sage with his swords held again before him. When one of his swords came into contact with something Ryo stopped walking. _This must be it_ , he realized. _The Wildfire swords are reacting strongly_.

There was a scraping sound as Wildfire swung his sword. He stopped and tried to hear if he had broken anything. Silence surrounded him.

"Why isn't it working?" The boy asked no one.

There was a familiar laugh behind him. "Halo still sleeps," Sekhmet taunted.

Ryo swung around, raising his swords to protect the place that Sage was at. He wasn't going to let Sekhmet harm Sage no matter what. If Sage was asleep, Ryo had to protect him. Halo was helpless if he wasn't awake.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Sage," Ryo warned the Warlord.

Sekhmet laughed again. "Your helpless without your eyesight," he reminded the boy. There was a noise as if someone had jumped off a higher place. "I'll kill you first then I will kill Sage of Halo."

"I won't let you kill Sage," Ryo promised as he raised his swords. _Where is he_ , he asked inside. _I can't feel him_.

A hand shot out and grabbed Ryo's throat. A shock went through the boy's body and he realized that he couldn't move. _What is going on?_ Ryo asked inside his head. _Why won't my body move?_

The hand that was holding Ryo by the throat slammed the blind boy into the pillar of rock behind him. The Ronin couldn't do anything but hit the rock behind him. It was as if he was as helpless as a baby. When the hand let his throat go Ryo slid to the ground.

 _I can't win against him_ , Ryo realized. _If Sage doesn't wake up, I'm dead_.

"Sage, where are you!?" Ryo almost screamed. "Can't you hear me calling!?" Ryo slowly got up. _If only I can see!_ He thought angrily. _I could fight him if I could_ just _see!_ In total anger, Ryo turned and hit the pillar behind himself. He barely heard a single crack.

"You won't be able to break the stone," Sekhmet taunted. "Sage of Halo won't be able to save you."

In answer, Ryo hit the stone again. He was frustrated that he couldn't rescue Sage even though he had reached his friend. This time Ryo heard the stone start to crack. Instead of a quick sound, it was as if the crack was going _up_ the stone. Hope rose inside him. _Maybe I did it_ , he thought to himself.

There was a noise as the stone broke into pieces.

Sage could feel himself slowly waking up. He could faintly hear his friend's voice calling to him. Halo wanted to answer but his body wouldn't obey him. It was as if he was suspended in time.

Sage felt when the place he was inside started cracking. As the stone slowly fell, Sage opened his eyes to find himself falling with it. He stretched out his hand for his sword and his fingers wrapped around the sword right above the hilt.

When the blonde boy landed he looked up to see Ryo standing in front of him with his eyes closed. "I heard you calling but I was in a state of deep sleep so I couldn't answer."

Ryo smiled in return.

Sage looked behind the black-haired boy to see Sekhmet watching them. Halo was confused. Why was Sekhmet there?

"I see you are awake, Sage of Halo," Sekhmet said as way of greeting. "It's too late to help Ryo of Wildfire since he's been blinded by my poison."

Sage quickly looked at his friend's face. He could see small tear tracks under the boy's closed eyes. _He must be telling the truth_ , Sage realized. His eyes returned to the Warlord who was standing behind the other Ronin. He put himself between his basically-helpless friend and his attacker, and raised his sword.

"Thunder….bolt….CUT!" Sage swung his sword at the Warlord of Venom. The sheer force of Sage's special attack destroyed the cave they were inside of and sent Sekhmet flying far away.

"Is he gone?" Ryo asked as he returned his swords to their sheathes.

Sage placed his sword on his back and went to his blind friend. "Yeah, Sekhmet's gone for now," he said as he put his friend's arm around his shoulder. He started walking, guiding Ryo away from the destroyed cave.

"We need to return to River and the others," Ryo told him as they walked. "We need to go to them so that everyone can return to Koji mansion." Ryo pointed back the way that he had come.

"Who's this River?" Sage asked as they walked.

"River found me unconscious in a live volcano," Ryo explained. "He was the one who led me here. Mia had found where we had gone but hadn't been able to rescue any of us."

"Is Mia with them?" Sage asked.

"She isn't alive anymore, Sage," Ryo answered. "She died a long time ago."

"Watch out, Ryo," Sage warned. "We're going to need to jump up." The blonde boy tightened his grip on his friend's arm and jumped. They landed on the ledge above where Ryo had fallen. Sage continued to guide the other Ronin with Ryo's directions.

When they reached River and the others, Sage stopped walking. "I take it this is him?" He asked as River came running while asking if both Ronins were okay.

Ryo nodded. "That's him," he confirmed. "He's waiting with his friends for us to come back."

Sage let Ryo's arm go and the black-haired boy stood straight. When he heard River stopping in front of them Ryo waved in Sage's direction. "River, this is Sage," Ryo introduced. "He's the one we came to find."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sage," River said. Sage returned the greeting. River then got down to business. "We need to leave," he stated. "We need to find a doctor for Ryo's eyes."

Ryo felt Sage's hand grab his arm and pull it over his shoulder. They walked behind everyone else as River led the way out of the cave. When they reached outside, Sage stopped and looked around.

"Where's White Blaze?" He asked Ryo. "I thought he would be with you."

Halo saw Ryo's sad expression. "I'll explain what happened to White Blaze when we return to Koji mansion," Ryo softly promised.

The blonde boy didn't ask anything else as he helped Ryo to the waiting van. He could feel the misery over White Blaze's disappearance rolling off of his friend. _What happened?_ Sage wondered.

When everyone reached the van, Sage stopped and let go of Ryo. He took his sword out and raised it to Ryo's face.

"What are you doing?" River asked.

"If the sun's rays hit my sword just right, I may be able to return Ryo's eyesight," Sage explained.

Everyone waited for the clouds to move. River and his friends were doubtful while Ryo completely trusted his friend.

As the clouds moved away from the sun, the sun's rays hit Sage's sword. The pain in Ryo's eyes disappeared and Wildfire slowly opened them. He blinked a couple of times to focus on his friend's face before saying "it worked."

Everyone but Sage was shocked. They had never seen a person healing another's eyesight without some type of medicine. To them it wasn't possible.

Ryo turned to River and the others with a smile. "Let's go back," he told them.

The first thing that entered Sage's mind when he saw Koji mansion was "it's big." It was true as the mansion was a huge house that was 3 stories high. It definitely couldn't be considered a simple _house_ from the sheer size it.

When the van stopped in front of the place, Ryo and Sage were the last ones out. By this point they had shed their armors. They both knew that they and everyone with them were safe for the time being.

River unlocked the front door and everyone walked inside. The young man grabbed one of his friends' arms. "Get a doctor," he softly told him. "I want to make sure that Ryo's eyes really are alright." He didn't really believe that Ryo's eyes had been completely healed just because Sage's sword had reflected the sun's rays into his eyes to return Wildfire's eyesight.

His friend nodded and left. River shut the door and walked into the living room. He saw Ryo and Sage sitting side-by-side on one of the couches. From Ryo's sad expression whatever the 2 Ronins were talking about wasn't happy.

The green-eyed man sat on the opposite couch. "I think it's time to tell you what happened while you were sleeping," River began.

Sage looked at the young man sitting across from him. To the Ronin, life hadn't moved on much. "What's happened?"

"Like Ryo, you have been sleeping for the last 400 years-" Sage looked at Ryo for confirmation and Ryo nodded. "-and many things have changed since then." There was a pause and River looked at his hands like when he had explained to Ryo. "Talpa has taken control of three-fourths of Japan."

"Three-fourths of Japan? How is that possible?"

"No one can really fight the Dynasty like us, Sage," Ryo reminded his friend.

"We _did_ find a way but it's not easy. We had to revert back to actual swords to be able to fight the Dynasty Soldiers. Even then we cannot fight the Warlords."

"Why didn't Mia wake us up?" Sage asked.

"Mia disappeared after finishing researching the locations of all the Ronin Warriors. I only found her research recently," River explained.

"Mia died, Sage," Ryo explained again. "It took her a while to find where we were sleeping."

River continued to tell Sage everything that had happened in the last 400 years. When River finished explaining Sage just sat there. His thoughts were similar to what Ryo had been thinking after he had been told. Unlike Ryo, Sage didn't feel completely alone. Ryo was right beside him while Wildfire hadn't had any of his friends with him after he woke up.

Sage turned to Ryo. "What do we do now?"

Ryo didn't answer as the front door was opened and a doctor came in with River's friend. "I heard someone is injured," he said.

Sage looked at Ryo who looked back at him. They didn't know someone had been injured when they went to rescue Sage.

"It's Ryo's eyes," River explained as he stood. He walked to the doctor and shook his hand. "I'd like you to make sure that they are fine."

Ryo was about to protest that, yes, his eyes were fine but Sage laid a hand his knee as he shook his head. _Don't say anything because they won't believe you_ his eyes told the black-haired boy. Ryo headed Sage's advice and didn't say anything. He knew his friend was right: the doctor wouldn't believe him if he said that his eyes were fine now.

River led the doctor to where Ryo was sitting. "I see," he said as he sat next to him. "So you are the one people are talking about. My name is Daniel, by the way." He took out a flashlight from his pocket and turned it on. "Let me take a look at your eyes," he told the black-haired boy.

Ryo turned to face him. He knew that his eyes were fine. They didn't sting like they had before when he went to wake Sage.

Daniel shined his light in Ryo's left eye then his right. He tilted the boy's head from side to side and sighed. He clicked off the light and sat back. "Whatever got in his eyes isn't there anymore," he informed everyone. "I only know there was something there because of the dried tear tracks on his face."

River couldn't believe what he had just been told. "Some poison got into his eyes," he told Daniel. "There is no way that it could have disappeared."

The man shook his head. "There isn't any sign of the poison now – there isn't even any damage to either eye."

River was amazed that Sage's sword could have healed Ryo's eyes that much. He doubted that regular medicine could have had the same effect that the sword had done. Ryo and Sage, on the other hand, weren't surprised. They knew that their mystical armors had abilities that others didn't have.

Ryo stood after the doctor had left. He stretched his arms above his head and looked at his blonde friend. "How about I show you around the village," he suggested. Sage stood and both left the house.

At the beginning neither boy said anything as they walked. People openly stared at the 2 as both passed. No one had seen Sage's subarmor before but they knew that it was the same as Ryo's as the only difference was the color. The people wondered if the blonde had also been asleep like the other Ronin for the last 400 years.

"Everything's different," Sage commented as the 2 Ronins continued walking through town.

"Yeah, I know," Ryo replied. "It's almost as if this place isn't real."

Ryo turned the corner, leading the other down another street. They continued to walk among the people as they got closer to the edge of Koji Village. Sage was surprised when Ryo suddenly stopped. He noticed Wildfire looking longingly at the forest before them.

"It feels as if White Blaze will come running out of there," he quietly said.

Sage could tell that Ryo missed the tiger. From the little he had seen of the 2 together he had noticed that Ryo and White Blaze were extremely close.

Ryo turned from the edge of the village and started walking. "We should head back," he told Sage. "It's going to be dark soon so River will start cooking dinner soon."

When they reached the mansion, they walked inside to the smell of food cooking. They both walked into the kitchen to find someone else cooking dinner. When they entered the room the young man at the stove turned. "River went to order Sage some clothes," he explained in answer to their unvoiced question. "He thought that you might like to wear some regular clothes as soon as possible."

Ryo and Sage sat at the table, waiting for dinner to be finished cooking. "Did you also get some new clothes?" Sage asked.

Ryo nodded. "River had gone to order them after he finished telling me about the future."

Sage leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. "This place almost reminds me of our time," he commented.

The young man at the stove turned to the Ronins. "It's been upgraded a few times but River and his ancestors didn't want to change the overall look."

Ryo also leaned back. "Did you know that River is one of Yuli's descendents? It surprised me when I found out."

Sage smiled. It was surprising that they even a connection to River through the boy who Ryo and the other Ronins had saved when they first met each other.

River returned right before dinner was finished cooking. He slid into one of the empty chairs around the large table. His elbow went onto the table and his hand cupped his cheek. "Your clothes will be ready soon," he informed Sage. I'll get them in a few days."

The 2 Ronins ate dinner with the others. When it was time to go to sleep, Sage was shown to another room that was free. There were enough bedrooms right now for both Ronins to have their own.

Ryo returned to his regular clothes and quickly fell asleep. Sage slept in his subarmor like Ryo had done the first night after waking up.

Talpa watched Ryo and Sage a few days after Sage had been rescued. He hadn't been happy that his Warlord of Venom had failed kill even one of the Ronins when the blonde had been rescued. It was as if the Ronin's armors had gained power after 400 years.

The ruler of the Dynasty watched as an argument broke out between the 2 Ronins and the green-eyed young man. They seemed not be able to agree on anything no matter how long they argued.

"Interesting," Talpa said to himself.

He was interested in the argument between the three of them. Would the argument lead to something that would be in his favor? Talpa decided to check on the 2 Ronins later. Right now he had a Warlord to punish.

Back at Koji mansion the argument between Ryo, Sage and River came to an end. They had finally agreed to River taking Ryo to rescue Cye while some of River's friends took Sage to rescue Kento. The young man would give his friends directions to where Kento lay sleeping so that they could take Sage to Hardrock.

Ryo and Sage left with their own groups to go rescue Cye and Kento. They would bring both Ronins back to Koji mansion once they had woken them. Once they returned the only Ronin Warrior left to be rescued would be Rowen. The other Ronins would then go to wake him in case all of them were needed for some reason.

RME: okay, I'm sure people have already realized this by now, but this fight is based off the one in the anime. Every time a Ronin is rescued, each fight is based off the ones in the anime. The only changes that I made were so that it would fit with the storyline and future better.


	3. Churning Beneath a Swirl of Salt

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

RME: well, this is a long-ish chapter. Make up for last time?

 **Chapter 3**

 _Churning Beneath a Swirl of Salt_

Ryo, River and some of River's friends reached the Sea of Toyama midday. River's friends stayed with the van as Ryo and River went to the bridge. As they stood on it they could see 3 whirlpools close to each other.

"This is the place?" Ryo asked.

River nodded. "Mia said it would be where the 3 whirlpools were at."

Ryo jumped onto the wall and turned to River. "Stay here while I find Cye," he told the young man. "I'll bring Cye back once I find him."

River looked down below the bridge then at Ryo. "How will you find him?" He asked the boy.

Ryo smiled and held up his armored arm as if to show the muscle that wasn't there. "With my armor I can swim like a fish," he answered. "I'll be back before you know it."

Ryo jumped off the bridge and started swimming. As he went deeper into the sea he began to keep an eye out for Cye. He didn't know where Torrent would be at exactly so he would have to look for him.

It was when Ryo finally reached the bottom of the sea that he noticed he wasn't alone. Sekhmet was waiting for him as the Warlord stood on the seabed.

"We meet again," Sekhmet said when Ryo stopped.

Ryo moved his body to get ready to fight Sekhmet. Since he was only wearing his subarmor at this point he couldn't breathe under water. He would have to finish the fight with Sekhmet as quick as possible so that he would have enough time to either go to the surface for air or continue to find Cye.

Sekhmet grabbed a sword in each hand. He went to attack Ryo but Ryo dodged his swords. The Warlord of Venom moved to attack the Ronin again. Ryo dodged his swords a second time.

"Stay still, boy!" Sekhmet demanded.

 _Like I'd stay still_ , Ryo thought. He couldn't say it out loud as he was still in his subarmor.

Sekhmet took his other swords. He used all of them as a whip.

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"

Ryo couldn't dodge in time. He took the hit and was pushed back. Venom was unleashed into the water when Sekhmet's swords stopped moving. The boy looked around. He saw that the fish around them were dying. _I need to stop him from killing the fish_ , Ryo realized.

 _ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!_

After his full armor was wrapped around him Ryo drew his swords. "You're dead, Sekhmet," the Ronin promised.

Sekhmet just laughed and launched himself at Ryo. He was only holding 2 of his swords now. The rest were back in their sheathes. Ryo braced himself with his swords crossed before his chest. The Warlord's swords hit Wildfire's. Sekhmet tried to push his swords down further but Ryo stubbornly kept his steady. The black-haired boy pushed Sekhmet away. The Wildfire swords connected at the hilts.

"FLARE UP NOW!"

Sekhmet went flying.

Ryo resumed swimming in his armor since he could breathe underwater because of it. _All right!_ Ryo thought, _this is going to make finding Cye that much quicker_.

Pain suddenly shot through Ryo. He fell to the seabed on one knee and didn't move. _My armor's hurting me!_ He thought in agony. _Why is my armor hurting me?_ The reason that his armor's element was fire never occurred to him. The boy was swimming underwater, the opposite element of his, making his armor react negatively.

The Ronin stayed where he was, trying to ride out the pain. He couldn't move because of it. He knew that he would have to wait for it to pass. The problem was that the longer he stayed where he was the longer the pain was inside him. _I need to get out of the water_ , Ryo realized.

The boy looked up in time to see Sekhmet's sword coming. Wildfire hadn't noticed that the Warlord had returned. Ryo was barely able to raise his swords above his head in time to stop Sekhmet's. Venom was released from the Warlord's swords.

Sekhmet saw Ryo's armor giving off sparks as Ryo tried to move. "I see you're having trouble, Ryo of Wildfire," he said.

"Why do you care?" Ryo shot back. He forced his body to move. He needed to stand so that he could fight. If he stayed where he was he was dead.

Ryo couldn't make himself move fast because of the pain he was feeling. It felt as if stabs of needles went through his flesh each time he moved. Sekhmet saw this and smiled. "You're slower," the Warlord taunted. "Is your armor getting weaker?"

Wildfire didn't answer. He was too busy trying to continue standing. If Ryo fell back to his knees he was dead. He moved his swords to strike Sekhmet. The Warlord of Venom crossed his swords. The Wildfire swords connected with them and Sekhmet pushed Ryo away. Ryo flew through the water a little ways before he could stop himself. The boy straightened in time to see Sekhmet's swords give off more venom.

 _He's killing the fish!_ Ryo realized. _I have to stop him before it's too late!_

The Ronin launched himself at the Warlord. Ryo's movement wasn't as fast as usual and Sekhmet batted him away. Ryo's body went ridged for a second when the pain increased. _Why is this happening to me? It's as if my armor's ripping apart_. The boy's armor hadn't stopped giving off sparks.

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!" Sekhmet yelled.

Ryo tried to dodge the attack but was too slow. He was blown down into a crevice nearby. As he fell Ryo started screaming. The boy's swords left his hands as he continued to fall.

Sekhmet didn't move as Ryo fell. "That was easy," the Warlord of Venom commented. He turned away from the crevice that Ryo had disappeared in. "Now it's time to find Cye of Torrent. It would be better if Cye of Torrent dies before Ryo of Wildfire finds him." Sekhmet paused and laughed to himself. "That is if Ryo of Wildfire still lives."

Sekhmet took off to find the brunette Ronin.

…

Cye could feel the fish around him. It was as if they were his protectors – his guards who kept him safe even as he slept. His consciousness was slowly returning and he could feel something was off.

 _Where am I?_ He slowly thought as he continued to further wake up. He was still mostly unconscious right now but he could _feel_ his surroundings. There was a noise above him, circling around and around. With each passing circle he could feel himself waking up faster. He finally opened his eyes to see Ryo's swords circling above him.

Torrent moved to stand.

"I see you are awake, Cye of Torrent," Sekhmet said close by.

Cye's eyes moved to find the Warlord of Venom standing near him. _What is he doing here?_ He asked himself. It was _Ryo's_ swords that had woken him so he thought it would be _Ryo_ waiting for him, not the enemy.

"I see you are confused," Sekhmet commented. "You thought I was Wildfire, didn't you?"

"Where's Ryo!?" Cye angrily asked as he moved his trident up. "What did you do to him!?"

The Warlord of Venom just laughed. "Ryo of Wildfire is dead," he coldly answered. "But don't worry, you'll see him again soon…in the afterlife!"

Cye grabbed one of Ryo's swords. _This is Ryo's sword alright_ , he thought. _He must be telling the truth_. Cye's eyes moved back to Sekhmet. The Warlord could clearly see the anger burning in the Ronin's eyes.

Cye moved the sword in his hand down. He took a deep breath.

"SUPER…WAVE…SMASHER!"

Sekhmet's face changed into surprise. He felt himself be blown away.

Cye didn't wait to see what happened to the Warlord. He swam while holding both of Ryo's swords as his trident rested on his back. _I have to find him_ , he told himself. _I have a feeling that Sekhmet was lying_.

Torrent felt the Wildfire swords tug him to the side. He turned into the direction of the tug. He kept swimming until he came to a crevice. Ryo's swords tugged down towards it.

 _He must be inside here_ , the brunette realized.

…

River waited on the bridge. _What is taking Ryo so long?_ He was starting to get worried since Ryo had been gone so long. _It shouldn't take this long to bring Cye back. Did something happen?_

The green-eyed man walked towards the end of the bridge. He wanted to check to see if Ryo had taken Cye out of the water somewhere else for some reason. He was worried that one of them might have gotten hurt.

There was a splash behind him and River turned quick enough to see someone wearing blue armor similar to Ryo's lay the black-haired boy down. _Ryo!_ River screamed inside his mind. The person in the blue armor jumped back into the water without looking in River's direction. River became worried as he ran to Wildfire when the boy didn't move after the other had gone back down.

River stopped beside Ryo. He looked over the boy and saw that he was injured. _What happened down there?_ He wondered. He knelt beside the Ronin and took a closer look. _He's definitely injured_ , he realized. The young man looked around him. _But there isn't a way to help him right now_.

…

Cye swam through the water looking for Sekhmet. He needed to destroy the Warlord of Venom before the Warlord could find where he had placed Ryo. He knew that if Sekhmet found Ryo, Ryo would be killed.

Cye saw Sekhmet's swords in time to dodge. He stopped a few feet away from where he was at. _Where is he?_ He thought as he looked around. He couldn't find the Warlord no matter where he looked.

"So we meet again, Cye of Torrent," Sekhmet said when he got near. "Did you like my little present I left?"

Cye frowned in response. "That wasn't a present," he pointed out angrily. That anger from earlier came back when he remembered what Ryo had looked like when the brunette had found him.

"How about I give you another?" Sekhmet said as he moved his swords.

Cye took his trident in his hands. He waited for Sekhmet to attack.

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"

Sekhmet's special attack covered Cye completely. The Warlord lowered his swords and laughed. "How do you like the taste of my poison?"

"Uh, Sekhmet, I wouldn't put it on the menu. It's a little bland for me."

Cye emerged from the cloud of venom unharmed.

" _What!?_ " Sekhmet couldn't believe it. Cye of Torrent should be dead. There was _no way_ he should have been able to emerge from that cloud of poison unharmed. "I see…you're armor is the Torrent. That means that your element is water," he realized. "I can't harm you underwater."

Cye smiled this time. "I guess that means you can't do anything," he told the Warlord.

Sekhmet laughed. "Oh, there's a way, Cye of Torrent," he responded.

"Try it," Cye taunted.

Sekhmet threw himself at the brunette. Cye blocked the Warlord's swords between the blades of his trident. He moved his weapon up with Sekhmet's swords still caught in it. Sekhmet went over Torrent's head. Cye was forced to go over the Warlord's head. When Cye was below him, the Warlord of Venom quickly went for the surface. He jumped out of the water, dragging Torrent onto one of the suspensions of the bridge.

"Hey, what did you do that for!?" Cye angrily asked.

"Now I can harm you," Sekhmet eagerly pointed out. "You are no longer in the water and so you are no longer invincible."

"Go for it!" Cye responded.

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"

Torrent was forced off the suspension.

…

River looked up in time to see Cye being thrown off the top of the bridge. _No!_ River shouted in his mind as he watched the Ronin fall. _This can't be happening!_ River was terrified that when Cye smashed into the bridge the Ronin would die.

There was a sudden noise behind the young man. He turned to see one of the suspending ropes running from the bridge to the suspension fall. It had been shaken loose by the force of Sekhmet's attack against Cye.

When the rope fell to the bridge it caught on fire. River shielded his face from the heat. _This isn't good_ , he realized. If the 2 kept fighting the bridge might actually be destroyed.

"C…Cye," Ryo mumbled behind River. It was barely loud enough for the young man to hear.

The green-eyed man walked the close distance between the two of them. He could see that Ryo's pained face was slowly fading into a relaxed one. As River watched he remembered that he and his friends had found Ryo in a volcano.

"Maybe the fire would help him," he softly said out loud even though no one was there. Since Ryo had been found in a volcano, it meant that the element of Ryo's armor had to be fire. It was the only logical conclusion. _Does this mean that the fire could heal him?_ It was insane but from everything River had seen and read about the Ronins' mystical armors it wouldn't have surprised him at this point. After all, Sage's sword had healed Ryo's eyes when he had been blinded.

"The problem is moving him," River complained out loud. Ryo was heavy with his full armor on. It had almost been impossible to move him to Koji mansion while the boy had been unconscious. Picking up the Ronin now would be next to impossible. _But can't I drag him to the fire?_ He figured it was the only option he had if he wanted to help the injured boy.

River grabbed Ryo underneath his arms and started dragging him to the fire that was raging close by. When he got as far as he was comfortable with the green-eyed man let go and stepped back. _All I can do now is wait_ , he told himself. He walked to the side of the bridge and sat down. He rested his back against the railing of the bridge.

Then he waited for the fire to do its magic trick.

…

Cye landed on the bridge far from where River was waiting for Ryo to heal. Torrent didn't move when Sekhmet landed beside him.

"So you have not died," the Warlord commented as he looked down. One of Cye's eyes opened. Anyone watching could tell that he was in pain. The Ronin grunted as he slowly stood. "I'm not done yet," he told the Warlord. "This time I'll destroy you."

Sekhmet laughed. "You can hardly move," he pointed out. "How can you even harm me in your pathetic armor?"

"Watch," Cye commanded.

The brunette moved his trident to his side.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

"FLARE UP NOW!"

Both special attacks hit Sekhmet and the Warlord went flying. Cye watched as he kept flying far away. Once Torrent couldn't see the Warlord anymore he turned to where he had left Ryo. To his surprise, his friend was standing – albeit barely with his swords in the ground to hold him up – and looking at him.

"Welcome back," Ryo said before he fell.

Cye ran to his friend to catch him before he hit the ground. Before Cye could reach the black-haired boy, who was now on the ground, a young man reached Wildfire. When the brunette stopped in front of his friend he said the first thing that came to mind, "why are you here?"

Cye remembered that every person who had lived in Toyama had been captured earlier. He didn't remember anyone but the Ronins, Mia, Yuli and White Blaze there. _Mia! Yuli!_ He frantically looked around for the 2 but didn't see them. _Where are they?_ He wondered.

The young man looked up and saw the brunette looking at him. The unknown person stood and smiled. "So you're Cye," he said. "My name is River. I'm Ryo's friend. I came with Ryo to rescue you."

Cye felt that he could trust the young man. If Ryo had brought River with him, then they must be friends. He didn't think that the black-haired boy would bring a total stranger to rescue him.

The brunette closed the few steps between himself and the unconscious Ryo. He easily picked his friend up and turned to see River's surprised face. "Is there something wrong?" The Ronin asked.

River shook his head. "Ryo is extremely heavy with his armor on," he explained, "and yet you picked him up so easily."

Cye looked down at his friend. If Ryo was supposed to be heavy then why did he feel like the armor had not added any weight? The conscious boy looked at the green-eyed man that was with him.

"Do you have somewhere we can take him?"

River nodded. "There's a van where my friends are waiting for us," he answered. "I'll take you to it."

The van wasn't far from where the bridge was. When Cye came to them carrying Ryo like a child everyone mirrored River's surprised face from earlier. Like the young man, it seemed impossible that a single person could carry Ryo so easily in his armor when they had had a hard time carrying him together.

"This is Cye," River introduced when they stopped. "He's the one we came to rescue."

Cye greeted them then turned to the waiting van. "Do you have room for both of us?" He asked them. One nodded and opened the van's sliding door so that Cye could lay Ryo on the floor beside it. The rest of the group, including Cye, got in and the van was driven back to Koji mansion. Ryo was unconscious the entire time.

When they reached the mansion, Cye was shown to Ryo's room. River and his friends left to give the 2 Ronins some privacy.

Cye gently laid Ryo on his bed. When he moved his arms out from underneath the other boy, Ryo woke up. He looked up at Cye and smiled. "You're back," he said.

The brunette straightened and looked around the bedroom. "I guess we don't need to wear our full armor." he said. "I think it'll be fine if we returned to our subarmor."

Ryo swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood. Both returned to their subarmor. Ryo returned to wearing the clothes that River had given him. They went to the living room where River was recounting what had happened at the bridge to his friends. He stopped and everyone looked to see Ryo and Cye enter the room.

"How are you doing?" River asked Ryo.

"I'm fine now," Ryo answered.

The young man wasn't completely convinced. He had already seen Ryo's eyesight being restored by Sage's sword but Halo wasn't with them right now. "I want to check to make sure," River told Ryo. He walked to the black-haired boy and gently grabbed his arm. When he looked at it he noticed that the skin was unblemished – it was as if Ryo had never gotten hurt.

 _Those mystical armors never cease to amaze me_ , River thought as he let go of the boy's arm. Instead of calling for a doctor like last time the young man just let it go. After seeing what Sage had done, it didn't seem so outrageous this time. _Besides_ , River remembered, _Ryo seemed to be in less pain after I took him closer that fire on the bridge_.

River asked for Ryo and Cye to sit on the couch. The young man retold Torrent what he had told Ryo and Sage after they had been rescued. Like the 2 Ronins before, Cye had a hard time digesting what he had been told what had happened in the last 400 years while Cye and the other Ronins had been sleeping.

He looked at Ryo. "How could we sleep for 400 years?" He asked his friend.

"Something happened to our bodies after we were scattered," Ryo explained. "River said that we were in suspended animation for the last 400 years."

Cye turned to look at the ground between his feet. It was depressing knowing that everyone he knew and loved was dead. He felt alone, exposed.

Ryo seemed to know Cye's thoughts as he stood. "Come on," he told his friend. "I'll show you around."

"Around?" Cye asked. "Are there more people?"

The other Ronin nodded. "It's like a small town here. You just missed it, that's all."

The brunette stood. "Let's go then," he said.

"Don't stay away long," River suggested. "I'll order your clothes, Cye, while you're gone."

Cye followed Ryo out of the mansion.

…

People were becoming used to seeing the boys who wore the same strange armor. There was a rumor going around that the boys who River kept bringing back had been in suspended animation for the last 400 years. Some found the rumor hard to believe while the children thought it was cool.

"Not much has changed," Cye commented.

"Not much," Ryo agreed.

Ryo walked around the town as if he was a tour guide. When they reached the edge of Koji Village Ryo stopped. Cye turned to ask his friend why they had stopped when saw the far-off look.

"What's wrong, Ryo?" Cye asked instead.

Ryo shook himself. "White Blaze isn't here," the boy explained. "I miss him."

Cye looked around and for the first time noticed that Ryo's faithful tiger wasn't with Ryo. The brunette turned back to Ryo and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure Yuli took care of him after we disappeared," he said as he tried to comfort his friend. He knew that the two of them had been close – anyone could have seen it if they had looked.

At sunset, the 2 returned to Koji mansion. They walked inside to be greeted with a finished dinner and the others already sitting at the table. The 2 Ronins sat next to each other as they ate.

"Well," River joked, "looks like we'll have to get more chairs. We don't have enough for 5 more people."

Everyone knew who they were talking about. The 5 Ronins were slowly being added to the household. Originally they had had 2 extra chairs that no one really sat in when it came to meals. Those 2 chairs had been taken over by the 2 Ronins who was living with them at that time. After Sage returned with Kento they would need 2 more chairs – another would have to be added after Rowen was rescued.

Cye was given Sage's room that night. Once Sage and Kento returned 2 of the Ronins would have to share a room. Sage would sleep in Ryo's room since there were 2 beds. There was only a single room left with 2 beds that were unoccupied. Once Rowen was found 2 more Ronins would have to share a room.

…

Cye was given his clothes a couple of days later. Like Ryo and Sage's, the clothes he was given weren't the type that he usually wore. Because of this Cye felt a little uncomfortable but he knew that it would pass once he got used to wearing them.

The 2 Ronins were talking in Cye's new room when both of their heads turned east. "They're here," Cye softly said.

Ryo nodded. "We need to warn everyone," he told the brunette. "They need to know before the Dynasty comes."

The 2 Ronins ran downstairs, hunting through the house as fast as possible to warn River before they left to warn the small town.

"River, the Dynasty is coming," Ryo said when they found the young man. "We need to warn everyone."

The 2 Ronins continued running to warn the small town before River could say anything. When they reached their destination, they immediately separated into opposite directions so that they could warn everyone faster.

"The Dynasty is coming!" Ryo about screamed. "You need to get ready to fight!"

People looked at Wildfire. They didn't believe that the Dynasty was attacking since no fighting had broken out yet. Even those who had seen Ryo fight the Dynasty Soldiers last time didn't believe him. They had never come across anyone who could predict oncoming fights against the Dynasty.

Ryo quickly became frustrated the longer he tried to warn the people. The Dynasty _was_ coming; both Ronins had felt them at the same time. Even Cye didn't have any better luck. But, instead of the frustration that Ryo was feeling, Cye wasn't happy that no one was taking him seriously. He knew that they knew that Ryo could fight the Dynasty already. Ryo had told him that some of the people in the small town already had seen Ryo fight.

 _I wonder if it's because I'm wearing clothes, not my subarmor_ , he questioned in his mind. He took out his Kanji orb and threw it in the air. He jumped over it and his subarmor appeared over his clothes.

There was a sudden scream of surprise coming from the opposite direction that Cye was running in. _I can't get there in time_ , he realized as he stopped to look behind himself. _I have to trust that Ryo will get there in time_. He resumed running as he warned the people.

Ryo, like Cye had believed, reached the place where the scream had come quickly after he heard it. He ran, seeing people running for their swords. Wildfire knew that people believed him now.

He returned his attention to his mission. _I hope I'm not there too late_ , he prayed.

Splattered blood greeted him when he reached his destination. _I'm too late_ , he realized. Blind fury came over him. His armored legs braced themselves and he jumped above the nearest Dynasty Soldier. His leg smashed a large hole in the armor. Ryo didn't bother to watch the empty shell fall. Wildfire went after the next one. His fist hit the Soldier. When he failed to kill it, his other one broke a hole in its helmet. One Soldier was stupid enough to think it could kill Ryo. The black-haired boy's foot swept the legs from underneath it. The boy dented its arm. His other hand ripped its other arm off.

Cye, himself, was also mad. There was so many Dynasty Soldiers. The only good thing was that there were no Warlords there. River had told him that the Warlords just slaughtered everyone.

"AHHHHH!" Cye screamed as his trident went through the Soldier's chest. There were too many of the enemy to fight in his subarmor.

At this point Ryo was cutting the Dynasty Soldiers up with his swords. He had also put on his armor soon after he had started fighting. His swords cut into 2 separate Soldiers. There was a scraping sound as he pulled them out. He went after the next one. Like last time, his whole goal was to save as many people from getting injured as possible. He wasn't worried about himself since his armor almost guaranteed that he was safe from any injury.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryo screamed as he jumped. Both of his swords cut 2 Soldiers from head to toe. The boy rolled to the side to avoid a spear. He was back on his feet in a flash. He decapitated the one who had attacked him. There was a clang as Ryo's swords blocked a sword from piercing his chest. He pushed the sword away and sliced through the Soldier's chest.

"Run!" Cye yelled at the terrified children behind him. His trident's shaft blocked an oncoming strike. "Run!" He repeated when the children didn't move. "What are you waiting for!? MOVE!"

Cye threw the Soldier's weapon back and cut straight through its chest. The top half slid off to the side and the bottom crumpled. The brunette went after another that was about to kill a woman holding an infant. He easily destroyed it and ran around the corner. He blocked the spear of one of the Soldiers'. The spear slipped out of its hands from the sheer force that was behind Cye's attack. The Soldier went down in one strike.

Ryo went to stop a Soldier from killing an old man. Both swords entered through its back right above the old man's head and the armor collapsed on top of him. Ryo used one of his hands to throw the empty shell to the side. "Run!" The boy commanded the old man. The old man stood and ran for his life. Wildfire ran down an almost-empty street. The multiple Soldiers he ran past never knew who killed them.

Cye ran to answer a cry for help. The Soldier that was attacking was dead within seconds. The person who he had saved thanked Torrent. The brunette wasn't listening though; his sole attention was on the fight. He jumped over a running Soldier. His trident went below him and cut through the armor. He landed on his feet and immediately used his free hand to help him turn in the air. His trident went around his side and cut through the chests of the 3 Soldiers going after him.

"Help!" A child screamed from around the corner.

Cye jumped around the corner. He decapitated the Soldier attacking before landing. "Run!" He told the child. The child ran.

Ryo flipped above another Dynasty Soldier. He cut through its legs with one sword as he fell behind it and his other sword cut from its knees to head. At this point Wildfire was starting to pant. _How many?_ He asked himself. _How many have I destroyed now?_ He had lost count a long time ago. _It's as if there is no end to them!_ Ryo ran down the street and around the corner. There was a scream a few streets away. He jumped onto the next building and took off. It was faster running on the rooftops to get to the scream than running through the streets.

Cye jumped onto a rooftop like Ryo. He was still on the opposite side of the small town than Ryo. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop he saw the people fighting below. He found that the people were able to hold their own against a single Soldier each. Cye landed behind a Dynasty Soldier. It was decapitated a second later. Another was destroyed in just a few seconds after the last one.

"Thank you!" Someone said from behind Cye. The brunette destroyed another Soldier.

Ryo took care of a Soldier that one of the people was fighting. Ryo mentally counted how many times he had saved someone as the empty shell fell. _That's the twenty-third one I've killed_. Wildfire jumped back onto the rooftop and ran. He saw that most of the Soldiers were now destroyed. From the way they had been killed, most of it had been done by the 2 Ronins. _Are they really this defenseless?_ Ryo asked himself.

Cye landed on a Soldier that someone was fighting. His spear came crashing down on it. _There_ , he counted, _that's the nineteenth time_. Torrent was slightly panting as he fought. All of the destruction that he was creating was finally starting to wear him out. _How many are left?_ The presence of the Dynasty was so faint now that he wasn't sure. He kept running through the streets only to find destroyed Dynasty Soldiers.

Ryo looked below the rooftops he was running on. Everywhere he looked there was nothing but destroyed Soldiers.

"Is that all of them?" Wildfire panted as he ran. He couldn't feel any presence of the Dynasty anymore.

The longer Ryo ran the more of the same he saw.

"Ryo!" Cye called from a ways away.

Ryo stopped and looked to his friend. Like himself, Torrent was panting. When the brunette reached him, Cye stopped and looked around. "Looks like all of the Dynasty Soldiers are destroyed. I can't sense them anymore."

Ryo also looked around. He could see that his friend was right. He put his swords back in their sheathes. "Seems the fight is over," he agreed.

Both Ronins jumped down and shed their armor. Cye stretched his arms over his head, one hand holding the elbow of the other. "That was tough," he commented.

Ryo made a small agreement noise distractedly. He watched as the people of Koji Village began to clear the streets of their small town. "We should help," he told his brunette friend.

Cye returned his arms to his side and also looked around. "There's so many Dynasty Soldiers," he said. "Was last time even close to this?"

The black-haired boy shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "I went back to Koji mansion after I destroyed the ones attacking the children. I never did ask just how many. River did mention that there were many Soldiers, though."

Ryo and Cye moved to help clear the streets.

"Please," an old woman said, "let us clean up. You two boys must be tired."

The Ronins looked at each other. The old woman did have a point: they were tired. They wanted to help clear the streets though, so they went to another part of the small town. Again, they were asked to rest. Each time they tried to help they were told to return to Koji mansion to rest. Ryo and Cye finally gave up and returned to River's home. They walked inside to find a worried River waiting for them in the living room. The young man quickly walked to the 2 Ronins.

"Are you okay?" He asked them. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Cye looked at Ryo as if to say _you answer the question_. Ryo sighed inside and answered River's questions.

"We're not hurt," he promised the young man. "We tried to help clean up after the fight but people kept telling us rest."

River could tell that both Ronins were tired. "Why don't you go take a nap? I'll wake you when dinner's ready."

The 2 boys weren't about to complain. A nap sounded good.

They went upstairs and to their own rooms. Both quickly fell asleep after returning to their regular clothes.

RME: okay, I have to admit, my favorite part to write was the fight at Koji Village after Ryo and the others returned.

Relyan: I was going to reply to your reviews but wasn't able to do it as a private message. The question about what the Ancient has been doing for the last 400 years will be answered later on in the story. The part about Rowen being a satellite is kind of amusing I think. I had to smile at that image. Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Buried in a Throne of Rock

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

RME: okay, so that's pretend that Sage and the other Ronins have already met the Ancient One (yes, I watched the dubbed in case you can't tell) before the series started. I know that the Ronins never met the guy until Anubis is 'rescued' when Talpa tries to take him back.

 **Chapter 4**

 _Buried in a Throne of Rock_

Sage silently sat in the car. The van had been taken by River and the others when they had taken Ryo to rescue Cye.

 _I wonder if they're back yet_ , Sage thought. _It's been a while_.

They had been driving for hours and still Mt. Dojo hadn't come into sight yet. Sage was starting to get a little impatient. He didn't often get impatient but he was growing tired of the wait to wake Kento because it was so far away. _River's mansion isn't really in a convenient place. I guess it's because of Talpa; 400 years ago people didn't have to worry about their safety like now_.

They rounded the mountain and the sun blinded everyone for a second.

"We're close to Mt. Dojo," the driver told Sage. "You can see it up ahead."

The person next to the driver looked at the paper in his hands. "River says that we're looking for a rock called the Throne of the Gods."

Sage looked at the person with the paper in his hands. "Does it say how far it is once we reach the mount?"

The person looked behind and saw Sage was leaning slightly forward. _Well, at least he's doing something besides looking out the window_.

"I'm not sure exactly where. River gave us a map though so we should find it relatively easy."

Sage returned to his position from earlier. _I'll go on my own_ , he decided. _It'll be better this way_.

…

Sage looked at the paper in his hand as he walked away from the car and everyone else. He hadn't had that hard of a time convincing River's friends not to go with him. It seemed as if some were _glad_ they weren't going with Halo.

As he walked up the mount he noticed that the land began to change. By the time he reached the Throne of the Gods there was snow and the Ronin could feel the coldness on his face. _It's a good thing that my armor makes it so I don't feel the cold inside_ , he thought as he looked at the Throne of the Gods. It looked like an unassuming rock – one that could be found anywhere – but there was a rope around it, indicating that it was special.

 _But, how do I break it?_ He wondered.

The blonde eventually put on his armor. He thought that if he used Halo's sword the rock would break easily.

There was no such luck. His sword only bounced off it and threw him to the ground.

"I see you're having trouble there, Sage of Halo," Kale said.

Sage snapped his head to the side to see the Warlord of Corruption standing on a ledge behind him.

"What do you want, Kale?" He asked as he stood again.

Kale jumped down. He drew his sword from his back and only said, "Kento of Hardrock's death."

"I won't let Kento die," Sage promised as he turned, readying himself to defend both his life and the one inside the rock. He wasn't going to let the Warlord kill his friend.

"Die!" Kale yelled as he ran to the blonde boy with his sword by his shoulder.

Sage's sword went to block Kale's attack. The blonde was thrown back from the force. He stood in time to see the Warlord's hand on the rock.

"I can feel Hardrock suffering in there," the Warlord announced.

Sage watched in horror as Kale's sword was embedded into the Throne of the Gods. _H-how…?_ Sage's sword hadn't even been able to make a single dent in the hard rock and yet the Warlord standing before him was able to thrust in almost half of his sword.

Panic swelled inside Halo as he saw Kale's sword inch inside the rock.

"My sword will find Hardrock's heart," the Warlord of Corruption promised. "It will find his heart and pierce it."

"I won't let that happen!" Sage shot back.

He ran to pull out the sword. He had to take it out before it completely entered the rock. If it did, it would be too late.

Kale's claw stopped Sage's sword. The blonde brought it to his chest. He swung it again and the Warlord's claw dead-locked it. _I have to stop him!_ Sage desperately thought.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kale's sword inch deeper into the Throne of the Gods again. He knew that he was running out time. In desperation, Sage's sword tried once again to get to Kale. The Warlord's claw stopped his sword for a third time.

Halo's sword went to Sage's side. He was starting to get desperate. Kale's sword wasn't stopping. He knew that the only way to take out the sword was to kill Kale. _But how?_ The Ronin didn't know what to do. The Warlord was strong.

Sage jumped over the Warlord, landing close to the edge of the cliff. He held his sword to the side. He ran and jumped towards Kale. The Warlord of Corruption's claw hit Sage's sword again. This time Kale threw Sage away.

The Ronin just looked down as he fell off the cliff. Kale walked to the edge to see if Sage had died. All the Warlord saw was a misty waterfall. "He must be dead," he said after a minute. "There's no way someone could have survived that fall."

The Warlord didn't leave even though Halo was gone. His sword was still moving towards Hardrock's heart. Kale had been sent to kill Kento before Kento was woken.

…

Sage dreamed.

 _"Sage of Halo," a man with white hair said. "You cannot possibly break the Throne of the Gods by force. You must use the Armor of Halo's 'Thunder Bolt Cut'. It is only then that Kento of Hardrock can be freed."_

Sage's eyes slowly opened. He found himself half-laying on a rock in the water. The blonde rolled over and pulled himself up to completely lay on it. He thought about the Ancient One's words as he lay there. He had already tried to cut the Throne of the Gods to free Kento but his sword had only bounced back. _Will the Armor of Halo's special attack really break the rock?_

The blonde eventually stood. He took his sword that was lying next to him and started to jump up the cliff. He had to save his friend before it was too late. He only hoped that Kento was even still _alive_ at this point.

When Sage reached the top of the cliff that he had fallen from, he saw that Kale's sword was completely embedded into the rock, hilt and all. The blonde was scared that he was too late.

…

Kento lay unmoving inside the rock.

 _I need your help…_

…

"I see you're still alive, Sage of Halo," Kale commented from the blonde's side. The Ronin's head whipped to see the Warlord of Corruption standing to the side. If the boy didn't know any better he would have thought that the Warlord looked amused. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

Sage's eyes returned to Kento's resting place. _Don't let it be too late_ , he pleaded.

The boy went for Kale. He was going to kill the Warlord this time. He had to if he wanted to save Kento. Kale, however, had other ideas. His claw stopped Sage's sword and threw it to the side. Sage immediately brought it back to try to kill the Warlord again.

Sage jumped back. He held up his sword and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"THUNDER-" Sage jumped "-BOLDT-" he raised his sword above his head "-CUT!"

As Sage dropped above the rock, he screamed "HARDROCK!"

The blonde's sword cut cleanly through the top of the rock. The special attack reached Kale's sword right above Kento's heart. The Warlord's sword flew up from the force that had hit it. The Warlord jumped above the rock in time to catch his sword.

Sage just knelt in front of the rock, panting, as he waited for Kento to break free. He watched as a light burst through the top of the rock and hit Kale. The Warlord went flying. Halo's eyes never left the rock as it started to fly away in pieces.

The 2 sides of the rock moved away from each other. Orange-colored armored hands reached from inside the rock and grabbed both sides. They forced the rock to further open.

Kento walked out of the rock. His mask went up and he looked at the blonde boy kneeling on the ground.

"Why'd you wake me up?" he asked as he went to his friend. "I was having a great dream."

Sage stood as he laughed. "I'm sure it was about food," he joked.

Kento smiled but didn't say anything. Then, as if he remembered something, he asked "do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

Sage shook his head. "You can eat something when we get back with the others. Ryo must have brought Cye back by now."

"Ryo and Cye's alive!?" Kento exclaimed as he walked beside the blonde.

"Yeah, but we haven't found Rowen yet," the blonde admitted.

"Well, that sucks," Hardrock pointed out.

…

Sage brought Kento back to where River's friends were waiting by the car. He introduced the other Ronin to them. They all returned to Koji mansion to find Ryo and Cye already there and were waiting for them.

His friends could have predicted the first thing that came out of Kento's mouth. "Uh, do you have any food? I'm starving."

Cye laughed. "That's Kento for you," he teased.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm into food, now can I?"

River left to go to the kitchen. Ryo and the other Ronins sat on the couch to wait for the young man to return. "So what's with the changes?" Kento asked as they waited.

Sage and Cye look to Ryo for explanation. "It's a long story," Ryo answered. "It's better if River tells you."

River returned with some snacks for all the Ronins. Kento ate his portion while listening to River. The green-eyed man told him about the last 400 years since all the Ronins had gone to sleep. By the time River was done explaining, Kento had eaten over half of the snacks that the young man had given the Ronins.

"S-so you're saying that I've been asleep for 400 years?" Kento asked like he couldn't believe it. River nodded. "Dude, that's a long time."

"I know," Ryo agreed. Wildfire stood. "Come on," he told his friend, "we'll show you around."

The other 3 Ronins stood and followed their friend outside of the house. As they walked around the small town, the people living there watched them. Some began to wonder just how many people like Ryo were there. They had seen a brunette and blonde walking with Ryo in the same-looking armor that Ryo had worn after he had woken up. The boy wearing the orange and white was the fourth one to come to Koji Village.

When they returned to Koji mansion Kento looked around and asked "when's dinner?"

"You just ate, Kento," Cye pointed out.

"So? I'm still hungry," the purple-haired boy returned.

Ryo shook his head. "River will cook it soon," he pointed out.

The 4 Ronins sat in the living room as they talked. They hadn't known each other for long but there was an unbreakable bond to each other through the common fact that each wore Ronin armor and had gone to Toyama to stop Talpa. They sat there and talked as they waited for dinner.

When River finally called them for dinner Kento ate more than everyone else. The green-eyed man had to wonder where Hardrock put all the food he had eaten at. It wasn't usual for a boy to eat as much as Kento had done at dinner.

That night Cye and Kento shared a room while Sage slept in Ryo's.

A few days later Kento was given his clothes. They were similar to Ryo, Cye and Sage's regular clothes.

…

The days after Kento was rescued were peaceful in the village.

But peace never lasts long in the future.

Ryo, Kento, Cye and Sage felt the Dynasty coming and they ran to warn the people. Much to Ryo and Cye's surprise, the people actually believed their warning. The small town got to ready to fight. The Ronins threw their Kanji orbs and jumped over it. Their subarmor went over their clothes. They didn't know if they would need their actual armor like Ryo and Cye had the last time that Koji Village was attacked.

When the Dynasty came, everyone was waiting. To everyone's surprise – and the people's panic – a Warlord was with the Dynasty Soldiers. Ryo and Sage ran to where the panic was happening while Cye and Kento ran to protect the people.

"Anubis," Ryo shouted in surprise. It was the second time any of the Ronins had seen a Warlord since they woke up in the future.

"Hello, small boy," Anubis said in greeting.

Ryo and Sage's arms moved.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

"ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

"I see you are here," Anubis pointed out. "Now I don't have to go looking for you."

Ryo crossed his swords in answer. Sage held his sword diagonally in front of him.

Cye and Kento fought alongside the people. They went around the small town, destroying any of the Dynasty Soldiers. Much to Cye's surprise, there weren't many to destroy. It was as if the main concentration or focus was where the other 2 Ronins were at.

"Let's go help Ryo and Sage!" Cye suggested after he and Kento had finished making sure that the people were safe. In answer Kento turned and ran to were the panic was still continuing with Cye on his heels.

Ryo's swords blocked Anubis' blade. The Warlord jumped back and started twirling his chain. The 2 Ronins facing him got ready for the attack.

"Be careful, Ryo," Sage said. "Remember what happened the last time we fought him." The _400 years ago_ wasn't said.

Anubis jumped into the air and threw his chain back.

"QUAKE WITH FEAR!"

Ryo and Sage jumped back. Before they could react, the chains came from the ground. The chains hit them and they were thrown into the air. The chains tangled around their bodies. 2 of them crossed before their neck. Sage and Ryo started choking.

The black-haired boy tried to move his sword to break the chains tangled around his body. His arm barely moved. He tried again. _Move!_ He commanded his arm. It still barely moved.

"Ryo…," Sage choked out. His head moved to see his friend. The black-haired boy was in the same predicament as him.

Ryo tried to wiggle in the chains. He wanted to make them looser but his action as useless. The chains held him tightly. He realized that he couldn't move. _Guys, hurry!_ He mentally cried.

Sage understood what Ryo was trying to do. Unlike Ryo, there weren't as many chains around the blonde. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought. He forced his sword to the side. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Sage screamed as his sword cut through the chains. The blonde flipped as he fell. He swung his sword again and cut through the chains tangled around his friend. Ryo started falling near Halo. Both boys landed on their feet.

Anubis jumped at Sage. Halo parried Anubis' blade. The redhead lost his balance. Ryo jumped with his swords swinging. "EYAAAAAAAAA!" The boy screamed as he came near.

The Warlord of Cruelty caught Ryo out of the corner of his eye. The redhead jumped back. His chain started twirling in his hand.

"Ryo! Sage!" Cye called from a distance. He and Kento were still running to them.

Kento look to the side and hissed Anubis' name. The 2 Ronins reached their friends' side.

"I see all 4 Ronins have come," Anubis commented. "This makes my job so much easier."

The 4 boys prepared to attack.

"You're not laying a hand on anyone," Kento told the Warlord.

The redhead laughed. "And how will you do that?" He asked.

In answer, Kento ran at him. The purple-haired boy swung his staff. He wasn't going to let Anubis kill anyone. At this point the 4 Ronins felt they needed to protect River and his people. They knew it was basically impossible for a regular person to fight a Warlord.

"Die!" Anubis shouted. He threw his chain at Hardrock but the boy dodged it. The Ronin swung his staff again. This time it connected with Anubis' side. The Warlord was thrown away.

"How do you like that?" Kento asked.

Anubis stood. He glared at Hardrock. "You will pay for that," he promised through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yeah? Try it," came the response.

Anubis jumped into the air.

"Watch it, guys!" Ryo warned. He put his swords' hilts together.

"QUAKE WITH FEAR!"

Ryo jumped into the air.

"FLARE UP NOW!"

Anubis' chain hit Ryo in the chest and Ryo's attack blew the redhead away. The chains wrapped around Wildfire and Ryo's body thrashed against them.

The redhead stood. He watched as Ryo tried to free himself. He realized that for the first time Anubis was having a _difficult time fighting_. He wasn't used to that kind of fight. _If I stay I will die_ , he concluded. _I must leave before that happens_.

Anubis remembered his master's order. _Destroy the village_ , Talpa had commanded, _I do not want anyone left alive_.

The Warlord knew that he would not be able to carry out his master's order. The Ronins had become much more powerful than any of the Warlords – and even Talpa – had anticipated. If Anubis didn't leave now, he would die.

The Warlord disappeared.

"Well. That was easy," Kento remarked as he let his weapon point down.

"I agree," Cye agreed. He lowered his trident. "A little too easy for my taste."

There was a cheer behind the 4 Ronins. When the boys turned they saw the amazed expressions on the villager's faces. Ryo remembered again what River had told all 4 Ronins. Before Ryo had woken every person who had seen a Warlord had been killed. This was the first time even one person survived.

"Hurray for the heroes!" Someone shouted in the group of people surrounding the Ronins.

Ryo looked at Sage and Kento looked at Cye. "No, we're not –" Ryo tried.

"Hurray for the heroes!" Another repeated.

Multiple people came to the 4 boys.

"You're unreal," a teenager said.

Ryo put his swords back in their sheathes. He shook his head. Ryo knew that he and his friends were not heroes. They only were able to fight Anubis because of their mystical armors. He knew that his friends also agreed.

Unfortunately no one would believe Ryo no matter what he tried.

…

River spent the days after Anubis' attack getting ready to leave for space. Mia's research had said that the fifth Ronin, Rowen, was in space. In the last 400 years, man had been able to invent a spaceship that did not need a long runway to take off. All he needed was to borrow the one that someone in the village had restored. It was an old one but it would have to do. They needed to bring Rowen back as soon as possible.

RME: Sorry for the long wait for the chapter! I've been sending the chapters of this story to my sister in emails but her email has been down for the last about month. The good news is that she's got email back now!


	5. Floating Among the Eyes of the Ages

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

 **Chapter 5**

 _Floating Among the Eyes of the Ages,_

 _Unmoored in the Stream of the Sky_

Talpa sat on his throne as he thought. He had sent the last 2 attacks to kill the Ronin Warriors but each time the plan had been foiled. _What am I missing?_ He felt that he had over looked something – something that could help him kill those boys.

He wanted the 4 Ronins dead. Once they were dead there wouldn't be any way his rule over the mortal world would be threatened. He knew that the people of Japan had no way – no _hope_ – to even stand up to his Warlords.

But the ruler of the Dynasty knew that sending only Dynasty Soldiers – even if it's enough to kill the people in the small town – would not be enough. He had seen how Ryo of Wildfire and Cye of Torrent had easily destroyed them. Even sending Anubis didn't succeed in his plan to kill those Ronin Warriors. He needed to come up with a way to kill the Ronins quickly before they would be able to stand up to him.

Talpa never did watch as the 4 Ronins got ready to rescue the fifth.

…

Kento was excited. They were _finally_ going to space. The 4 Ronins were sitting on the couches in the living room of Koji mansion, waiting for River to come back. Once the young man did, it would be time to find the fifth Ronin.

The only problem they faced? None knew the exact location of their friend. After 400 years he could be anywhere around the earth. They would be forced to look for him. There was no other way.

"How much longer do you think it's going to take?" Kento asked.

Cye shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted.

Hardrock turned to his friends. "Come on, aren't you excited?"

"Cool it, Kento." Ryo told the purple-haired boy. "River will probably be back soon."

As if in answer, River walked into the living room. He looked at the Ronins sitting on the couches. "We're ready," he informed them. "It's time for us to leave."

Kento gave a cheer as he stood. Ryo, Sage and Cye just quietly followed River to the plane with Kento right behind the green-eyed man. When they reached it River stopped. He turned to the 4 boys.

"A pilot's going to be taking us to space," he told them. "I don't know how to fly a plane."

Ryo smiled at their caretaker. "That's fine," he told him. "I don't mind as long as we get Rowen." The other 3 Ronins quietly nodded. They also wanted to rescue their missing friend.

"This them?" A gruff voice asked as a middle-aged man ducked under one wing. "Awfully young, aren't they?"

River shook his head. "They are the ones who defended Koji Village the last time the Dynasty attacked."

The man whistled. "The boys are so young and yet they are this strong? That's amazing." He opened the door to the plane and waved inside. "Well, let's get going. Wife wants me back before dinner."

 _I doubt it'll be that fast_ , Sage thought as he and his friends climbed in, River following after. The 5 took a seat in the plane and waited for the man to climb in and close the door. After it was closed, the man went straight to the plane controls. He looked behind his seat and told them to buckle up. The others obeyed and the plane started moving.

Ryo looked out the window as the plane took off. _It's amazing it doesn't need a long runway_. He turned his attention to the side when Hardrock whooped. He could see that his friend was still excited. Wildfire returned to looking at the window. The small town that the 4 boys were living in was quickly getting smaller. He knew that soon they would enter space. _I'm coming, my friend. Just hold on till I get there_.

Once they reached outer space the man turned to River. "You know where he is?" He asked the young man. Everyone knew who this 'he' was that the man was referring to.

"I don't know," River confessed. "Mia never specifically said where in space."

The pilot faced forward and muttered something that sounded awfully familiar to "stupid woman doesn't know, huh?"

River let it go. Kento, however, wasn't. The boy was going to defend the woman that he had met 400 years ago. He opened his mouth to do so and Ryo put his hand on the other's arm. "Don't," he whispered.

Kento closed his mouth, wearing an unhappy expression. Why wouldn't his friend, not let him defend the woman that they had met before they had gone to sleep? To him it needed to be done.

Sage seemed to know what the purple-haired boy was thinking. "He never met her," he softly explained, "so he doesn't know."

The plane flew around the earth, looking for a single person in the vastness of space. The longer they spent flying the less the man believed there was someone _alive_ to find. It wasn't logical that anyone could survive space without a spacesuit.

Many hours later an anomaly happened. There, not even several miles away, was a person floating inside a bubble. The thing the person was wearing looked eerily close to the armor that the 4 inside the plane wore.

"Rowen!" Ryo exclaimed.

The pilot looked back to find the black-haired boy looking out the window at the person floating in the bubble. _Well, I'll be_ , the man thought. _There really is someone in space_.

River unbuckled and walked to a closet near the plane door. He opened it to take out a space suit. Ryo also unbuckled and walked to the young man. "What are you doing?" he asked.

The green-eyed man looked at the black-haired boy. "Someone must bring him back here," he explained. "The only way is to put on a spacesuit."

The Ronin shook his head. "I can use my armor to bring Rowen here," he told the young man. "I won't need the spacesuit. My armor will protect me from space."

River was skeptical but he knew that Ryo would know more about what his mystical armor could do than Mia or anyone else did. After all, it was _Ryo's_ mystical armor. Mia never had her own.

River returned the spacesuit to the closet. "There is a door at the back of the plane that will lead to a smaller room. There is a button by the other door. Press that switch to get the outer door to open. Once you return with Rowen, return inside and press the button again. The door leading here will automatically open after that room is pressurized again."

Ryo nodded and put on his armor. He went to the small room and did as he was told. He took off from the plane, a bubble like Rowen's immediately wrapping around him. He floated to the boy in the dark blue armor. When he reached the other Ronin the 2 bubbles merged into one.

Ryo's hand reached out to grab his friend's shoulder.

"Rowen," he began. "I'm here to bring you back."

Strata turned his head to show glazed eyes. He turned upright and waited. Ryo moved to face the plane. The two traveled back to the others. When they reached the plane Ryo floated in with the other Ronin behind him. The black-haired boy did as River had instructed.

Rowen's eyes lost their glazed look. He looked around the room that Ryo had brought him to. He saw the other boy beside him.

"How did I end up here?" The blue-haired boy asked.

Ryo smiled. "It's a long story," he answered. "A lot's happened since we fell asleep."

The door to the cabin opened to reveal the other 3 Ronins waiting for them.

"Rowen!" Cye exclaimed.

"Your back, dude," Kento said next.

"It's been a while, Rowen," Sage told the fifth Ronin.

Rowen saw a black-haired, green-eyed young man behind them. He turned to his friends and asked "who is he?"

"Like I said," Ryo repeated, "it's a long story."

River walked to Rowen and introduced himself. Then he told Strata that River had found Mia's research on the location of all 5 Ronins. Rowen turned to Ryo again and asked why Mia wasn't with them.

"She died," Ryo explained. "She died a long time ago."

At Rowen's puzzled look, River stood to the side and waved him further inside the cabin. "I'll explain more once we return," he told the boy.

Rowen followed his friends to the seats and all 5 Ronins and River sat down and buckled themselves in. They returned to Koji mansion after dark. When they reached River's home, the plane landed and everyone except the pilot disembarked. Rowen followed everyone inside. They went to the living room and sat on the 2 couches inside. River then proceeded to tell the last Ronin what had happened after the Ronin Warriors had fallen asleep.

After River was finished everyone was silent. The 4 Ronins and River waited for Rowen's reaction. "We've been asleep for 400 years," Rowen repeated as if he couldn't believe it.

Ryo nodded. "It's hard to believe, right? It feels like only yesterday we had met Mia and Yuli."

Rowen looked around as if searching for something. "Where's White Blaze?"

Ryo looked at the ground. "He's gone, Rowen. I haven't seen him since I woke up."

River shook his head. "It's not possible for an animal to live for 400 years," he pointed out.

Ryo shook his head and looked up. "White Blaze is different than all the other tigers," the boy explained. "He's been alive since the mystical armors were made a thousand years before we received them."

"Doesn't that make him immortal?" River asked, incredulous.

Ryo shrugged. "Something like that," he answered.

Wildfire stood and left the mansion. His friends looked at each other and followed the black-haired boy out. When they reached outside they saw Ryo looking far away. They reached their friend and Rowen put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll find us," he gently told him.

Ryo half-smiled; he missed his tiger. He wished that White Blaze would somehow know that he was awake now and come find him.

"Come on," Sage said. "Let's go show Rowen the small town here."

Rowen's hand fell from Wildfire's shoulder. He blinked at the blonde and asked "there's a small town?"

Cye nodded. "It's surprising isn't it," he agreed.

Rowen looked at Ryo. "What are you waiting for? Show the way."

The 4 Ronins led Rowen through the town. As Rowen walked with his friends he noticed that the children acted as if the other Ronins were heroes. The adults, he found, acted a little different. They were always polite when they saw the other Ronins and the blue-haired boy saw the respect shinning in their eyes. Rowen became more and more curious about what his friends had done while Rowen had still been sleeping in outer space.

"What happened?" He finally asked when they were alone.

Ryo and the others stopped. They gathered around Rowen. Ryo was the one who began the story.

"The Dynasty's attacked 3 times since I woke up," he explained. "The first time was only some Dynasty Soldiers but the second had Koji overrun by them. Anubis came with some in the last attack."'

"Anubis?" Rowen asked as if he didn't believe him.

"It was as if we were on equal ground this time. Last time we fought, he was too strong."

"Ryo and Sage fought Anubis while Cye and I defended the people here," Kento added.

"It wasn't all that hard, really," Cye added.

"Are you joking? Anubis wasn't easy," Sage shot back. "If you and Kento hadn't come I think Ryo and I would have lost."

"How were you able to fight like that?" Rowen asked.

"For some reason our armors were stronger after we woke up," Ryo explained. "It was as if our armors had gotten stronger since we fell asleep."

Ryo turned back to return to Koji mansion. As he walked with the others he was silent as they talked. His had his own thoughts going through his mind. When they reached where they were staying, the 5 boys entered the place. Kento immediately went into the kitchen with the exclamation that he was hungry.

Ryo sat on the couch and Rowen joined him. "How did they rescue you?" The blue-haired boy asked.

Ryo looked up from the ground. "River found me in a volcano," he admitted. "It was odd though. I didn't wake up when they found me. They brought me here. It wasn't till the sword I had lost was put beside me that I woke up."

"The others?"

"Sage immediately woke up after I found him. Cye was the same way. Sage said that it was the same for Kento."

"Why were you different?"

The black-haired boy shrugged. "I was the first rescued? I wonder if the reason that the other 3 woke up so fast was because one of _us_ found them."

Both Ronins became silent as they sat side-by-side on the couch. When River returned and cooked dinner, everyone ate. After dinner was finished River shooed them into the living room. The green-eyed man promised that he would clean up since he was sure all the Ronins wanted to talk to each other.

Not much was said as they sat on the couches.

That night Rowen slept with Sage and Kento slept with Cye. Ryo was the only one who didn't share a room even though there were 2 beds.

The Ronins spent the days after together. Now that the Ronin Warriors were reunited they felt out of place. The 5 were from the past but were living in the future.

Rowen was eventually given his new clothes. They were similar to the other Ronins'.

…

Ryo and Cye ran in the forest by Koji Village. They were bored and had decided to race each other.

There was a familiar sound to Ryo close by. The boy stopped to look, hoping growing in him. That was a roar he had heard – he was sure of it. It sounded like White Blaze's. But when he looked around himself all he saw were trees and his friend.

Ryo started running again.

"What's wrong?" Cye asked when he saw his friend's face.

Ryo shook his head. "It's nothing," he answered.

The roar came again and Ryo froze. It was closer now. _Is it White Blaze?_ Ryo wish he knew. He wanted to find where the roar was coming from but couldn't pinpoint the exact place.

"Ryo?" Cye asked.

Ryo shook his head. "White Blaze is here," he explained.

Cye looked around. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Ryo nodded.

Wildfire was about to say something when something big, white and black jumped on him. He fell with a cry of surprise. Something rough and wet went down the side of his face. The boy turned his head to find his sight filled with a white tiger's face.

"White Blaze!" He cried, flinging his arms around his missing tiger.

The tiger gently nuzzled his face as if to return the same affection. He licked Ryo's face again and the boy laughed. If Cye didn't know better, he could swear his friend was close to tears.

Torrent came to the two and patted White Blaze's back. "Hello, White Blaze," he said with a smile. The tiger licked the brunette's face in greeting.

"I knew you were alive!" Ryo told his tiger. "I knew because you're immortal!"

Cye knew that Ryo was telling the truth. White Blaze had been alive when the 9 mystical armors were created so that was the only possible explanation.

Ryo stood. "Let's go back," Ryo told Cye. "I'm sure they'll be happy when they see White Blaze's come back."

The 3 started walking back to Koji Village. Koji mansion was on the other side and both Ronins didn't feel like walking around the small town. It would have been fine before but they had forgotten something. White Blaze was a real tiger. People weren't going to easily accept a tiger in their small town.

When they reached the small town, all 3 walked into it. At first there was no one. It wasn't till they turned onto the main road that people reacted to the tiger. There was a panic as Ryo, Cye and White Blaze came closer.

"It's a tiger!" A person warned. Children were taken away from the 2 Ronins and White Blaze. Ryo looked down at his tiger and patted his side. "Sorry, boy," Ryo whispered. White Blaze's head rubbed against the boy's leg for a second.

As they walked further into the small town, Ryo was reminded of when he had walked through Toyama 400 years ago. It was the same reaction that the boy and his tiger had gotten back then.

Ryo tried to calm the people they passed. The boy promised that White Blaze wouldn't attack anyone but none of the people were listening. Eventually the 2 boys jumped on the tiger's back. They wanted to reach Koji mansion faster. White Blaze took off with Ryo guiding him.

When they reached the mansion, White Blaze stopped to let both Ronins off. All three walked to the mansion where the other Ronins were. When they came close, Sage, Kento and Rowen ran out. They ran to the other 2 Ronins and the tiger. Those who were watching saw that the 3 boys ran straight to the tiger and began to pet him as if he was just a big cat.

The people slowly relaxed a little at the sight of all 5 boys with the tiger. The people could see that there was no fear of the tiger that they were surrounding. _What is with that tiger?_ Some thought. It wasn't every day that a person met a perfectly tamed tiger.

The 5 Ronins returned to Koji mansion with White Blaze. When they entered the place, River was in the living room. His first reaction to having a large tiger in his living room was confusion. He could see that Ryo and the other Ronins were not afraid of the tiger.

"River, this is White Blaze," Ryo told the young man.

River's mind went back to some of the stories his grandfather had told him. Some of those stories involved a large, white tiger. He remembered that his ancestor Yuli had lived with a white tiger when he was younger. He didn't know what happened to the tiger as the animal just _disappeared_ one day.

River made up his mind. "White Blaze should probably stay inside," he suggested. "I'm sure that the people must be scared of him."

Ryo and Cye looked at each other. River was right: the people living in the small town _were_ afraid of Ryo's tiger. They knew that it was only natural since White Blaze was a _real_ tiger, not a cat that looked like one.

Ryo patted his tiger's side. "You should stay inside for now," he told him. "I don't want something to happen."

White Blaze roared as if to protest. He was _not_ going to stay inside the mansion if Ryo wasn't there.

"Please, White Blaze, put up with it for now. I know you want to stay with me but it's impossible for now," Ryo explained. "We'll find a way to let you out of here," he promised.

White Blaze couldn't do anything about the situation. He wasn't happy that he could not stay with Ryo.

…

Ryo and the other Ronins sat on the forest floor. It was quiet, almost as if they were back in their time. They missed everyone that they had known. Every person from back then was long dead and buried.

Kento was the first to break the silence between them. "What do we do now?" He asked.

Ryo looked at his purple-haired friend. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Dude, it's been 400 years since we fell asleep," Hardrock pointed out. "We've been left out."

Rowen looked to the sky above them. "What _is_ there for us to do?" He asked the purple-haired boy.

"We'll think of something," Kento confidently said.

"Kento," Cye pointed out, "Talpa's taken control of over half of Japan. What can we do?"

"We have each other, Cye," Kento pointed out.

"But that's the point," Ryo returned. "All we have _is_ each other. Everyone we know is dead." The black-haired boy knew that the other Ronins agreed. They were _alone_ now. The only people that they had now were each other. River tried to help them feel welcome but there was only so much a person from the future could do for someone from the past.

"If White Blaze was with us right now then we would be complete again," Ryo added. He missed his tiger still even though White Blaze had found him.

Kento was about to say something when Sage put his hand on his friend's mouth. He help up his finger to his lips and gave a quiet "shhhh."

All the Ronins could feel it. They knew they had to run to warn the people in the small town and River. The Dynasty was coming _again_. Ryo began to wonder if they were a curse. Since he had woken up in Koji mansion recently it seemed as if the small town they were living in had suddenly become a magnet for the Dynasty. This was the fourth attack since the first Ronin had been brought here.

As they ran to warn the people again, the people began to move. They gathered at the edges of the small town to defend their homes while the children were protected in the middle.

The Ronins put on their armor. They had needed to in the last 2 attacks and didn't want to take the time to put on their full armor. No, they had all silently agreed, it would be better if they started out fully prepared for the fight. The boys spaced themselves out around Koji Village so they could protect more of it.

Then everyone waited.

"Here they come!" someone shouted from the edge of town. Dynasty Soldiers – at least a hundred Ryo guessed – came closer. The Ronins quickly threw themselves into the battle. That was when all hell broke loose.

Ryo's swords flashed as he alternated between offence and defense. He created havoc on the Soldiers as he ran through the streets. He ran between houses to destroy those that were hiding. He wasn't about to let any of the Dynasty Soldiers attack the people.

Sage's sword caught the light as it hung in the air above him. The Soldier that he had destroyed fell to the ground at his feet. The blonde turned and ran down a side street. _There's so many_ , he thought. It was as if there was no end to the Soldiers. Halo's sword went through 2 Soldiers. The pieces that he had cut made a sound as they collided with the ground. The boy didn't stay to see the rest of them fall. He had people to protect; he couldn't afford to stay.

Kento's staff twirled. _Man, if only I can use my special attack_ , he bemoaned. _This would be a whole lot easier if I could_. Ryo had told the other Ronins to not use their special attacks unless needed. He didn't want to destroy any part of the small town. _You can use them if no one will be hurt and no building is damaged_ , the black-haired boy had said. Kento's staff went above his head. A Soldier's spear collided with Hardrock's weapon. "HAH!" Kento yelled. He threw the Soldier away and his staff went through its helmet. The purple-haired boy went after another Soldier.

Rowen's arrow took out another Soldier to protect a fleeing woman. _Why is she here?_ He thought. He knew that there were places that people guarded for the defenseless. _Doesn't she know where one is?_ Another of Strata's arrows hit the Soldier behind the last. A third arrow was shot across the street seconds after the last. The enemy was destroyed before it could run around the corner. Rowen jumped on a rooftop; he would be able to fight better from above the streets. He knocked another arrow as his eyes roamed the streets below him. He was looking for another target. The arrow went through another Soldier's chest seconds later. _I'm getting the hang of this_ , he thought. He knocked another arrow. _Ryo and the others were right: my armor is more powerful now_.

Cye's trident cut off another Soldier's leg. The head was cut off as it fell. _There's no end to them_ , he thought. The shaft blocked an oncoming sword. The brunette pushed the sword back. He destroyed the off-balanced Soldier before it had a chance to right itself. He turned down a side street overflowing with Dynasty Soldiers. _Great_ , he thought, _more of them_. Cye went after the Soldiers. The closest 3 were destroyed before any of them noticed him. Then the retaliation came. The brunette was ready for them.

A group from the small town fought beside each other as they fought many Soldiers. _This is impossible!_ One thought. The Soldier's weapon broke a person's sword and wounded them before anyone could protect the now-helpless person. There was a cry of pain as the spear went through their side.

"Watch out!" One of the others exclaimed. The others pushed back the Soldier that they were fighting. The enemy that had injured one of them was destroyed.

Rowen jumped from one rooftop to another. His eyes scanned the area below him. 4 arrows were shot in quick succession. Strata didn't stop running; he knew that he had destroyed those Soldiers. The souls were already escaping their prisons. He shot another arrow to save a fighting man. Rowen was starting to feel the effect of fighting so many Soldiers. He was slowly tiring. _Are the others like this as well?_ The blue-haired boy jumped over a street and landed on the rooftop beyond it. He shot arrow after arrow as he kept running. He knew that none of the Ronins could afford to slow down. Rowen saved a woman's life but didn't stop to hear her thanks. He was too focused on protecting the people and small town.

Ryo's sword clashed with a Soldier's spear and he pushed it forward. The other sword went to cut it in 2 at its chest. The black-haired boy continued running down the street. He knew that he had asked his friends to not use their special attacks; he had his reasons. But, as the fight wore on, he began wishing that they were fighting outside of Koji Village. If there were not buildings or people around he could use his special attack. He turned and found that he was at the edge of the town. He saw more Dynasty Soldiers coming. _Well_ , he thought, _this means I can use it_. Since there were only trees before him, he wasn't restricted anymore.

The ends of Ryo's sword hilts went together. He jumped into the air.

"FLARE UP NOW!"

A large, shooting light flowed before Ryo. Everything before him disintegrated. All that was left was a large, damaged piece of ground. Wildfire ran back into the town. He knew that there were still people to protect – people who could barely defend themselves.

Sage jumped into the air and his sword went to destroy the Soldier below him. The blonde looked up after he landed. He saw a bright, white light shoot away from the edge of the small town. _Was that Ryo?_ He wondered. But Sage didn't have the time to think. He destroyed another Soldier running to kill him. At this point he had lost count of the large number of Soldiers he had destroyed. It felt as if the fight would never end.

"Sage, behind you!" Rowen yelled from above the blonde.

Sage flew around. His sword took the brunt of the Soldier's attack. Its weapon was pushed back and Sage cut it in half. He quickly looked above him. "Thanks for the warning!" He called. He started running; he didn't have time to talk to his friend.

Kento skidded to a stop. "Ah, come on!" He exclaimed. "Can't you guys just _leave_!"

Nothing was said. Kento's staff hit the helmet of the Soldier coming. It smashed from the force of the attack. The purple-haired boy ran again. He didn't know how many were left. The only upside was that he hadn't run into any Warlords. Since there was no screaming, he figured there was none.

Cye's trident twirled to protect himself. He was starting to get more tired. How long had he been fighting? He was sure that the others were also getting more tired. The streets were littered with pieces of Dynasty Soldiers. And yet there seemed to be no end to them. _It's worse than when it was just Ryo and I_. A Soldier ran to Cye. The brunette dropped before its weapon could harm him. His leg shot out and he tripped it. The Soldier fell onto the raised trident. The boy stood and looked around. All he saw was pieces of Dynasty Soldiers littering the street. _I must have wiped them all out here_ , he realized. Torrent turned and ran back the direction that he had come. He turned onto the first small street. He ran but all he saw were pieces of Soldiers. _Is that it?_ He thought.

Sage's sword arm was starting to tremble. He was more tired than earlier. _Are any still here?_ He thought. His eyes roamed around him. Nothing; there was absolutely nothing. The blonde turned and ran down the street. The Dynasty's presence had shrunk considerably now. He guessed that most of the Soldiers had been destroyed.

Rowen's umpteenth arrow hit its mark. He was breathing a little harder than before as he took another arrow from behind him. That arrow went through the chest of another Soldier. There was more time between each time he destroyed a Soldier. _Is the fight almost done?_ The Dynasty's presence had drastically reduced compared to the beginning. Rowen continued running. Koji Village was too small to pinpoint every Dynasty Soldier. All the blue-haired boy could do was run to find them. He jumped onto another rooftop and ran to the left. It was away from the direction that he had been heading. Another arrow found a target.

Kento's staff went through another Soldier. He was tired; he could tell that he was about to start panting. _How many more?_ He mentally asked. He hoped that more of the Soldiers were already destroyed than the ones that weren't. Hardrock kept running. Everywhere he went destroyed armor littered the ground. It was getting to the point that it was almost impossible to _not_ step on a piece of them. He wondered if that was a good sign.

Ryo's crossed swords clashed with a Soldier's weapon. The boy had a little harder time than earlier pushing back the weapon. Ryo's swords went from the middle of it to the ends at the top of its chest. Ryo paused to look around. His breath was coming in small gasps. _Is it finished?_ He wondered. The Dynasty's presence was so small now. It felt as if there might only be a few left.

Sage took a breather. He could hardly feel the Dynasty's presence. _This is going fast – almost too fast for my liking_ , the blonde thought. He started running again. _Is it our combined work?_ He knew who he was referring to. _Or is it because of everyone?_ The Dynasty presence had drastically reduced after Sage had seen the light from Ryo's special attack. It was if a large chunk had been taken out in that instant.

Ryo's swords blocked another weapon. The people behind him watched in memorization as Ryo quickly destroyed it. They knew that the Ronins were amazing at fighting Dynasty Soldiers. The stories of the times they had protected the people were circulating Koji Village. To see it in real life left some of them figuratively breathless. _Why didn't they appear sooner?_ Some thought. _It would have saved the people who had died before now_.

Ryo turned to the people behind him. "Are any of you hurt?" He quickly asked. When he saw only head shakes, Wildfire turned back. _It's almost over_ , he realized. The presence that the 5 Ronins had felt at the beginning had become almost nothing. The boy continued running.

Kento's staff hit the Soldier's spear. He pushed forward and the Soldier lost its footing. The head was severed before it hit the ground. _There's only got to be a few more_ , he told himself. The purple-haired boy continued running. He hadn't seen any people from the town for some time. _Are they all together?_ He wondered.

Cye's trident went through another Soldier's chest. The brunette paused as the Soldier fell. He was tired. He was _quite a bit_ tired. He hoped that there weren't much more of the enemy left. The boy inhaled and started running again. He almost ran into Sage when they turned the corner.

"Is that all?" Torrent asked his friend.

"Don't know," Sage admitted.

Cye looked behind the blonde. "I don't see anymore," he told him.

Halo looked to the side. "There isn't any in that direction either."

"You think it's over?"

Sage shrugged. "I don't think so," he admitted. "I can feel a tiny presence of the Dynasty left."

"Do you think the others are already fighting what's left?"

"I guess so."

Cye and Sage separated. They ran in different directions than they had come from.

Ryo stayed where he was, panting. _Is that it?_ He asked himself. He stood from his crouch and looked around. He could hardly feel any presence of the Dynasty left. _Did we win?_ He asked. _Did anyone die?_ So far, as much as he knew, there had been no casualties. All he had seen were the injured.

Rowen's arrow stayed knocked. _Is that it?_ He asked. He looked ahead and saw a lone Soldier. The arrow quickly found its mark. _Is there any of the presence left?_ He concentrated but couldn't _feel_ anything.

Kento's staff fell to the side. _It's over_ , he realized. When his eyes moved around him, nothing greeted him. There weren't even any people from Koji Village there.

Sage stopped in the middle of the road. He didn't feel the Dynasty's presence anymore. He knew that the Ronins and the people here had won.

Rowen's bow lowered to his side and his free arm fell to his other side. _It's over_ , he thought.

Ryo's swords went back in their sheathes. He knew that it was safe now.

Cye's trident was by his side. He stood in the middle of the street, surrounded by nothing but pieces of destroyed Dynasty Soldiers.

One by one, the Ronins returned to their regular clothes. They all walked towards the middle of the town as if on the same thought wave. They reached the middle of it almost at the same time and found River standing there. They walked to River.

"Is everyone okay?" Ryo asked.

River looked up from tending to a wounded person. When he saw the 5 boys relief washed over him. _They aren't even hurt_ , he realized. _They're breathing hard and I can see that they're tired but there isn't a single scratch on them – their clothes aren't even ripped. Are they actually invincible?_

The young man remembered the fight from when Ryo had rescued Cye. He remembered Ryo's injured eyes from when they went to rescue Sage. He remembered both but they seemed as if they had happened to someone else. _Maybe it was just flukes_ , he thought the longer he stared at the 5 boys.

Ryo fidgeted. "Is something wrong?" He asked the green-eyed man.

River shook his head to clear it. "It's almost as if you guys are invincible," he commented.

The 5 Ronins looked at each other. _Invincible?_ their eyes seemed to ask one another. All 5 boys knew that they _weren't_ invincible. They had been hurt before – on more than one occasion. How could they be invincible when they had been injured before?

River's words had an effect that none of the Ronins liked. There were whispers between each person. The people's eyes kept wandering to the 5 boys from the past. River and some of his friends were the only ones who had seen a Ronin hurt. More specifically, River's friends had been there when Sekhmet's poison had blinded Ryo.

"They _are_ invincible," one said. The others agreed with them. None of those living in Koji Village had ever seen a single Ronin get hurt.

"But we aren't invincible," Ryo tried.

None of the people were listening. This time Rowen tried. "No one is invincible," he said. "That's impossible."

When the people still weren't listening, Sage tried. After Sage, Cye and then Kento tried. Nothing that the 5 Ronins said seemed to get through to the people – not even to River. To them it was as if it was a lifeline for them to cling to. They didn't want to consider that the Ronins could ever even get hurt.

Ryo and the other Ronins gave up. There was nothing they could do to change their mind. The black-haired boy led his friends back to Koji mansion. River also returned. When Ryo opened the door he was only able to take a few steps inside before falling when a heavy, white and black blur hit him.

"White Blaze!" Ryo laughed as his arms went around the tiger's neck.

…

Talpa watched as the Ronins rejoiced in the mansion after they had destroyed his Dynasty Soldiers. The ruler of the Dynasty had sent those Soldiers to see if the Ronins could be overwhelmed. Much to his disappointment, those lousy Ronins always won each time the Dynasty had attacked them and those who they were living with.

Anubis came to Talpa one morning after the last attack on Koji Village. The Warlord of Cruelty had come up with a plan, one he was eager to share with his master. He had noticed that Talpa had been trying to find a way to kill the Ronin brats. He, himself, had come up with one he thought was brilliant. He couldn't wait to share it with Talpa.

"Master Talpa," the redhead said with his arm crossed over his chest. "I wish to share a plan with you."

"Yes, Anubis?" Talpa asked.

"I have found a way to kill the Ronin Warriors, Master," the man in front of the ruler began. "Why don't you lead an attack on the small town that they are living in? We, the Warlords, will follow you. If we do that and bring some of our Soldiers with us, I'm sure the Ronins will fall."

RME: so, now that all of the Ronins have been rescued, the story will start to divert from the anime.

I think that White Blaze must be immortal or something since he _had_ been with the Ancient One when the armors were made. It would be the only explanation. I liked the reaction the people had to White Blaze in the first episode so I just had to do it in the fanfic.


	6. Turning the Tides of War

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Armor of Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

RME: you know, I know people are reading this but only one person has reviewed. I'd like more reviews, please.

 **Chapter 6**

 _Turning the Tides of War_

"Why would you want me to lead the attack, Anubis?" Talpa asked.

"Sire, you are the strongest of the Dynasty. If you lead the attack, I'm sure that we cannot lose. The Ronin Warriors will fall to our might and they will die fighting."

Talpa knew that his Warlord was right. Those lousy Ronins would not be able to win if he and all 4 Warlords join the fight.

"Go gather the other Warlords," he commanded.

"Sire." Anubis bowed his head and disappeared.

A few moments later all 4 Warlords appeared. As they stood with their arms across their chest they waited for their master to speak.

"Anubis has offered a plan," the ruler of the Dynasty told them. "I will lead you and some Dynasty Soldiers into battle against the Ronin Warriors."

Sekhmet interrupted him. "Master," he said, "why must you lead us?"

There was a chuckle from Talpa. "If I do so, the Ronin Warriors will have no chance of winning," he explained. "I want to make sure that all 5 of them die this time."

Sekhmet and the other Warlords did not say anything. Instead, all 4 disappeared from their master's sight. Talpa returned to watching the Ronins in his mirror. Another chuckle escaped him.

"Get ready," he told them. "We are coming soon. I promise that this time, you will die."

The mirror went blank and the fires in the room went out at the same time. It was time.

…

The Ronins were eating when they felt the Dynasty's presence. This time, though, it was way stronger than all the times before.

The 5 looked at each other. All of them slammed their hands on the table and quickly stood. They were extremely uneasy this time. What was the difference? Why did the presence seem so much _stronger_?

There was a crash of thunder. The 5 Ronins looked at each other. They put on their armor. They ran out of the mansion with White Blaze at Ryo's side. This time none of the Ronins tried to stop the tiger.

When they reached outside they saw something that would give a normal person nightmares for the rest of their life. All 4 Warlords stood behind a tall armor. Behind them were Dynasty Soldiers.

 _What the-?_ Kento thought.

"Ronin Warriors, I am Talpa," the large armor spoke.

The Ronins looked at each other. Talpa, himself, had come to fight them?

"You must be getting desperate," Kento told the suit of armor.

Talpa ignored the boy.

"Kill everyone here," he ordered his Warlords. "Leave none alive."

Ryo and his friends saw that people were watching them.

"What are you people doing!?" Wildfire screamed. "RUN!"

The people there turned and ran. The Warlords went after them. The 5 Ronins went to protect the people but the armor in front of them cut off their path. All those boys could do was watch as the people began to be slaughtered.

"You cruel devil," Kento spat.

Talpa laughed. "I will not let you interfere this time, Ronin Warriors," he told them.

White Blaze had no restriction. He ran after the Warlords, intent on saving the people that his human and the others could not. One by one, the Dynasty Soldiers fell to the ferocious tiger. The Warlords, however, just batted him away as if he was nothing more than a mere fly. The tiger didn't have the strength to harm any of the Warlords.

The Ronins went to their own battle. They wanted Talpa destroyed as soon as possible so that they could save the people they were living with.

This time was different than all the times before. No matter how the boys tried, all they did was fail. Talpa was too strong for them. This was the first time that the Ronins had met someone who they could hardly fight. The people were slaughtered one by one as the Ronins could only defend themselves. Those who saw the Ronins' fight became terrified. This was the first time that they saw the boys _losing_.

"Ryo!" Cye screamed when Ryo took the brunt of Talpa's attack.

Wildfire flew to the side. He landed hard on his side and didn't move. Sage ran to him. "Ryo!" He yelled as he grabbed his friend's shoulders.

Ryo groaned and opened his eyes. He coughed and some droplets of blood went down the side of his chin. "Ow," he groaned. He sat up and saw Sage's worried face.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked.

Ryo shook his head. "I hurt," he replied.

Ryo tried to stand but fell back down. He hurt too much to stand. Halo grabbed his friend's arm. He gently lifted the black-haired boy up and put Wildfire's arm around his shoulders.

"How's Ryo, Sage?" Kento called.

The blonde shook his head. "He's injured," he yelled back.

Kento's heart stopped. Ryo was injured from just _one_ attack?

"We have to protect Ryo!" Kento yelled to Cye and Rowen. "He can't fight!"

Cye's head whipped to see his blonde friend supporting his injured one. _He's right_ , he realized. He could see the blood on the side of Ryo's mouth.

Rowen didn't have the time to spare to look. He blocked Talpa's sword with his bow. He grunted from the sheer _weight_ that was behind it. _He's stronger than he looks_ , the blue-haired boy thought. _We're gonna have to watch it_.

Cye ran to where Sage was holding Ryo up. He planted himself in front of them and said "don't worry. I've got you covered."

Ryo wanted to ask who would cover Cye. He would have if he didn't _hurt_ so much. How could just one hit cause so much pain? It was unbelievable.

Kento blocked Talpa's sword. Like Rowen, he grunted from the sheer effort even though he was the strongest out of all of them. _Dude, that sword's heavy_ , he thought. He tried to push it back like every time before. The sword didn't move. Instead, Kento's feet skidded back slightly from the sudden push of the sword.

"Having trouble?" Talpa mildly asked.

"Yeah," Kento shot back.

Rowen shot an arrow at the Dynasty's ruler but it just bounced off of Talpa's body. _Why didn't it damage him?_ Before this all the arrows had killed the Dynasty Soldiers. Was Talpa's body different?

" _Watch out!_ " Cye screamed from behind Rowen.

Rowen looked to the side to see the sword coming. He jumped back and it barely missed him. _If that hits Ryo again, he's a goner_ , he realized. If it hit the black-haired boy, Rowen was sure it would crush him. It wouldn't matter if he was wearing his armor or not.

Cye quickly lifted his trident as Talpa's sword was moving in his direction. _I can't let it touch, Ryo_ , he told himself. Like the blue-haired boy, the brunette knew that Ryo wouldn't survive it if it hit him again. Torrent was sent flying back when the sword hit his trident. He landed hard on his back and didn't move.

Ryo felt odd. The pain he was feeling was beginning to lessen. _What's going on?_ He asked. It felt as if his armor was _healing_ him. It shouldn't have been possible since he wasn't near fire. None of the other boys' armors had ever healed them.

"Ryo," Sage breathed in realization, "your armor's healing you."

Talpa's sword stopped moving.

"Warlords," he called to them as they fought nearby. "Will you give me your power to kill the Ronin Warriors?"

All 4 Warlords stopped killing the people. They turned to Talpa. Kale was the one who asked "what will you have us do, Master?" The Warlords honestly believed that their master wanted them to _physically_ help him to fight. They truly didn't comprehend what Talpa wanted from them. "Tell us and we will obey."

In answer, the Warlord's bodies turned into lights. Each of them went inside Talpa. He wanted their _power_ not their actual _help_.

Talpa turned to the Ronins. He laughed as if he found the situation hilarious.

"So, Ronins," he said, "are you willing to come back to me?"

Rowen shook his head. "We will never help you," the boy flatly stated.

Talpa chuckled. "So be it," he answered.

Before anyone had time to react, Cye also turned into a light. He went inside Talpa.

" _Cye, no!_ " Ryo screamed. All he could do was watch as Talpa absorbed his friend. "You'll pay," he told Talpa.

Rowen shot another arrow in a vain attempt that maybe – _just maybe_ – it would do some damage. Talpa's arm just swung to return the arrow. All Strata did was stare at it in horror as it came back. The impact sent him flying and he landed on the ground several feet away. He groaned as he sat up. "That _hurt_ ," he whispered to himself.

"Rowen, are you okay!?" Kento's frantic call from far away brought the blue-haired boy back to the fight.

Strata stood. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He answered. He forcefully stopped his hand from touching where the arrow had hit. _Not really_ , he amended to himself.

Kento suddenly had to defend himself from Talpa's sword. His arms shook when his staff took the brute force. Even though he had only blocked it twice, his arms were becoming tired.

Ryo and Sage watched Kento barely block Talpa's sword. Despair was slowly welling up inside both of them. How could they defeat someone who they couldn't even _damage_? It was slowly heading towards the defeat of the Ronin Warriors instead of Talpa.

Talpa went to attack Sage and Ryo. The blonde moved his sword to protect them both. He didn't know if he'll be able to succeed. With the knowledge that Talpa was too strong for them it felt almost ridiculous. What would Sage be able to do when Kento could barely block the sword? All the Ronins knew that Hardrock was the strongest out of all of them.

Rowen took the hit before it got close enough to Ryo and Sage. Again, the blue-haired boy went flying back. He landed far away from the other 2. He lay motionless as Talpa advanced on him. The ruler of the Dynasty's fingers went up. Rowen became a ball of light like the times before. Ryo, Sage and Kento watched in horror as their friend went inside their enemy.

"YOU DEVIL!" Kento screamed. He ran at Talpa. The boy had lost all reasoning. He swung his staff with the intent to kill the ruler but the armor just roughly swatted the boy away. Kento landed on his side. As his knees moved underneath him, he began to glow. The purple-haired boy looked at his remaining friends with horror on his face. He opened his mouth to say something. Whatever was running through his mind was never voiced as he became a ball of light. Like every time before, Kento went inside Talpa.

It was now just Ryo and Sage; everyone else had been taken inside Talpa.

The blonde looked at the boy he was holding up. "Can you stand on your own?" He asked.

Ryo nodded. Halo let go of the other's arm and Wildfire straightened. When he didn't fall, Sage attacked Talpa. His sword went to his side as he yelled "TALPA, DIE!" He dragged the last word was he swung his sword.

The black-haired boy watched his friend's sword hit Talpa's arm. Wildfire smiled in relief. He knew that Sage' sword would cut through the ruler's arm. He knew that the damage done by a sword was different than one done by an arrow.

The end of Sage's sword broke from the contact. Talpa's fist punched the blonde. Sage went flying back. Ryo saw him smile as his friend flew away from him. The blonde turned into a ball of light. That green ball followed the fate of the others.

"SAGE!" Ryo screamed in panic. _This can't be happening_ , he thought, _there's no way this could be happening_.

"So, Ryo of Wildfire," Talpa said as he turned to the last Ronin. "It's now only you left. Will you join your friends?"

Ryo crossed his swords. He would _never_ give in to the monster in front of him. The armor had taken his own Warlords _and_ the other Ronins inside.

"Dream on!" Ryo retorted.

"But your armor belongs to me, Ryo of Wildfire," Talpa explained.

Ryo slightly lowered his swords. His armor belonged to _Talpa_!?

"You're lying," he accused.

Talpa chuckled as if he found the entire thing amusing. "Did the Ancient One never tell you?" He asked the boy.

Ryo's swords went down. "Tell me what?" He asked in confusion.

"That armor you are wearing originally belonged to me," he explained as if Ryo was a child.

Ryo vehemently shook his head. Talpa had to be lying.

"You're wrong!" He yelled.

Wildfire brought his swords up. He didn't have to think as he ran to attack. Talpa's next words stopped him.

"Are you willing to kill your friends, Ryo of Wildfire?"

The boy stopped running. His friends were _alive_ still? That was… _impossible_! Talpa _had_ to be lying!

 _But what if he's telling the truth_ , a voice nagged in his mind.

"What is the matter?" Talpa asked. "Will you now risk your friends?"

Ryo shook his head. He couldn't chance it if his friends were alive still. He had to find a way to free them _before_ he killed Talpa.

 _But how_? That was a question that the boy could not answer. _How do I kill Talpa without killing my friends as well?_

"Why don't I come to you instead?" Talpa mildly asked. It was like he was asking about the weather.

Ryo stiffened. What should he do? _If I fight Talpa my friends will die_.

The boy thought that Talpa would move to fight him. He was surprised when the ruler moved into Sage's position.

"THUNDER-" Sage's voice over lapped Talpa's. "-BOLT-" Ryo only heard his friend's voice. "-CUT!"

A bluish white light shot from Talpa's sword. Ryo screamed as he watched the attack coming towards him. He didn't have the time to move.

White Blaze grabbed Ryo and threw the boy onto his back. The tiger ran to get out of the light's path. The attack barely missed the two.

Ryo sat up. He petted his tiger. "Thanks," he said.

White Blaze stopped to the side of Talpa. He roared. Ryo turned his attention to the enemy. He saw that Talpa was now in Cye's stance

"SUPER…WAVE…SMASHER!" It was the same as Sage's. The brunette's voice overlaid Talpa.

White Blaze ran to get away from its path like before.

"Do you believe me now, Ryo of Wildfire?"

White Blaze stopped again. Ryo looked at Talpa as if seeing him for the first time. "He's telling the truth," he softly breathed.

"I am able to use the power of your friends against you," Talpa taunted the boy.

The Dynasty's ruler took Rowen's stance.

"ARROW…SHOCK…WAVE!"

It was like all the times before. A large, white light shot out of Talpa's sword. White Blaze ran to get out of the way. This time the tiger was too slow. Both he and Ryo went flying when the blast of light hit them. They landed separately far from each other.

Ryo struggled to get up. As he stood he saw that Talpa was paralyzed.

"Ryo!" Came Sage's voice.

"Ryo!" Rowen's echoed.

"Ryo!" Cye's echoed.

"Ryo!" Kento's echoed.

"Guys?" Ryo asked.

"Hurry and kill Talpa," they told him.

"I can't!" Ryo told them.

"Hurry while we can stop him!"

"I CAN'T!" Ryo repeated.

"Do it while you still have a chance!" Rowen told him.

"I CAN'T!" Ryo wailed.

Ryo felt his hands tighten on his swords. He watched in horror as the ends of the hilts were connected. "What's happening?" He asked no one. He struggled to not let his arms go above his head. He understood now what was going on. His friends were going to make him use his special attack.

"PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!" He screamed in fear.

His arms jerked up above his head. They started shaking from Ryo's effort to bring them down.

"HURRY AND KILL TALPA!" Rowen yelled.

"I CAN'T! PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS! I CAN'T KILL YOU TOO!" Ryo forced the sword's hilts apart. His arms dropped to his sides. "Please, don't make me kill you," he softly begged.

Talpa's arms moved. "Curse you, Ronins!" He yelled in frustration.

Ryo lowered his head. He knew it was no use. Eventually he, too, would be inside Talpa.

"I will take you, too!" Talpa vehemently told Wildfire.

Ryo didn't say anything. He knew it was pointless. All he could do was wait for it to come. _I'll be with you soon, my friends_ , he promised. His armor began to glow like the others. As he was lifted he saw River's shocked face. Ryo looked away and closed his eyes. _I'm sorry, River. I tried but I couldn't do it._

Ryo felt himself go inside Talpa.

As he floated down he opened his eyes. _It's so peaceful_ , he noted. _Is this what paradise is like?_

He saw a tree coming towards him but he didn't see his friends underneath its branches. _Where are they?_ He wondered. He passed through it. Underneath it was pure darkness. Below him he saw his friends lying in a pool of light.

 _Oh, that's where they are._

Ryo slowly turned onto his back. He landed in the middle of them. Instead of lying down like the other Ronins, the boy just slouched.

He heard a voice near him but didn't open his eyes. _Please, Ancient One, let me sleep_ , he slowly thought.

"Rowen of Strata, Sage of Halo, Cye of Torrent and Kento of Hardrock," the man began as he went to each of their sides.

"I had no right to bring you into my battle against Talpa," he told them. "It is a battle of good and evil that will happen for the rest of all eternity."

Ryo's eyes slowly opened. _What is he talking about?_

"This battle will never finish as long as there is hate in this world," the man continued.

 _Battle…hate…_ , Ryo slowly echoed. _Everyone will die if the battle will never end. Everyone including River_.

… _River will die_ , he realized. _River and the others will die if no one can stop Talpa_ , Ryo closed his eyes again. _But only the Ronin Warriors have the ability to stop Talpa_. _River and the others who saved us will die because we will not be there to defend them_.

Ryo's eyes snapped open. _I can't let that happen!_

His head slowly moved. _Ancient One! Please, help me, Ancient One! I need your help so I can protect River and the others!_

The boy stood. He looked at his friends.

"Please, lend me your power," he asked them. "If you do I will have the power to kill Talpa."

Ryo's body moved up in a pillar of light.

…

Talpa gloated in victory. He finally had regained the power he had lost over 1,000 years ago thanks to the Ancient One. The only thing that changed after those thousand years was his ability to have a body again.

"Tell me, humans. What does it feel like to be helpless once again?" Talpa asked in victory.

The Dynasty's ruler raised his sword. This time, he was going to slaughter the last of the surviving people left inside the village. He was going to punish them for harboring the Ronin Warriors.

A red light shot from Talpa's chest.

"WHAT!?" Talpa all but screamed in surprise.

Ryo emerged from the red light. A part of that light still connected him to Talpa's body even though he had fully come back into the world still wearing his Wildfire armor.

"I will kill you before you touch a single person, Talpa," Ryo promised.

Talpa _laughed_. "Are you sure you want to risk your friends," he asked the Ronin. "You were unable to do so before."

Almost as if in answer, 4 lights shot from Talpa's chest. The green, orange, light blue and dark blue streams of light hit Ryo. A light engulfed the boy. When it vanished Ryo was wearing a different armor. Instead of an almost-pure red one, this one was mostly white with some color on the upper half of it.

Ryo jumped into the air.

"FLARE UP NOW!" He screamed.

A blinding white light hit Talpa. The Dynasty's ruler flew back.

"CURSE YOU, RONIN!" He yelled as he flew.

The heavy body hit the ground. 8 lights shot from Talpa's body. All 8 landed in front of Ryo. The other 4 Ronins and all 4 Warlords emerged from the lights. Cye, Sage, Kento and Rowen looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks, Ryo!" They exclaimed.

Ryo smiled in relief. His friends were back. They were alive and unharmed.

The 5 Ronins saw the Warlords moving to finish slaughtering the people who lived in Koji Village.

"Come on, guys!" Kento called. "It's time to go kick some butts!"

Rowen, Sage and Cye cheered. All 4 Ronins ran to attack the 4 Warlords. They reached the Warlords and planted themselves in front of each one. Rowen stood before Anubis, Sage stood before Sekhmet, Kento stood before Dais and Cye stood before Kale.

"Let's go!" One called to the others. There was a _woot_ from them. They threw themselves into the battle against the 4 Warlords.

Much to Sage, Rowen, Kento and Cye's surprise, the power they had always felt when fighting the Dynasty wasn't there. _What's going on?_ They all asked themselves. This had never happened before.

The only good thing was that all the Warlords turned their attention to the Ronins who were attacking each of them. Anubis, Sekhmet, Kale and Dais realized that this might be the only chance they had of killing _at least_ one Ronin.

Ryo was facing off Talpa. He wasn't going to allow him to interfere in his friends' fights or slaughter the rest of the people of Koji Village. He would protect them no matter what.

Talpa, himself, was getting frustrated. This was the first time a human dared to stand up to him and _give him a difficult time_! To say he was not happy was an understatement – he was _furious_.

"Curse you, Ryo of Wildfire!" Talpa cursed.

Ryo's Wildfire swords effortlessly blocked each of Talpa's sword strikes. It was if he was batting away a normal sword strike. The Ronin swung his own blade. He aimed for Talpa's waist. _Cut him in half and he dies_ , Ryo thought.

Talpa blocked the Wildfire sword. He pushed it back.

"How dare a _measly_ human stand up to me!" Talpa roared.

Ryo just swung his left sword. It was as if he hadn't heard the Dynasty's ruler's words. Talpa blocked the sword and Ryo immediately swung his right. When Talpa's sword swung sideways, Ryo immediately flipped over it. The boy landed on his feet and, again, attacked his enemy. He wouldn't let up no matter what Talpa tried.

"Lousy human!" Talpa roared. "How dare you defy me!"

"Get used to it," Ryo growled. It wasn't something that the boy usually said but he wasn't in his usual mindset.

Ryo kicked off the ground with both swords raised. He yelled as he swung them down. Talpa's arm went to shield himself. This time Ryo's swords actually sliced into the armor. It wasn't deep enough to cut all the way through but it was a start.

Ryo freed his swords.

"AHHHHH!" Ryo yelled as he swung again.

Talpa's sword blocked him this time. The ruler's fist went to crush the boy but Ryo just flipped over it. The Ronin landed on his feet and he immediately kicked off the ground. He threw himself at Talpa.

Talpa blocked the Wildfire swords again.

"CURSE YOU, RONIN!" He yelled.

Ryo didn't let up. He wanted to kill Talpa before anything happened to his friends or the survivors. _Please, let River be alive_ , he absently pleaded.

Ryo put the hilts of his Wildfire swords together. He jumped into the air.

"FLARE UP NOW! FLARE UP NOW!"

A blast that was twice as large as before shot from his Wildfire swords. It hit Talpa in the chest. The armor flew several feet into the air and a crunch was heard. The ruler fell onto his back. There was a huge, deep dent in his chest that had cracks running through it.

"Master Talpa!" Sekhmet, Kale and Dais cried.

Talpa lay on the floor for a few seconds. Then he slowly started to move. He stood on his feet and glared at Ryo. His hand went to his chest.

"I will be back one day," he hissed, "and when I do _everyone_ will die."

Talpa turned to his Warlords. "Come!" He called. "We are going back to the castle for now!"

Sekhmet, Kale and Dais immediately turned to their master. "Yes, Master!" They chorused.

Anubis slowly turned towards Talpa. He had a thoughtful look on his face. He seemed a little reluctant when he followed his fellow Warlords and master back to their castle.

Ryo's shoulders sagged. His new armor returned to his Wildfire one. As the other 4 Ronins ran to him with concern in their eyes, he immediately shed his armor. Ryo was _exhausted_. Everyone could see just how tired the boy was.

Ryo fell to the ground before the other 4 Ronins could reach him. When they did, Sage bent down. He was worried that the black-haired Ronin was hurt. He sighed in relief.

"Ryo's okay," he told his other 3 friends. "He's only unconscious."

Cye, Kento and Rowen shared relieved looks. They were happy that their friend wasn't hurt. Kento gently picked up Ryo. He cradled the boy in his arms and Ryo's head went against his shoulder. "Let's get him inside," Kento suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

River and the survivors ran to the 5 Ronins. They wanted to check on their 'invincible' heroes. Everyone, including River, had seen the Ronins lose against Talpa. When Ryo went inside the armor everyone realized that the Ronins _weren't_ invincible. They were just ordinary boys who were no different than any of them. Some didn't know what to think about the revelation while others were just disappointed.

 _We made a big mistake –_ I _made a big mistake_ , River realized as he ran. _I had seen Ryo get hurt before and, yet, I believed they could never_ be _hurt_.

River stopped in front of the Ronins. He saw Ryo sleeping in Kento's arms. "Is Ryo okay?" He asked.

Sage nodded. "But we need to leave," he told the young man. "Talpa's threatened to come back and kill everyone living here."

River blinked in surprise. Talpa was _returning_? If he returned to continue the fight earlier everyone, including the Ronins, would die. _We have to leave before he returns_ , he realized.

He looked at his home. He had grown up in it living with his parents and then his grandpa after they had died when he was 7. He had spent his whole life living inside those walls. _But that doesn't matter now_ , he said with a depressed feeling. _If I stay I'm dead_.

River turned to the 7 people with him. "We need to leave," he told them. "You need to quickly pack your cars and trucks with as much provisions as possible. We need to leave before they return."

The young man looked at the sky. _But where do we go?_ He asked himself. He didn't know of any groups of people near them. The groups of people never really advertise where they are from fear of the Dynasty finding them.

He looked at his people. "Does anyone know where a group of people are near us?"

A blue-eyed, black-haired, 38 year old man, whose name was Kyle, spoke up. "There is one close by," he told River. He told the young man where the people were. Someone whistled at the distance. The group was the closest, alright, but it still wasn't _close enough_ for River's liking. Those people were still _far_ from them.

The second problem that River had was the fact that Kyle didn't know the exact location of those people. He knew the general area but not the specific place. Once they reached the area, they would have to look for the town. That was all they could do at this point as it was the safest option.

River also knew that it would take a long time by car but there was no other way around it.

In the end, River was picked as leader for the trip.

…

Kento and the other Ronins took the still-sleeping Ryo back to Koji mansion while the people began to pack for the trip. When they reached the mansion, Ryo was laid on a couch. He would be moved once it was time for everyone to leave.

The rest of the Ronins sat or stood in the living room. River had told them to return to his home so that they could rest while everyone else packed. The green-eyed man would tell them when it was time to go.

Kento sat on the couch with his head on top of its back and his arms across it. "What are those people like?" he asked no one in particular. "What will they think of us? We aren't exactly from this time period."

Sage looked at his purple-haired friend. "I don't really know," he admitted. It had been 400 years since the Ronins had gone to sleep. Things could have changed a lot since then without them knowing.

"Yeah, look at River and the others," Rowen pointed out. "Even they are different than those in our time. I guess Talpa's appearance changed a lot of things."

"But what will we do?" Cye asked.

Sage looked at the floor. "There is not much we can do, Cye," he admitted. "The only thing that comes to mind is protecting River and the others as we travel to their destination. They will need our help if the Dynasty attacks."

"He's got a point there," Rowen pointed out.

Cye looked at Ryo. "Do you think Ryo will agree?"

Sage looked at the brunette. "I'm sure Ryo will be fine with it," he answered.

"I think that's an awesome idea," Kento told his friends.

"Then it's settled," Rowen decided. "We'll protect everyone."

"Yeah," Cye added. "It's the least we can do to repay them."

"Ah, dude, no offence but what do you mean _repay_ them?" Kento asked.

"They've taken care of us since we came here," Cye pointed out. "We can do the same now for them."

Sage and Rowen nodded. Kento gave a verbal agreement.

"Now the only one who needs to agree is Ryo," Cye pointed out.

River walked inside.

"It's time," he told the conscious Ronins. "Let me get Mia's research on your armors and then we can leave."

Rowen and Sage pushed themselves off the wall. Kento went to Ryo and cradled the boy in his arms.

"Let's go," Hardrock told them.

RME: so, since this is out of the way, I want to take a moment to explain why the story had gone through the rescues likes they had. I wanted to use those times in the anime as a base because I think they are _epic_. I could never do them any justice if I tried to come up with my own. Hence, the way I wrote them. I hope that clears up any confusion that any of you might have.


	7. Leaving the Homeland

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

RME: is it sad that this is the part I've been wanting to write the most?

 **Chapter 7**

 _Leaving the Homeland_

When Kento brought Ryo out with the others, multiple cars and trucks were waiting for them in front of Koji mansion. Those vehicles were carrying as much provisions as they could while still leaving enough room for all of the survivors to ride inside.

A single truck was the only one that wasn't full of provisions. River led the 4 Ronins to it then sent some of his friends inside the mansion. When Sage looked at him in question, River only said that it was for Ryo. The young man stayed silent after that until his friends came back carrying all the blankets from the mansion and a single pillow.

"Help me lay them out in the truck bed," River asked his friends. "I want to make a make-shift bed to lay Ryo on as we travel."

All but one blanket were laid on top of each other on the left side of the truck bed. When it was finished Kento gently laid Ryo on top of them. The black-haired boy was covered with the last blanket. When they had finished getting Ryo ready to travel, everyone stepped back.

"I'll see you tonight," River told his people. Some of them nodded before they left.

Before Sage or the others, including River, could stop him, White Blaze jumped onto the truck bed. He used his body to make an area next to Ryo so that he could lie down next to his human. River was about to protest when Sage spoke up.

"Can you let White Blaze stay with Ryo?" He asked. "He's been separated from Ryo for the last 400 years."

River just sighed. He knew he couldn't make the tiger move if the animal didn't want to. In the end, he just left the two in the truck bed alone.

"You guys will travel in the truck with me," The young man told the 4 conscious Ronins.

The green-eyed man drove the truck ahead of the rest of the group. Kento would have been excited for going on a trip if it wasn't for the fact that they _weren't_ going on a trip – they were _leaving_ for good.

They drove until mid-day. They ate lunch and then continued onwards. At sunset River stopped the group for the night.

The 4 Ronins followed River outside the cab. Kento stood and stretched his arms above his head.

"Well, that was tiring," he said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean, Kento?" Sage asked. "You weren't the one driving."

Kento ignored his friend. There was something more important on his mind. "So when can we eat?" He asked.

Rowen laughed.

Cye went to check on their sleeping friend. "Ryo hasn't woken up," he commented.

Sage went over to the brunette. His friend was right. It was like Ryo hadn't even _moved_ since they left. It was as if their friend was in a coma.

"Do you think he's alright?" Cye asked. His hand went out to move the sleeping boy's bangs away from his closed eyes.

Ryo sighed and his head moved slightly. Sage looked at Cye and shrugged. "Looks like he's only extremely tired," the blonde answered.

The 4 Ronins left their friend alone. There wasn't much they could do until the black-haired boy woke up. Instead, the boy was left sleeping on top of the blankets. Rowen had pointed out that it was probably better to let the boy stay where he was because none of them wanted Ryo to accidently wake up before he had gotten enough sleep.

White Blaze didn't leave Ryo's side even as camp was set up and dinner was cooked over campfires.

The 4 Ronins and River ate dinner as they kept watch over Wildfire. They wanted to be ready to defend the now-helpless boy if the Dynasty tried to attack him while he was still unconscious. That new armor of Ryo's was worrying them. It had made it so that the boy could fight Talpa without losing. Who else in the Dynasty knew about it? If they did know, would they try to kill Ryo because he had suddenly become a bigger threat to them?

After dinner, River went back to the truck. He took Mia's notes out and sat by the campfire to read it. He was curious about the white armor that Ryo had changed into after he had returned from inside Talpa. He hadn't read anything that gave a hint about it yet and was hoping that the woman had written something about it in her research on the armors.

The only problem was that there was a lot of information to go through. It could take days for him to find something. The young man spent at least a couple of hours quickly scanning for any clue about it. When he finally found what he was looking for, the young man carefully read what had been written.

"That armor is called the Armor of Inferno," he told the others who were sitting around the campfire with him. The boys looked at the leader of the group and waited for more. "It says here that Ryo's body is undergoing physical changes so that it can handle the sheer amount of power that it contains."

"Why did our armors suddenly lose power like that though?" Cye asked.

River flipped through a few more pages. When he found what he wanted he quickly read it. He looked up at the Ronins sitting around the campfire. "The powers of your armors were taken by the Armor of Inferno. It's as if Ryo needs that power to create the Inferno."

Sage, Rowen, Kento and Cye looked at each other.

"Well," Rowen said, "that'll be a problem if Ryo ever fights with it again."

"We'll just have to be careful so that Ryo doesn't need the Inferno again," Sage told the others. His conscious friends nodded their heads. They whole-heartedly agreed with the blonde.

"Besides," Kento pointed out, "we don't really know much about it."

Cye looked at River. "Is there anything more?" He asked the young man.

River shook his head. "There's nothing else here," he stated.

"I guess we'll only know more over time," Sage told the others.

River yawned suddenly. He looked at the sky to check on the moon. "It's getting late," he realized. He put Mia's notes back together. "I guess it's time to go to sleep," he told the others.

River put the papers back into the truck. He and the other 4 Ronins took 5 of the 6 sleeping bags out of the truck. They laid them on the ground near Ryo. The fire was put out and everyone quickly fell asleep.

After everyone was asleep, White Blaze finally moved. He was going to go hunt his own food before he also fell asleep. Once the tiger's stomach was full, he went back to where his human was. He fell asleep where he had been lying all day.

Ryo never woke up once during the night.

…

Ryo was still asleep when everyone ate breakfast the next morning. Cye checked on his friend after he had finished eating. Ryo was oblivious to the worried look that the brunette was giving the sleeping boy.

"How long do you think he will sleep?" He asked out loud.

"Well, I don't know, Cye," Rowen told him. "I guess he'll wake up after he rests enough."

"Whenever that will be," Kento muttered from where he sat.

River took the dirty dishes and washed them before packing them again. He stood and stretched his back. "Let's get going," he told the others.

Sage, Kento and Rowen stood. They gathered the things that they and River had taken from the truck the evening before. Cye looked at Ryo one last time before going to help them. After everything was packed River went to the others and told them it was time to leave.

Kento, Sage, Cye, and Rowen sat in the truck like yesterday as they waited for River to come back.

"When do you think Talpa will return?" Kento asked as he looked out of the window.

Rowen looked at his friend. "I don't know," he answered. "I guess we'll never really know since we won't be there."

Sage nodded. "He's got a point, Kento."

River returned to the truck. He got in it and started the engine. "We're ready to go," he told the Ronins.

Cye looked behind himself to see White Blaze lying beside Ryo again. _Will he ever move?_ Torrent had the feeling that White Blaze wouldn't leave Ryo until the boy woke up. The brunette returned looking forward as River started driving.

…

The days after were spent in relative peace. There were no attacks by the Dynasty and the bandits who roamed outside of civilization weren't seen. Ryo slept in the back of the truck during those days with White Blaze always beside him.

It wasn't till the fifth day since they had left Koji Village that something actually happened.

River drove silently as the 4 Ronins slept. He didn't want to wake them because he knew that they were the only ones who could defend the people if they were attacked by the Dynasty. What he didn't expect were the people who found them.

4 people blocked their path. Their clothes were old and River could tell that they were dirty. The young man slowed and cursed under his breath.

Sage opened his eyes. "What's going on?" He asked River.

River shook his head. "I think we're about to be attacked by bandits," he told Halo.

The blonde straightened from his position of using the window as a pillow. He reached behind himself and shook Kento's leg. "Kento, you need to wake up," he told his sleeping friend. "River thinks that we're about to be attacked by bandits." Sage repeated the process with Rowen who was sitting across the cab. Cye was impossible since the brunette was sitting right behind him.

Kento poked the brunette beside him. "Time to wake up," he told his friend. "There's going to be a fight." Everyone could hear the slight excitement in the purple-haired boy's voice.

Cye opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms. His head moved to the side to look out of the window. "Oh," he said, "it's not the Dynasty."

Rowen yawned as he unbuckled. "We better get out," he told his friends. "I have a feeling we'll be needed."

River stopped the truck a distance away from the 4 people who were blocking the road. Those people came to them with their swords bare. Before they reached the truck – the vehicle that was in front of the others – the 4 Ronins in the cab got out. Kento stretched his arms above his head. The conscious Ronins didn't move from their spots next the truck. They waited for the unknown people to come closer as River also got out of the truck.

"Get ready," the green-eyed man softly told the others. "I have a feeling that we'll be fighting soon."

 _Correction_ , Kento thought, _WE'LL be fighting soon_.

"Give us any food or money you have," the person who seemed to be the ringleader said when the 4 strangers got close enough.

Sage moved his arms up to get ready to fight. "Why do you want them?" He asked the stranger.

The 4 strangers laughed like the question was funny. "We're here to steal," he told the blonde. "What? Are going to fight us in those funny looking clothes?"

Sage and the other Ronins – including Ryo this time – had constantly been wearing their subarmor since Talpa left. They wanted to be ready for any time they needed to protect the ones they were traveling with. They just never expected to need to protect them from _humans_.

"Hey, buddy," Kento warned, "we're going to fight if you don't leave now."

The ringleader laughed. "I doubt you _can_ fight us when you don't even have a sword."

"Don't need one," Cye told the ringleader. "We can take you down barehanded."

White Blaze's head moved up. The commotion by him had caught his attention. The tiger softly roared and stretched his paws forward. It was as if he was going to defend the sleeping boy next to him. He watched as the Ronins fought.

Cye went after the person on the far left. Kento went for the person on the far right. Rowen went after the ringleader and Sage ran at the last one. The bandits never knew what hit them.

Cye punched his opponent in the face. "Sorry," he apologized as the man hit the ground unconscious. "I didn't want to fight you."

Sage hit the back of the neck of his opponent with the side of his hand. "I didn't think we'd have to fight our own people," he commented as he stood over the unconscious bandit.

Rowen's arms crossed in front of him. The opponent's sword was pushed back without a scratch being made on his arms. The person stared in wonder. "Sorry 'bout this," Rowen muttered. The boy punched his opponent in the face.

"How?" Rowen's opponent asked in wonder as he fell. The blue-haired boy didn't say anything.

Kento just grinned as his own opponent dropped. "That was easy," he commented as he looked at the unconscious person lying at his feet.

"I feel bad," Sage commented. "These people weren't part of the Dynasty and yet we had to fight them."

"The future _did_ change," Rowen reminded him.

Kento just smiled. "But that makes it easy," he told the other Ronins. "We didn't have to worry this time."

Cye punched the side of Kento's shoulder. "That sounds like you," he told his friend with a smile.

"This isn't a laughing matter," Sage pointed out.

"He's right," Rowen agreed. "We _fought_ humans, guys. That just isn't right."

"Let's get going," River suggested. "I don't want to be here when they wake up."

Rowen nodded. "Kento, Sage, Cye, let's move these people to the side so they won't be in the way."

The other 3 agreed with Strata. The 4 Ronins moved the bandits to the side and got back into the truck. White Blaze softly roared again as the truck started to move. He kept watch over Ryo as the group continued to travel. His human was defenseless like this. White Blaze wasn't going to let the sleeping boy to get hurt while he was unconscious. No, the tiger would stay with him to protect him.

When the group stopped for the night, White Blaze was sleeping with his head turned towards Ryo.

Cye checked on his friend again to see that the black-haired boy hadn't woken. This was the fifth day since his friend had gone unconscious after fighting Talpa. He was starting to get a little worried. It shouldn't take a _week_ for a person to wake up after a battle. _Well_ , the brunette reminded himself, _we don't really know anything since this hasn't happened before_.

Cecelia came to River as dinner was being cooked over the open fire. She fiddled with her wedding band then looked at the truck. "Is he okay?" She asked.

Sage also looked at the truck. "If you mean Ryo, he's still sleeping," he told the woman.

Cecelia's hazel eyes turned to the blonde. "How are you doing, Hon?" She asked.

Sage shrugged. "I'm fine," he answered.

River moved the food off the open fire. "Dinner's ready," he informed the Ronins. He turned to the woman. "Would you like to eat with us?" He asked her.

The woman shook her head with a smile. "My husband most likely will be done cooking dinner by now." She winked at the boys. "He's a very good cook," she proudly stated.

"Tell Zeke I said 'hi'," River asked her.

Cecelia nodded and left.

Rowen voiced the question that all the Ronins had running through their minds. "How does she know Ryo," he asked River.

The green-eyed man smiled as he ladled the food into 5 separate bowls. "I took him to her after she had finished making his clothes," he explained. "You guys were busy with each other so I got them for you."

Sage nodded. "That makes sense," he said.

Kento scratched his cheek. "What makes sense?" He asked the blonde.

"Ryo was the first to be rescued," Cye explained for Sage, "so I bet he had a lot of time."

River gave each Ronin their dinner before taking his own. The young man started to eat and the boys followed him. Like usual, Kento asked for more. After dinner Cye helped River clean up. The young man suggested that the Ronins go to bed. It was getting late and River didn't want them to be tired tomorrow.

"Are you going to continue wearing your subarmor?" River asked the boys as they opened their sleeping bags.

Sage looked at Rowen.

"We want to be ready for when a fight comes," Rowen explained.

River nodded his head. He guessed that was practical, but still…

"Aren't you uncomfortable wearing that armor constantly?" He asked them.

Rowen shrugged. "It's not too bad," he admitted.

Kento smiled as he lay down. "You get used to it quickly," he added.

River shook his head. He couldn't understand why someone would be willing to wear something that covered their entire body except their neck and head.

The Ronins went to sleep not long after. River soon joined them.

Unlike all the nights before, Ryo showed signs of waking up. White Blaze saw it and licked Ryo's face. The boy sighed and went back to sleep. White Blaze laid his head back on his paws and closed his eyes.

…

A week after Talpa's attack, Ryo finally opened his eyes. The boy's arm went up to shield his eyes from the strong sunlight.

He could feel movement underneath him. He looked to his right and noticed that he was beside a truck's side. He moved his head to the left and saw his tiger. White Blaze's head went up to see that his human was awake.

"What's going on?" Ryo quietly asked.

The boy remembered fighting Talpa in a new, unfamiliar armor. He remembered Talpa leaving after he had injured the Dynasty's ruler. After that was a complete blank.

Wildfire sat up. He looked around at the scenery. He could definitely tell that they weren't near Koji Village. _Where are we going?_ He wondered.

He looked behind himself and saw the backs of his friends and River. _At least their okay_ , he thought. He turned forwards and saw the cars and trucks behind them. _They must be the only ones who survived Talpa's attack_ , he realized.

Ryo sat and watched the scenery go by. It was quiet with only the sound of the truck's engine being heard. He was content to just watch as the truck he was inside of drove as afternoon turned into evening.

When it finally stopped, Ryo got out of the truck bed. He kept his hands on the side of it for a minute. White Blaze jumped from the bed and landed beside his human. Ryo let go of the truck's side to walk to the front of it. The tiger had to catch Ryo when the boy's legs started giving out.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Ryo softly commented to White Blaze.

The tiger made a noise as if he was scolding the boy. Wildfire petted his tiger's head and straightened.

"I'm fine," he told his tiger.

Ryo looked over in time to see his friends get out of the truck's cab.

"Hey, guys," the black-haired boy said.

Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen's heads whipped around. They saw their friend awake and standing beside the truck.

"Ryo, my man!" Kento exclaimed as the 4 of them rushed to Ryo. The purple-haired boy's hand roughly patted Ryo's back. Sage had to catch the boy as he began to fall.

"Easy, Kento," Sage told Hardrock. "He must still be tired."

Kento laughed lightly. "Sorry, man," he apologized.

Ryo shook his head. "It's okay," he told the purple-haired boy.

River walked to the 5 Ronins. He had noticed that the fifth Ronin was finally awake. It had been a week now since everyone had left their homes. He didn't know why it had taken Ryo so long to wake up. He was worried that whatever physical changes that the boy's body was going through had affected him.

The 4 Ronins and River were happy that Ryo was awake now. But worry clouded the back of River's mind. He wanted a doctor to check Ryo's body to make sure that the physical changes weren't having a negative effect on the boy.

As the 5 Ronins sat near the truck, River left to find the only doctor that had survived the Warlords' attack. He walked through the camp that everyone had set up. When he reached the end, he saw a man with salt and pepper hair.

"Daniel!" River called as he came nearer.

The man looked up. "River!" He exclaimed. "What can I do for you?"

River stopped beside the man.

"Ryo's woken up," he explained. "I'd like you to look him over to make sure that he's okay now."

Daniel stood and stretched his back. "Lead the way," he told his leader.

The young man started walking back with the doctor beside him.

"I read in a woman's research about the Ronins' armors about a sixth armor. The research says that Ryo's body is going through physical changes to compensate for the immense power that new armor has," he explained as they walked. "I'd like you to check to make sure that those changes aren't having a negative effect on his body."

Daniel nodded. "Makes sense, I suppose," he commented, "after all, the boy _did_ sleep for a week straight."

When they reached the place that River had left the 5 Ronins, they saw the boys crowded around their now-awake friend. River walked to them. "I've brought someone to check on Ryo," he told them.

Kento looked at Ryo in concern. "Something wrong?"

The green-eyed man shook his head. "I just want to make sure nothing is wrong."

Daniel went to the boys. He smiled at them and gently asked which one of them was Ryo. The other Ronins looked at the black-haired boy in the middle of them. Ryo rolled his eyes. He stood and walked to where River and the man were.

"I'm Ryo," he stated.

Daniel nodded. He gently grabbed the boy's arm as if he was made of glass and led him slightly away from the others.

Kento turned his attention to River. "Is something wrong with him?" He asked again.

Again, River shook his head. "Mia's research said that Ryo's body is going through physical changes," he reminded the boy, "I just want to make sure that those changes aren't having any negative effect."

"Makes sense," Cye said.

Sage nodded. "Ryo's been asleep for a week, Kento. Something might have happened that prevented him from waking up before now."

"So? This is Ryo we're talking about," Kento pointed out.

"Ryo's also human, Kento," Rowen reminded him.

The Ronins and River fell silent as they waited for the doctor to finish. When both he and Ryo came back, Daniel pulled River aside. Ryo went back to his friends.

"You were right," Daniel softly agreed. "Ryo's body _is_ going through physical changes."

River nodded.

"I want you to keep an eye on him for a while. I'd like to make sure that nothing will go wrong during this time period."

"Will do," River told him.

The doctor smiled. "I'll come back tomorrow to check on him again."

River shook the man's hand. "Thanks for everything," he told him.

Daniel smiled. "It's the least I could do after what the boy had done."

River knew he was talking about Ryo's second fight with Talpa after he had changed into the Inferno. Even he couldn't believe that they were still alive after the 4 Warlords _and_ Talpa had come to destroy everyone. Just thinking about it – even after a week – kept blowing his mind away.

The doctor walked back to where he had been when River had gone to him. The young man returned to the Ronins.

Kento looked up at him. "So, uh, when's dinner?"

Ryo laughed. "Thought you would say that," he commented.

Kento smiled. "Can't help it if I'm hungry," he said.

Cye shook his head. "Are you _always_ hungry?" He asked the purple-haired boy.

Kento shrugged but didn't say anything.

River started cooking dinner as Ryo talked to his friends.

"What happened after I defeated Talpa?" Ryo asked.

"Do you remember what happened after you injured him?" Sage asked him.

Ryo shook his head. "It's a little fuzzy," he admitted.

"Talpa promised to come back and kill everyone – including us," Rowen answered. "Everyone had to leave before he came back."

Ryo had a thoughtful look on his face. He remembered clearly the fight he had had against the Dynasty's ruler. It wasn't till after that that his memory became fuzzy.

"What happened to me after the fight?" He asked his friends. "I don't remember anything afterwards."

"You went unconscious before we could reach you," Sage told him. "After that, you've been sleeping nonstop for a week."

"It's been a week?" Ryo echoed in surprise.

Sage nodded.

"We've been protecting everyone since we left," Rowen added.

Ryo looked at each of his friends. "Where are we going?" He asked them.

Rowen looked at Sage. "River wants everyone to go to another group of people like them."

Ryo was surprised. "There's more like River and the others?"

Rowen nodded. "Surprised me, too," he admitted.

"I'd never really thought that there could be others like River," Sage commented.

"We don't know how many though," Cye added.

"Do you think its okay to protect everyone here though?" Rowen asked. "We fought actual humans a couple of days ago."

Ryo nodded his head. "It's the least we can do after everything that River has done for us." The other Ronins knew that the black-haired boy meant that it was the least they could do since River and his friends had _rescued_ them from their almost-prisons. "We are the only ones who can fight well enough to protect them from Talpa's Dynasty."

Sage and Rowen nodded. Cye and Kento looked at each other as if to say _he's got a point_. Ryo just looked at the other Ronins.

River interrupted the friends. "Dinner's ready," he informed them.

The bowls were passed out and everyone started eating. Ryo watched in amusement as Kento quickly ate his portion and then held out his bowl like a 5 year old. "Can I have more?" The boy asked.

River shook his head in amazement but gave the boy more food. Even after being with him for over a week it still amazed him just how _much_ the boy ate every time. It was as if he had a bottomless stomach.

Ryo leaned over to White Blaze who was lying next to him. "Go find some food," he whispered to his tiger. White Blaze made a noise. "I'll be fine," the black-haired boy promised. The tiger licked his face then stood. He ran off to find his own food.

"Hey, where's White Blaze goin'?" Kento asked between bites.

"He's getting his own dinner," Ryo easily replied.

River looked from the boy then to where the tiger had disappeared. He had forgotten that he had a seventh mouth to feed.

Ryo shook his head as if he could read the young man's thoughts. "Don't worry about it," he told him. "He always does this."

River shrugged and continued eating.

When dinner was done, there wasn't any food left like usual. Sage helped River clean up as Ryo and the other 3 Ronins relaxed around the fire. White Blaze eventually came back. The tiger lay next to his human and closed his eyes. River looked at the tiger for a minute with an unreadable look in his eyes. When he saw Ryo look questioningly at him the young man shook his head with a smile and went to get Mia's notes.

"What's so important about those papers in his hands?" Ryo asked.

Sage looked at Rowen. The blue-haired boy turned to Wildfire. "He's looking at Mia's research about our armors," he told him. "She had gathered a lot of information and River's been reading her notes for a while now."

Sage took over. "That's where we found out about your new armor," he added.

Ryo had a thoughtful look cross his face as his mind went back to his fight against Talpa. He remembered changing into a white armor after he escaped from inside him. "Oh," he absentmindedly said. "I remember it now."

Rowen looked at Sage this time. "River calls it the Armor of Inferno," he explained. "Mia says that it takes the power of our own armors to make it. When you changed into it when you fought Talpa our armors lost their power."

Ryo frowned. He didn't like that idea. It left his friends defenseless.

Cye patted Ryo's shoulder. "It's okay," the brunette told him. "We'll think of something."

"Uh, think of what?" Kento asked. "Ryo's got a mega armor that is incredibly powerful. Isn't it a good thing? Now the fights will be easier."

"Hold on, Kento," Ryo told him, "it's not that simple."

Kento shook his head. "Come on, man. Don't you think that it'll help us fight the _extremely_ strong people in the Dynasty? You gotta admit there has to be _at least_ some."

Rowen nodded his head. "He's right," he agreed. "We don't know what's out there waiting for us."

Ryo shook his head. "We'll only use it when needed," he told the others. "I don't want to take your powers when it isn't necessary."

Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen nodded. Their friend had a point. After almost losing against Talpa they knew that there were others in the Dynasty who were stronger than them.

The black-haired boy stretched. He tried to hide a yawn but failed miserably. _Why am I still tired? I've slept for a week_ , he asked himself.

Sage patted Ryo's arm. "Why don't you rest a little," he suggested. "You could still not be totally rested yet."

Ryo rubbed an eye. He _was_ tired and it hadn't even been 5 hours since he had woken up. He yawned again. This time it was bigger than the last. The boy stood and his tiger went with him. The boy grabbed one of the 6 sleeping bags that had been unloaded from the truck earlier and walked to the other side of the fire.

White Blaze lay down without any sound as Ryo completely unzipped the sleeping bag. The black-haired boy lay down, using his tiger like a pillow. He pulled the unzipped sleeping bag over him like a blanket and closed his eyes. His head turned into the side of the tiger. He was fast asleep before anyone could say anything.

"Well, that was fast," Kento commented.

Cye smiled. "He must be really tired."

Rowen smiled as well. "Doesn't he look like a child sleeping like that?"

"He did that the night we spent in the subway station," Sage remembered.

River came to them. "Does he always sleep like that?" He asked. "White Blaze doesn't seem to have a problem with it."

It was true – anyone could see that. Even the tiger had fallen asleep by now.

River looked at the moon. "We'd better get to sleep to," he told the other Ronins.

Everyone, except for Ryo, took their own sleeping bags and laid them out on the ground. River doused the fire as the other Ronins crawled into theirs. The young man followed after the fire was gone.

…

About halfway through the morning River's truck and the other vehicles ran out of gas. The group of people got out of their cars and trucks to talk. River decided that they would take only what was needed to get to some place where they could restock what little supplies they could carry. Backpacks were passed out with sleeping bags and some provisions needed to continue their journey. The Ronins weren't given any as they would need to be able to fight freely. Instead, some of the survivors carried another sleeping bag for them to sleep in at night.

After that everyone continued on their journey to the nearest group of people like them.

…

A suit of armor stood in front of a Dynasty gate, holding an odd shaped spear.

"So this is where you are," he said to no one as he watched the people moving below him. "Talpa wanted you to join him but I want nothing more than the armor that defeated Talpa."

There was a laugh and the suit of armor disappeared. The gate stayed even after it was seemingly abandoned. It would wait for its master to return to it.

…

"Ryo, are you okay?" Sage asked for what seemed like the twentieth time.

Ryo nodded his head. "I'm fine, Sage," he promised his friend. He tried to hide the yawn that was coming.

Sage gave him a skeptical look. His black-haired friend had been yawning almost since they had left after breaking camp this morning. Truthfully, it worried the blonde. Ryo wasn't a weak person. It had to take a lot to get him to yawn that big and that often.

Cye went to walk next to Sage. "We shouldn't let Ryo fight for a while," he told the blonde. "He's got to be too tired to fight still."

Rowen went to them. "That's going to be tough," he reminded the other 2. "Ryo will fight if he thinks one of us is in danger."

Kento joined the 3. "We'll just keep an eye on him," he told the others. "We can even get River to help make sure that Ryo doesn't fight."

Rowen nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

"Yeah," Sage agreed, "but getting Ryo to sit out of a fight won't be easy."

Cye shrugged. "We'll think of something."

There was a crash of lighting in front of the Ronins and River. The 6 of them were leading the other 7 people so they were the closest to where the lightning hit.

A silhouette appeared in the lightning.

White Blaze roared. He went in front of Ryo to protect the boy.

The 5 Ronins knew what the person was from the presence they felt from it. River, however couldn't.

"Who are you?" The young man asked.

"It is I, Saranbo," the silhouette called from within the light. The brightness dimmed to show a mostly-black armor with a lighting shaped breastplate on one side.

"White Blaze," Ryo whispered as he bent down, "protect the others."

The tiger left to do as his human asked.

The 4 Ronins look a defensive stance. Sage noted that Ryo had also done the same.

"What do you want?" Sage asked Saranbo.

The armor pointed his spear from one Ronin to another.

"Which of you has the armor that defeated Talpa?" He harshly asked.

"Why don't you guess? 'Cause you're gonna get the same thing as Talpa," Sage answered.

"Don't mess with me boy," Saranbo reprimanded.

"Guys…," Ryo began.

Cye grabbed the black-haired boy's arm. "No," he whispered. "Don't answer, Ryo. You can't fight right now."

"But…," Ryo tried.

"He's right," Kento agreed. "You don't have the strength to fight right now."

Ryo saw out of the corner of his eye Rowen talking to River. He saw the young man nod and then look at him. _What's going on?_ He wondered.

The young man silently walked to Ryo with worry etched onto his face. Ryo ignored what the other Ronins were saying to the Dynasty Lord as he watched his caretaker coming near. When River stopped beside him but didn't say anything, Ryo ignored him in favor of watching his friends' backs.

Cye, Sage, Kento and Rowen moved their arms.

"ARMOR OF STRATA, DAO INOCHI!"

"ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, DAO GI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, DAO SHIN!"

Ryo's arms moved to follow suit but River grabbed them, forcing them down.

"Rowen says not to let you fight," he told the boy. "He told me not to let your arms move like that."

Ryo shook off River's hands. "But they _need_ me," he told the young man.

"You're too tired to fight, Ryo. Anyone can see that," River reminded the boy.

Ryo turned to see Sage flying through the air. He saw Rowen shoot an arrow. There was a sound as it bounced off the suit of armor.

 _I need to help them_ , he thought.

Ryo's arms moved again. River brought them down. This time River only gave him a disapproving look. Ryo was quickly becoming unhappy.

" _Please_ , River," Ryo begged.

River shook his head again. "You're tired, Ryo," he pointed out. "Let the others fight this time. They aren't weak."

Ryo's eyes moved to his friends. Kento's staff hit Saranbo's arm.

"You can't hurt me, _boy_ ," Saranbo pointed out. "I am stronger than Talpa. None of you can hope to injure me."

Ryo's mind went back to when he had fought Talpa. None of the Ronins could even _dent_ the ruler's body. It wasn't till Ryo had worn the Inferno that _any_ damage had been done. _But the guys…_. He remembered taking their power.

Ryo shook off River's grip. He had had enough. He had seen his friends' inability to injure the Dynasty Lord. He was going to help them whether they wanted it or not.

Ryo's arms rose again for the third time. He flipped away from River when the young man went to grab them.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

RME: Want to know something interesting? I've been writing for over 10 years and I _still_ can't spell 'necessary'. Funny, isn't it?

Relyan: oh, wow…4 reviews in one day? I feel so lucky. I'm glad you liked the battle in the last chapter so much. Ryo's decision to rescue Cye always seemed a little dumb to me but. hey, he's just a teenager so I can see him making that decision. I think Sage would have been the better choice but then we wouldn't get to see the amazing-ness of Cye's rescue. I've never really thought about the Warlords ruling a hemisphere. Interesting idea.


	8. Protecting Ryo

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

 **Chapter 8**

 _Protecting Ryo_

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen's heads whipped behind them. _Please don't tell me…_ , Sage thought. They watched as Ryo took out his swords.

"Guys! Watch out!" Ryo yelled.

The other Ronins turned back to see Saranbo moving his spear. _This isn't good_ , one thought.

"WAVE OF DESTRUCTION!"

A huge, cut wave of water shot forwards.

Ryo ran in front of his friends. His swords crossed in front of him. The wave of water split when it reached Ryo. The two parts went by the sides of the Ronins.

"Whoa!" Kento yelled as he jumped to the side. "That was close," he muttered.

Ryo's swords pointed down and he sagged as if that had taken energy that he didn't have. Sage reached out. He grabbed Ryo's shoulder and turned him.

"Are you okay?" Sage asked his friend.

Ryo nodded. He didn't say anything. He turned back to their enemy.

"Guys, protect the others," he told the other Ronins.

"No way!" Kento objected. "You can't fight like that!"

"He's right, Ryo," Cye pointed out.

Ryo shook his head. "I have to do this," he told his friends.

Rowen knocked another arrow. "You heard him, guys," he said, "there's no use convincing him now."

Ryo smiled in relief. "Thanks-"

Rowen cut him off. "We'll just have to protect him so he doesn't get hurt."

Ryo stared incredulously at his friend. " _Protect_ me!?" He protested.

"You heard the dude," Kento said with a shrug.

"I don't need you to _protect_ me!" Ryo protested again.

Sage's sword moved to defense. "He's coming, guys!" He warned the others.

"River, go to the others!" Cye almost ordered.

River nodded. He ran to the 7 survivors.

"Let's do this!" Kento said. He broke his staff into its 3 pieces. He twirled the ends.

Sage ran. He wanted to get to Saranbo before Ryo. Everyone knew that Ryo was tired. He was sure that even Saranbo knew. _How do we protect Ryo while we fight?_ He asked himself.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ryo shouted as he jumped forward. His swords hit the shaft of the Dynasty lord's spear.

Saranbo easily pushed Ryo back and the black-haired boy fell. Before Sage could stop it, Saranbo hit Ryo. The boy went flying backwards.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ryo screamed.

Saranbo flew to Ryo. Ryo didn't have time to protect himself before the spear hit him again.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ryo screamed as he flew back.

Saranbo kept repeating his attack. Ryo kept flying further and further from the other Ronins. Sage and the others couldn't get to Ryo in time.

 _We're supposed to_ protect _him!_ They mentally screamed at themselves.

There was a loud sound when Ryo hit the ground.

Multicolored lights shot from Sage, Rowen, Cye and Kento's armors. The lights shot to Ryo. Another light burst around Wildfire.

The Inferno wrapped itself protectively around Ryo. The boy fell to the ground at Saranbo's feet.

"So I found it at last," Saranbo commented.

Ropes came from the armor's eyes. They wrapped around the boy. Ryo was moved into the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen screamed. They watched in terror as their friend disappeared with Saranbo.

Their worst nightmare had appeared. Ryo had been kidnapped.

…

Saranbo unceremoniously dumped Ryo – who was now wearing his Wildfire armor – under a tree. Ryo made an uncomfortable noise but didn't move. The Dynasty lord turned away from his captive. He had come for Ryo's new armor. Once he achieved his goal he didn't care what happened to Wildfire.

He was confident that the Ronin who wore the Inferno would be _long_ dead before his friends could find them. Saranbo would have the Inferno and be long gone before they could find their friend's body.

A pentagon formed at Saranbo's feet. He placed Ryo above the diagram.

"The flames of the Neither World will turn you into ashes. With it I will burn away everything except that precious armor. It is a slow and painful process but you leave me no choice."

…

"Guys, we have to do _something_!" Cye all but howled.

"Calm down, Cye," Kento said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "This is Ryo we're talking about."

Sage came to them. "Ryo is tired, Kento," the blonde told the purple-haired boy. "There's no way he can fight that guy on his own."

"Sage is right, Kento. Ryo was unconscious when he disappeared, remember?" Rowen said as he joined him and the others. "We have to find them before something happens."

"But how do we find him, though?" Cye asked.

River ran to the 4 remaining Ronins.

"What happened to Ryo?" He breathlessly asked.

Sage looked at Cye. "Ryo's been kidnapped by Saranbo," the blonde told him.

River's eyes went wide. _Ryo's been kidnapped?_ It didn't seem possible. _But, then again, the boy is tired_.

"You must bring him back," he urgently told the 4 Ronins.

Kento looked at Rowen. "But what about you guys?" Hardrock asked.

River shook his head. "Don't worry about us," he told them, "you need to bring Ryo back. We'll wait here for you to return."

The 4 Ronins looked at each other.

"Ryo needs us," Kento reminded the others.

Cye nodded. "Let's go then," he suggested.

Sage and Rowen also nodded.

"Wait for us to bring Ryo back!" Sage reminded the young man as the Ronins ran.

"Come, White Blaze!" Rowen called.

There was a roar, and a black and white body shot past River. Rowen said something to the tiger and the animal ran ahead of the Ronins.

River waved in acknowledgement. He wasn't about to leave. The group wouldn't move unless their life depended on it. _Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that_ , he thought.

…

White Blaze led the other 3 Ronins. He could smell his human nearby. The Ronins, however, only felt the faint presence of the Dynasty.

"You sure this is the way, White Blaze?" Kento asked.

Sage looked to the side. "Must be," he answered for the tiger. "There's Dynasty Soldiers coming our way."

The 4 Ronins stopped.

"Come one, man! We can't be fighting them right now!" Kento complained.

"Then let's just hurry," Cye suggested.

The Ronins readied their weapons.

…

Cye almost dropped his spear. A pain suddenly shot through his left arm.

Sage cut down the Dynasty Soldier that almost impaled Cye. "Are you okay?"

Cye looked down at his left arm. Was he okay? He _definitely_ wasn't okay.

Kento placed himself between his brunette friend and the Dynasty Soldier.

"Cye, what's the big deal?" Kento asked.

Cye looked down at his arm again as he held it. His trident lay beside him, forgotten.

"My arm feels like its burning up," he explained.

Kento pushed the sword back. His left leg almost collapsed when he moved.

Rowen's arrow shot through the Soldier that was about to attack Kento.

"Kento, what's wrong?" Rowen asked.

"My knee feels like it's killing me," Kento explained.

"AHHHH," Rowen let out.

Rowen's right knee almost collapsed.

"Now my knee hurts, too," Strata told his friends.

Sage looked at his blue-haired friend.

Sage's hand froze in mid-movement. It shook as it almost dropped his sword.

"My hand!" Sage cried.

Halo dropped his sword. His knee went to the ground as he held his right wrist.

"Where is this pain _coming_ from?" The blonde asked.

It was confusing him. First it was Cye's arm, then Kento's knee, then Rowen's knee and now his hand. The blonde didn't understand.

"Guys, Ryo's in trouble!" Rowen yelled through his pain. "I can _feel_ it!"

Sage looked at Rowen. He couldn't say anything as his sword was in his mouth. His left hand held his right. _He's right_ , Sage realized, _I can feel Ryo's pain_.

Kento looked at Cye who was now next to him. Both could also feel their friend's pain.

"He needs the Inferno," Rowen decided.

Cye looked around. There were still Dynasty Soldiers around them. _If we give him our power we will become defenseless_ , he thought. He didn't know if he wanted that to happen. _But Ryo's in trouble_ , he reminded himself.

"Let's give it to him!" Cye called out.

Rowen pushed back a Dynasty Soldier's weapon with his bow.

"Take our power, Ryo," he cried.

The 4 Ronins hoped that their friend could hear them.

Rowen moved his arms forward. A ball of light surrounded him. He saw the other 3 Ronins follow him. All 4 balls of light surged up and out of sight.

The light that came from the 4 Ronin armors merged into one and shot out. The Dynasty Soldiers surrounding them disappeared. It was as if a bomb had gone off with the 4 Ronins in the middle.

…

Ryo's eyes snapped open when he felt the power surge inside.

Saranbo took a step back. _What is going on_ , he asked himself. _This isn't what was supposed to happen!_

Ryo stood when the light came into view. He held out his arms and waited. One by one, the balls crashed into him.

Ryo tore off his Wildfire armor. Saranbo just watched as _Saranbo's_ new armor appeared on the Ronin's body. The boy's Wildfire swords were in his hands. He glared at the suit of armor in anger. The pain was gone but the memory of it wasn't.

Ryo's Wildfire swords connected at the hilt. He jumped into the air and the swords went above his head.

"FLARE UP NOW!"

Saranbo's arm moved in front of his face. He watched in sick fascination as Ryo's power surged forward. The suit of armor was destroyed in a single second.

The Inferno was replaced by Ryo's Wildfire one.

"Ahhhhh," Ryo groaned.

His body turned a little as he fell. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

…

The pain that Ryo's friends were feeling suddenly vanished. They would have cried out in joy but something felt wrong.

White Blaze suddenly roared. He took off. The Ronins looked at each other. They took off after the tiger. There was an urgency that radiated off of them. They had to find their friend quickly. The presence of the Dynasty was gone but Ryo hadn't been seen.

They ran for what felt was way too long for them. White Blaze led them in a straight line to Ryo.

When they reached the clearing that Saranbo had taken Ryo to, a sight met them that eerily reminded them of what had happened after Talpa had left. Ryo was unconscious, lying on the floor as if he was dead.

"Is he…?" Cye couldn't finish his sentence.

There was a small groan from the unconscious boy when White Blaze licked his face. Relief flooded the boy's friends. Ryo was _alive_.

Sage looked around them. He couldn't find Saranbo but the huge destruction lying before Wildfire definitely told the story of what had happened. Saranbo was gone, destroyed by Ryo.

"Let's get him back to River and the others," Sage told the others.

Kento went to Ryo and gently picked him up. He looked down at his friend who he held in his arms. It was as if he was repeating what had happened after the first time Ryo had worn the Inferno.

"Do you think this will happen every time?" He asked the others.

"I don't know," Rowen admitted. "Ryo was already tired this time."

Cye turned back the way that they had come. "Let's go back," he told his friends. "River and the others are alone right now."

Sage nodded and Rowen gave a verbal acknowledgement. Kento just turned and followed the others back to River.

When they returned to the others, they saw that the people were unharmed. A burden that they didn't know they had been carrying lifted from their shoulders.

River raced to his charges.

"Is Ryo okay?" He asked with worry.

Sage slightly smiled. "He's fine now, River," he answered. "He just wore the Inferno again. He's probably unconscious because he's too tired to stay awake."

River sighed with relief. All the Ronins had come back unharmed.

White Blaze moved to Kento and rubbed his head against the boy. He looked up at Hardrock with pleading eyes. Kento knew what the tiger wanted; the animal didn't need to say anything.

Ryo was put in a sitting position on White Blaze's back. The purple-haired boy moved his friend forward so he was lying on his stomach. Ryo's swords were back in their sheathes at this point.

"Let's go," River whispered as if didn't want to wake the dead-to-the-world Ronin.

The young man led the Ronins, White Blaze and the 7 survivors of Talpa's attack onwards. Everyone was silent as they walked. There was a somber feeling between the people as they looked at the unconscious boy riding on the back of the white tiger. Once again they didn't know what to think of the Ronins. Before Talpa had come, they had become convinced that the boys were invincible. Now, after Ryo had been kidnapped, the realization that the Ronins were just like themselves coursed through them.

…

Ryo was awake when River stopped the group for the night. Wildfire was still riding White Blaze because everyone – even the tiger – had insisted. He had tried to tell them he was fine now but the huge yawn right afterwards had betrayed him. Ryo spent the remainder of the day riding his tiger while wearing his subarmor. Even the other Ronins had shed their armor.

Ryo sat on the ground as he used White Blaze's side as a pillow. The tiger was contented just to lay behind his human. This way he could keep an eye on the boy.

"Guys, we need to talk," he told his friends.

The other Ronins looked at the black-haired boy from the circle they had formed with him.

"What do we need to talk about?" Sage asked.

Ryo looked from Sage to Cye to Kento and then finally to Rowen.

"I can't keep on like this," he told them. "We have to find a way to deal with the drain that the Inferno causes."

"How can we deal with it?" Rowen asked for himself, Sage, Cye and Kento. "You've only worn it twice now."

Ryo shook his head. "That's enough to come up with _something_ ," he told the others.

Cye looked between the other Ronins. "Can't we regulate our power so that it doesn't drain Ryo so much?" He asked.

Sage, Kento and Rowen looked thoughtful as they considered what the brunette had said.

"But aren't we already trying to do that?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah, but Ryo's body can't take the strain," Cye pointed out.

As they talked, Ryo started to yawn more and more. Eventually the boy was asleep before dinner was ready. His friends and River left him alone with the silent agreement that he needed sleep. A sleeping bag was unzipped and laid over him like a blanket. White Blaze didn't move as his human slept. It was as if he was watching over Ryo. The tiger just slept where he was lying that night.

River read some more of Mia's research before he and the other Ronins fell asleep.

RME: I'm sure by now that you are getting tired of me using the bad guys from the anime. It's just that I _like_ the fight with Saranbo. There are 3 more bad guys from the anime who will show up in this arc. Can you guess who? I'm pretty sure that you can guess the first 2. I'm hoping that the third will surprise you guys.


	9. White Blaze's Love and Ryo's Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

RME: okay, so this part of the story is slightly different than the anime. I had to change it a little so it would fit better.

 **Chapter 9**

 _White Blaze's Love and Ryo's Tears_

It wasn't long after that, that Ryo and the other Ronins were forced to defend themselves. The days spent after Saranbo's attack gave Ryo a chance to regain his strength. He was still tired but it was nothing like when they had faced off with Saranbo.

…

Another suit of armor appeared in the shadows of a tree. A small ripple beside him showed the form of a black tiger wearing white armor.

"Do you feel it?" the armor asked. "I feel it as well. The armor which defeated Talpa is nearby. We must welcome him."

The tiger roared beside him. They both disappeared.

…

"Hold it, Ryo," Kento said as he pulled Wildfire back. "How do you know something's out there?"

"Yeah, Ryo," Rowen added, "we don't feel anything."

Ryo shook off his friend's hand. "I've got an uneasy feeling, guys," he told the other Ronins, "something's going to happen. I just want to check it out."

Sage shook his head. "You've not yet recovered," he pointed out. "You need to rest."

Ryo groaned. "Guys, _please_ ," he begged. "I know it's out there. I just want to check it out."

There was a gust of wind in front of them. Everyone could hear a roar similar to White Blaze's come from it. When the wind stopped another suit of armor that looked completely different from Saranbo was shone. This one had a more regal atmosphere around it. Beside it was a black tiger that looked eerily similar to White Blaze.

"Ronins," the suit of armor began. "I am Lord Saberstryke."

Ryo looked at Sage as if to say _another one?_

"What do you want?" Kento asked.

"I wish to fight the one who holds the armor which gave Talpa so much trouble," Saberstryke explained.

Ryo stepped forward. "What do you want with me?" The boy asked

The armor looked appraisingly at the Ronin in front of him. "You have become a big threat, Ronin," he told Ryo. "I must kill you before you cause irreparable harm to the Dynasty."

"Then you are with Talpa?" Kento asked.

Saberstryke made a noise. "I do not follow Talpa," he answered. "He is an enemy of mine."

"Then why do you want me dead?" Ryo asked.

"I wish to protect my home from all threats," Saberstryke answered.

Ryo's arms moved.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

The rest of the Ronins followed suit.

"ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA, DAO INOCHI!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, DAO GI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, DAO SHIN!"

The Ronins readied their weapons.

"Guys, we gotta protect Ryo this time!" Kento called to Sage, Cye and Rowen.

Ryo had a distinct feeling that this had happened before. _Saranbo_ , Ryo remembered, _it's just like when I fought Saranbo_.

"I don't need protection!" Ryo contradicted his friend. "We need to protect River and the others instead!"

Even White Blaze wasn't listening to Ryo. The tiger jumped in front of his human as if he was going to protect him. Wildfire tried to move past his tiger but White Blaze just moved in front of him again.

"Out of the way, White Blaze!" Ryo exasperatedly told him. The white tiger ignored him.

Ryo had enough of being 'protected'. The boy could also fight. The Ronin jumped over his tiger. He swung his left sword but Saberstryke blocked it with his own.

For Ryo, there was a pull coming from the swords. He didn't understand why he felt the need to take them from Saberstryke. It was as if they were calling _I am yours_ to him.

Saberstryke looked at the sword in his right hand.

"I see," he commented. "The Swords of Fervor are calling for you."

 _Swords of Fervor?_ Ryo thought. _I've never heard of them before_.

"Ryo, watch out!" Cye frantically called. Ryo's head shot up. He had been lost looking at Saberstryke's sword.

Kento's staff took the brunt of the Dynasty lord's attack. "Get a hold of yourself, Ryo," he told the black-haired boy. "We're in a fight."

"Sorry," Ryo apologized.

Rowen pitched in. "Hey, no sweat, Ryo. We all know that you're still tired."

Ryo made an annoyed sound. "I'm fine, guys," he told his friends. From their looks he could tell they didn't believe him.

White Blaze suddenly roared. He jumped at the black tiger. There was still a single sword inside the sheathes on its sides. His mouth tightened around the hilt. He tried to steal it but the other tiger wouldn't let him. Saberstryke swung the second sword. He cut into White Blaze's stomach and the white tiger roared in pain.

Ryo watched in terror as his tiger fell at Saberstryke's feet.

"WHITE BLAAAAAAAZE!" Ryo screamed.

The other four Ronins watched in shock as their armors began to glow. _What's going on?_ They wondered.

Wildfire tore his armor off. The lights from the 4 Ronins' armors shot to the black-haired boy. They twirled around him as Ryo watched. There was a pain etched onto his face. Ryo's face didn't change as his subarmor went black. When the fire disappeared around him, he was wearing the Inferno.

Ryo let out an anguished cry as he held up his Wildfire swords.

Saberstryke made a noise in the back of his non-existent throat.

"I see the tiger means a lot to you," he commented.

Ryo just gave an anguished scream when White Blaze failed to get up.

The Dynasty lord threw one of the Swords of Fervor. It flipped tip over hilt and landed in front of Ryo.

"Take it, Ryo of Wildfire," the armor said. "I will honor your tiger's sacrifice."

Ryo dropped his Wildfire swords. He picked up the single Sword of Fervor that he had been given.

White Blaze gave a pained roar as he tried to stand. His body fell to the ground and he didn't try to get up again.

"WHITE BLAZE!" Ryo screamed in terror.

The other Ronins echoed their friend's cry. They were also terrified when White Blaze didn't try to get up again. All 5 knew that White Blaze was dead.

River watched from behind the 5 Ronins. He couldn't believe that the tiger was dead. He knew the animal wasn't weak. _No_ tiger was weak. And yet White Blaze had died trying to help Ryo. River didn't know whether to scream or cry.

Ryo kicked off the ground with the Sword of Fervor held above his head. He swung down. Saberstryke blocked the sword with his own and Ryo landed on his feet. He swung his sword from the side but Saberstryke blocked it again. Ryo jumped into the air and his sword went down.

"Is that the best you can do?" Saberstryke asked. "I thought you were stronger than this."

Droplets of water flew behind Wildfire. In shock his friends realized he was crying. _Ryo doesn't cry_ , they thought. _He must be taking White Blaze's death hard_.

The side of Ryo's right fist hit the end of the Sword of Fervor's hilt. He jumped into the air.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!" He screamed.

Saberstryke watched the light flying his way. There was no way he could escape the huge blast of power.

 _I see_ , the Dynasty lord realized. _The Swords of Fervor chose this boy_.

The armor flew back. He landed far from where he had been standing. The black tiger roared and ran to its master. The animal licked the armor's helmet.

"White Blaze!" Ryo called as he ran to his tiger. The Sword of Fervor in his hand dropped as he ran. When he reached his tiger he dropped to his knees.

"Black Blaze," Saberstryke softly said. "You bear the Soul Swords of Fervor. Ryo of Wildfire is now your master." The tiger whined. "You know what you must do," Saberstryke told the black tiger.

Black Blaze faded into nothing. White Blaze's body went white.

Saberstryke whispered "goodbye, Black Blaze."

He died watching Ryo hug White Blaze.

Ryo returned to his Wildfire armor. White Blaze's eyes opened. The tiger licked the boy's face. Ryo hugged his tiger in relief. White Blaze was _alive_.

…

River didn't know what to think. He had just witnessed a power beyond his wildest dreams. Mia had said that the Inferno was powerful – way more powerful than any of the Ronins' armors. He had read of the sheer immensity of the power but had never seen Ryo fight wearing it.

Frankly the Inferno amazed River and the 7 survivors. The sense of security they had lost after Talpa's attack began to be felt again. Maybe – just maybe – they might able to feel safe again because of the Inferno.

River didn't know if it was too much to ask from the 5 Ronins.

…

Ryo moved to stand. He dangerously swayed on his feet. He shed his armor and latched onto one of his friends' arms.

"I think I'm going to pass out," he mumbled.

Someone spoke near him but he couldn't concentrate enough to listen. His mind felt as if it was shutting down again. He tried to fight off the want to pass out. He wanted to stay awake this time. The last times had ended with him unconscious.

Ryo's eyes closed as he lost the battle. If Sage – the one that Ryo had grabbed onto when he stood – hadn't been fast enough the black-haired boy would have fallen to the ground. The blonde gently lowered his unconscious friend to the ground.

"He keeps passing out after every battle he fights using the Inferno," Sage whispered to the others.

Rowen made an agreeing noise. Cye and Kento just looked at Wildfire. The 4 of them were getting worried. Would each time that Ryo fought in the Inferno end up like this at the end?

River's voice came from behind them. "Will he always go unconscious after every fight?"

Rowen looked at the green-eyed man behind them. "I don't know," he admitted. "Ryo's always been tired before each time he fought."

"We probably should wait to move until Ryo wakes up," River suggested. "I don't think there's a worry about being attacked again today."

Sage looked down at his sleeping friend. "It probably would be easier," he agreed.

River left to tell the others that they would be resting till Ryo woke up. He stopped to talk to Daniel. The older man gave the young man his attention.

"I'm worried about Ryo," River admitted as he sat next to the doctor.

"How so?" the man asked.

"When he fights with the Inferno he ends up going unconscious afterwards. All the times he has worn it has ended with him like that."

Daniel had a curious expression on his face.

"Have you noticed any changes in the boy?" the doctor asked.

River shook his head. "He seems the same as before the first time he wore the Inferno."

Daniel made a noise in the back of his throat. "I see," he softly said. "I'll take a look at the boy once he wakes up," he told his leader.

River nodded. He stood and went back to his charges. He felt responsible for the Ronins as he had been the one who had suggested rescuing all of them at the beginning.

The group of people spent the rest of the day and that night waiting for Ryo to wake up. It wasn't till the next morning that Ryo finally opened his eyes.

Wildfire sat up in his sleeping bag and yawned as he stretched.

"Hello, sleepyhead," Kento joked, "did you like your beauty sleep?"

Ryo sleepily glared at his friend. White Blaze made a small noise behind the black-haired boy. The boy could have sworn that his tiger was _laughing_ at him.

Sage changed the subject. "How are you feeling, Ryo?"

Ryo took a second to analyze himself. He was tired _still_. The only difference was that he wasn't feeling _exhausted_ this time. He wondered if he and the others were beginning to be able to control the amount of energy he had to use to wear the Inferno.

"Better," he answered the blonde. "Maybe it's finally started working."

Rowen and Sage shared a relieved look. Kento just let out a whoop. He punched the air with his hand and gave a big smile.

"Hey, can we eat now?" Hardrock asked. "I'm starving."

Rowen laughed. "Leave it to Kento to think about food right now."

Kento grinned. "Hey, gotta eat some time," he told Rowen.

Ryo's stomach growled. "Did I sleep for a long time?" He wondered.

Kento smiled brightly. "Not surprised," he answered, "you missed dinner last night."

Wildfire's eyes shot to the sky. It was _morning_ already? The sun had moved back from the last time he had seen it.

"What happened after I passed out?" He asked his friends.

Rowen sat beside the black-haired boy. "River decided to stop until you woke up," he told Ryo. "You've been asleep since you killed Saberstryke."

Ryo yawned again. He rubbed one of his eyes. "I wish this would stop," he muttered under his breath. "I'm getting tired of _being_ tired."

The other 4 Ronins laughed. It took a couple of seconds for them to stop. Ryo glared at his friends. It was _so_ not funny.

"Breakfast is ready," River told the Ronins.

Rowen stood and helped the black-haired boy to stand. This time Wildfire was steady on his feet. Both walked to where breakfast was waiting. This time, when Kento asked for more, River just shook his head.

"We're getting low on food," he told the purple-haired boy.

Kento made a noise.

"Waiting some won't kill you," Cye told his friend.

Kento flopped onto his back. "I can't wait that long," the boy bemoaned.

River made a face as he cleaned up. "Sorry, but I can't help you there."

The camp was quickly taken down and the people started to move. Much to Ryo's dismay, Rowen and his other friends refused to let the black-haired boy walk. The group didn't start walking till Ryo was on White Blaze's back.

River was curious as to why White Blaze didn't seem to have a problem with carrying Ryo on his back. Any tiger most likely would have injured someone before they got close enough to _go on_ their back. It was as if White Blaze was some sort of horse in disguise.

The day was peaceful as everyone – excluding Ryo – walked. Ryo rode his tiger until they made camp for the night. As River and the others set up camp, the Ronins sat together. They resumed their recent discussion.

After River finished setting up he left to find Daniel.

"Ryo's awake," the young man told the doctor.

The man stood. "Well then," he gently said. "Let's go see if the boy is okay."

River led Daniel back to the where the Ronins sat. As they neared the boys, they could hear the discussion that they were having.

"I'm telling you we have to do something about this," Kento argued.

Cye sighed. "We're trying our best," he pointed out.

"He's right though, Cye. Ryo can't keep using up all his energy every time he fights in the Inferno," Rowen chimed in.

"Can't we do something to help Ryo?" Kento asked. "There has to be something we can do now."

Cye shrugged. "Do you have any ideas, Kento?"

Kento was about to reply when Sage noticed River and Daniel coming towards them. The blonde subtly nodded in their direction. "Let's continue this later," he quietly said. "River's bringing someone here."

Rowen looked behind himself. "Yeah," he agreed. "I don't want them to worry about this."

River wished with the Ronins would say what 'this' was. He felt as if the boys were hiding something from him – correction: them – and it worried him.

"I've brought Daniel to see if Ryo's alright," River explained when he and the doctor reached the boys.

Ryo looked up at them. "But I'm fine," Ryo protested. "I'm only a little tired."

"You've passed out after every time you wore the Inferno armor," Rowen pointed out. "You are definitely _not_ fine."

Daniel knelt in front of Wildfire. "River just wants to make sure that nothing is wrong," he gently explained.

Ryo groaned and leaned back against White Blaze's side. "I'm fine," he mumbled.

River motioned for Kento, Sage, Rowen and Cye to follow him. He wanted to at least give Ryo the decency of some privacy. The 4 Ronins followed the young man away from where their friend was.

" _Is_ there something wrong with Ryo?" Sage asked River once they were no longer within hearing range.

"I don't really know," River admitted as he stood watching Ryo and Daniel. "I just want to make sure that nothing is wrong with him."

Rowen looked at Sage. "Makes sense," Strata agreed.

Sage looked at Ryo. "He's passed out after the fight against Talpa and then again after fighting Saranbo and Saberstryke," he reminded his friends. "Frankly, I'm starting to get a little worried."

"Ryo will be fine," Kento told them. "This is Ryo we're talking about."

Cye wasn't as sure as Hardrock. He knew that Sage had a point.

The 4 Ronins and River watched as Daniel checked Ryo's body. The boy had returned to his regular clothes by now. They could see that the boy kept protesting that he was fine but Daniel kept going. When the examination was over Ryo just fell against White Blaze's side again like he didn't have any more energy. Daniel stood and walked to where the 4 Ronins and River stood.

"His body's changing faster than before," he told them. He looked at the boy lying against his tiger. "His condition is starting to worry me."

Sage and the other Ronins watched their friend. _Is there something wrong with him?_ They silently asked each other. They could tell that Ryo was still tired. The only difference from now and when he first woke up was that the boy was only a _little_ tired compared to the beginning.

"River, will you come with me for a second?" Daniel asked. The young man nodded and both moved further away.

"Come on, guys," Rowen told the other Ronins, "let's go back."

The 4 Ronins returned to where they had been sitting. They sat and silently looked at each other. Ryo could see something was on his friends' minds.

"Guys, what is it?" Ryo asked as he sat up.

Rowen shrugged. "Your body is still changing," he told the black-haired boy. "The only thing is that it's changing faster than before."

Ryo groaned. "But I'm fine now," he protested for what felt like the millionth time. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Rowen shook his head. "Ryo, you've been like this since the first time you woke up."

"I think he might be tired from the changes his body's going through," Sage realized.

"My body's changing?" Ryo asked as if he didn't know. "That doesn't make any sense."

Sage looked at Cye but it was Rowen who answered his question. "The Inferno is affecting your body," he explained, "River says that your body's going through physical changes. He's just worried."

Ryo mouthed an 'oh'. He guessed it made sense.

Meanwhile, Daniel continued to talk to River.

"I want you to continue to keep an eye on the boy," he told his leader. "If it gets any worse let me know."

River nodded. "Do you know how much longer this will take?"

The doctor shook his head. "I don't really know," he admitted as he looked at Ryo, "I've never come across this before."

 _Well_ , River thought to himself, _no one's ever worn mystical armor before, let alone one like the Inferno_.

Daniel looked back at River. "I'll come back tomorrow to check on the boy again. Please keep an eye on him and try to not let him do anything that could possibly make his tiredness worse."

River nodded again. Daniel left and the young man returned back to the Ronins. He wasn't going to tell Ryo what Daniel had said but the other Ronins were a different story. He would need their help if he wanted to do as the doctor said.

When he reached the 5 boys, he took the 4 of them off to the side. He told Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen to not let Ryo do anything that would make him more tired. Kento just grinned as Sage, Cye and Rowen gave a verbal agreement.

When the 4 boys returned to their friend, they found him glaring. At this point he was sitting all the way up.

"What is going on?" He asked.

Kento just grinned.

"River doesn't want you to do much right now," Rowen told the black-haired boy.

Ryo yawned again. He was tired and he wanted to sleep some more. But it wasn't even _close_ to the time that everyone else would go to sleep themselves.

Ryo ate dinner with the other Ronins and River. After he was done he moved slightly off to the side with White Blaze. The boy lied down in his sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep.

His friends and River left the black-haired boy alone. After a while the fire was doused and all 5 of them went to sleep.

…

It wasn't long after Saberstryke's attack that the group ran out of food.

River had everyone break camp like usual. Instead of just walking as soon as everything was packed, he gathered the group and told him his plan. He wanted to find a place where they could restock their food supply.

Ryo pointed at the 5 Ronins in turn. "4 of us can run ahead to find a place while 1 stays here," he offered.

River shook his head. That would take up valuable time. No, he knew that the best bet was to keep the group walking for the day. What he didn't know was that the 5 Ronins could run extremely fast compared to normal people. Mia had never mentioned it in her research.

"It'll take too long for you find a place," he told the Ronins.

Rowen shook his head. "We can run a lot faster than anyone here. If there _is_ some place around here we would most likely find it first."

River gave him a shocked look. It wasn't _possible_ for someone to run as fast as Rowen had implied.

Sage put a hand on River's shoulder from beside the young man. "Rowen's right," he told the group's leader, "we can find a place the fasted."

River looked skeptical. He wasn't sure he wanted to take a chance and leave it to the 5 boys.

"You gotta believe us," Kento told him. "Can't we stop wasting time? This is getting us nowhere."

"Kento's got a point," Cye agreed. "Just leave it to us. We probably won't be gone long."

"With 'probably' being the key word," Kento muttered.

River gave in. He had seen the 5 Ronins pull things off that none ever could. For all he knew, the boys could be right.

"All right," he told them. "We'll stay here while you search for us."

"Come on guys," Kento said, "let's get going."

"Ryo, you stay here," Cye told the black-haired boy. "We'll leave it to you to watch over everyone while we are gone." The brunette didn't say his real reason: he wanted Ryo to stay behind so he could rest some more.

Ryo went to protest but White Blaze put his mouth around Ryo's wrist. The tiger would make sure that his human would not leave. Wildfire could only watch as his friends disappeared, running in different directions from each other.

Someone whistled in the group.

"They're fast," another commented in surprise. River could only agree with them.

Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen ran for a while. None of them could find what they had been sent to find. It felt like forever before Cye came across an abandoned factory. He went through it, looking for anything that they could eat. When he found what he was looking for, he ran back to where he had left Ryo and the others.

"Found a place," Cye said when he came back to where everyone waited.

"That's great, Cye!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Let's wait for the others before you take us there," River told Cye.

The brunette nodded. He sat down and waited with everyone else for Sage, Kento and Rowen to come back. When they finally returned, Cye led them to the place he had found.

"Let's start looking," River commanded the group.

Ryo kept his friends from helping. "Let's watch over the group in different places around here," he said softly to them, "we can better guard them if we aren't all together in one group."

The other 4 Ronins nodded. Wildfire had a point. All 5 of them went to different places to guard in case of an attack.

It took River and the others a long time to find enough food to last the group for a while. The young man had asked the others to find more food than normal so that Kento could eat more. When they finally found enough it was getting dark.

The young man decided that the group would spend the night at the abandoned place. He had the survivors look for a place for everyone to sleep in the factory. He thought it would be nice to have a roof over everyone's head tonight. No one disagreed with him.

Everyone ate dinner with Kento being able to eat more than his friends and River. After they were done River left to find Daniel. When he came back with the doctor, the man checked on Ryo.

The 4 Ronins and River watched a ways away to give Ryo a little privacy. They could tell something was different this time by Ryo and Daniel's actions. When the doctor came to them there was a look of amazement on his face.

"It's finished," he breathed. "His body's finished the process it was going through. It's as if that armor of his sped up the process."

Sage and the other 3 Ronins happily looked from each other to their black-haired friend. _It's done_ , they thought. _Maybe Ryo will be able to stop being tired now_.

The 5 Ronins went back to Wildfire.

The group was attacked that night. The Ronins woke to sensing the Dynasty's presence. The sensation was a ways away so the Ronins were able to warn River and the others. By the time the Dynasty Soldiers came everyone was ready.

Ryo and the other Ronins jumped into the fight. White Blaze followed.

Ryo swung his armored fist at a Dynasty Soldier and there was a crunch. He ran at another. His arm went up to shield himself and he pushed against the weapon. He moved his arm back and his fist made a hole in the Soldier's helmet.

Rowen kept spinning on his side. "Dao Inochi," he said when his armored legs hit the Soldier. He landed on his feet. He jumped over a moving sword and his leg went down to crush the Soldier's helmet.

Sage's green fist smashed through the Soldier's chest and it fell back. The blonde went for the next. He jumped when he got close. His foot slammed into its chest and it fell to the floor. His other leg slammed into another. _This is too easy_ , he thought to himself.

Kento's armored arm smashed into a Soldier's face and a crunch was heard. The boy turned around. He saw that the people were struggling to defend themselves. The boy destroyed the nearest Soldier attacking someone then his fist went through the next.

"Thanks!" One called.

"No problem!" Kento told him.

Kento destroyed another Soldier.

Cye's foot went through a Dynasty Soldier. He jumped back and swung his fist at another. The brunette looked around. _That's most of them_ , he realized.

Rowen's legs smashed into another. He dropped to his feet and looked around.

Ryo's fist went through a Dynasty Soldier. He turned.

Kento stopped to look. _Is that all of them?_ He asked himself.

Cye stopped moving. _All of the Dynasty Soldiers are destroyed_ , he thought with relief.

Ryo, Sage, Kento and Rowen went to Cye. All the Ronins watched as the group gathered together. They saw that some were a little injured. Ryo felt a pang. _We weren't fast enough_ , he told himself.

Sage put his hand on the black-haired boy's shoulder as if to comfort him. "We did our best," he told Wildfire. "We took out most of them."

Ryo nodded. He could see that; Sage didn't need to tell him.

River went to the 5 Ronins. He was about to ask a question but stopped himself. _Of course they're alright. It was only Dynasty Soldiers they fought_ , the young man reminded himself.

Ryo looked at River. "Is everyone okay?" He asked.

The green-eyed man nodded. "Everyone's fine," he answered. "There are only some light injuries but Daniel is taking care of them."

The black-haired boy sighed in relief. The Ronins were able to keep the promise they made to each other.

"Let's move a little bit away from here and go back to sleep," River suggested.

The 5 Ronins nodded. They grabbed their sleeping bags and moved away. White Blaze followed Ryo. When the black-haired boy stopped walking White Blaze lay down again. Ryo's sleeping bag went beside the tiger. Ryo lay down and zipped himself in.

The other 4 Ronins lay down next to him. River went to sleep beside them. The rest of the group spread themselves close to each other. All went back to sleep.

…

Talpa watched the Ronins and the others walk. He had seen the 5 Ronins fight Saranbo and Saberstryke. He knew that sending only one of his Warlords now would not kill them. No, he needed to send at least 2 of them to accomplish what he wanted.

As Talpa continued to plan, Kale, Sekhmet and Dais sat alone in a room together.

"Do we know why Master Talpa had taken us inside him?" Sekhmet asked.

Kale shook his head. "Master Talpa has never told us," he reminded the other 2.

"And where is Anubis?" Sekhmet asked.

The Warlord of Cruelty had gone missing after all 4 Warlords returned to the castle with their master. None of the other Warlords knew where their comrade had gone. Talpa had tried looking for the redhead after his disappearance but it was like the man had disappeared off the face of the planet.

"Do you think he joined those Ronin brats?" Sekhmet asked.

Kale shook his head. "Master Talpa would have told us," he pointed out.

Dais just leaned against the wall, listening to the other 2 talk. He also was curious about Anubis' disappearance. He had never been particularly close to the missing man. No one had ever really gotten close to one another. There was never any need. They weren't like the Ronins.

"What will we do if Anubis returns?" Sekhmet asked.

"What indeed…," Dais agreed.

RME: you know, when I was writing this I realized that basically every chapter has some sort of fight. I guess it only makes sense though. The story takes place in a time where Japan is dominated by Talpa. Won't that many fights naturally happen?

Side Note: Ryo's words 'I'm getting tired of _being_ tired' came from a conversation that my dad had with my sister. My dad actually asked her if she was tired of being tired.


	10. Fighting the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

 **Chapter 10**

 _Fighting the Past_

The Ronins and the others continued to travel. Even as the 5 boys kept an eye out for any more fights, none came. The longer that the peace lasted, the more relaxed everyone but the Ronins became. It was as if all the fights from before were just a nightmare.

But, like in this future, peace never lasted long. It was as if Talpa had cursed Japan. Before the Ronins had been forced into suspended animation, there were hardly any battles to fight. Now, though, now was different. It felt at times as if they went from one fight to another.

Ryo and the other Ronins stopped walking all the sudden. White Blaze stopped beside his human. His head turned behind him.

"They're coming," Ryo whispered to his friends.

"I know," Sage agreed.

"Can't we have a break?" Kento asked no one.

"This is the future, Kento," Rowen reminded Hardrock. "Talpa has taken away that possibility."

"At least for us anyways," Cye chimed in.

Ryo made a _shhh_ sound. "Quiet, guys," he told his friends.

River listened to the strange conversation that the boys by him were having. _Whose coming? And why did they mention Talpa?_ He was confused.

"We know you're out there," Ryo called. "Show yourself."

There was laugh. Ryo and the other Ronins spun around to face the opposite direction. White Blaze roared and turned to the enemy. They blinked and found themselves back to the time when they had fought Anubis 400 years ago. The Ronins looked behind them to see Mia and Yuli standing inside the Circle of Light.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked. "This doesn't make sense."

"You're right, Ryo," Rowen agreed. "This is right before we went to sleep for 400 years."

"This is freaky, man," Kento commented as he turned in place. "Everyone's gone."

"But, boy," Anubis said as he appeared. "This is the present."

Kento shook his head. "That's not possible," he shot back.

Anubis laughed. "Were you having a dream?" He asked the purple-haired boy.

Hardrock shook his head. "It wasn't a dream, Anubis!"

…

River just _stared_ at the Ronins. He was confused; why were they suddenly acting weird?

The young man could see a Warlord in an armor that somehow reminded him of a spider nearby. He could feel the terror building inside him the longer the man didn't move. _Isn't he going to attack us?_

There was a scream beside him. He saw one of the women pointing off to the side. The green-eyed man saw that another Warlord – this time in brown and red armor – was standing in front of the 5 Ronins and White Blaze.

The odd part of this whole situation was the fact that the Warlords were just standing there. Even the Ronins were acting odd as the conversation between them didn't make sense to River.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked. "This doesn't make sense."

"You're right, Ryo," Rowen agreed. "This is right before we went to sleep 400 years ago."

 _400 years?_ River questioned inside his mind.

"This is freaky, man," Kento commented as he turned in place. "Everyone's gone."

"But, boy," the Warlord in brown and red said suddenly. "This is the present."

Kento shook his head. "That's not possible," he shot back.

The Warlord laughed. "Were you having a dream?" He asked the purple-haired boy.

Hardrock shook his head. "It wasn't a dream, Anubis!"

 _Anubis…_ , River thought. _I've heard that name before_ , he realized. The only problem was that he didn't remember where.

…

Ryo knew that all of their armors were protecting Mia and Yuli. He felt like he had no power suddenly. When he looked at his friends, he could clearly see it written on their faces. The black-haired boy looked down at his hands. _What's going on?_ He silently asked.

"Ryo!" Cye yelled as he looked at Wildfire. "What do we do!? Our armors are protecting Mia and Yuli!"

Ryo shook his head and answered. "I don't know!" He yelled back. "We'll have to fight without our power!"

Rowen nodded. "Let's do this!" He told his friends.

White Blaze roared in agreement.

…

River's heart stopped. _They didn't_ have _any power?_ Terror mixed with the confusion. _And why are they talking about Mia and Yuli? Mia disappeared 400 years ago and my ancestor, Yuli, died about 340 years ago_.

Rowen nodded. "Let's do this!" He told his friends.

 _Do what?_ River asked himself.

White Blaze roared in agreement.

…

Kento ran at Kale/Anubis. His fist went next to his head. "YAAAAAA!" The boy screamed as his fist went for the Warlord's face. The man jumped back without any worry about damage. The Ronins believed that they had no power. He remembered this from the times that Anubis had retold the story over the years.

Sage jumped and his hands went together over his head. He brought them down as he screamed. Kale/Anubis' arm stopped the attack. The blonde jumped back and rubbed his wrist. _Ow…_ , he thought.

Ryo ran to attack the Warlord. The boy's fist punched the man's face but there was barely any force behind it. Instead, Kale/Anubis planted his fist in Ryo's stomach and sent him flying towards a tree.

"Ryo!" Sage and Cye yelled as they jumped with hands reaching out. They grabbed the handles behind Ryo's heels. Wildfire's back hit the tree, and Torrent and Halo fell to the ground. Ryo looked at Kale/Anubis.

"If we only had our power," the boy said, "we could fight in our armor."

White Blaze moved in front of Ryo. The tiger wasn't going to let his human get hurt again.

River/Mia shouted something. What was a 'but you have your power!' came out as a 'be careful!' but Ryo didn't react to it. River/Mia became frustrated.

"I know we don't!" Rowen yelled. He dodged Kale/Anubis' weapon. "But we can't let Mia and Yuli get killed!"

Sage, Kento and Cye agreed. The 5 Ronins would have to do their best even though they had no power. By this point Sage and Cye were fighting again. Ryo took a little longer to get to his feet. The tiredness was almost gone by now but, even so it still affected his ability to fight.

The 5 boys continued to fight Kale/Anubis but couldn't do much damage no matter what they tried.

"Is this the best you can do?" Kale/Anubis laughed. "You disappoint me, Ronin Warriors."

"Shut up, Anubis!" Kento shot back. "We'll still win without our armors!"

Kale/Anubis raised his weapon. "Let's see if you can," he taunted. The Warlord's weapon swung forward. The side of the sword/ax hit Kento's chest and the purple-haired boy went flying.

Rowen's body spun in the air before hitting Kale/Anubis. Even with the force behind Strata's legs, the Warlord didn't move. The blue-haired boy landed on his feet.

Ryo wished he had his Wildfire armor. Heck, he'd take his Inferno one right now. The boy felt so powerless. It was a feeling he didn't like remembering. _Are we really going to lose?_ He asked himself.

Ryo knew that losing wasn't an option. Not with Mia and Yuli's lives on the line. _But how can we win like this?_ He looked behind himself. He saw that River/Mia hadn't moved. Yuli was just watching from next to her. He needed to find a way to at least fight. They _all_ needed to find a way to fight.

White Blaze's nose nudged Ryo's face. It as if his tiger was trying to bring his attention back. "Sorry, boy," Ryo apologized. "I guess I'm out of it."

Ryo got to his feet. There was a fleeting rush of _something_ as he stood. Was it the power that he was lacking?

"Guys!" Ryo called to his friends. "Do you feel something? Something different?"

Sage looked at Ryo. Did he feel something different? The blonde didn't know what his friend meant. _It's the sudden lack…that's it! It's the power!_

"Ryo, it's the lack of power!" Sage answered.

Cye paused long enough to listen. He knew that the blonde was right. He had also felt the sudden lack of power.

"But isn't it the same like last time?" Cye loudly asked the 2.

River/Mia yelled something at the Ronins. This time no sound came from him. The only problem was that none of the other Ronins had seen it.

Rowen blocked Kale/Anubis' weapon. The Ronin threw the weapon back. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

…

River's mind took him back to one of the fights at Koji Village. A Warlord called Anubis had come to fight the Ronins once. _But wasn't his hair red?_ The one who the Ronins were fighting had blue hair. _Not to mention the weapons are different_ , River noted.

 _...that's it! That guy_ isn't _Anubis!_ River realized.

"Boys, stop floundering!" River yelled at the Ronins.

Rowen blocked 'Anubis's weapon and threw it back. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

 _Can they not hear me?_ River silently asked.

White Blaze looked at River. The tiger roared. Ryo's head moved.

…

Ryo's head turned to his tiger. "What is it, White Blaze?" Ryo asked. He looked behind himself. All he saw was River/Mia. He could tell that she had moved. And yet is seemed as if Yuli had _never_ moved.

Ryo had to quickly block Kale/Anubis' weapon. The boy pushed it away and flipped over the Warlord. The boy planted his hands on the floor and jumped from hand to foot multiple times. He stopped a little ways away from the Warlord.

Kento's fist hit Kale/Anubis' helmet. The Warlord took a few steps from the impact. Hardrock kicked him and the man fell onto his side.

There was a rush of _something_ inside Kento. "That was interesting," he commented.

Rowen's arms caught Kale/Anubis' weapon. "Watch it, Kento!" The boy warned his friend.

Hardrock looked at the blue-haired boy. "I am watching it!" He protested.

"Guys, focus!" Ryo told the other Ronins.

…

The young man wished there was a way to help the Ronins. It felt to him as if they were locked in a dream of some kind. He knew that he had to bring the Ronins back to the present. The problem was how. What could River do to 'snap' the Ronins out of their dream?

 _There has to be something…._

…

Slowly the Ronins each felt that 'something' that Ryo had mentioned. They didn't know what it was though. It was if it was _reacting_ to something.

"What is going on?" Sage asked the others.

Cye shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. The brunette jumped into the air and pulled his knees up. His body twirled and his foot hit the Warlord. Torrent also felt _something_ inside him. He looked at Rowen. The brunette could see that his friend had felt it too. _What about Sage?_ Cye wondered.

"Sage, can you feel it?" Cye asked the blonde.

Sage paused. "Feel what?" He asked.

"That 'something' of Ryo's!" Cye answered.

Sage frowned. What was this 'something' that the others felt?

"This isn't the same like before!" Kento helped. "I didn't feel like this the first time we fought him!"

…

 _The past…they're_ reliving _the past_ , River realized. _Now it makes sense. Mia and Yuli would have been with them back then_. But River was here now. Unlike Mia and Yuli, River at least knew how to fight. The young man knew that he would be killed by the Warlords but he wasn't defenseless against the Soldiers. Mia and Yuli were the ones who had been given the 'helpless' role.

 _I have to do something to break them out of this_ , River thought. _But what can I do? I'm not a Ronin Warrior so if I attack one of them I'll die. The Warlords are not worried that one of us will attack them because of this_.

River's arm moved. His wrist hit the hilt of his sword. The green-eyed man looked at it. "I know what I need to do," he softly breathed.

He knew what he would do but was worried about the possible outcomes. What if his plan failed? Or what if none of the Ronins saw his action? If either happened River was as good as dead.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered.

River ran at the Warlord in pink.

…

Something flashed out of the corner of both Ryo and Sage's eyes. They couldn't see clearly enough to know what it was. Their eyes moved to where the ripple had moved. There was a sound from within it.

 _Is that River?_ They thought.

"Guys, look!" Ryo cried as he pointed to where the ripple had been. "I think I hear River!"

Cye punched Kale/Anubis in the face. He looked at the place that Ryo was pointing. Kento's eyes moved to the same point. Rowen's followed a second later. _What is Ryo talking about?_ They silently asked themselves.

It was barely there but another ripple came, closer than before. This time they saw a young man with black hair who was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"River!" They all cried.

Kale/Anubis realized that he was too late.

…

River heard Ryo cry "guys, look! I think I hear River!"

The young man screamed at the top of his lungs. His sword swung above his head. He was terrified of his next words. But even though he was terrified, he _knew_ that he had to say them.

"DIIIIEEEE!" He screamed as he ran at the Warlord in pink.

The Warlord's face showed his surprise. He hadn't thought that one of the people with the Ronins might try something.

…

"DIIIIEEEE!" River screamed as he ran.

The Ronins saw another ripple in front of the young man.

"Dais!" Kento hissed.

Suddenly it clicked for them. Dais had created an illusion to trick them.

The 5 boys didn't waste any time.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, DAO GI!

"ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, DAO SHIN!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA, DAO INOCH!"

The illusion dropped. Anubis' image turned into Kale.

"Rowen, Kento, save River!" Ryo ordered.

River ran away from Dais. His job was done. The Ronins had been freed.

Kento and Rowen didn't waste any time. The purple-haired boy went for the Warlord of Illusion and Strata took his bow from his back. Rowen shot before Kento reached Dais.

Ryo crossed his swords in front of him. "We know it's you, Kale."

Kale laughed. "Then there is no more pretend, is there, Ryo of Wildfire?"

Sage's sword went in front of him. Cye held his trident beside him. All 3 took off at the same time. This time, when the 5 Ronins attacked the Warlords, there was power behind them.

Dais blocked Kento's staff with his arm. It immediately went above him then came crashing back. Dais used his arm to protect himself from the hit.

Rowen's arrow went for the Warlord's shoulder. Dais moved in time to dodge it. The Warlord of Illusion turned to Rowen. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked the boy.

"Just watch, Dais," Kento called.

The silver-haired man saw Kento's staff swinging in 3 pieces. The Warlord jumped above the boy.

Ryo's swords stopped Kale's sword above his head. Wildfire pushed up and the Warlord went into the air. Sage's sword came from the side and Kale turned over to parry it.

Cye's trident blocked Kale's sword. The brunette tried to push the man away but the Warlord just laughed.

"Are you weak, Cye of Torrent?" Kale taunted.

Cye grunted. "I can still fight!" The boy countered.

Sage's sword came from Cye's left shoulder. Kale jumped away and Halo's sword missed. _This is harder than normal_ , the blonde thought. He brought his sword beside him. The boy ran at the Warlord.

Ryo ran at Kale, swords held diagonal from him. _I'll get him this time_ , the black-haired boy promised himself. He swung his swords towards each other. The Wildfire swords were blocked by Kale.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked himself.

Wildfire flipped over Kale. He landed behind the man and his swords lashed out. There was an impact and Ryo heard Kale grunt in pain. The boy quickly turned around to see the Warlord bent over a little.

"Nicely done, Ryo of Wildfire," Kale commented. "But it wasn't enough." The Warlord of Corruption straightened.

Dismay filled Ryo. Could they not fight the Warlords this time? It was too similar to Talpa's attack for his liking.

Rowen shot another arrow but Dais jumped over it. It was like the man was seeing them in slow motion. Strata shot another arrow. _This isn't working_ , he realized. The blue-haired boy looked at the others. Sage, Ryo and Cye were also having a difficult time. _Is there nothing we can do?_ Rowen silently asked himself. _There has to be_ something _!_

"Rowen!" Kento called to get the other's attention. Kento's head moved in Ryo and the others' direction. To Rowen it was as if to say _get them together_.

Strata didn't know what Kento was thinking. Hardrock wasn't a genius but he had somehow come up with a plan. The blue-haired boy nodded; he knew what his friend wanted.

"Hey, ugly!" Kento shouted. Hardrock ran at Dais with his staff twirling in one hand.

Dais knew what Kento was about to do. The Warlord of Illusion jumped away from him. He didn't notice how close he was getting to the other Warlord.

"Ryo!" Rowen called. Ryo looked at him. "Bring him closer!" Strata pointed at Kale.

It took Ryo a second to figure out Rowen's plan. "Sage! Cye!" Ryo called. His friends looked at him. The black-haired boy pointed his right sword at Dais. Sage and Cye looked at each other and nodded.

The 5 Ronins brought Kale and Dais closer and closer to each other. The 2 Warlords didn't realize what was going on. All they knew was that the Ronins were getting stronger. _What is going on?_ Dais asked. The Warlord of Illusion jumped back.

"Now, Ryo!" Rowen cried.

Ryo knew what his friend wanted. He held out his swords. Rowen moved his bow before himself. Sage threw his arms to his sides. Kento's staff pointed down at his side. Cye's trident went perpendicular at his side.

4 lights came from them and hit Ryo.

Ryo tore his Wildfire armor. After the fire disappeared around him, Black Blaze came to him. Ryo unsheathed the Swords of Fervor from the tiger's sides. He hit the blades together. The boy ran to attack the Warlords.

The force that collided with Kale was vastly stronger than before. Ryo easily pushed Kale back. Dais brought out his weapon from behind his back. The Swords of Fervor hit Dais. The man went flying in the air. His body almost disappeared into the sky before hitting the ground _hard_.

Kale went flying towards Ryo. His sword was perpendicular to him. Ryo's swords stopped Kale's. The boy pushed the Warlord back and the man lost his balance. "This can't be happening!" The Warlord cried in astonishment.

One of the Swords of Fervor hit Kale's chest. Like Dais, Kale skyrocketed into the air. He also almost disappeared before crashing to the ground.

Kale and Dais saw the Swords of Fervor move. Panic rose in them. _Run!_ They screamed at themselves.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!"

Bright, white light raced at Kale and Dais. The Warlords' arms rose. "MASTER TALPA!" They screamed together. They disappeared before Inferno's attack hit them.

Ryo went back to his Wildfire armor. He yawned and rubbed his eye. "So much for not being tired," he muttered.

There were sudden whispers to the side. Ryo blinked in their direction. "What are they talking about?" He asked no one in particular.

River walked to Ryo's side. "It's amazing," he told the boy. "Every time I see you fight in the Inferno is unbelievable. I'm sure the others think the same."

Kento's arm went around Ryo's neck. "Hey, Ryo, my man, that was awesome!"

Ryo looked at his friend in the orange armor. "You really think so?" He asked.

"Definitely," Cye answered for the purple-haired boy.

"I must say the sheer amount of power is something else," Sage added as he came to them.

Rowen just stood beside the other Ronins. _The Inferno is something_ , he agreed in his mind.

Ryo gave a jaw-splitting yawn.

"I think its working, guys," he told his friends, "I don't feel as tired as I did before this time."

Kento let out a whoop. Cye and Sage looked at each other in relief. Rowen just smiled. The 5 Ronins had finally found a way to make it so the toll on Ryo's body wasn't as much as all the times before.

Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen suddenly yawned. They all of the sudden felt a little tired.

"Must have been some battle," Kento commented.

Ryo opened his mouth to say something but another yawn escaped him. This time, though, it wasn't a jaw-splitting one.

The 5 Ronins shed their armor.

Ryo rubbed his eye again. White Blaze came to him. The tiger nudged Ryo's back. The boy's hand went down to pet his tiger. White Blaze licked his hand.

"Dude," Kento suddenly pointed out, "White Blaze is back."

Ryo looked behind himself. His hand was on top of a white and black head. White Blaze whined at him. The tiger nudged his human's side. It was as if he was asking if the boy was okay.

"I'm okay, White Blaze," Ryo reassured his tiger. "I'm just tired."

River spoke up. "We need to move, everyone," he told the others. "They might come back and I don't want to be here when they do."

The 7 other people nodded. They came closer to where the Ronins, White Blaze and River were standing. They stood next to each other and waited for River to lead them. River started walking again. The rest of the group followed.

Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen went to walk with River. Ryo moved to go with them but White Blaze moved in front of him. The boy tried to walk around the tiger but the tiger wouldn't let Ryo past him.

"White Blaze," Ryo groaned. "I need to go with them."

White Blaze just growled. He nudged his human's side. This time Ryo got what his tiger wanted. The boy climbed on top of White Blaze. As soon as the boy was settled on his back, the tiger went to join the other Ronins and River.

Ryo yawned again after a little bit. "So tired…," Ryo muttered. He moved so he laid on White Blaze's back. The boy grabbed the fur on the tiger's sides. Wildfire closed he eyes. He was asleep before he realized it.

Even when River saw Ryo was asleep he didn't stop the group. He knew that they needed to get as far away from where the Ronins fought the 2 Warlords as possible before he stopped the group.

The group walked all night. It wasn't till River saw Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen about to fall asleep on their feet that he finally stopped the group.

The Ronins and River laid out 5 sleeping bags. The 4 Ronins almost dropped onto theirs in their exhaustion, too tired to really care about covering up. Ryo was woken and sent to his own sleeping bag that was waiting for him beside his friends. All 5 Ronins were fast asleep as soon as they covered up.

River smiled fondly at the 5 boys. They were brave, he knew, if they were willing to fight 2 Warlords without seemingly being afraid. Even though the Ronins were with him now, the young man was still terrified of the Warlords. River had spent his _entire_ life dreading meeting any of them. He knew that he was dead the second he met them.

 _But now I've seen them 3 times and I'm still alive_. It was an amazing thing to think about. If the rest of the captive Japan knew this, he wondered what they would think. _They wouldn't believe me_ , he realized. _They'd think I've gone crazy_. He knew anyone would – heck, even he would have before he met the 5 Ronin Warriors. _If the rest of Japan – no, the_ whole _world knew of the Ronins what would they think?_

River knew the answer. In truth it wasn't that hard to answer the question. The Ronins would become a 'something' that people would covet. They would have no freedom and no rights. All they would be used for is to attack the Warlords and anyone from the Dynasty who came after the people who kept them as 'possessions'. It would be as if they had no human rights.

 _I've got to be careful when we reach the other group of people_ , he realized. _If I'm not, that might happen to them_.

Daniel came to River. He sat next to the young man but didn't speak for several minutes. Finally he looked at Ryo.

"How is the boy doing, River?" Daniel asked.

River also looked at the sleeping Wildfire. "In all honesty, the fight against the 2 Warlords wore him out. Even the other Ronins were a little tired after the fight."

Daniel hummed in response. It seemed as if his mind was somewhere else. "I wonder what's it like having that much power," he commented. "And, yet, I am glad I do not have it." He looked at his leader. "It's funny, isn't it?" Daniel asked.

River shook his head. "Honestly, I'm amazed by their power," he admitted, "and yet it's the Inferno that is the most amazing to me. The sheer power would be enough to easily destroy a mountain. The Warlords hadn't stood a chance against it."

Daniel brought the conversation back to the reason he had come. "Is Ryo getting any better?" The doctor asked.

River shrugged a little. "I honestly don't know," he admitted. "They don't tell me much. You'll have to ask the boy yourself."

Daniel nodded. "Let me know when he wakes up," he told River. "I would like to check on him one last time."

The leader of the group nodded. "All right," he told the man, "I'll get you after Ryo wakes up."

The doctor stood. He walked away, leaving River alone with the 5 sleeping Ronins. Many hours later, River went to get Daniel. He told the man that Ryo was awake. Daniel came back with him. Daniel had Ryo return to his regular clothes so that he could check the boy's body one last time.

The other Ronins stood with River a ways away.

"Will this always keep happening after every time Ryo wears the Inferno?" Sage asked.

"Yeah, River, will Ryo have to keep going through this?"

River shook his head. "I don't think so," he told the 4 boys who were with him. "Daniel just wanted to check on Ryo one last time. I'm sure it won't happen again after this."

The 4 Ronins understood what River was saying. This was the third time that Ryo had fought in the Inferno since he woke up after the fight with Talpa. If something were to happen to Ryo because of the armor, it would have happened by now.

Daniel came back. He smiled at the 5 of them. "Ryo's body is fine now," he informed them. "I'm sure that with some rest the boy will recover."

River thanked the doctor while the 4 boys went back to their friend. Ryo was once again in his subarmor. White Blaze was lying next to him. Ryo's friends sat beside him.

"How are you guys?" Ryo asked.

"I'm fine now," Sage answered.

Cye and Rowen nodded their head in agreement with what Sage had said.

Kento just smiled. "Good as new, Ryo," he happily told the black-haired boy.

"What happened while I was asleep?" Ryo asked.

"Truthfully, we don't know, Ryo," Rowen admitted. "We just barely woke up ourselves."

"Oh…," Ryo said.

"Don't worry, Ryo," Cye told Wildfire.

Ryo yawned slightly. Even after all the sleep he had gotten after the fight with Kale and Dais, he still felt a little tired.

"So what happened with Kale and Dais?" Cye asked. "It was as if they had lost all power once Ryo changed into the Inferno."

 _Oh, yeah…_ , Ryo thought. "It was almost as if they weren't a match for me when I wore the Inferno," he explained. "It was like all their power had completely vanished."

"I know, right?" Kento enthusiastically said. "It was like you were playing baseball with them."

Cye snickered. "Yeah, and I bet they felt like they were the ball," he added.

Sage laughed at the image inside his mind.

"Guys, I don't think this is a laughing matter," Rowen pointed out. "Ryo could have hurt or killed someone in the group when he used Inferno's special attack."

"Chill out, dude," Kento told Rowen. "It's not like anyone got hurt or anything."

"Rowen's right, Kento," Ryo told the purple-haired boy. "I could have easily killed everyone here if I hadn't been facing away from them."

"You did the right thing then, Ryo. It's just like the rest of us, though. The only difference is that the damage the Inferno can inflict is _much_ higher than any of us," Sage told Wildfire.

"Probably at least as much as all of our powers combined," Cye added.

Rowen nodded. "Just be careful, Ryo," Rowen added.

Ryo nodded. His friends didn't have to tell him twice – he knew that already.

River came to them. "We're going to start moving again," he informed the Ronins.

Ryo and his friends stood.

"Let's get going," Ryo told the young man.

River nodded and left. He went around to the other people then came back. He picked up his pack and began walking. Ryo and the other Ronins fell in step with him. Like every time before, the 7 people that the Ronins were protecting walked behind them.

RME: I think River's worry would make an interesting story. I mean, they kind of showed the people's reaction to the Ronins' armors in _Gaiden_. I just wonder what would happen if the rich, the famous, any regular people or even a government would do if they could force the Ronins into their own personal army. Can you imagine the _damage_ that one armor could do? Or even the damage Ryo could create with _just_ the Inferno?


	11. Frozen in Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

 **Chapter 11**

 _Frozen in Time_

It was mid-day. There had been no fights ever since Kale and Dais had come. The Ronins – more specifically Ryo – were given a chance to rest. But even though there were no battles to be fought, the Ronins found themselves growing uneasy. In a future that was dominated by Talpa, they felt it wasn't normal to have peace this long. It felt almost as if something was gearing up and whatever it was wasn't going to be easy.

Kento looked to the side. His stomach grumbled again. The group had eaten most of the food they had gathered from when they had come across the abandoned place. River had started rationing the food in hopes of it being able to last until they found another place to restock their supply.

Hardrock wasn't happy that River wouldn't let him eat more at breakfast. He was _starving_. It felt as if he was going to drop dead if he didn't eat soon. When he looked at his friends, they seemed as if they weren't starving like him.

"River, when are we going to get more food?" Kento asked for what seemed the tenth time since breakfast.

"Kento, cool it," Rowen told his friend, "River doesn't know where any is."

Kento grumbled under his breath with words that suspiciously sounded like 'sorry' and 'hungry'. Ryo just smiled from where he was walking near the purple-haired boy. It wasn't a secret that Kento loved to eat.

Sage looked to the side. "I think I see something," he told the others.

Ryo immediately tensed up as if gearing himself up to fight. _It can't be the Dynasty_ , he thought, _I don't feel any nearby_.

"Oh, yeah!" Kento exclaimed. "Food here I come!"

The black-haired boy looked where Sage was pointing. He saw a building a ways away. It didn't look like an abandoned town. _What is it?_ Ryo silently asked.

Hardrock went running towards it. Cye followed behind him. River led the others – including Ryo, Sage and Rowen – to the building. When they reached it they saw what it was: a factory.

Ryo didn't know what type of factory it was. He also didn't know if there were still people there. _I heard that Rowen and the others fought bandits while I was asleep_ , Ryo remembered. _Is there any inside the place?_ Wildfire wasn't worried. He knew that he and the other Ronins could easily fight any bandits. The only thing he _didn't_ like was the fact that they would be fighting _humans_.

The black-haired boy felt relief when the group found the place devoid of people. River broke his people into smaller groups to find some food. He told them to take any canned goods as it was the easiest to carry. The Ronins spread out to guard the place while the others looked.

This time, much to Ryo's relief, the Ronins didn't need to fight. The group left the abandoned factory with as much food as they could carry. Kento wore a smile the entire time they walked. Hardrock was happy. This time he could eat more when the group stopped for the night.

It wasn't long until the group heard a war cry. The people froze in fear. The Ronins, however, just looked at each other as if to say _why them?_. They went before River and his people. The boys waited for the enemy to come into view.

" _Bandits!_ " Kento groaned. "Why _bandits_ again?"

The one in front of the enemy group held up his sword. "We know you've got food," he told the group. "Hand it over and we won't hurt anyone."

For some reason Ryo found the situation funny. He started laughing. Kento looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "This isn't the time to be laughing," he told Ryo.

Ryo stopped but couldn't stop smiling. "Sorry," he apologized, "for some reason this is funny."

The leader of the bandits frowned. Was the boy _mocking_ them? Even the others who wore the same funny clothes seemed relaxed. It was almost as if they weren't _scared_ of him and the other bandits.

"I said hand over the food! We saw you take some from that factory," he ordered the group.

The people huddled behind the Ronins as if the boys were a shield. River just stood where he had stopped walking. The young man wasn't scared. He knew that the Ronins could take care of this easily. He remembered the last time bandits had come. The boys made it look _easy_ when they knocked those people out.

"Hand over the food!" The bandit's leader about yelled. "I know you have it! If you don't give it to us in 4 seconds we will kill you!"

The group didn't move.

"Well," Cye said, "I guess this is our cue."

Ryo nodded. "Let's go, guys," he told the other Ronins.

The bandits weren't expecting the reaction they received from their threat. Every time they had used it before the people they had ambushed would always give them whatever they wanted. This was the first time someone actually _resisted_ them.

"Kill them!" The bandit's leader ordered.

"Yes, Boss!" they cried.

The bandits ran at the boys. They held their swords as if to attack them.

"Yaaaaaah!" Ryo yelled. His fist struck the shoulder of the nearest bandit and the guy turned as if he had been hit by a block of stone.

Cye's arm stopped a bandit's sword. The guy watched wide-eyed as the brunette made a face. "Sorry," the boy softly said. Much to the guy's surprise, the boy sounded genuinely sorry. The bandit's sword was easily pushed back and Cye disarmed him.

Kento smiled at his opponent. "Thanks for the fun. You made today not boring."

"What?" Kento's opponent said.

Kento threw the guy back.

Rowen punched the bandit attacking him in the face. "Sorry!" He quickly apologized. "I don't want to hurt you guys."

"'Don't _want_ to'!?" The guy responded. "What the heck's that kind of _response_?"

The side of Sage's hand hit the guy behind the neck. The bandit fell at his feet, unconscious. The blonde made a face. "I don't like this," he commented. "It's too easy."

"Well, they _are_ human after all," Rowen pointed out. "They aren't as strong as Dynasty Soldiers and you know the Dynasty Soldiers aren't nearly as strong as Anubis and the other Warlords."

Icy fear went down the leader's back. _They've met the Warlords? How are they still alive now?_

"Fall back!" The bandit's leader called. "They're too strong!"

The other bandits turned tail. All of them ran from the group, leaving those unconscious still lying on the ground. Some of them threw terrified glances at the Ronins. It was as if they thought the boys would kill them.

Ryo looked at Cye. "Are we that scary?" He asked Torrent.

The brunette shrugged. "I don't think so," he answered.

Sage shook his head. "I think Rowen scared them when he pointed out that we've fought Anubis and the other Warlords before," he explained.

"But what's the big deal about it?" Kento asked.

"Don't you remember, Kento? We're the only ones who can fight the Warlords. Everyone else is just killed because they can't even defend themselves," Ryo reminded the purple-haired boy.

"Oh, yeah," Kento responded. "I kinda forgot that."

River shook his head. _They make it sound as if fighting the Warlords isn't a big deal_. River rethought his words. _Actually it's more like it's not a big deal_ because _they can fight them_.

"Let's get going," River told his people and the Ronins.

The group resumed walking. Their leader didn't have to explain his reason; all of them agreed with it. None of the people with the Ronins wanted to be anywhere _near_ where the bandits had attacked. River had them walk until nightfall.

After dinner, River took out Mia's research from his backpack. He opened the folder and shuffled through the paper inside. He had read over half of the papers already.

"This is interesting," River said as he looked up. "It says here that the places that we found you sleeping at would 'recharge' your armors if it was ever needed."

Rowen shrugged in response as if he already knew that.

"We've felt it since we woke up," Ryo explained. "The first time we fought a Dynasty Soldier after Talpa came, we almost lost."

"Yeah, if Ryo hadn't used his special attack we would have died," Cye added.

"Man, you should have seen it. A huge building was literally cut in half," Kento explained.

"A building was cut in half?" River asked in a voice that just screamed _I doubt it_.

"Hey, it's true!" Kento defended himself. "We saw the building behind it!"

Ryo patted the purple-haired boy's arm. "I doubt he'd believe us," he gently told his friend.

Sage nodded. "If someone had told me about it before Talpa came, I wouldn't have believed it either."

Cye looked thoughtful. "But River did see the damage that the Inferno caused when Ryo used its 'Rage of Inferno'. Wouldn't that give an indication of just how far the damage we can create can go?"

Ryo's eyes lit up. "I used 'Flare Up Now' once at Koji Village," he remembered. He looked at River. "Did you ever see that area that had been destroyed by the town?" River looked thoughtful. The young man remembered seeing it. "That's the same thing I used the first time we fought."

The young man shook his head in disbelief. _That_ had been caused by Ryo's 'Flare Up Now'? It was unbelievable. If the person hadn't shown it to him, he wouldn't have believed that kind of destruction was possible. "That was an amazing sight," River said. "I've never seen destruction like that."

Rowen looked at the sky. _It's getting late_ , he realized. "Hey, guys, it's getting late," he informed the others. "We probably should get some sleep."

Ryo nodded. The Ronins stood and went to their sleeping bags while River doused the fire. Ryo unzipped his sleeping bag. White Blaze lay down on his side and Ryo snuggled into his tiger's side. The sleeping bag was draped over him like a blanket.

River also crawled into his own sleeping bag.

…

Sun Devil watched from afar.

"So these are the ones that my master is so worried about," he commented to himself. "He wishes for me to see how strong one is."

The armor was covered in a brown cloak with a hood that only his eyes shown out of.

"I must see if my master's fears are founded," the armor said.

The cloaked armor disappeared from his position above the earth.

…

Ryo and Rowen looked to the sky. _Not again_ , they thought.

"Hey, guys, you feel that?" Rowen asked the other Ronins.

Cye looked up also. "I can feel something coming closer," he answered.

"It's the Dynasty," Ryo stated. "Someone's coming."

River's heart skipped a beat. _Again?_ He thought. It hadn't been that long since the last one. _Just how popular are they?_ He sarcastically thought.

"Get ready, guys," Ryo said when he saw a figure materializing near them.

Ryo couldn't see what the new enemy looked like because of the cloak. "What do you want?" He asked.

"That's none of your business, boy," the figure spat.

 _Yeah, definitely from the Dynasty_ , Ryo confirmed.

The eyes glowed for a couple of seconds. "I have come to see the armor," the armor stated.

Sage looked at Cye. "Which one?" The blonde cautiously asked.

Sun Devil ignored Sage's question. "Who holds the white armor?"

Cye knew exactly what the armor wanted.

"Why don't you name yourself first?" Ryo all but ordered.

"I am Sun Devil. I have come on my master's orders," the armor answered.

"Who is this master of yours?" Ryo asked.

Sun Devil gave the same response as before. "That's none of your business, boy."

Ryo was quickly getting tired of this. It seemed as if _every_ person from the Dynasty wanted the Inferno.

"I do not wish to attack weak humans," Sun Devil said as he looked at River. The Ronins knew who these 'humans' were. "But I will kill them if the one who holds the white armor does not come forward."

Ryo took a step forward. Rowen grabbed his shoulder. "Don't go," he whispered. "We don't know what he wants with the Inferno."

"But, Rowen, River and the others will get killed if I don't."

"Don't worry, Ryo," Cye whispered to Wildfire. "We can fight him without it."

All the Ronins raised their arms.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

"ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA, DAO INOCHI!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, DAO GI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, DAO SHIN!"

"Will you show me what I seek now?" Sun Devil asked.

"We'll destroy you before you see it," Sage shot back.

"Very well," the armor stated.

Sun Devil took off his cloak. The Ronins were surprised at how _ugly_ the new Dynasty lord looked. Saranbo and Saberstryke at least looked _cool_.

The armor unwound his whip from around his neck. He cracked it beside himself once. The whip then flew to the Ronins. The boys thought it would hit one of them. They moved from there spots.

Ryo and the others weren't ready for it to break into 5 strands. "Watch out!" One warned.

The warning was too late. The ends of the whip hit them in the chest. The Ronins were blown back. They hit the ground, winded. Ryo made an _ugh_ sound. Wildfire slowly stood. The rest of the Ronins followed.

"Show me the white armor," Sun Devil commanded.

None of the Ronins moved. They weren't going to 'grace' him with it. They knew they could kill him without it.

The whip flew at them again. The boys tried to dodge it but it still found their chest. Again, the Ronins flew back. Ryo coughed before standing. His hand went to his chest. _Ow_ , he thought.

Sage ran at Sun Devil. He wanted the armor dead. Ryo still had problems with the Inferno. He knew that his friend was getting used to handling it but Sage just didn't want to chance it. Something told him that it would be bad if Ryo transformed into the Inferno. The blonde wasn't going to let that 'bad' happen.

Ryo was right behind Sage. If Sage missed, he would kill Sun Devil. The black-haired boy didn't want to fight in the Inferno. He didn't want to feel tired anymore. That tiredness was completely gone now.

Rowen knocked an arrow. He jumped into the air. "Hey, ugly!" He yelled. The arrow flew. Strata knew Sun Devil would get hurt. There was a smile on his face. It immediately disappeared when the arrow missed.

Cye's trident moved. He intended to kill Sun Devil in one move. He had a feeling like Sage that Ryo shouldn't use the Inferno. He didn't want his friend to use it if they still hadn't 'mastered' it yet.

Kento's staff swung. He was closer than Cye. Sun Devil side-stepped it. Kento almost lost his balance. "Will you hold still!?" He growled.

There was a noise from Sun Devil's non-existent throat.

"Show me the white armor," he ordered again.

Ryo shook his head. "Don't need it," he told the Dynasty lord. "We can kill you without it."

"That's what you think, _boy_ ," Sun Devil hissed.

The whip hit the Ronins again. All 5 boys hit the ground. River watched in terror when they didn't stand right away. _At this rate they'll die_ , he realized. _Why won't Ryo fight in the Inferno?_

"Ryo, use the Inferno!" River screamed. "You guys will die if you don't!"

There was a laugh. "So Ryo of Wildfire has it," Sun Devil commented. "That is good."

Sage looked at Ryo with a _don't do it_ look. Ryo ignored his friend.

"If you want to so bad," he bit out, "you'll see it."

"Ryo, don't!" Sage yelled.

"He needs to, Sage!" Rowen stated. "It's our only hope now!"

"Go for it, Ryo!" Kento told the black-haired boy.

Cye was silent. He was ready to give his power. He knew that Rowen was right.

The 4 Ronins' armors began to glow. Ryo automatically held his arms out. Rowen moved his bow forward. Sage threw his arms to his sides. Kento's staff pointed down at his side. Cye's trident went perpendicular to his side.

The 4 lights hit Ryo one by one.

Like every time before, fire consumed Ryo's body. When it disappeared, the boy was wearing the white armor. Black Blaze came to him. He unsheathed the Swords of Fervor from the tiger's sides. He crossed the swords.

Sun Devil just _laughed_ at the sight. "So it's true," he stated. "It _is_ Ryo of Wildfire who holds it." The armor took several steps back.

"Are you really a coward?" Kento asked. "Just one look and your running away scared."

Sun Devil stopped. "Are you calling me a 'coward', boy?"

Kento threw him a grin. "Totally," he cheerfully answered.

There was a growl from the armor. "You will regret that, _boy_."

Sun Devil split into 5 images. Each was a different color. Those images showed before the 5 Ronins. Thick, black ice formed at the Ronins' feet.

"What the-" Ryo began.

The black ice was too fast for the Ronins to react. It went over their feet then raced up their legs. Their torso was incased before they knew it. The Ronins were staring ahead when the black ice went over their heads.

The ice spread from them.

…

River was beyond terrified as he watched the Ronins be covered in the black ice. _Is this the end?_

There was a terrified scream when Sun Devil disappeared.

"Did he leave?" River asked no one.

"Look there!" Kyle screamed.

River saw where the middle-aged man was pointing. Sun Devil had appeared again. This time, though, the enemy was a lot closer to them.

A terrified thought ran through River's head. _Are we going to die?_

…

 _No_ , Ryo slowly thought, _I won't let it end this way_.

Wildfire could feel himself slowly falling asleep.

 _We have to break free_ , he slowly told himself. _We have to protect River and the others_.

…

"RYO, HELP!" River screamed.

The young man backed away from his soon-to-be-killer. He did _not_ want to die yet. He knew if Ryo and the others didn't somehow break free everyone would die.

…

 _River, wait. We're coming_.

Lights began to glow around the Ronins.

…

Sun Devil laughed as he came near. It was time to kill the people. He knew that his master had not given him instructions to do so. He knew, but the urge was too strong to resist. They were like helpless sheep.

There was a sudden, strange feeling coming from where the Ronins were at. The armor looked at the frozen Ronins.

There were lights around the boys.

"WHAT!?" Sun Devil screamed.

The black ice shattered.

…

Ryo could feel the black ice crack.

"WHAT?!" he heard Sun Devil scream.

The black ice shattered.

Ryo crossed the Swords of Fervor.

" _You're dead_ ," the boy hissed.

"Impossible! How did you break free!?" Sun Devil screamed.

Wildfire didn't answer.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!"

A huge white light hit Sun Devil.

"What _…incredible_ …power! No wonder my master is worried."

Sun Devil disappeared in the Inferno's attack.

The light died.

Ryo looked at his friends and the others. He saw the confusion on the other Ronin's faces. It was the looks that River and the other people gave him that made him want to blush. _Again with those looks_ , Ryo thought.

Rowen patted his friend's shoulders. "Don't worry about it," Strata whispered. "I think they'll always be like that every time you use the Inferno."

Ryo shook his head. "It's embarrassing," he whispered back. "It feels almost as if they're worshipping me or something."

Ryo remembered he was wearing the Inferno. He returned to his Wildfire armor, giving back the other Ronins' power. Then he shed his armor. The force of the tiredness that hit him almost made him sway.

"Not again," Ryo whined.

The other Ronins shed their armor.

"Ryo, what's wrong?" Rowen asked with concern.

"I think I'm going to pass out," he answered.

Sage's arm caught Ryo as the boy sagged. Halo gently lowered his friend to the ground. Much to the blonde's – as well as the other 3 Ronins' – amazement Ryo was still conscious. He was conscious, yes, but it was barely so.

"That must have taken a lot out of him," Sage commented.

White Blaze came to Ryo. The tiger licked his human's face. Ryo made a grumbling noise.

"Let's leave him alone, White Blaze," Sage told the tiger.

White Blaze whined as if to protest.

"Is Ryo okay?" River asked when he was close enough.

Rowen nodded. "He's just tired," he told the young man.

River gave a silent sigh of relief. "What happened?" He asked. He didn't have to elaborate on what he was asking about. The 4 Ronins knew what he wanted to know.

"Ryo hasn't ever worn the Inferno this long before," Cye answered for everyone.

"The extra time must have taken more of his strength than his body's used to," Rowen added.

"Give him time," Cye told River. "He'll recover."

"…eventually," Kento added under his breath.

Cye softly laughed from his position near his purple-haired friend. None of the others heard Kento as they were too far away.

"Can Ryo walk?" River asked them, "I want to leave here in case they comeback for some reason."

"You mean like the Warlords?" Cye asked.

"I doubt they'll be showing up anytime soon," Sage told River.

Slight fear still gripped the young man's heart. The word 'Warlord' still scared him. It wasn't nearly as much as before since the Ronins were here. But that still didn't stop the fear from coming.

"Let's get Ryo on White Blaze's back," Sage suggested to his friends.

Rowen nodded. He, Sage, Cye and Kento moved to do so. White Blaze stepped in front of Ryo as if warning the others _stay away_. Sage shook his head.

"We need to keep going," Cye softly told the tiger.

"Ryo is going to be riding on your back," Sage added. "Ryo would be resting as we walk if you're carrying him."

White Blaze gave a soft growl.

"It's okay, boy," Cye tried to pacify the tiger. "We'll protect Ryo if there's another fight."

White Blaze moved. Ryo was set on his tiger's back. The boy practically fell asleep sitting there. He was on his stomach with his hands holding onto the fur on his tiger's sides.

The group walked silently for the rest of the day. Ryo didn't wake up until they stopped for the night. All the boy did was slide off his tiger's back, grab a sleeping bag then proceeded to fall asleep against White Blaze's side where the tiger had laid down.

…

Talpa watched as Sun Devil died. He had sent his scout to find the Ronins then bring back their locations. He hadn't expected his scout to engage the 5 boys in battle.

The ruler of the Dynasty was being to wonder if he should send more than just 2 of his Warlords next time. Kale and Dais had been defeated and almost died when he had sent them last time. This time Sun Devil had died.

 _The Ronins are growing stronger each day_ , Talpa thought as he watched the Ronins and the others continue walking. _If they are not killed soon, they may become too strong for even I_.

Talpa felt a presence coming to him. _Ah, that would be Sekhmet_.

The door opened to the throne room. Sekhmet stepped in and bowed, putting his closed fist over his heart.

"And what may I do for you, Sekhmet?" Talpa asked.

"Sire, I wish to fight the Ronins," the green-haired man said after he straightened and lowered his fist. "It has been a long time since I have fought them."

Talpa considered his Warlord's request. "Very well," he told the man, "I will send you in the next attack. You must wait, though, as I do not know where they are."

Sekhmet bowed again. "Thank you, Sire," the man said. The Warlord of Venom bowed once more and left the throne room.

…

It was peaceful the next few days. There were no attacks by the Dynasty and the group had not come across bandits. Ryo had been given the chance to rest during this time.

Unfortunately, life had a way of not letting the Ronins rest for long between fights.

This time was no exception.

…

A dark armor watched the Ronins from afar. He had seen their power over the last couple of fights. He knew if he did not kill the Ronin who wore the white armor soon, his entire homeland would be destroyed.

 _He is strong_ , the armor thought. _But I am much stronger_.

There was a whirlwind of flame around him. When it dissipated, the dark armor was gone.

…

Rowen looked to the sky. He felt something in the sky above them.

"Hey, guys…do you feel that?" Rowen asked the other Ronins.

Sage looked up. "Yeah," he answered. "But it's different than before. I guess more sinister."

"I don't like this, man," Kento nervously said.

River was watching the interactions of his charges. _Is something wrong?_ The young man was almost too afraid to ask. It was as if they were having the same reaction whenever the –

 _Please don't let it be the Dynasty_ , he begged who ever might be listening. _Not only for me – the Ronins also need a break from the fighting. They will tire out if things keep going at this rate_.

A pillar of fire hit the ground in front of the group. When it dissipated, a lone armor stood in front of them. This time the armor was a dark color.

"What do you want?" Ryo asked.

"I have come to kill the one who wears the Inferno," the armor said.

"And who might you be?" Ryo bit out.

"I am Lord Altha," the armor introduced. "Who is the one who bears the Inferno?"

"Why do you want to know?" Cye asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kento asked.

"Will one of you _boys_ tell me, or not? I do not have the patience to wait."

Ryo took a step forward only once before Rowen grabbed his shoulder. Strata shook his head and quietly whispered "don't say anything."

Ryo shrugged off the blue-haired boy's hand. "I know," the black-haired boy hissed back. "But I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Don't worry," Rowen assured his friend, "we can fight him without you using the Inferno."

"But, Rowen…." Ryo's protest died.

"We won't tell you," Sage shot back at Altha.

Cye nodded. "We won't waste the Inferno on you."

Altha _laughed_. "You think so, _boy_? I am _much_ stronger than those who have gone before."

Kento snorted. "Yeah, right," he muttered. Altha didn't react – it was as if the Dynasty lord hadn't heard the purple-haired boy.

"Will you tell me or not?" Altha asked. "If you do not tell me, then I will kill you one by one until I find it."

"Try it," Cye told the Dynasty lord.

"Very well then," Altha said. "I will kill you one by one until I find what I seek."

The Ronins' arms went up.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA, DAO INOCHI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, DAO SHIN!"

"ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, DAO GI!"

Ryo crossed his swords in front of him. Sage held his sword in one hand. Cye held his trident. Kento held his staff in both hands. Rowen knocked an arrow.

Altha took his sword from on his side. He threw himself at Sage. He knew that the Inferno's weapon was a sword. Sage was the only one who had a single sword. If the Dynasty lord killed Sage, his desire would be fulfilled.

Sage's sword hit Altha's sword before it came too close. _Why did he attack me when Ryo was closer to him?_ Altha's sword swung across in front of the blonde. Halo jumped. He rolled on the floor and stood a little ways away.

"Will you not fight, Ronin?" Altha asked. "I know that Inferno's weapon is a sword."

 _'Sword'? Doesn't he mean_ swords _?_ Sage did not understand. It was as if Altha believed the Inferno fought with a _single_ sword. _Well, it's better than him going after Ryo. Ryo's still tired_.

An arrow shot by Sage's shoulder. The blonde automatically jumped to the other side.

"Sorry, Sage!" Rowen apologized. He knocked another arrow. "You were too close to him!"

Sage's hand tightened on his sword's hilt. He threw himself at Altha.

Cye's trident came from Sage's other side. The trident hit Altha's arm. The Dynasty lord did not even flinch.

"Is that the best you can do?" Altha taunted.

"Cye, move!" Sage yelled to the brunette. Cye moved away from the armor.

Sage's sword moved above him.

"THUNDER…BOLT CUT!"

Pure light shot from Sage. The boy jumped into the air. The light followed him to Altha. Sage's sword went before him.

Altha just stepped to the side.

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" Rowen immediately shouted. He had seen Sage's special attack miss.

The golden light from Rowen's arrow also missed. _What's going on?_

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

Altha jumped high in the air. He landed outside of the destruction.

"FLARE UP NOW!"

Altha quickly moved to the side.

"STAY PUT!" Kento yelled at the Dynasty lord.

Cye was the last to try.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

Even Cye's special attack missed.

Altha laughed was if it was hilarious. "Can you not touch me, Ronins?" The armor asked.

Despair went through the Ronins. Can they not kill the Dynasty lord?

"Why don't I come to you?" Altha nonchalantly asked.

Ryo unconsciously took a step back. _What is he going to do?_ Ryo thought.

"FLAMES OF DARKNESS!"

Pure black flames shot from Altha's sword. It reminded Sage of Kale's special attack. _If it's the same, surely I can block the same_ , Sage concluded.

Sage's sword went up. He went to strike the black flames. Altha's flames just went around him. Sage almost dropped his sword when he heard Ryo scream. The blonde wanted to check on his friend but the attack going around him wouldn't let him.

"Ryo, run!" Kento screamed.

"Ryo!" Cye yelled.

Rowen jumped out of the way in time. Cye rolled away and Kento dodged to the side. Ryo, however, just ran. Normally, fire soothed Ryo. This time it sent shivers through him. The flames were cold. Ryo would have healed some if the flames were warm.

Altha's special attack stopped. The Dynasty lord's sword pointed down.

"Still alive I see," Altha commented. His voice sounded almost disappointed. "Shall I try again?"

Sage was about to answer.

"FLAMES OF DARKNESS!"

This time all the Ronins were covered in it. Protective bubbles formed around them. It was if their armors were trying a last-ditch effort to save them. The bubbles almost didn't make it to the end.

When the flames cleared, Ryo looked to Rowen. The Ronin saw the mirrored image of his despair written on his friend's face.

"He's too powerful," Ryo whispered.

Altha laughed again. "Giving up already, Ronins?" He taunted. "I'm disappointed in you."

For the first time, the Ronins knew that they could not kill a Dynasty lord.

It _terrified_ them.

RME: wanna know something funny? I realized after I wrote the fight with Saberstryke, I actually _liked_ the guy. Maybe it's because he had some honor even though he was a Dynasty lord? And yet, I only found Saranbo interesting and Sun Devil always annoyed me for some reason.

Relyan: thanks for the review. Forcing the Ronins to fight wouldn't leave me alone and a story was born from it. It's being posted alongside this story if you'd like to read it.


	12. Ryo's Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

 **Chapter 12**

 _Ryo's Problem_

For the first time that Ryo could remember, he was terrified of a Dynasty lord. Saranbo, Saberstryke and Sun Devil hadn't scared him – Talpa had been the only one until now. _Is it because I had been too focused on saving my friends?_ Ryo wondered.

"Sage, Kento, Cye, Ryo can't fight with the Inferno right now!" Rowen yelled to them. "He's still tired from the last time!"

"Rowen, I _need_ the Inferno!" Ryo shot back. "We'll die if I don't!"

Ryo blocked Altha's sword between his own.

"Ryo has a point, Rowen!" Sage pointed out. "He _needs_ the Inferno right now!"

Rowen looked at Ryo; the boy was basically fighting on his own. Altha wanted Ryo dead because of the Inferno. Rowen realized that Sage was right. Ryo was tiring out fast. The Inferno would give him the power needed to quickly kill Altha.

"Create the Inferno!" Rowen yelled.

Ryo pushed back Altha's sword. The boy jumped back a little ways. Altha mildly watched him. _And so it finally comes_ , the armor thought. He felt excitement rising inside. He would be the one to kill Ryo while he wore the Inferno.

Ryo held out his swords. Rowen moved his bow before himself. Sage threw his arms to his sides. Kento's staff pointed down at his side. Cye's trident went perpendicular at his side. Balls of light covered the 4 Ronins.

The 4 lights hit Ryo.

Ryo tore his Wildfire armor. When the fire that enveloped him died Ryo wore the Inferno.

Black Blaze came to Ryo. The boy unsheathed the Swords of Fervor and crossed them before him. With a battle cry, Ryo jumped to attack Altha. This time the jump was farther than usual. Ryo's right sword came down as he fell. Altha's sword went above the armor's head and the Sword of Fervor clashed with it. Ryo pushed himself off of Altha's sword. He landed on the ground and his leg lashed out. The Dynasty lord stumbled from the sheer force of the kick.

 _Is this the real power of the Inferno?_ Altha asked. _The power behind the kick is greater than before_.

Ryo spun in the air and his other leg hit the armor's side. Altha skidded away. Ryo landed and crossed his swords again.

Altha stood and he swung his sword downwards. "I see," he muttered, "the power of the other Ronins gives you more strength than before."

"That doesn't matter right now," Wildfire said.

Altha laughed. "What will you do, Ryo of Wildfire?"

"I can destroy you now, Altha," Ryo pointed out.

Altha didn't believe him. "I doubt you can," he reminded the boy. "I am stronger than the ones who have come before me."

"And I am stronger now as well," Ryo corrected the Dynasty lord.

The left Sword of Fervor went for Altha but the armor just stepped aside. The right one swung the opposite direction. The Dynasty lord jumped up and landed right in front of Ryo. Altha's free fist slammed into the boy's face.

Ryo cried out in both pain and surprise. _How-how did he do that? He's faster than before_.

"What's the matter, Ryo of Wildfire?" Altha asked. "I thought you said that you were faster now."

Ryo's elbow went into Altha's stomach and the armor bent as if in pain. _He can feel pain?_ Ryo silently asked himself. _I didn't know they could feel pain_.

"Ryo, watch out!" Kento yelled.

Ryo noticed Altha's leg too late.

Kento's staff took the hit. Hardrock stood in front of Wildfire. The boy twirled his staff in his hands. "That was a close one," Kento commented.

An arrow shot at Altha. There was no light accompanying it so all Rowen could hope to do was distract Altha long enough for Ryo to kill him.

Altha ignored the attack. "Are you hiding behind your friends?" He asked.

Ryo's shoulders were slightly heaving now. _Why am I getting tired already?_ He couldn't understand it.

"Kento, let me handle him," Ryo told Kento.

The purple-haired boy looked at Ryo. He could see that the black-haired boy was starting to get tired. _The armor takes a lot of his strength to_ just _wear it_ , Kento remembered.

Kento jumped to the side. "Fine, but I'm helping if needed," the boy told Ryo.

Ryo's leg lashed out almost too fast to see. Altha couldn't block it in time and the Dynasty lord went flying. He landed on his back then regained his footing. Ryo's elbow went for Altha's head. The armor's head turned from the force. The right Sword of Fervor went for Altha's stomach. Like Ryo's leg, the sword was faster. _I have to end this before something happens_ , Ryo realized.

Altha jumped back.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!"

A huge, pure white light went for the Dynasty lord. The armor disappeared and reappeared to the side. Ryo's attack almost hit him.

Ryo panted. He couldn't believe that the attack had missed Altha. He couldn't understand it; that had never happened before.

"That was slower than I heard, Ryo of Wildfire. Is something wrong?" The calmness of the words grated on Ryo's nerves.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!"

Ryo knew that he would kill Altha this time. He watched the attack fly to the armor. Like before, the Dynasty lord was almost hit.

Ryo could feel the tiredness returning. It was almost as if it wanted revenge. _I can't keep doing this forever_ , he realized.

 _Ryo's tired_ , the other 4 Ronins realized. _We need to kill Altha quickly_.

"Guys, we have to help Ryo," Cye called.

Sage knew that Ryo would need help if this battle continued on much longer. Kento understood what Cye wanted. Rowen knew that Ryo needed help. The 4 of them knew they didn't have their power but they also knew that they had little choice.

Sage's sword went for Altha's sword arm. If the blonde could cut it off, Ryo would have a better chance. If Altha's arm was cut off, he could not fight or defend himself. Sage's sword bounced off Altha's arm. _What the-?_ The Dynasty lord's sword hit Sage's side. The blonde went flying.

Cye's trident blocked Altha's sword from going inside Ryo's stomach. The trident shook from the sheer force of it.

Ryo jumped back into the battle. He dropped one of the Swords of Fervor and hit Altha. The Dynasty lord went flying. He landed far away on his back. Ryo didn't waste time. He picked up the dropped sword.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!"

The pure white light hit Altha dead on. Altha laughed as he died. Ryo couldn't believe it. _He's dying and yet he's laughing…_.

When the light was gone, all that was left was a huge crater starting at Ryo's feet and going well beyond where Altha had been.

Black Blaze came to Ryo. The boy sheathed the Swords of Fervor on the black tiger's sides. He returned to his Wildfire armor. The wave of tiredness that hit him made him sway. He felt almost as tired after the first time he had worn the Inferno.

Ryo's Wildfire armor automatically shed itself. The Ronin fell to the ground by White Blaze. The tiger whined and licked his human's face. Ryo didn't move.

…

Kento didn't know what to think – none of them did really. After being able to fight using the Inferno without passing out for a long time, Ryo was once more unconscious.

"We need to get Ryo out of here," Sage whispered to his conscious friends. "I'm afraid that someone else will come to kill Ryo while he's asleep."

Altha had shaken Sage, Rowen, Kento and Cye up. It was the second time that someone from the Dynasty wanted Ryo dead because of the Inferno. They had thought that Saberstryke had been the only one until now.

"How many more want Ryo dead?" Sage asked.

Cye, Kento and Rowen didn't answer. They didn't want to think about it.

The 4 conscious Ronins shed their armor.

"Cye, help me get Ryo on my back," Kento asked. The 2 of them went to their unconscious friend. Cye moved Ryo up with Kento's help before the purple-haired boy turned his back. Torrent helped Kento grab Ryo's legs. The black-haired boy's arms went over the other boy's shoulders.

Kento turned to his friends. "Well, I'm ready," he told them, "let's get going."

White Blaze went to Hardrock's side. He whined and rubbed his head against the boy's leg.

"Sorry, White Blaze, not today," Kento said as he looked at the tiger.

White Blaze moved and he stood beside Kento. The tiger wasn't about to leave his human's side. If Ryo was unconscious, White Blaze would also help protect him.

River took the lead. As he walked, Kento and the other Ronins walked beside him with White Blaze at Kento's side. The rest walked behind.

As they walked, Daniel couldn't help but look at Kento at times. He was pretty sure that Ryo was heavy – people had talked about it after Ryo had been taken to Koji mansion. How Kento could seemingly carry the unconscious Ronin with little effort he didn't know. It was as if the boy was much stronger than anyone that Daniel had ever known. _Just how much are the boys different because of their armors?_ It was something he wanted to ask River later – hopefully when it was just them.

Kento was quiet as he carried Ryo. He could feel the worry emanating from his conscious friends. Even he was worried about the Ronin on his back. It was understandable at the beginning for Ryo's body to have a difficult time supplying the energy needed to wear the Inferno. The last two times – the fights with Kale and Dais, and Sun Devil – Ryo hadn't passed out like the earlier times.

Rowen didn't know what was going on. Ryo hadn't passed out after wearing the Inferno for a while. The only answer to the unasked question running through each of the Ronins' – as well as River's head – was that Ryo had worn the Inferno too soon after fighting Sun Devil in it. Even Rowen, Kento, Sage and Cye were a little tired from fighting again so soon.

River led everyone forward until nightfall. When the group finally stopped. the Ronins and River pulled out their 6 sleeping bags. Ryo was laid in his as he continued to sleep.

As River made dinner the 4 conscious Ronins sat near their sleeping friend. They were keeping an eye on both Ryo and the area surrounding them. All 4 of them were tired but there was a restless feeling growing inside them. It felt as if they had to do _something_ while Ryo slept.

Ryo finally woke when River was almost finished cooking. The boy opened his eyes to see his friends sitting nearby. He got out of the sleeping bag and went to them. He sat next to Sage.

"How are you feeling, Ryo?" Sage asked.

"I'm still a little tired," the black-haired boy admitted.

Cye looked closely at Ryo. He could see that the boy was tired but that exhausted look that been there had been replaced by a tired one.

River heard Sage's question and Ryo's answer. He turned to his charges and called to them. "Dinner's ready."

Kento grinned. _Food_ …

Ryo and the other Ronins joined River at the fire. They silently sat around it as they ate. After dinner Ryo opted to sleep more. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. This time he ignored his sleeping bag in favor of lying against White Blaze's side. The tiger didn't complain as his human fell asleep against him.

River had to smile. Ryo's position against White Blaze's side reminded him of a mother cat and her kittens.

"White Blaze is more like a tame cat than an actual tiger," the young man commented.

"White Blaze's been with Ryo since Ryo was little," Rowen explained. "I guess it's only natural now for them to sleep that way."

"How do you know this?" River asked. He was honestly curious; the boys never really talked about their pasts with him.

"Ryo told us after White Blaze had come back to him," Cye explained.

River stood. He grabbed Ryo's empty sleeping bag and unzipped it. When the young man covered the sleeping boy with it Ryo never moved. Instead it was White Blaze who thanked him with a soft noise.

River took Mia's notes out of his backpack. He sat by the fire and opened the folder. He took out the paper he had begun reading last time. Sage and the other Ronins ignored River, instead opting to keep watch over their friend. The 4 of them remembered their promise to protect River and the others but Ryo's safety was also important to them. The black-haired boy could not defend himself right now. Each of his friends knew that Ryo couldn't easily fight in his condition.

River read Mia's research notes as the 4 who were sitting at the fire with him talked. After some time, Kyle – the one who had told River about the nearest group of free people – came to them.

Kyle looked at Ryo who was still sleeping against White Blaze's side. "Is he okay?" The man asked. "The boy seems to be tired often since he woke up after we left home."

Rowen answered for River. "Ryo is just tired from fighting in the Inferno," the blue-haired boy told the man.

Kyle wore a skeptical look. It was as if he didn't believe Strata. Sage mentally shrugged. _He won't believe us no matter how we try to explain it_ , he thought. The blonde knew that it wasn't a normal reaction that Ryo seemed to have when he fought with the Inferno. Who tires out that easily?

"Will we continue to travel tomorrow?" Kyle asked River.

"We'll most likely continue to travel tomorrow morning," River reassured him.

"Ryo will probably be fine tomorrow," Rowen explained.

Kyle left the Ronins and River. River put Mia's research back inside its folder. He stretched his arms above his head then let them fall.

"Let's go to sleep," River said to the Ronins sitting around the fire. "I'm sure you're still tired from the fight with Altha."

As if to prove River's words, Sage then Cye yawned.

The 4 still-conscious Ronins went to their sleeping bags. They settled into them then zipped them up. They quickly fell asleep.

River put the fire out and went to his own sleeping bag. The young man was tired. He figured that Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen had to be more tired than him since they had fought the Dynasty lord – not him.

…

When Ryo woke the next day he saw that his friends were still asleep. He turned to see River quietly making breakfast when he heard a small noise.

Ryo pushed his sleeping bag off of him. White Blaze whined as if in protest to Ryo's movement.

The boy patted his tiger's head. "I'm fine," he told him. "I'm just a little tired now, White Blaze."

Ryo joined River at the fire.

"Can I help?" Ryo asked the young man from behind.

River jumped in surprise. He looked behind to see Wildfire standing there. "How are you feeling?" He asked the boy.

Ryo shrugged. "I don't feel as tired," he answered.

There was a noise from behind both of them. The black-haired boy turned to see Sage was awake. "Good morning," Ryo told the blonde.

Sage leaned over and poked Kento. "Time to wake up," the blonde told Hardrock. Kento grumbled something and rolled over. Sage poked Kento's back. "Wake up," the blonde told him.

Kento's eyes blinked as they adjusted to the morning light. He turned onto his back and sat up. He stretched his arms and then looked at Ryo. "Dude, you're awake," Kento said.

Ryo smiled. "Yeah," he told his friend. "I just woke up."

"How are you doing, man?" Kento asked.

"Better," Ryo truthfully answered. "I think I'm used to wearing the Inferno now."

Cye opened his eyes with a smile. Rowen smiled a little with his eyes still closed. All 4 Ronins were happy with Ryo's news. River himself was glad that Ryo was doing better.

"That's good to hear," Rowen said.

Cye unzipped the sleeping bag. He got out of it and stood. Sage and Kento also did the same. Rowen, however, stayed where he was. The blue-haired boy wasn't about to officially wake up until time for breakfast.

Sage bent over Rowen. The blonde poked the other boy's shoulder. "Time to get up," he told the boy in the sleeping bag.

Rowen opened his eyes. Sage moved away and Rowen got out of his sleeping bag.

After breakfast was eaten and camp was broken, River continued to lead the group forwards. He had mapped out a way to get to the area inside his head before they had left. So far, he had kept them on track.

The Ronins kept an eye out for any attacks. Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen also kept watch over Ryo. Ryo's safety still worried them. Altha's words kept coming back to them. _I have come to kill the one who wears the Inferno_ the armor had said at the beginning.

 _Just how many people in the Dynasty want Ryo dead?_ Sage thought.

The group continued traveling that day with nothing happening. The more days that passed the more the Ronins were grateful for the break. They didn't want to fight another powerful enemy after fighting Altha so soon after Ryo had killed Sun Devil.

River stopped the group for the night. Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen sat down while River and the others set up camp. The young man had insisted that the 5 of them rest while the others set up camp.

Dinner was quiet where River sat with the Ronins. The 6 of them could see the others of the group talking and laughing.

"It's as if they aren't worried," Cye commented as he watched Kyle playfully push Zeke.

"They believe that you can keep them safe no matter what again," River explained. He too was watching his people laugh around the fire.

"But we can't always keep them safe," Ryo said, "don't they remember what happened when we fought Talpa?"

Sage shook his head. "Ryo," he said, "that was a _long_ time ago. I'm sure the terror they must have felt as faded from their mind."

"Do you think they think we are invincible again?" Cye worriedly asked.

Sage shrugged. "Who knows," the blonde admitted.

"But we aren't _invincible_ , Sage," Ryo reminded his friend. "Don't they remember that?"

"I think they want to believe it, Ryo," Rowen pointed out. "I think that Talpa had shaken them up and they wish to feel the safety from before."

"Like they don't want to remember?" Cye asked.

"I'm sure they still remember, even if it's only subconsciously," Rowen corrected him.

River collected the empty bowls. He looked at each of the Ronins. "Why don't you get some sleep?" He suggested. "You've been fighting off and on since we left home."

The Ronins looked at each other. As one they stood and went to their sleeping bags. They zipped them open and then zipped them closed again around their bodies. The boys closed their eyes. White Blaze lay close to Ryo. River put out the fire. He didn't want anything to disturb them tonight.

Using the moonlight to see where he was going, the young man crawled to his own sleeping bag. Unlike the boys who were already sleeping around him, the young man couldn't sleep. He was worried about his charges. He could count the times that the Ronins had had to defend both him and his people since they had started their journey. Frankly, the boys' stamina surprised him. It was like their stores of it were almost endless. _Well, not almost endless_ , he corrected himself, _they just have a lot more than anyone I've ever known_. The young man was the only one who the Ronins traveled Who seemed to realize this. He was sure that his people didn't understand just how much energy the boys had to use to protect them – River could because he _saw_ it in their face and body language.

River fell asleep thinking about how much longer his charges would have to fight before the group found the people who they were looking for.

…

Many nights after the fight with Altha the Ronins woke in the middle of the night.

Ryo reached above him and shook Cye's arm. "Wake up," Wildfire whispered. Cye opened his eyes and looked at him. "Do you feel it?" Ryo asked.

Cye nodded.

"We need to wake the others," Ryo told the brunette. "I don't want to wake River and the others."

Torrent knew what the black-haired boy meant. Ryo didn't want to fight near the people the Ronins had promised themselves to protect. He didn't want to wake them from the noise that they would surely make.

Cye turned over and nudged Kento. "Wake up," he whispered to his friend.

Kento's eyes opened a little bit. He was about to ask something before he felt it. Hardrock turned onto his stomach and poked Sage in the side. "Wake up, Sage," he whispered to his friend.

Sage opened his eyes. He looked at the purple-haired boy. He nodded in response to the unvoiced words. The blonde reached diagonal to himself.

"Rowen, wake up," the blonde whispered. Rowen didn't acknowledge he heard. "Rowen, wake up. _They're_ coming," Sage said.

Rowen's eyes opened. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He muttered something before unzipping himself alongside his friends. Quietly the 5 boys left to meet them. White Blaze followed them, padding beside his human as the 5 Ronins ran to where they felt them.

The group of Dynasty Soldiers they found wasn't that big.

Ryo's fist went through one Soldier. He spun in the air with his leg out and another went down.

Sage's foot went through another Soldier and the soul of the armor left. The blonde attacked another one.

Cye fist went through a helmet. He kicked another towards Kento. "Heads up!" He whispered to Hardrock. The purple-haired boy didn't skip a beat. An orange fist flew backwards and smashed the helmet.

Rowen's legs hit another Dynasty Soldier. The blue-haired boy landed. "Is that it?"

Ryo's red fist went through another. "Almost," the boy responded.

Sage's foot smashed a breastplate and the soul escaped. Halo stopped. "Now it is," the boy replied.

Rowen looked behind them. "Do you think we woke them?" He quietly asked.

"Hope not," Ryo answered. He waved in the direction of where they had come. "Let's get back," he told the others.

…

Talpa was watching his enemy fight. The ruler of the Dynasty had sensed where the Ronins were at when the boys fought his Soldiers. He was ready to try again.

"I have found you, my children," Talpa told them. "Wait for my Warlords."

Talpa called for his Warlord of Venom.

"Yes, Master?" Sekhmet asked as he saluted his lord.

"I have found them, Sekhmet," Talpa told the man in front of him. "It is time for you to fulfill your desire."

Sekhmet bowed. "Yes, my lord," he said.

"Take Kale with you," Talpa ordered his Warlord.

Sekhmet frowned. _Why must_ he _come?_ The green-haired man unhappily thought. He did not voice his dislike however. If his Emperor told him to, he would obey.

Sekhmet disappeared.

"Kale," Sekhmet said when he came to his fellow Warlord. "Master Talpa is sending us to attack the Ronin Warriors again."

Kale stopped what he was doing. "Very well," the blue-haired man said.

Both Warlords disappeared.

…

The 5 boys returned to River's side. They looked at each other as if asking _should we go back to sleep?_ Ryo shook his head and sat away from his bedroll. The other 4 Ronins sat with him. White Blaze lay on his stomach behind Ryo.

The 5 Ronins and White Blaze watched over the group through the night. They would keep watch in case another fight happened.

When River opened his eyes in the morning the first things he saw was the empty bedrolls around him. His mind automatically went to the worst possible case. He shot up and looked around the camp. His heart filled with relief when he saw the boys.

He didn't have to look too hard to see who they were. All of the boys in his village had died in the attack. The only people who survived the Warlords' slaughter were himself and 7 other adults who weren't even over 40.

The young man went to his charges. "Did something happen?" He asked them.

Ryo looked at him. "Some Dynasty Soldiers attacked," the Ronin answered as if it wasn't a big deal.

A shiver went up River's spine. None of the others – even himself – had woken during the fight. It scared him that he hadn't heard the fight.

"How-?" The green-eyed man couldn't finish his thought.

Ryo shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal, River," the boy told the young man, "we fought away from the camp."

River let it go then. He didn't _want_ to know any more.

The group ate breakfast then resumed walking. For a while everything was fine. But, for the Ronins, peace never seemed to last long. It wasn't long after sunset that they heard Sekhmet's laughter. The 5 Ronins looked at each other then ahead of them.

"Hello, Ronins," Sekhmet greeted.

Kale was beside the Warlord of Venom.

"We have come to kill you," Kale added.

The 5 Ronins didn't bother talking to them.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA, DAO INOCHI!"

"ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, DAO GI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, DAO SHIN!"

White Blaze roared beside Ryo.

The 5 Ronins readied their weapons.


	13. The Problem Called the Inferno

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

 **Chapter 13**

 _The Problem Called the Inferno_

This time it seemed as if the Warlords had gotten smart. Kale, whose darkness was Sage's weakness, went after the blonde. The fact that there was no sunlight didn't help Sage. Kale's darkness was complete. Sage's light could not penetrate it easily because of it.

Kento could tell that his friend was having a problem. The purple-haired boy ignored Sekhmet in favor of helping his blonde friend.

"Hey, Sekhmet!" Ryo called. "Over here!"

Sekhmet's sword barely blocked Ryo's. There was a hiss as liquid went over Ryo's blade. Ryo watched in alarm as the liquid started going down his sword. The boy pulled back and swung his sword to get rid of it. There was a hiss as the ground melted. _Poison_ , Wildfire realized.

"Watch out, guys!" Ryo yelled.

Cye and Rowen saw the melted ground at the black-haired boy's feet. The brunette's hand tightened on his shaft. _We have to keep it away from River and the others_ , Torrent told himself.

Kento's staff blocked Kale's sword. The sword swung away from the Warlord.

Sekhmet laughed at Ryo's warning. "Do you like my poison, Ryo of Wildfire?" He asked the boy.

Ryo glared at the Warlord of Venom. "No," he answered.

"Ah, but my venom likes you," Sekhmet pointed out.

The black-haired boy looked down. There was a slight cut in his armor. "How did-"

Sekhmet smiled. "If you are not careful, you might be touched by it."

Rowen's arrow went between Wildfire and Sekhmet. "He's not alone," the blue-haired boy pointed out.

Sekhmet smiled. He ran at Strata, swinging his sword. Rowen quickly moved his bow in front of him. Sekhmet's sword hit the gold bow and was pushed back. The boy jumped back. An arrow hit Sekhmet's arm before Rowen landed.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kento yelled. His staff hit Kale's sword and the sword stopped.

Sage jumped over Kento's shoulder with his sword aimed down. "KAAAAALE!" He screamed.

Kale's sword stopped Sage's, flinging the boy back. The Warlord didn't waste time.

"BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!"

Sage's sword immediately hit the first black wave. It kept moving side to side to protect the blonde. But the attack was too fast and Sage was eventually hit by it.

"AAAAAAH!" Sage screamed in pain.

"Sage!" Kento screamed as he ran at Kale. He was going to stop the Warlord.

"BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!" Kale repeated.

Kento wasn't expecting the attack. He was hit before he could retaliate.

"Kento! Sage!" Ryo screamed.

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"

Sekhmet wanted to at least injure Ryo before the others. Wildfire would have at least a difficult time fighting in the Inferno then. The boy wasn't expecting Sekhmet's action. All he could do was watch as the strike hit his armor. The armor melted slightly from the hit.

"Ryo!" Rowen screamed. The blue-haired boy ran to where Ryo lay looking at him in pain.

"Rowen, watch out!" Ryo screamed in warning. The black-haired boy's finger pointed behind Rowen.

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"

Rowen flew away from Ryo. He hit the ground a ways away.

Cye knew he had to keep an eye on Sekhmet. When the Warlord's swords gathered again, Cye rolled away.

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"

This time it missed Cye as the brunette rolled forwards. His trident hit Sekhmet's stomach and the man went flying. Cye stood.

"Miss me?" Cye cheekily asked Sekhmet.

Sage and Kento fought Kale together; they weren't going to let either of them die.

The 5 Ronins had to win; there was no option of losing. River and the others would die if the 5 Ronins lost. All of the boys knew this. The only problem was 4 of them were hurt; only Cye remained untouched.

Rowen's mind came to a conclusion. It was either to do it or everyone might die.

"Ryo, transform into the Inferno!" Rowen all but commanded.

Ryo didn't even try to argue. The 4 Ronins' lights hit Ryo. When the fire he was inside of died the boy was in the Inferno. Black Blaze roared and jumped to his master's side. Ryo unsheathed the Swords of Fervor and, like all the times before, crossed them in front of himself.

Sekhmet and Kale looked at each other. Kale shrugged and the other laughed. They went to attack Ryo. Wildfire was waiting for them. He swung the right sword at Kale and the left at Sekhmet. Both Warlords evaded the swords.

"DIIIIIIIIE!" Kale screamed. His sword rested on his shoulder as he ran. Ryo blocked the strike and Kale changed directions. His sword came down from above. Ryo blocked again.

Ryo kicked Kale in the stomach, sending the Warlord flying. The Warlord of Corruption landed far away. Wildfire turned to Sekhmet. For the first time he could remember, Sekhmet hesitated. _Is this the real power that Ryo of Wildfire holds?_ Ryo acted as if he wasn't hurt – it was as if he had never been hurt from the beginning. Ryo, himself, knew that the Inferno was healing him. He could fight because of it.

Ryo dropped the left Sword of Fervor and his fist hit Sekhmet in the stomach. Sekhmet made a sound from the force as he almost crumbled in front of Ryo. The boy hit again and, this time, the Warlord went flying. He landed farther away from Kale.

The Warlord of Corruption was angry. How _dare_ a single boy overpower them again! _Ryo of Wildfire, you will pay_ , Kale promised himself.

Ryo was suddenly in front of Kale, holding his left sword again. The hilt hit Kale underneath the chin. The Warlord's head snapped back. The black-haired boy hit Kale again. This time Kale could feel the damage inflicted.

Sekhmet gave a war cry as he went to kill Ryo. Wildfire easily blocked the Warlord's swords. He whispered something only Sekhmet could hear. Ryo hit the man as if he was a baseball. The Warlord screamed in pain as he flew.

Ryo saw his chance.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!"

Pure, white light raced at the Warlord.

Talpa's voice came from the sky. "Return to me, Sekhmet, Kale!"

The 2 Warlords disappeared like last time before the Inferno's attack could kill them.

Ryo returned to his Wildfire armor. Rowen came up to him.

"Do you think this will be the last time we'll fight them?" Rowen asked the black-haired boy.

Wildfire shook his head. "I doubt it," he answered.

Sage came to them. "How are you doing, Ryo?" The blonde whispered. He looked behind them to see the people staring at Ryo again. "Don't answer too loud," Halo added, "Kyle's skeptical that it's the Inferno that's wearing you out."

Ryo also looked behind them. His cheeks went slightly pink and he's eyes quickly looked forward. "I'm a little tired," Ryo quietly answered, "but it's not like last time."

Sage smiled. It was working – whatever they were doing was finally working. Looking at Rowen, the blonde saw the expression he was sure he was wearing also on his friend's face.

"Come on," Sage said, "let's go back to the others."

The 3 of them returned to Cye and Kento. They were quietly told what Ryo had said. Kento clapped Ryo on his back. "That's good to hear!" The purple-haired boy said.

River came to them then. "It's nice that Ryo's doing better but I think we should leave _now_. I don't want to be here if more Warlords come. I don't think you guys will survive another attack at this point."

Wildfire nodded in understanding. Sage and Kento were hurt; Rowen wasn't as much. Ryo and Cye were the only ones who weren't.

Surprisingly, none of the people who River was leading complained about resuming the walking even though they had been walking all day. It was if all 7 somehow felt the urgency that River felt coursing through his veins.

This time it was Sage and Kento who rode White Blaze, much to River's surprise. The young man found it interesting that the tiger didn't seem to mind that it wasn't Ryo who was on his back.

The group continued to travel until the sun came up. With the coming sunlight, River stopped the group. He wanted to let his people rest – or more specifically, let the Ronins start to heal from their last fight. The 5 boys didn't argue when they stopped traveling. Instead, they were glad for the chance to finally rest.

River had some of his people bring the 5 Ronins their sleeping bags. Once they were laid out on the ground, the boys immediately went to them. They were almost asleep when they finally lay down. River let them be.

The young man left the sleeping boys. He went to the others in the group.

"We'll stay here for a while," he informed them. "The Ronins need a chance to rest."

Daniel nodded. "They must be tired by now," he said.

Cecelia looked at the boys. "The poor dears," she whispered to herself.

Her husband, Zeke, shook his head. "I'm amazed they aren't exhausted yet," he said.

River softly smiled as he thought of his charges. "Those boys are something else, aren't they?" The 7 people he was with nodded as one. "They have a store of energy that I've never seen before. Their stamina is quite big."

Pace, another of the 7, scoffed. "That can't be possible," he said. "They're just ordinary boys."

Daniel turned to the disbelieving man. "Pace, they wear armors that we've never seen before. They can fight like none of us can. How can you disbelieve something like that when we've seen how easy it is for them to fight both the Dynasty Soldiers and the Warlords?"

River shook his head. "Daniel, those boys aren't invincible," he corrected the doctor, "even they have trouble fighting the Warlords."

Daniel shook his head. "I'm just surprised that they can even fight the Warlords and come out of it alive."

Zeke proudly smiled. "Of course," the young man agreed. "They only had trouble fighting Talpa."

River shook his head as the memory of that battle went through his mind. "They almost lost, Zeke," he reminded the other young man, "if Ryo hadn't returned and fought Talpa with the Inferno armor, none of us would be alive right now."

Zeke's face took on a pained looked. He remembered that battle very well. How could he not? He still had nightmares of watching his saviors being taken in by that suit of armor. "I remember," he quietly told his leader.

Pace looked down at the ground. "It feels unreal," he suddenly said. "It's as if that fight is only a nightmare that all of us shared."

"Pace…," River let the rest of the sentence die.

"I know," Pace said as if he could read his leader's mind. "It's like you told Daniel 'they aren't invincible'. It's just hard to believe after watching each of their fights and seeing that they almost always come out of it unharmed."

River shook his head as if to bring himself back to what he wanted to ask of them. "I'd like to let the Ronins sleep all of today," River told them. "I'd like your help in watching over them as they sleep."

"What can we do, though? The Dynasty is almost impossible for us to fight alone. If Dynasty Soldiers – or even worse, the Warlords – come, what will we do?" Pace asked.

River looked into Pace's eyes. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he simply answered. "If bandits come, I'm sure we can defend both ourselves and the boys."

Agreement went around River's people. If it was only bandits, they were sure they could protect the ones who had been fighting for them.

The rest of the group settled down as they waited for night to come. It was different from what they had been doing since they had left their homes. For some, it felt weird to just sit and relax when they had been walking day after day.

River, himself went back to where the Ronins slept. The young man sat near the boys and looked ahead of himself. He felt a furry head bump into his cheek. He turned to see White Blaze beside him.

"I sometimes wonder what they dream about," the young man admitted to the white tiger. "Do they dream of their old life, the one they had left behind when Talpa had come?"

White Blaze whined as if to say that Ryo's weren't always about his past. River smiled, gave a small short laugh, and petted the white tiger's head beside him. "Look at me," he said to no one, "I'm having a conversation with a tiger."

River looked to the sky. The sky was slightly cloudy but none of those clouds hid the shining sun from his eyes. "I wonder what my parents would think if they saw me conversing with a tiger who's more like a tamed cat than an actual tiger."

The thought of his parents made a pain go through his chest. Even though it had been 16 years since they had died, he still felt the pain of the loss. When his grandfather had been alive, it hadn't been so bad. Now, though, after his grandfather died, he had felt the pain from his parents' death even more. He missed them –both his parents and his grandfather.

Lunch was a silent affair. River didn't want to wake the Ronins up for lunch. Instead, for the first time since the group had left Koji Village, the young man ate alone. He was sure that any one of his people wouldn't have minded him joining them for lunch. The only reason he didn't was because he was worried about the boys. He wanted to watch over them as they had always done for them.

 _Not that I can do much to 'watch over them'_ , River thought. _They can do things that none of us ever dreamed about before. It's almost as if they are gods or something_. A smile came to his face. The picture of the Ronins as gods was an interesting one to say the least.

The war cry from nearby almost gave River a heart attack. His head whipped to the direction it came from. Silently the young man stood, hand going to his sword that always hung at his waist.

"Get ready," he quietly told his people. "Someone's coming."

Daniel stood. Pace and Zeke stood after him. Cecelia and another woman, River believed her name was Aaliyah, went to stand beside River. Kyle stood where he was with Elaina – the last of the group – beside him. All were silent as they watched for what they felt was an upcoming battle that they would be fighting alone.

River's heart slowed some of its frantic beating when he saw that only a small group of bandits had appeared. The young man drew his sword.

"What do you want?" River asked the strangers.

One of the bandits looked behind River. The bandit smiled. _Easy prey_ , he thought. _Only about half of them are even awake right now_.

"We've come to take everything of value from you," the bandit answered.

River smiled. He laughed. It was as if the bandit's words were funny. The young man choked on his laughter at the stranger's glare. "Sorry," River choked out. "We've met your type many times already. They've yet to take anything from us."

The stranger looked at him like he had grown 2 heads. Other bandits had _yet_ to take from them?

"That's not possible," the stranger stated.

"See for yourself," River carelessly threw at him. He wasn't going to tell the stranger that it was the _sleeping boys_ behind him that had stopped the plundering. He wanted his people to seem strong enough to fight these strangers alone. _That's if we can_ , River reminded himself.

One of the bandits from the small group gave a war cry. The idiot ran at River.

"Be quiet," River hissed at the stranger.

The bandit paused. Her body language screamed _what the heck makes you think I'll do it?_ to him. River smiled in satisfaction. That _definitely_ shut the idiot up.

River's sword swung to protect the boys behind him. The woman blocked it with her short sword. River's surprise almost cost him. Who the _heck_ only fights with a _short sword_? He thought she was crazy.

"Pay attention!" The woman almost screamed in anger.

River's eyes flashed the hatred he felt. " _Will you be quiet?_ " he hissed at her. The green-eyed man was not happy.

River had an odd thought run through his mind. _Why am I not scared of her?_ He mentally shook his head. It was probably because the Ronins had given him a courage he hadn't felt till now. _At least against these type of people_ , River corrected himself.

"Will you just shut up and leave?" River asked.

The stranger gave the young man an odd look. Was a _target_ telling her what to do?

The fight against the bandits took a little bit. To River and the others, this fight wasn't that big of a deal. After watching the Ronins fight the Warlords, Dynasty Soldiers and a couple of powerful people from the Dynasty, this didn't seem all that scary.

The bandits eventually pulled back. The reaction they had received from what seemed to be the leader unnerved them. Even the others' lack of fear was slightly disturbing for them. River just let them go. None of the others went after the strangers either. Like River, they were more focused on watching over their protectors than running after the enemy. The only thing that worried River was the fleeing bandits coming back with reinforcements. The group hadn't had that huge of a difficult time because there had been so few number of bandits when they had more people than them.

The group went back to waiting for the Ronins to wake up. It wasn't until that night, however, that the first of the boys opened their eyes.

Cye yawned then stretched his arms above his head. "That was a nice sleep," he said.

River looked up from Mia's research. By now the young man was close to being finished with it.

"Good morning – or should I say 'goodnight'?" The young man said.

Cye smiled as he unzipped himself and sat by River. "Don't mind either, really," Cye answered.

Kento opened his eyes later to the smell of cooking food. "Do I smell dinner?" The purple-haired boy asked. River made a _Mmhmm_ noise as he stirred the pot.

Kento went to sit at the fire beside Cye. The brunette was looking at the stars as River cooked. "So how do you feel, Cye?" Kento asked.

Cye looked at Hardrock. "I feel better – not so tired," he answered. "What about you?"

Kento smiled and held his arm up to show unseen muscles. "Good as new," he answered.

Sage's laugh came from behind them. "Aren't you hungry, Kento?" The blonde asked.

"Hey, of course I'd be hungry," he retorted, "I haven't eaten all day!"

Rowen snickered. "That's true," the blue- haired boy said.

Cye looked at were the sleeping bags were. "Is Ryo awake?" He asked.

Sage crawled to the black-haired boy. "Don't think so," he answered. "He must have been more tired than the rest of us."

"Some of us were injured, Sage," Kento flatly reminded the blonde.

Sage sat beside Cye. At this point Rowen was also sitting around the fire.

"Do you think we should wake him for dinner?" Cye asked as he looked at Ryo's sleeping form.

"We probably shouldn't," Sage answered. "He needs his sleep."

There was a yawn from the occupied sleeping bag. White Blaze, who had moved back to lie beside his human, raised his head. The tiger watched Ryo slowly turn over and sit up. The boy rubbed one of his eyes. "I'm awake," Wildfire simply said.

Sage smiled. "Welcome back to the land of the living," the blonde told him.

Ryo unzipped the sleeping bag. With White Blaze at his side, the Ronin went to join his friends at the fire.

"How are you feeling?" Wildfire asked his friends.

Rowen shrugged. "Fine, I guess," he answered.

"Good as new," Kento answered next.

"I'm better now that I've had a chance to sleep," Sage answered.

Cye was the last to answer. "I'm not as tired as before."

"What about you, Ryo? How are you feeling?" Sage asked the black-haired boy.

Ryo yawned a little. "I'm still waking up," the boy admitted. "Ask me later."

Kento turned his attention to the only other person at the fire.

"So did we miss anything while we slept?" Hardrock asked the young man.

River smiled a little at the memory of what happened earlier. "Some bandits attacked while you were asleep," he answered.

Ryo became worried. "Why didn't you wake us when they came?" He asked.

"There weren't many of them," River answered. "Besides, I wanted to let you guys rest as much as possible today. You had been injured fighting those Warlords."

"The bandits would have been no problem for us." Kento stretched his arms in front of him and smashed his hands together. "We'd have taken care of them like that."

"River's right," Rowen told Kento, "Every one of us except Cye had been injured the last time we fought."

Ryo remembered what had happened when he had worn the Inferno. "The Inferno was healing me as I fought," he told his friends.

River's hand slowed down a little. _I've never heard of that before_ , the young man thought. Realizing he was stirring slower, River sped himself back up.

The Ronins continued to talk as the green-eyed man cooked dinner. The young man could see that the boys were doing much better than before. _It's amazing_. He thought as he cooked. _They seem to bounce back from being tired faster than most people_.

"Dinner's ready," River told the others around the fire.

Kento grinned. "Great!" He excitedly said. "I'm starving!"

It was Sage's turn to grin.

As the boys ate their dinner, River shared what his plans were now that the Ronins were awake.

"I want to keep moving tonight," he explained as they ate, "I don't want to be here any longer than necessary in case those bandits come back."

Kento swallowed the food he was chewing. "We can take care of them no problem," he reminded the young man.

Ryo sat down his empty bowl. "He's right, Kento," he told Hardrock, "its better if we left after we finish eating dinner. I don't want to fight humans unless I have to."

Sage and Rowen nodded. They also had the same desire as the black-haired boy.

Once dinner was eaten and everything was packed again, the group left the campsite. They walked the entire night. River wanted to get as far away from their earlier campsite as possible. When the sun started rising, the young man finally stopped the group.

"Why don't you rest," River suggested to the Ronins as he set his backpack on the ground.

They boys sat on the ground without protesting. They might be stronger and have more stamina but that didn't mean that they didn't get tired. The fights they had fought since leaving Koji Village were slowly starting to take its toll on the boys.

White Blaze lay beside his human as Ryo rested. Ryo's hand automatically went out to pet White Blaze's head.

"Is he _purring_?" River asked in disbelief.

"He's a _feline_ , River," Ryo reminded the young man. " _All_ feline's purr."

River silently continued to set up camp then cook dinner. The rest of the people followed River's actions. The 5 Ronins were the only ones who didn't do anything to help. Ryo wanted to help but knew that he would just be told to continue to rest.

After dinner, the Ronins sat around the fire. River eventually joined them.

"What will we do now?" Ryo asked the young man.

River looked at the black-haired boy. "I think we'll rest for a few days before we start walking again. I'd like to give you more time to heal before we start moving again."

Kento shook his head. "I don't see the problem with us keeping moving."

Rowen looked at Ryo. The boy didn't look as tired as before but Strata wondered how much of it the black-haired boy was hiding.

"I don't mind staying here for a little bit," Sage admitted.

Cye nodded. Ryo, however, didn't respond. His friends didn't know if Wildfire agreed or disagreed with River's desire. White Blaze seemed to be the only one who could read his human's mind. The tiger nudged Ryo's arm. The black-haired boy smiled a little and petted his tiger's head. He leaned closer to the animal and whispered something in his ear. Whatever Wildfire said, not even his friends could hear it.

…

3 days later found the group once again walking to where Kyle had said another group of people like them were living.

Sometime after they started walking again, Ryo and his friends paused. They looked to the south then at each other with a _they're coming_ look.

"River stop," Ryo whispered near the group's leader.

River also paused. "What's wrong?" He asked the black-haired boy.

"The Dynasty's coming," Ryo answered.

River looked in the direction that he saw the boys were eying. _More of the Dynasty? Why can't they leave them alone for a while?_ The young man wondered if the Ronins had bad luck or if this was what it meant to be a Ronin Warrior.

"How bad is it?" River softly asked. He didn't want his people to panic.

"A _lot_ ," Ryo answered.

River turned back. "I'll warn the others," he told the Ronins. The young man left after the boys nodded.

"You ready?" Ryo asked the other Ronins.

The other 4 just nodded.

"Should we put on our armor?" Cye asked. "There's going to a lot of them."

Rowen looked at Ryo as if asking for Wildfire's opinion.

"Wouldn't that scare the others?" Ryo asked.

Sage shook his head. "I think it might actually help," he answered.

The black-haired boy nodded.

Wildfire, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock and Strata moved their arms.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

"ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, DAO SHIN!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, DAO GI!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA, DAO INOCHI!"

The armors wrapped protectively around them. All 5 readied their weapons so that they could fight as soon as the enemy appeared. When the first ones came into eyesight, all 5 Ronins threw themselves at them. The Dynasty Soldiers didn't have time to defend themselves.

Ryo quickly cut down 3 of the Soldiers. The fourth's head almost immediately rolled after that. He vaulted over the fifth, cutting it in 2 as he fell. The boy immediately went for the next.

Rowen's arrows found the other Soldiers. His knee went to the ground as his bow went over his head to block a Soldier's spear. The blue-haired boy got back on his feet. His bow moved sideways and cut the Soldier in half.

Sage's sword cut his tenth one in half. He pivoted on his heel and the eleventh one was decapitated. Halo swung his sword diagonal. The twelfth was cut from left hip to right shoulder.

Cye's trident pierced another in the chest. The trident was twirled backwards.

Kento's staff smashed through 2 soldiers then went forward for the third one in a row.

Ryo's attention was before him. He wanted to destroy all of the Soldiers quickly. White Blaze, who was fighting alongside him, whipped his head behind them suddenly. He roared to grab his human's attention. Ryo's attention moved to the wrong one.

"What's wrong, boy?" He asked his tiger.

White Blaze jumped around.

All of the sudden 4 of the Ronins felt their power leave them. They watched as each shot to Ryo. Mortified, they saw the oncoming spear. They knew it was aimed right at their friend's head.

"RYO!" All 4 screamed in terror.

Ryo saw the lights coming from them. _What?_ He thought.

Fire consumed Ryo before he could ask. He felt the Inferno drag his body around before he felt his arm plates hit something. Wildfire looked up and his eyes went wide. A spear was only inches away from his neck. The Inferno forced the spear back and his hand went through the Soldier's chest. Shaken from the white armor moving his body, Ryo watched it fall. When he regained control of his body, the boy immediately shed the Inferno. With him in his Wildfire armor, the other 4 regained their powers.

Almost as if in a daze, Ryo helped destroy the last of the Soldiers. When all of the Dynasty Soldiers were at the Ronins' feet, Ryo snapped out of it.

"What just happened?" Ryo asked no one.

The other 4 Ronins quickly went to Wildfire.

"Are you okay, Ryo?" Sage asked.

Wildfire's unfocused eyes met the blonde's. "What happened?" He asked again.

Sage looked to Rowen for help. Unfortunately, even the blue-haired boy couldn't answer – none of them did.

Sage snapped his fingers in front of Ryo's eyes. "Snap out of it, Ryo," the blonde commanded.

The black-haired boy blinked. His eyes refocused on his friends. "What just happened?" He asked for the third time. "My body moved on its own – it was as if the Inferno was the one in control, not me."

This time Rowen looked at Sage.

"I wonder if the Inferno was protecting Ryo," Cye guessed. "Remember Saranbo? It's just like that time."

The other 4 Ronins remembered Saranbo. How could they not? That Dynasty lord had wanted the Inferno – he didn't want to kill Ryo _because_ of it.

"But the Inferno didn't try to protect me back then," Ryo pointed out.

"That's probably because you were too tired," Sage ventured.

"Like as if the Inferno didn't have enough of Ryo's energy to protect him?" Kento asked in confusion. "Is this _even_ possible?"

Cye shook his head. "We don't know everything about that armor," he reminded the purple-haired boy.

Hardrock looked at the brunette as if he had grown 2 heads. "Of course we don't, Cye! I don't think _anyone_ does!"

River came to the Ronins then.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked as he looked at Ryo. The black-haired boy wondered if the question was more for him than the others.

Almost as if the question had broken their concentration, the 5 boys could feel the little tiredness they felt inside themselves. It was Cye who answered for them. "Just a little tired," he told River.

 _Maybe a little more than that_ , Ryo realized. His body ached from the Inferno forcing it to defend himself.

River looked at each of the boys' face. _He's right_ , he thought, _but we can't stop yet_.

Feeling like a jerk, River said "we should keep moving."

Ryo wanted to protest but kept his mouth shut. He understood River's reasoning.

The 5 Ronins shed their armor. White Blaze came to Ryo and rubbed his head against the boy's leg.

"I'll be fine, White Blaze," Ryo told his tiger. Wildfire saw the disbelieving look in his tiger's eyes. "Really," he added.

The group continued walking. As they walked every person in the group was thinking the same thing: what had happened during the fight? The memory of Ryo's forced transformation into the Inferno didn't leave their minds.

"Why did the Inferno force Ryo into wearing it?" Cye asked his friends as they walked.

Ryo thought about what was happening when the Inferno came out. "The spear was coming towards me," he reminded his friends.

"Do you think that the Inferno felt threatened?" Sage asked.

"By what?" Rowen asked. "It was just a Dynasty Soldier's weapon that was aiming for Ryo."

"That's the thing I don't understand," Cye admitted. "The Soldiers aren't all that strong."

"Does it really matter?" Kento suddenly asked. "It's not as if it did any damage when it defended Ryo."

"It's not 'as if', Kento, my body _aches_ because of it," Ryo whispered to his friends. He didn't want River to hear. If the young man knew, he would worry about it.

Sage eyed the black-haired boy. He saw the slight stiffness in which Wildfire moved. "He's right," Sage told Kento. "Can't you see it?"

Kento looked closer at Wildfire. This time he also saw the stiffness that Ryo seemed to walk in. "Dude," Hardrock whispered, "you're totally right."

"Do you think we should tell, River?" Cye asked.

Ryo shook his head. He _didn't_ want River to know.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Cye," Rowen answered instead. "River already has enough to think about. Why does he need to know about this?"

Ryo agreed with the blue-haired boy. "I think it's better if we keep this to ourselves for now," he told the brunette instead.

Sage also agreed with Ryo and Rowen. Unlike Ryo, though, the blonde didn't say anything.

"Besides," Kento said, "we can totally defend Ryo if needed."

Ryo glared at Hardrock. "I don't need to be protected _again_ ," he hissed as he remembered what happened with Saranbo, "I can protect _myself_ now."

Kento just smiled and patted Wildfire's back. "Yeah, yeah, we totally understand," Kento joked.

"This isn't a joke, Kento," Ryo protested, "I mean it."

…

River's thoughts were the same as the Ronins – even the other survivors were thinking the same thing. What _happened_ during the Ronins' fight against those Dynasty Soldiers? River had seen the times that Ryo had transformed – some he was sure were closer than the others. Why had Ryo turned into the Inferno against just _weak_ opponents for _them_? River could understand if it had been someone besides the Ronins.

The 7 others from Koji Village were talking among themselves.

"Were there too many of the Dynasty Soldiers?" Pace asked.

"That's not possible," Kyle rebuked. "They've never had any trouble before fighting them."

"He's right," Aaliyah agreed, "I've only seen him in it when they fought those terrifying Dynasty lords."

"But why only _Ryo_ ," Zeke asked. "All 5 boys are wearing the same kind of armor."

Daniel, Kyle and Aaliyah verbally agreed with him.

"Do you think it's some sort of safety mechanism?" Elaina asked.

"You have to wonder, right?" Aaliyah added.

Cecelia looked at Ryo who was walking a ways ahead of the 7 of them. "The poor dear," she said, "he must be tired."

Daniel frowned. Was he? The doctor had seen the boy's body's marvelous change. He had never seen something like that before.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Pace reminded them.

Elaina patted the man's arm. "I don't think we can answer that question," she told him.

"I still think it's a safety mechanism," Kyle reminded them.

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Pace asked. "We don't really know anything about those boys."

"I think they call themselves the Ronin Warriors," Aaliyah reminded the man.

Pace scoffed. "'Warriors'? Yeah right. They _aren't_ different than _us_."

Daniel shook his head. "I wouldn't come to that conclusion, if I were you," he told Pace. "Those boys have done some marvelous and unbelievable things since they came to live with us."

"You mean live with _River_ , Daniel," Pace reminded him. "They haven't really even talked to us, let alone gotten to know us."

"I think that's only natural," Cecelia commented. "River told me once that those boys have been sleeping in suspended animation for the last 400 years."

Pace laughed. "That can't be _possible_ ," he countered. "No one can be like that for 400 years _naturally_."

"But doesn't it show?" Aaliyah asked. "They don't act the same as us."

"Aaaaand that leads us right back to the beginning of this discussion: why did Ryo transform into that white armor when those boys have no problem fighting those Soldiers."

"It's because there's a safety mechanism," Elaina flatly reminded them.

"It's because Ryo was forced into that armor," Zeke countered.

"How can we know for sure, though?" Cecelia asked.

No one could answer her question.

In the end no one, not even the Ronins themselves, could answer that single question.

…

River stopped the group that night. The 5 Ronins immediately lay down on the ground with White Blaze next to Ryo. None of the boys bothered to get their sleeping bags – they were just too tired to really care.

When River went to talk to them about sleeping in their sleeping bags, none of the Ronins were awake. Instead River just let them be. He would wake them later to get some food in them and then send them to their sleeping bags to sleep for the night.

As River waited for the time to make dinner, he pulled out the map. He wanted to make sure again that he had been leading the group in the right direction. His finger moved along the map, using landmarks he remembered as a guide. His finger finally landed on the map. The young man had circled the area that Kyle had pointed at before they had left their homes. His finger was close where he had marked the map.

The thing that worried him was where _exactly_ the people were located. In this day and age, people did not advertise where they lived. The fear of discovery had changed that. He had heard that in his ancestor Yuli's time, there had been _maps_ of where each city and town was located. Talpa's coming had quickly changed that – especially the more of Japan he took over.

Some people had left their cities and towns and went into hiding to escape Talpa's control. Those places had never been advertised and never mapped. For the first time in his life, River wished they did.

The young man did not want to travel more than necessary. He could tell that the Ronin Warriors were slowly tiring from the many fights that they had fought since they had left Koji Village. River mentally counted the number of times. He counted the times that the 4 Dynasty lords had come, the times that the Warlords had come, the 2 times that bandits had attacked and the 3 times that Dynasty Soldiers attacked.

River's heart almost stopped. The Ronins – the _boys_ – had fought 11 times since they had left their homes. It had almost been 12 times if River and his people hadn't defended themselves that time when the bandits had attacked. It was no wonder that the boys were slowly tiring out.

River looked at the boys who slept on the hard ground. Even though he wasn't right next to them as they slept he could still see the affects of those fights had taken on them. He wanted to reach their destination as soon as possible so that the boys would finally be given a chance to rest. After all those times they had protected everyone, they deserved that rest more than anyone.

River put the map away. He silently cooked dinner even as the Ronins slept. Not even Kento woke to the smell of the food cooking. The young man was sure that if Hardrock wasn't so tired he would have woken to the smell of dinner cooking.

When he had finished, he woke the boys. The 6 of them ate but nothing was said. Once the Ronins had finished eating dinner, River sent them off to their sleeping bags. Like some of the times before, Ryo settled against White Blaze's side with the sleeping bag as a make-shift blanket. Much to River's surprise, White Blaze just laid his head down and followed his human to dreamland.

River then turned to Mia's research. He read for a little while then put the research away. He doused the campfire and crawled into his own sleeping bag. He fell asleep not long after laying down.

The next morning found the Ronins still sleeping. River didn't wake them. He wanted to let the Ronins rest for the day. Tomorrow the group would start walking again. Until then _no one_ would wake the boys no matter what.

River went to his people.

"I want us to rest today," he told them.

Pace looked suspiciously at his leader. River chose to ignore it. He wasn't going to them that his reason for it was because he wanted to let the Ronins continue sleeping for the day. He didn't want them to know that the boys _needed_ to rest before they continued walking.

"It'd be nice not walking for a day," Zeke said as he stretched his arms above his head.

"I'd like us to keep watch again today," River told them. "The Ronins have an ability to sense when the Dynasty attacks," he reminded them, remembering the last time they had done this. "They will know if anyone from the Dynasty attacks."

The young man could see the discomfort on their faces. He knew that they must be feeling exposed with the Ronins asleep. All that River could give them was a reminder of the Ronin's sixth sense when it came to the Dynasty.

The group's leader returned to his charges. He kept watch over them as his people kept an eye on their surroundings. They spent the rest of the day like this, with nervousness tangible in the air. Thankfully, no one attacked that day.

The first Ronin woke at sunset.

Kento rolled onto his side and slowly sat up. "Is that food I'm smelling?" He asked even though he was only half-awake.

River looked away from the food he was cooking over the fire. The young man smiled when he saw Hardrock was awake. "It's almost done," he answered. He saw the boy's eyes light up.

Sage was the next one to wake. The blonde just unzipped half-way down the sleeping bag and sat up. Cye was the third then followed by Rowen. Ryo was the last. White Blaze's head moved when the black-haired boy stirred. The tiger licked his human's face and Ryo opened an eye.

White Blaze purred and nudged the side of Wildfire's face with his head. The boy reached up and patted his tiger's head. Then he sat up, removing the sleeping bag from on top of him. He stood and dropped it on the ground. White Blaze followed the boy to the campfire where the rest of the Ronins were now sitting.

"Hey, guys," Ryo greeted before he sat. White Blaze lay behind him.

"Hey, Ryo," Kento returned. "How are you feeling, man?"

Ryo smiled. "Better," he truthfully answered. "What about you, guys?"

"Dinner's ready," River announced before the others could respond.

Kento grinned as he took the offered food. The rest of the Ronins just silently took their offered portion. River sat beside Ryo with his own.

"We're getting near," River told the boys. "We shouldn't be too far from the people we're going to."

"How much longer do you think it'll take?" Ryo asked for the Ronins.

River swallowed his bite before answering. "Don't really know. At this point I guess it depends on how far we can travel each day." The young man didn't add _and how many times we have to stop to let you guys rest_. He didn't think the boys would appreciate that.

After they finished eating and River cleaned up, it wasn't long before the young man went to sleep. The Ronins watched as each of the other people turned in for the night. Because of the sheer amount of sleep the boys had gotten in the last 24 hours none of them were ready to go to bed yet. Instead, they kept watch over the people they were protecting.

It was Ryo who started the conversation.

"How are you guys doing?" He asked again.

"I'm starting to become tired from all the fighting," Sage admitted.

"It's wearing us down, isn't it?" Cye asked.

"We have fought a lot since we left," Rowen reminded the brunette. "I guess it's only natural that we are getting tired from fighting so much."

Kento, on the other hand, didn't think the same. "I've got strength to keep fighting," he protested.

"I agree with Sage," Ryo admitted.

Rowen could only nod in agreement. "You're probably more tired than the rest of us. You've fought in the Inferno many times since Saranbo came."

"But how much longer can we keep this up?" Ryo asked his friends. "We don't get much time to rest in between the fights."

Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen didn't know the answer to that one question. If many more Dynasty lords came, how many could they fight and still win before they lose?

RME: and that, my dears, is the second longest chapter of this story at 21 pages. Only the first chapter beat this one by 2 pages.

You know, I'm getting tired of writing the fights in this arc. The only problem is they aren't over yet.


	14. Target: Ryo of Wildfire

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

 **Chapter 14**

 _Target: Ryo of Wildfire_

The next morning, the group began walking again. The Ronins kept an eye out for any possible attack. Even as they did so, each prayed to whoever was listening to them to let them rest for a while. They must have been heard because no attacks came. The boys were able to rest even as they kept walking for many days.

But peace never lasted long for the group.

…

In the clouds a single Dynasty gate opened. A funny looking suit of armor decked in almost pure gold came out of it. It stood in front of the gate and looked down. His eyes roamed the land until he found what he was looking for.

There, walking towards the front of the group the armor found his prey.

"So this is where you have been hiding, Ryo of Wildfire," the armor said as if Ryo could hear him. "I, Dara, see that you look tired. Have we worn you down?"

The look of Wildfire's countenance sent a wave of excitement through Dara. The armor liked the tiredness that seemed to almost wrap the boy in a cocoon. If the Ronin who held the Inferno was tired, it would be that much easier for the Dynasty Lord to kill the threat.

Dara disappeared. The gate vanished when he left.

…

The Ronins stopped the group. They felt it coming. The presence of the Dynasty was stronger than any group of Dynasty Soldiers could create – even a single Warlord. With their stomachs dropping, the 5 Ronins knew what this meant: another powerful one – most likely a Dynasty Lord – was coming for them.

A funny suit in almost pure gold suddenly came to them. Ryo's heart sank at the sight of it. He was pretty sure he knew the ending of this 'story'.

"My name is Lord Dara," the gold armor stated before any of the boys could say anything. "I have come to kill him."

 _Which 'him'?_ Rowen mentally asked.

The Ronins were almost given no time when Dara suddenly unsheathed his sword and launched himself at Ryo. Ryo's arms automatically went before him. The armor's sword hit the boy's arms. Dara's sword went back. It went to pierce Wildfire's chest but the boy jumped back.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

Ryo didn't have time to unsheathe his own swords before having to dodge the attack. Dara took a couple of steps back and tried again. Ryo unsheathed his swords in time to block the enemy's.

River moved away from the fight. He didn't want the Ronins to worry about protecting him. The boys needed to concentrate on this new enemy. Instead, he stood a little ways off beside his people. The 8 of them watched as their protectors fought.

The other 4 Ronins joined the attack.

"ARMOR OF STRATA, DAO INOCHI!"

"ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, DAO GI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, DAO SHIN!"

Dara continued attacking only Ryo. It was like the other 4 weren't there. Rowen quickly noticed this; he _knew_ the reason for it. It was the same as all the times before. The Dynasty Lord wanted Ryo _dead_ as soon as possible.

"Guys, we have to help Ryo! Dara's only focusing on him!" Rowen yelled in panic.

The 4 of them leapt in at the same time. They could see that Ryo was having a difficult time fighting alone. Rowen shot arrow after arrow at the Dynasty Lord. Sage's sword blocked Dara's sword before it could get close to Ryo while Kento's staff swung to hit the armor. Dara dodged Kento's staff. Cye's trident came from the other side, managing to graze the armor's shoulder. Sage, Kento, Cye and Rowen knew Dara's reason for only attacking Ryo. They were desperate to defend their black-haired friend. They didn't want Wildfire to quickly tire out.

The gold armor returned focus on Ryo; he wanted the boy dead fast as possible. The other 4 Ronins were just pests to him. He would deal with them once the main threat was gone. If Ryo of Wildfire was dead, the Inferno could not be used. He knew that the Inferno was almost instant death. Dara was as good as dead once the boy donned it.

Ryo could feel himself become a little tired from having to continually defend himself. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

"Ryo, create the Inferno!" Rowen suggested. "We need to kill him before one of us dies!"

Ryo didn't want to. The white armor took all of his friends' powers. If he took them, his friends would become powerless. He worried that his friends would not be able to defend themselves before Ryo could kill Dara.

Dara laughed. "Are you too scared, Ryo of Wildfire?" He asked as he attacked the boy again.

Ryo defended himself again instead of answering. He wouldn't give the enemy the pleasure of knowing his answer.

Dara's sword came from below Ryo. Ryo, not expecting this, didn't have time to block it.

The Inferno, however, had other plans.

Ryo saw his friends' armors glowing from the corner of his eyes. He watched in horror as multicolored lights hit him. The Inferno forced Ryo to rip his Wildfire armor off. The heat of the fire it created seemed to come faster. Before Ryo could react, the Inferno encompassed him.

The Inferno forced Ryo's body to move. The boy flipped over Dara and landed behind him. Black Blaze ran to his master's side. The Inferno forced Ryo's hands to take the Swords of Fervor. It wasn't until the swords were in his hands that the Inferno let Ryo go.

Ryo immediately went in for the kill.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!"

Dara disappeared before he could come close to Ryo.

Ryo immediately went back to his Wildfire armor. He almost fell to the ground as he panted. The forced continuation of protecting himself had brought back a little of the tiredness from before. The other Ronins weren't faring much better. They had also fallen to the ground, panting like the black-haired boy. Even they felt a little tired.

"River," Ryo said between pants. He waited a few seconds before continuing. "Can we rest for an hour?"

River didn't want to say 'yes'. He wanted to Ronins _away_ from this place – especially Ryo. He could see how much the fight had cost the boys even though it hadn't lasted long. But the young man knew the answer that he had to give Wildfire.

"We can stay here for an hour," he answered. "Just get some rest."

Ryo nodded. He closed his eyes and fell back. He almost fell asleep in that hour that he had asked for. The other Ronins weren't far behind him. All 5 were glad for the time that Ryo had asked for. They didn't know if they could continue to walk for the rest of the day if River hadn't given them that hour.

An hour later found River leading everyone forward. The Ronins walked behind him like usual with the 7 survivors behind them. The tiredness that the 5 boys had felt wasn't as bad as right after Ryo had killed Dara.

When River stopped the group for the night, the Ronins didn't immediately fall asleep. It wasn't until after dinner that they went to dreamland. Ryo was curled against White Blaze's side for comfort. The rest of the Ronins were inside their sleeping bags near him like usual.

It wasn't long until River joined them in dreamland.

…

The Head of Star's Fall Town couldn't sleep. It was one of those nights that he couldn't stop thinking. He lay in bed staring at his unseen ceiling as he thought.

 _Maybe I should get some fresh air_ , he suggested to himself.

The old man got out of bed. He didn't use a light to reach his front door. He didn't need one. By this time he knew his house by heart and could move around it with no light to see by.

He stood on the porch with his eyes closed. The breeze felt nice on his face and he relished it for a minute. He opened his eyes and looked out, away from the town. He caught a light racing across the forest that his town rested in.

The Head knew that there wasn't anyone living nearby. Because of this that single light worried him. _What is that light?_ He thought.

He stepped off his porch and went to the nearest house. He knocked on the door and saw a light come on through the front window. He waited patiently for the door to open. He knew that it was in the middle of the night. None of his people would be awake at this time.

A single man opened the door.

"What is it, Beckett?" The man asked.

"I saw a light in the distance," Beckett explained.

The man yawned. It was in the middle of the night and his Head only came to _tell_ him of something that was impossible?

"Beckett, it's the middle of the night," the man said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'd like you to check it out, Roger," Beckett replied. "I want to make sure that nothing's wrong." _That the Dynasty hasn't found us_ was what he was really meaning.

Roger understood what his Head was meaning. "So you want me to check it out? Isn't that a little dangerous to do on one's own?"

Beckett shook his head. "I want you to gather some men to take some swords and check out what the light is. If it's nothing worth worrying about you can come back and return to your beds."

Roger nodded his head. "Will do," he told the man. "Get some sleep. You're getting too old to stay awake this late into the night."

Beckett shook his head. "I'm only 67," he reminded the man in the doorway. "I'm not even in my 70's yet."

"Yeah, yeah," Roger said. "I'll wake my son and we'll round some men to check it out."

"Thank you," Beckett said.

Roger closed the door. The old man didn't worry about the man's son being woken. The boy had just turned 18; he was old enough now to help his father.

Beckett returned to his porch to watch as the men slowly gathered. He saw the men's swords with them as they waited to leave. When Roger and his son returned with the last of the group, Beckett gave his instructions once again.

"I saw a light to the south of us," he informed the men. "I want you to check out what it was. If it's Dynasty Soldiers, kill them before they come here. If its bandits, run them off. If it's neither, just leave it alone and come back."

Roger led his son and the others with them out of their town. Beckett kept watch until he couldn't see them anymore. Once they were gone he went back to bed. Even as he tried to sleep he could feel the uneasiness that light had caused inside him. The old man didn't know why he felt so uneasy when he saw the memory of that light inside his mind.

As the old man lay in his bed trying to sleep, Roger led the group in the direction that they had been told the light had been seen. They were still walking when the sun rose.

…

Matik, an armor covered in purely light colors, watched the Ronins sleep from above them in the clouds. His eyes roamed the group until he found the single person he was looking for.

"You and that armor are a threat now," the armor said. "You must die before you become an even bigger one."

The armor didn't even think about the rest of the Ronins. It was almost as if they didn't exist to him. The armor disappeared with a laugh. He had a feeling that this fight would become interesting. He couldn't wait to see what would happen when he fought Ryo of Wildfire.

…

Ryo and the other Ronins woke to the strong presence of the Dynasty from nearby. They silently stood and whispered:

"Armor of Wildfire, Dao Jin."

"Armor of Halo, Dao Chi."

"Armor of Torrent, Dao Shin."

"Armor of Hardrock, Dao Gi."

"Armor of Strata, Dao Inochi."

Then they waited.

"Should we move farther away?" Rowen softly asked.

Ryo shook his head. "I want to be here in case we need to protect River and the others," he answered.

"Besides," Sage added, "we don't know if we'll be able to find whoever is coming before they attack River and the others."

Sage's words caused the Ronins' hands to tighten around their weapons. The nervousness they felt was growing stronger the longer they waited.

Ryo felt a yawn coming. The sleep he had been given helped a lot but the pull for more wasn't helping. All he wanted right now was to _sleep_.

"Get ready," Sage whispered to his friends. He looked at the black-haired boy. _I hope that Ryo isn't the one who will be the only target this time_ , he thought. _He can't protect himself forever_.

A lightly colored suit of armor suddenly appeared before them. The Ronins didn't give the armor the chance to talk. They immediately threw themselves at the enemy. They were _not_ going to let the new Dynasty Lord get close to River and the others.

…

River jerked awake at the first sound of metal hitting metal. He sat up and rubbed an eye. He looked to the side. He saw the Ronins attack another suit of armor. Despair welled inside of him. _Another?_ He thought.

The young man rolled out of his sleeping bag. He went to his people and saw that all were already awake. He could see the fear in their eyes as they watched.

"It'll be okay," he promised them with conviction in his voice.

The other 7 people looked to their leader. They nodded and returned to watching the fight.

River, however, didn't feel the conviction he had put into his voice. The Ronins weren't nearly as tired, yes, but he could see that the new enemy was not an easy one to fight. To River, it almost seemed as if the last one –Dara he believed it called itself – was weak compared to the one fighting the Ronins.

…

Ryo realized quickly that the Ronins were slowly starting to lose. The only thing left was the Inferno.

"Guys, I need the Inferno!" Ryo yelled as he blocked Matik's spear. He was the only one who Matik would fight. It was like he was solely focused on Ryo.

"Create the Inferno!" Rowen yelled.

Wildfire jumped away from Matik. He held out his swords. Rowen moved his bow before himself. Sage threw his arms to his sides. Kento's staff pointed down at his side. Cye's staff went perpendicular at his side.

4 lights came from them. The lights hit Ryo.

Ryo tore his Wildfire armor. Fire encompassed him and, when it died, Ryo stood there in the Inferno. Black Blaze came to his master's side. Ryo wordlessly took the Swords of Fervor. He took the stance for the Inferno's attack.

"I don't think so," Matik said.

Ryo barely had time to move before the Dynasty Lord's spear clashed with his swords. Wildfire tried to push back like all the times before but the armor barely even moved. Ryo's back bent backwards from the weight Matik was putting on his spear.

The boy almost lost his footing. He had to wildly take a step back. Matik was extremely strong; Dara and the others didn't have the strength this armor had. The spear left Ryo's swords. The boy barely moved in time to protect himself. Wildfire flipped over Matik and landed behind the Dynasty Lord. He whipped around.

"RAGE OF-"

Ryo didn't have time to finish as he was forced to move his swords to protect himself.

Matik grinned. "Having trouble, Ryo of Wildfire?" He asked.

Ryo frowned but didn't say anything. Wildfire pushed against Matik's spear and this time the armor had to take a step back. The sheer weight from the boy's movement was more than before.

The swords hit the spear upwards. The right sword went for Matik's exposed stomach and the other followed from the opposite direction. The Dynasty Lord saw the blades coming; the shaft of his spear blocked them. The Swords of Fervor were forced up.

The spear went for Ryo's stomach this time but the boy barely dodged it in time.

Ryo was starting to pant a little. This was the second time he had worn the Inferno for a while. He could feel his arms starting to shake a little. If Ryo didn't kill Matik soon, the boy didn't know what would happen.

Matik didn't give Ryo much time to think. He jumped into the air and twirled his staff.

"FLAMES OF DESTRUCTION!"

Ryo was forced to dodge the multiple flames that shot from the ground. The ones that came after caught him by surprise. There was no pattern to them and Ryo was forced to quickly react to each one.

"RYO!" The other 4 Ronins screamed in panic. They could see that their friend was starting to tire.

Ryo was hit with the last couple of flames. The boy slammed into Sage and Cye who were nearby. The blonde and the brunette helped Ryo get to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Cye asked.

"I'm fine, Cye," Ryo answered.

Wildfire moved the Swords of Fervor.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!"

Matik couldn't react in time; the pure light went through him. A lot of the trees behind the Dynasty Lord were caught in the attack when Matik disappeared.

Ryo let the Inferno go. He returned to his Wildfire armor. Immediately his swords went into the ground to hold him up before he could fall over. Even though Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen hadn't worn the Inferno, even they were really tired from the fight. They had tried to defend Ryo over and over as Matik was only focused on the black-haired boy. Fortunately, Ryo was the only one who was close to the point of exhaustion.

Or unfortunately if you really think about it; only Ryo could wear the Inferno. Without that the possibility of the Ronins losing was higher.

…

Roger kept the group of men from Star's Fall going forward. He was starting to wonder if Beckett had only imagined the light. They had been walking for a while and hadn't seen any sign of that light.

The man was growing impatient. He wanted to go back to bed but his stubbornness wouldn't let him return. If it took hours to find what they were looking for then they would continue to look for hours until they did.

Suddenly the area close in front of them lit up. Roger automatically stopped. His son and the men that were behind him also stopped. All of them watched in wonder when they _saw_ the light that their Head had told them about. They saw the trees a ways away disappear.

Roger was worried; he knew the others were as well. They didn't know what that light was. Heck, they didn't even _know_ how it could have such a destructive force.

 _What is that light?_ Roger thought.

RME: did any of you guess that the last of the 3 Dynasty Lords from the anime was Dara? To tell the truth I don't even _like_ that guy. His voice always grates my nerves and his personality is _hideous_.


	15. Our Last Stand

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

RME: you know, I'd love to say 'does this make up for last time?' but somehow this one seems worse.

 **Chapter 15**

 _Our Last Stand_

Roger cautiously led the group in the direction of where the light had come from. He didn't really want to continue. He had seen the sheer magnitude of destruction that it had caused a ways before them.

But Roger also wanted to know who had made that light. If it was the rumored Warlords, they had to run back to the village to warn the people. If it wasn't – well, he'd come up with a way to deal with it then.

…

River immediately had the group start moving again. Even though Ryo was exhausted and the other Ronins were tired, the young man didn't want to be where Matik had attacked Ryo for very long.

Ryo rode White Blaze as they walked. The boy was too tired to really keep walking with his friends and the others. Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen walked beside White Blaze. By this point all 5 Ronins knew that the main target of each attack from a Dynasty Lord always ended up being Ryo. Because of this the 4 other Ronins knew that Ryo would most likely need their help protecting himself.

Even though the 4 Ronins who were beside White Blaze were tired, they kept walking. They could feel that _something_ was about to happen that wouldn't be good. They wanted _out_ and _away_ from this place.

…

A few hours later found a third armor – in less than 2 days – standing above the group as they continued to walk.

A shiver of excitement ran up the armor's non-existent back.

"I can't wait to kill you, Ronins," the armor almost purred. "Those who you protect are a nuisance but you – you I will have the pleasure of killing. Once you are dead, I will kill those who are with you. I do not care if they cannot protect themselves."

The armor fell from the sky.

…

The 5 boys didn't have time to react; the armor just came after them. If the armor had a face, they were sure he would be grinning.

The Ronins, seeing they had no chance, jumped into the air. This time they did the transformation the fastest that they had ever done in their lives.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

"ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA, DAO INOCHI!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, DAO GI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, DAO SHIN!"

The boys, decked in full armor, landed on their feet. They readied their weapons to defend themselves – more specifically Ryo – and waited. They were _not_ expecting the armor's next move.

Instead of attacking one of the Ronins, the armor completely ignored them and went after River. The 5 boys cursed as they ran to protect the young man. River, for his part, screamed in terror. He _knew_ he was going to die.

"Hey, Ugly!" Rowen cried as he knocked an arrow.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Kento added.

The purple-haired boy ran. He slid between River and the armor. Rowen's arrow hit its mark. The armor stopped and looked at its shoulder. Then it looked at the Ronin in dark blue.

"You dare to hit Nerett?" It hissed in a man's voice.

Rowen cockily smiled. "Oh, heck yeah," he simply answered.

There was a hiss of anger from the black armor. He turned and his sword went for Rowen's throat. Strata's bow blocked the attack. Nerett flipped in the air then turned and lashed at River again. Kento flipped below the Dynasty Lord, his staff stopping River's beheading.

"River, run!" Ryo frantically screamed.

River didn't need to be told twice; he raced as fast as he could to his people.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" He screamed at them. The people didn't need to be told twice; they ran far from the battle. As River stood with them he could see the terror in their eyes.

"We're going to be killed," Aaliyah whispered.

Elaina made a sobbing noise. Cecelia drew the young woman to her.

River just watched the 5 Ronins fight.

Ryo was extremely tired right now. He was afraid that he would lose because he didn't have much energy left. He knew that the Inferno would cost him a lot. _But what can I do?_ He asked himself. _We're going to die –_ everyone _is going to die – if I don't fight with it_.

He could see that his friends also thought the same thing. They knew that Ryo was extremely tired but he _needed_ the Inferno right now. If Ryo didn't have it, everyone was dead. It was as simple as that. They were just scared that Ryo didn't have enough energy left to do so.

"Guys, _now_!" Ryo screamed.

The 4 lights from the other 4 Ronins hit Ryo. The Inferno almost immediately wrapped around the boy after the Wildfire armor was gone. Black Blaze shot forward, almost knocking Sage and Rowen over to get to his master. Ryo flipped over the black tiger to get away from Nerett. He grabbed the hilts of the Swords of Fervor and yanked them out. He landed on the other side of Black Blaze.

The swords in his hands moved like lightning.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!" He quickly screamed.

Nerett didn't have a chance. He disintegrated in the huge light that shot from the swords. The light continued long after the point where Nerett had stood.

Ryo dropped the Swords of Fervor. Black Blaze growled and ran to his master. Sage was right behind him. He rushed to grab the Swords. The blades were quickly forced into their sheathes on Black Blaze's sides. Then the blonde ran towards Ryo.

…

Roger froze when the light came again. He almost had a heart attack as he watched it go by. That single, humongous _light_ shot past them not even a couple of miles ahead. This time he saw where the light began before it just _disappeared_.

Roger looked at his son and the other men who were behind him. Wordlessly he started to run to the place that the light began. The others raced after him.

…

This time Ryo didn't make it. His body dropped while he still was wearing the Inferno armor. Ryo's body could not handle the sheer amount of energy that the Inferno needed. There was nothing _left_ for it to take. Because of this, the drainage backfired onto the other 4 Ronins.

Sage was the first to fall onto his hands and knees in front of the black-haired boy. He gasped for air even as he looked at his friend. The last 3 Ronins followed suit almost immediately afterwards. They were extremely tired. They knew that Ryo must be exhausted from the amount of energy the backlash had drained from them.

"Is…he…okay?" Cye gasped between words.

Sage moved his head up. He reached out and lift Ryo's chin up.

"He's fine!" He panted. "He's just unconscious!"

It was at this point that the 4 conscious Ronins couldn't maintain their full armor. It went back to their subarmor. The Inferno returned to Ryo's Wildfire armor. Because the other 4 had not been able to continue wearing their full armor, the Inferno lost the amount of power that it needed to continue to stay there.

Ryo's full armor went directly to his subarmor. The exhausted boy didn't have the energy to continue wearing it.

Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen tried to stand. Their arms shook and they almost fell onto their faces. They were so _tired_ that they couldn't force their bodies to stand. Ryo wasn't even awake to try.

River went to where the 4 Ronins were kneeling and Ryo was lying. He could almost see the exhaustion radiating from Ryo's body. He could _feel_ how tired the other 4 Ronins were. The fact that he _could_ worried him – no, it actually terrified him. What was he supposed to do with the 5 Ronins in their state?

White Blaze went to his human. He licked the boy's face but the boy didn't move. The tiger whined in his confusion. River went to the tiger.

"It's okay, White Blaze," he told the tiger, "Ryo's just unconscious." _And look at me_ , he added, _I'm talking to a tiger_.

River's hand subconsciously moved to the tiger's side. It stopped before it actually touched the tiger. The young man didn't know if the white tiger would attack River if the he tried to pet the animal.

Like River, the 7 people from Koji Village were terrified. But the reason was different than River's. The 7 of them were terrified of what would happen to them now that the 5 Ronins – their protectors – were too tired to _protect_ them.

There was a rustle near them. River's heart went cold. Was another Dynasty Lord here? His eyes snapped to the 4 conscious Ronins. They hadn't reacted to the noise. _Bandits have found us_ , the young man realized.

"Get ready!" He commanded his people.

The 8 of them unsheathed their swords. They would have to defend the Ronins again. River's people just hoped that they could handle the ones who had found them.

…

Roger stumbled onto something he didn't expect. A group of people were just _standing_ where the light had begun. 4 of those people – they were only _boys_ he realized – were on the ground. It looked as if they were tired. He saw a fifth boy lying on the ground. A _tiger_ was just standing beside that boy as if it was _protecting_ him.

The second thing that caught Roger's attention was the odd clothes those boys were wearing. They looked so uncomfortable that he had to wonder why they were dressed in them.

Roger's son came to his father. "Who _are_ these people?" He quietly asked.

Roger looked at his son. "I don't know," he whispered back. "They shouldn't have been able to produce that light we just saw." _Especially those boys_ , he silently added. He could see that 4 of them were extremely tired. The fifth one, however, he couldn't understand. If he wore the same odd clothing as the other 4, wouldn't he just be extremely tired like them? Then why was he _unconscious_?

"Who are you?" The young man standing beside the 5 boys asked.

Roger looked the young man up and down. He could see that the other had black hair and green eyes and looked to be around 23 years old. He had an air that was different than the rest. _The leader?_

"Who _are_ you, people?" The young man asked again.

Roger mentally shook himself out of his daze. "I am Roger," he answered.

The young man looked surprised. He looked behind himself at the other 7 people. As one, they readied themselves for a fight that Roger was sure they thought was coming.

"What are you here for?" He asked. "We have almost nothing to give you."

The men from Star's Fall could see that they were seconds away from defending themselves.

"What are you going on about?" One of the other men from the town asked.

"We know that you are bandits," the young man said. "We've only run across your kind since we left our homes."

There was a nervousness that suddenly hung over the strangers. It was as if they were going to defend themselves even if they didn't know if they could protect themselves. They almost seemed to gather closer to the 5 boys as if those same people wanted to protect them.

"We aren't bandits," Roger told them. He wanted them to believe that he and the others from Star's Fall weren't going to attack them. "We wanted to see what created those lights from earlier."

The young man's eyes shot to the boys then to the other people with him. They seemed to gather even closer to those boys. The boys, however, only looked up at him with trepidation. _They couldn't have been the ones to create something like that_ , Roger thought, _they're just boys_.

"What do you mean by 'light'?" the young man cautiously asked.

"Beckett, the Head in our town, saw a light last night. He wanted us to check it out. We've seen that same light 2 more times since we left," Roger answered.

The young man's sword lowered slightly. "There's a town nearby?" He asked with relief.

Roger nodded.

There was a small cheer behind the young man. The men from Star's Fall watched as the others with swords brought them down. The men from the town were confused by their reaction. It was as if they were _looking_ for their town.

Roger's mind went back to the other problem. He could see that those 4 boys in the odd clothes needed rest – and needed it badly – and he was sure that the unconscious one beside the tiger was the same. The man's heart went out to them.

"Would you like to stay at our village so you can rest?" He offered. "It isn't very far."

The young man's face was filled with relief. "That would be _great_ ," he answered.

Roger nodded. "We'll show you the way," he told the young man. He started to turn but stopped and looked at the young man he had been talking to. "What is your name?" He asked.

"I'm River," he answered.

"What an interesting name," Roger commented. "My name is Roger."

…

River turned to his people. "I need some people to help the boys," he told them. He purposely did not refer to them as the 'Ronins'. He didn't want to raise any questions before he could talk to this Head that Roger had mentioned.

Daniel, Pace, Kyle and Zeke went to the Ronins. They were the only males in the group besides River and the Ronins.

"Daniel, help me get Ryo onto White Blaze's back," River said.

Daniel went to Ryo's side. "Will I be able to help?" The doctor asked. "I don't know if White Blaze will let me."

White Blaze, in answer, just went to Daniel and rubbed the side of his head against the doctor's leg. After showing his answer, the tiger went back to his human. His body language seemed to say _get Ryo on me_.

River and Daniel went to the black-haired boy. They reached down and their hands went under the boys shoulder's and knees. The 2 of them grunted from the effort. "They're heavier than they look," Daniel commented as he lifted Wildfire onto White Blaze's back. Once the boy was placed on the tiger, River stood beside them with a hand on Ryo's back. The boy was sitting with his stomach parallel to the tiger's back with his arms and legs hanging off either side.

When River looked to Roger for guidance, he saw the slight fear in his eyes. The man's face screamed _I'm not sure I want a full grown tiger in our town_.

River's free hand went to pet White Blaze. "Don't worry," River gently told the man, "White Blaze won't attack anyone."

Much to Roger's amazement White Blaze made a soft noise as if to agree with the young man. _Can that tiger understand us?_ He wondered.

Roger turned back to the way he and the other men from Star's Fall had come. He waved his hand forward. "Follow me," he told River and his people.

River looked at the men from Koji Village. "Let's get them to the town so that they can rest," he told them. Cecelia, Aaliyah and Elaina fell behind them as they followed Roger and the others from Star's Fall. River walked with his hand on Ryo's hard back. He wanted to make sure that the boy didn't slip to either side as the tiger walked.

Roger silently led River and his people to their town. _How am I going to explain this one?_ The man thought.

RME: there is one thing that I find over and over in this fandom that I do not understand. Many people seem to like to create another Ronin to add to the original 5. If there was supposed to be a sixth one, wouldn't they have been in the anime? When I find stories where this happens, I suddenly have no interest in reading them. Am I the only one like that?


	16. I'll Tell You a Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

RME: for some reason, I think I can say 'does this make up for the last one?' this time.

 **Chapter 16**

 _I'll Tell You a Tale_

For some reason, River found amusement in the thought that Ryo had been unconscious when they had left one town only to arrive to another in the same state.

Kyle, Daniel, Zeke and Pace helped the 4 conscious Ronins walk through the town behind River. Elaina, Cecelia and Aaliyah followed behind them. Those they passed stopped to stare at the strangers. It wasn't often that people came to a town and it was almost never in a group as large as the one Roger was leading.

It was the 4 boys in the odd clothing that caught everyone's attention first. Everyone could see that all 4 were extremely tired. It was after this that they noticed the tiger that walked carrying another boy who was in red and white. Adults scrambled to get their young children inside before the tiger could harm them.

White Blaze watched the reactions to his mere presence in the village. It was always the same where ever he and Ryo went.

Rowen, the Ronin who was the closest to White Blaze, put his free hand on the tiger's head. "People seem to be afraid you, White Blaze," he softly said. The tiger gave a small whine as if he was agreeing with Strata. Rowen's hand left White Blaze's head.

The Ronins, River and the others were taken to the Head of Star's Fall's house. Roger stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door. Then everyone waited.

Beckett came out. He stood in his doorway as his eyes roamed over the people that Roger had brought back. When he noticed the tiger that was carrying an unconscious boy on its back, Beckett's hand immediately went for his sword.

Rowen had to quickly react. "It's okay," he told the old man, "White Blaze is perfectly harmless."

Beckett's eyes focused on the blue-haired boy more. He saw that the boy was wearing the same strange clothes that the unconscious boy on the tiger's back had on. Before Beckett could say anything River began talking.

"My name is River," he said. "These are my people who've come with me here." River didn't say _and these boys are called the Ronin Warriors_. He felt that it wasn't time to introduce them as such yet.

River also kept his mouth shut that the only boys who were with him were River and his people's protectors. He would keep that information to himself until he could talk to the Head of the town alone.

"We found them not far from here," Roger informed the old man. "I've offered to them to stay here while they rest." The man pointedly looked at the Ronins who were behind River.

"Welcome to Star's Fall," Beckett told River. The old man looked at Roger and the others he had sent to find the source of the light last night. "I would like each of you to let these people rest in your homes."

Roger and the others nodded. They would do as their Head had asked.

River turned to his own people. "Cecelia, Zeke, I want you to go with one of them. Elaina, Aaliyah, follow another. Daniel, Kyle, Pace, I'd like you to go with another."

Wordlessly Aaliyah went to stand by Elaina. Cecelia went to stand beside her husband Zeke.

River looked at the Ronins and White Blaze. _I don't want to break them up_ , he thought. _I doubt they'd be comfortable away from each other_. His eyes went to Beckett.

"Is there somewhere these boys can stay together? Naturally, White Blaze – Ryo's tiger – will go with them."

Beckett did not want to let the tiger into anyone's home. The only place he would let them stay would be his house. Thankfully there were multiple rooms that they could stay in.

"I would not mind them staying with me," Beckett answered.

River smiled at the old man. "Thank you," he said. He turned to his men. "I want you to take Sage and the others inside. Put them in the rooms that are given to them."

Daniel, Zeke, Pace and Kyle started moving.

"Cecelia?" River asked. The woman looked up. "Can you go with White Blaze and Ryo? I don't want him to fall off while he's taken to his bed."

Cecelia went to the tiger. She placed her hand on Ryo's back. River lifted his off the boy. White Blaze started walking behind the Ronins with the woman beside him. Beckett, however, moved in front of them. "The tiger will stay out here," he firmly told Cecelia. The tiger stopped walking.

White Blaze _growled_. He would _not_ leave his human alone.

Rowen, who was the last Ronin to be helped inside stopped. Zeke, the one who was helping him walk, almost lost his balance.

"You might as well let White Blaze in. He'll most likely find a way inside so he can be with Ryo anyways," Rowen told Beckett.

"Then you must promise me that you and the other boys will keep an eye on the tiger to make sure that the animal won't attack anyone."

Rowen smiled. "We don't need to watch him," he told the old man, "White Blaze won't harm anyone even if we aren't watching him."

Beckett didn't really believe him.

Rowen was led inside the house.

River went to Beckett. "Can I talk to you?" He asked.

The old man waved the young man inside. "Let's talk in the living room," he said.

River went inside. He stood to the side as Beckett shut the door. The green-eyed man was lead to one of the couches. River sat and waited until the old man was also seated. Then he began.

"Those boys," he said. "I'd like you keep them a secret."

Confusion settled inside the old man. "Why would I need to do such a thing?" He asked. "My people have already seen them."

River made a pained face then looked at his clasped hands that were between his knees. "Those boys aren't the same as you and me," he answered. "It is thanks to them that I and my people were able to come here without any of us dying. My people and I – we're looking for somewhere to call home again."

"Oh?" Beckett said softly. "Now this is getting interesting. Why do you say that it is those boys who are the ones responsible for none of you dying?"

River took a deep breath. "It's going to be a long story," he said. "Do you have time to hear it?"

Beckett shrugged. "I have nothing planned for today," he answered.

River nodded. "It began a while ago," he started. "Talpa and the Warlords had attacked my village."

"That's impossible," Beckett interjected. "A single Warlord alone could have killed everyone in a town." River's words that Talpa had also been there were forgotten.

"Ryo and the others – those boys – are special. They have an ability to fight a single Warlord alone on equal grounds."

"That's impossible," Beckett said again. "There's no _way_ 5 teenagers could fight a Warlord without being killed before the fight can even begin."

River looked up at him. "Can I finish?" He asked. "If you keep interrupting, this will take forever."

Beckett nodded. "I won't say anything till you are done talking," he answered.

River looked down at his hands. "Ryo, Cye, Kento, Sage and Rowen have something called mystical armors," he began. "These armors are what allow them to fight the Warlords. A while ago, they fought Talpa himself.

"It was _because_ of those mystical armors they wear that they were able to fight Talpa. If they didn't have them, none of us would have made it through the battle alive."

River purposely left Ryo's Inferno armor out of the story. He didn't want to risk Beckett telling anyone about the sheer amount of power that it contained within itself.

"These mystical armors can't be real," Beckett told River. "I've never heard of them before. I think it would be common knowledge if there were such a thing."

River looked up at him. "Those 'clothes' they were wearing – do you remember them?" Beckett nodded. "They are what they call subarmor. It goes underneath the actual armor itself."

Beckett remembered the strange looking 'clothes' that the boys had been wearing when they had arrived at his doorstep. He had never seen that type of clothes before. They had looked almost as if they were hard as a rock.

"Where did these boys come from? Why is it that they've only shown up now? It's been 400 years since the people of Toyama had been captured."

"They weren't awake until recently," River confessed. When Beckett raised an eyebrow, River decided to go into more detail. "I found some research that a woman named Mia had done about a group called the Ronin Warriors. Those 5 boys were only found because of her. They've been sleeping for 400 years in places around Toyama. Without Mia's research I don't think they would ever be found."

Beckett was starting to believe that River was only telling a mere story more and more. The 5 boys couldn't have been asleep for the last 400 years without either dying or being found soon after they had 'fallen asleep'.

River saw the disbelief in the old man's eyes. He knew he had give an example to prove what he was saying was the truth. Unfortunately, he chose the wrong one.

"Rowen – the boy who you had talked to about White Blaze – was found floating in space."

Beckett gave a humorous laugh. "Now that's impossible," he stated. "No person could be in space without a spacesuit and still be alive afterwards."

River realized that Beckett would not believe him right now. Instead of continuing to try to convince a man who would not believe him no matter what he tried, he started the other discussion he knew that needed to happen between them.

"There is something I'd like to ask of you," River said.

"Is it something to do with these 'Ronin Warriors' you told me about?"

River shook his head. "Not really," he answered.

"Then what would you like to ask of me?" Beckett was honestly curious. He could tell that River was changing the subject – it was obvious from the last question he asked.

"We – the 13 of us – were attack by Talpa himself," River explained. "We were the only ones who were able to survive the attack. We left our homes right after Talpa left because he had threatened to come back. We've been traveling since then to reach your town. All I want to ask of you is to let me and my people-" _plus the Ronin Warriors_ , River silently added "-live here with you."

Beckett didn't have to think about his answer – he wasn't a heartless man. "As long you and your people follow the laws of the town, you may live here."

River gave him a relieved smile. "Thank you," he said, "I don't know what we would have done if you wouldn't have let us stay. None of us know where another town could be."

River stood. He moved to leave Beckett's house when the old man stopped him. "You can live here with me for now if you'd like," he offered.

River turned to the old man. "I'd be happy to. Thank you for offering." The young man looked in the direction the Ronins had been taken. "I'd like to check on those boys now," he told Beckett.

Beckett let River go. He could tell that the young man cared about them.

River walked to the bedroom closest to the living room. He opened the door to find Sage and Rowen sleeping. He quietly shut the door and proceeded to the one beside it. When he opened the door he saw Cye and Kento sleeping. He shut that door and proceeded to the one at the end of the hall. The only other bedroom's door was open, signifying that it was Beckett's room.

When River opened the door he found White Blaze lying on the floor beside the bed Ryo was sleeping in. The young man entered the room and sat on the bed beside Wildfire's hip.

White Blaze gave a soft whine.

River looked down at the tiger. "It's okay now, White Blaze," he whispered. "We aren't leaving here."

The young man stood and left the black-haired boy's room. He shut the door and went back to the living room. The only thing on his mind was a nap on one of the couches.

Beckett was still sitting there when River returned. "I've been thinking. Why do those boys look so tired? Why is one of them even _unconscious_?"

River didn't know whether to tell the truth or not. Beckett had not believed what he had told the old man. He didn't know if the old man would believe the truth. _What the heck…might as well tell the truth; like it's going to harm anything_.

"Those boys are in their condition because they have fought 3 different Dynasty Lords in less than 2 days. They had just killed the third when your people showed up. The light you had apparently seen was from when Ryo had killed a Dynasty Lord called Dara. The last two were from when Ryo had killed Matik and Nerett. Those boys were exhausted by the time the third one died."

Now, this impressed Beckett. He remembered that light very well. "Those boys fought 3 Dynasty Lords?" River nodded. "That's impressive. They only came out exhausted when they could have easily died."

River remembered he and his people's mistake before Talpa had come. "They aren't invincible, Beckett," he told the old man. "Even they can get hurt like the rest of us."

Beckett's eyes went to the hall that River had come from. "How long will the black-haired boy be unconscious?" He asked.

River shrugged; he honestly had no idea. "I don't really know," the young man admitted. "Each time this has happened the length has always differed. He could be sleeping for a week or only a few days."

Beckett stood. "Why don't you get some sleep," he suggested. "You look like you can use some."

River didn't say anything. He almost fell onto one of the couches. He turned on his side and immediately fell asleep. Beckett left the living room.

…

Unlike River, the Ronins were a hot topic between River's people and those who they were staying with. Stories of the unbelievable feats that the boys were able to do since the group had left Koji Village were passed around. River's people did not know the risk they were taking as they talked about the Ronin Warriors.

The adults that were told those storied were amazed that there were people who could fight against any of the Warlords and not be killed. The children, however, thought that the 5 Ronins were 'cool'. They wanted to meet the Ronins right now but River's people told them that the Ronins were probably too tired to meet them right now. The children didn't like the idea of waiting. Their parents agreed with the 7 survivors. They told their little ones that they could see the 5 Ronin Warriors once the boys had rested.

…

Later that day, River sat on one of the living room couches. He was reading the last of Mia's research on the armors of the Ronin Warriors. He didn't notice when Beckett entered the living room. He almost jumped out of his skin when Beckett talked.

"What are you reading, River?"

"It's Mia's research from 400 years ago on the mystical armors that the Ronin Warriors wear," River answered.

Beckett picked up a random piece of paper from the stack beside the young man. He read what was on the page then looked up in confusion. He turned the paper to face River and pointed to particular section. "What is this Armor of Inferno?" He asked. "Why didn't you say anything about it earlier?"

River didn't want to tell Beckett – he _really_ didn't want to tell him – but knew that he couldn't get around the question. He set the paper he was reading down.

"That armor is an interesting one," River admitted. "That single armor's sheer amount of power is unbelievable."

Beckett looked at the paper in his hands again. What he had read about that Inferno armor had impressed him. That armor held enough power to fight Talpa. Beckett knew that it was impossible to fight Talpa. "That is one amazing armor," he commented as he placed the piece of paper on the pile beside River.

River smiled at the thought. "I know," he told Beckett, "I've seen Ryo fight inside it so many times and yet I'm always amazed each time I watch." The young man paused. He put the paper he had been reading aside.

"But that Inferno – it has 2 weaknesses. The first is that Ryo can only wear it if the other 4 boys are with him. That armor absorbs the other 4 armors' power. The second, however, is Ryo himself. Ryo can only wear the Inferno if he isn't badly injured or is too tired to fight. The other Ronins cannot wear it.

"But can I ask you a favor?" River added. At Beckett's nod he continued. "Please don't tell anyone about the Inferno. I'm afraid if the wrong person finds out, Ryo will become nothing more than a tool. That boy will basically become that person's slave – someone to send to the battlefront. He and the other Ronins will become nothing more than a 'possession' if that happens."

Beckett understood River's fear. "I won't tell anyone," he promised, "I would also worry what that boy's fate would be if the wrong person found out about the Inferno."

Beckett looked in the direction of the guest bedrooms that the 5 Ronins were still sleeping in. He had a thoughtful expression on as if he was thinking about something. His eyes returned to River.

"Those boys…we must look after them – especially Ryo since he is the only one who can wear the Inferno armor."

"I know," River agreed, "they must be taken care of right now since 4 of them are tired and Ryo's exhausted."

Beckett walked to the kitchen. He stopped in the archway and turned to the only other person in the room. "Would you mind helping me make dinner? I'm not used to cooking for so many people now."

River stood. "I don't mind," he answered.

The young man followed the elder into the kitchen.

Once dinner was finished cooking, River went to check on his charges. He went to Sage and Rowen's room first. When he saw that the 2 boys were now awake he simply asked if the 2 would like to eat dinner. He then went to the next where Cye and Kento had been sleeping. He opened the door. He also asked if the 2 would like to eat dinner. Kento's answer was predictable with him rushing out the bedroom door with Cye walking behind him.

When River opened Ryo's door he saw that the boy was still asleep. The young man quietly shut the door and left. He didn't want to wake the black-haired boy before he had gotten enough sleep.

It was quiet during dinner as if everyone had subconsciously decided to not wake Ryo. Once everyone finished eating, River sent the 4 Ronins back to bed. The boys returned to their rooms and immediately went back to sleep.

River helped Beckett clean up after dinner. After they were done the green-eyed man went back to his make-shift bed. Beckett followed the young man.

"I've got some extra pillows and blankets. Let me grab some for you," Beckett told River.

River sat on the couch as he waited. He wanted to sleep right then but waited until Beckett had come back with a pillow and some blankets. The young man wanted to be as comfortable as possible while he slept.

Beckett came back, handed the bedding to the young man and then left with a 'goodnight'. River put a blanket on the couch then the pillow. He lay down and pulled the second blanket over him. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

…

Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen woke to the smell of lunch cooking. They got out of bed and went to the kitchen. There they saw River cooking. The green-eyed man turned to his charges.

"Lunch's almost done," he told them.

The 4 Ronins nodded their heads and sat at the empty table. As they waited, they noticed that someone besides Ryo was missing.

"Hey, where's that old guy from yesterday?" Kento asked as he lounged back in his chair.

River paused long enough to answer. "He said he had something to do after breakfast," he replied. "He told me that he wouldn't be back for a while."

River finished cooking lunch. He brought the Ronins their food and sat beside Sage. Like usual, Kento's portion was much larger than the rest. By this time River knew just how _much_ Hardrock ate.

After the 4 Ronins finished eating dinner, they checked on their friend. When they entered Ryo's new bedroom, they found the boy still sleeping. The 4 of them knew that the Inferno had taken a lot of Ryo's energy to fight Dara, Matik and Nerett, leaving Wildfire exhausted. White Blaze was still sleeping beside his human's bed.

The tiger woke to the sound of their footsteps. He made a soft noise.

"It's just us, White Blaze," Rowen softly told the tiger.

The tiger watched Sage go to Ryo. Halo bent down to see the black-haired boy better. Then he walked back to the other 3 Ronins. "Ryo's fine," he whispered.

They left the bedroom and Rowen shut the door behind them. White Blaze went back to sleep. Ryo never woke up to see his friends come to check on him.

Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen sat in the living room. All of them were still a little tired even after they had slept from yesterday's dinner to today's lunch.

When Beckett came home, he saw the 4 conscious Ronins sitting on the couches in his living room. Wordlessly, the old man joined them. "How are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Tired," one of them truthfully answered. "But we're better now since we slept for almost 24 hours."

Beckett nodded his head. He leaned back and studied the boys in front him. He hadn't seen much of them before now. The most he had seen was when they had arrived at his doorstep with River and the others. He still hadn't seen much of the fifth Ronin, Ryo.

The old man started talking.

"The children would like to meet you," he told the boys with him. "Their parents are making them wait until you wake up. I've been told to ask you if it's okay for them to come."

Sage and the others looked at each other. Did they want to meet the children? They remembered the reactions they had received from River's people before Talpa had attacked them. Did they want to go through that again?

…could they even say 'no' to the children? Halo, Torrent, Hardrock and Strata knew the answer to the question before really needing to think about it. They didn't want to disappoint the children just because they didn't want to see them. The only problem they had was the worry that they would wake Ryo before he was ready to.

"We don't mind if they come," Sage eventually answered for himself and the others. "I just don't want them waking Ryo."

Beckett understood their concern. After everything that those boys had gone through, he didn't blame them for wanting their friend to sleep until he was ready to wake up.

The old man stood. "Alright," he said. "Do you mind if they come now?"

"Not at all," Cye answered this time.

Beckett nodded. "I'll tell them to not be too loud," he told the Ronins.

The old men left to gather the children of Star's Fall Town. After he left, the 4 Ronins in the living room had their own discussion.

"What should we do when they're here?" Cye asked.

"We can't tell them just how _difficult_ the fights have been since we left River's place," Rowen answered.

"I agree with Rowen," Sage said.

…

The children of Star's Fall came soon after the Ronins were finished talking.

"Hey, did you really fight all those bad guys?" One of the children asked.

Kento gave him a huge smile. "Sure did!" He brightly answered. "Many times, actually," he added almost as an after-thought.

A girl who was probably 10 looked around. "But I thought there were 5 of you," she said with disappointment. "I wanted to meet all of you."

Rowen could see that the children were looking around, trying to find the fifth Ronin. Rowen took pity on the girl. "Ryo's still asleep," he said.

Another girl asked the next question. "Do you really have a real tiger with you?"

This time Sage answered. "Yeah, but White Blaze is with Ryo right now."

"Did you _really_ ride on that tiger?" Another boy asked.

"Yeah," the blue-haired boy answered. "Actually, Ryo was on White Blaze's back when we came here."

"He rode a _real_ tiger?" the boy asked again. "That's amazing!"

Cye saw all of the amazed faces of the children who had come to see them. _I guess that would be amazing_ , he thought, _but White Blaze isn't a wild tiger_.

"But you're wearing strange clothes," one of the children commented. "Why are they so strange?"

The 4 conscious Ronins realized then that they were still wearing their subarmor.

"This is our subarmor," Cye answered.

"Can you really _transform_ into actual armor?"

"Totally!" Kento cheerfully answered.

"Can I see them?" The child excitedly asked.

Rowen looked to Sage. Cye looked to Kento as if to ask _who's going to answer?_ It was Sage who finally spoke.

"Not right now," Sage answered.

Disappointment showed on the children's faces.

Beckett came in to the living room at this point. He figured he had given the children in his town enough time with the 4 Ronins. He knew that the 4 of them were most likely still tired.

"Time to go," the old man cheerfully said. "Let's let them rest."

"But we want to meet the fifth one," some of the small ones protested.

Beckett shook his head. "The guy's still sleeping," he reminded them, "we shouldn't disturb him."

The old man saw the children to the door. When he came back he sat on the couch with the Ronins. He got comfortable before beginning the second conversation in a couple of hours.

"So," he began, "my people want to meet the ones who had protected River and his own people while you traveled here."

"I don't know," Sage said. "I don't know if all of us should meet the entire town so soon."

"It'll be fine!" The Head assured.

"But, Ryo's still unconscious," Kento reminded the old man.

"No worries," Beckett responded. "I can wait until your friend wakes up."

Ryo didn't wake that day. Sage, Cye Kento, and Ronin spent the next couple of days resting. Once they had regained their strength, they began to disappear outside of the village daily. They spent that time training where no one could see them.

…

Ryo didn't wake up until almost a week after he had destroyed Nerett. White Blaze's eyes went to his human as the boy swung his legs over the side of the bed. Ryo looked down at his tiger.

"Hey there, White Blaze," he said.

White Blaze whined as if to say _why are you getting out of bed?_ Ryo gave him a smile.

"I'm fine now," he answered the unspoken question.

The tiger stood and walked a few paces away before sitting down. He watched as his human stood and looked around the unfamiliar room. "Where is this place?" Ryo softly asked. "I wasn't here when I passed out."

Ryo left the bedroom without thinking much of it. He went to the living room to see that no one was there. He hadn't come across his friends – not anyone, actually – and it worried him. _Where's everyone?_

The black-haired boy proceeded to walk outside. He stood on the porch and looked out at the town around the house he had been inside of. He saw White Blaze following him. "You can't come with me, White Blaze," Wildfire told his tiger.

White Blaze made another noise. This time is was as if he was disagreeing with the boy. Ryo gave his tiger a look. The tiger stopped in the living room.

Ryo left the porch alone. He walked through the town looking for either his friends or River. He didn't know where any of them were since he had arrived to this unknown town unconscious.

He saw people stare at him. The longer he walked through the place the more uncomfortable he became. He wanted to find _someone_ he knew. He was worried that Nerett had somehow been able to kill his friends, River and the others even though Wildfire was sure that he had destroyed that armor before he had gone unconscious.

Some of the children in the town came to the black-haired boy. They just stood around him and stared as if they were fascinated. Those stares only made the poor boy even more uncomfortable. He saw the excitement on their faces even though he didn't know why it was there. Wildfire backed up a few steps from his sudden-admirers and turned tail. He _really_ wanted to find his friends _or_ River.

River saw Ryo walking around ahead of him as if looking for someone. The young man was sure that the black-haired boy was looking for his friends in a town that he didn't know. The green-eyed man was sure that the boy must be confused right now.

River walked to Ryo. "Are you looking for the other Ronins?" He asked Wildfire.

The black-haired boy turned to him. "Do you know where they are?" He asked.

"Why don't you wait back at the house," River suggested. "I'll fill you in on what happened after you killed Nerett."

Ryo nodded. He turned back and, with River beside him, proceeded to return back to the house that he had woken up in. They sat in the living room with River across from him.

"We were found by some men who live here not long after you had killed Nerett," River began explaining. "They took us here thinking that we would stay long enough for you and the other Ronins – as well as the rest of us – to rest."

"Did we reach the town we were going to?" Ryo asked.

River nodded. "Yes," he answered, "this is the town that we were trying to find."

Ryo smiled in relief. White Blaze's head nudged Ryo's leg as if to comfort the boy. Wildfire's hand reached down and petted the top of the tiger's head. It was then that the Ronin's stomach growled.

River stood. "I'll get you something to eat," he told Ryo. Both knew that the black-haired boy hadn't eaten in a week and River was sure that he was starving.

Wildfire waited in the living room as River made him something to eat. After sitting there for a little bit, Ryo heard the front door open. The other Ronins entered the living room to see that their friend was finally awake.

At this point all of the Ronins were wearing their regular clothes. There was no reason for them to continue wearing their subarmor.

"Hey, man, how are you doing?" Kento asked as they joined their black-haired friend.

"Better now that I've slept a lot," Ryo answered. "What've you guys been doing since we came here?"

"At the beginning, we also rested," Sage answered. "The Inferno almost took all the energy that we had left after you killed Nerett. I guess you didn't have enough for it and so it took the rest from us."

Ryo's face fell.

"No worries, dude," Kento told him. "It's all cool."

"Kento is right, Ryo," Cye stated.

Ryo changed the subject. "What've you been doing since we got here?" He asked again.

"Actually, we've been training for the last few days," Sage admitted. "There isn't really anything else to do since we came here."

"Oh…," Ryo said.

Kento nodded. "We totally need to get stronger since we had such a hard time fighting the Dynasty at the end."

All 5 Ronins knew they didn't want a repeat of what had happened at the end of their journey. The fights with Dara, Matik and Nerett that had happened so close together it had almost killed them.

It was then that River came back with Ryo's food. He saw that the other 4 Ronins were back.

"Welcome back," the young man simply said as he handed Ryo his food. He didn't ask where the 4 of them had gone after leaving Star's Fall Town.

Ryo began to eat the food that he had been given. Kento tried to steal some of it not long after Wildfire began. Cye silently grabbed the purple-haired boy's hand to stop him from stealing their friend's food.

Kento went into the kitchen to grab his own food. If Cye wouldn't let him steal some from Ryo, then he would grab chips or something to eat instead. Rowen followed Hardrock into the kitchen to grab food for himself, Sage and Cye.

Beckett came back soon after this. When he walked into the living room he saw all 5 Ronins sitting around eating. The Head of the town went to the boys. He stood in front of Wildfire.

"Welcome to Star's Fall, Ryo," Beckett said. "My name is Beckett. I'm the Head of this town."

Ryo took a good look at the old man in front of him. It was easy to see that the man was in his 60's because of his grey hair. What surprised the Ronin was that the man's eyes were almost the same color as his hair.

"I've heard stories about you 5," the old man said after sitting down. "You did amazing feats protecting River and his people as they traveled here."

Ryo didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say?

Beckett stood. "Do you mind meeting my people?" He asked. "They've been asking to meet you."

Ryo squirmed a little at this question. Did he mind? He _definitely_ minded.

Kento nudged Wildfire's side. "Come on, Ryo. How hard can it be?"

 _Plenty_ , Ryo thought. He didn't answer the question out loud.

"I'll take that as an 'okay' then," Beckett said. He left the room.

Ryo glared at his purple-haired friend. "Did you have to say that?" He asked.

Kento grinned. "Like I said, Ryo, my man, it can't be that hard."

Ryo shook his head. He finished eating while they waited for the Head of the town to return with his people. River took Ryo's empty plate and went to the kitchen.

White Blaze moved in front of Ryo as if to protect him from something. Ryo petted his tiger's back and the animal sat in front of him. The black-haired boy wasn't about to make his tiger move. He wanted the comfort that White Blaze's mere presence was giving him.

Beckett eventually returned but he surprised the Ronins with who he had brought. There were many men but no females or children. The old man answered the Ronin's question before they could ask it.

"These are the heads of the houses in my town," the old man answered.

There was enough room for everyone but it became crowded from the amount of people inside it.

Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen stood to greet the men. Ryo, however, didn't move. Wildfire was still a little tired even with all of the sleep he had gotten since the fight with Nerett.

All 5 Ronins noticed the nervousness that all of the heads of houses had each time they looked at Ryo's tiger. The animal was still sitting in front of Ryo, watching the strangers in the room.

"He won't attack you, if that's what you're thinking about," Ryo told them.

Sage, Cye and Rowen nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah," Kento verbally agreed, "White Blaze is more like a cat."

Ryo's elbow smashed into his side. Because none of the boys were wearing their subarmor at this point, Hardrock felt the force behind it. All 5 Ronins could see that the men still weren't completely convinced. _Well, White Blaze_ is _a tiger_ , Ryo reminded himself.

Beckett came to stand off to the side between the Ronins and the others. He waved his left hand at the boys. "These are the Ronins that I'm sure you've been told about." _Even though River had asked me to keep them a secret_ , Beckett thought with amusement. _Guess River forgot to tell his people to keep them a secret_.

The men came to the boys. They shook each of their hands, including Ryo's even though he hadn't moved from the couch.

"It's an honor meeting you boys," one of the men said. "It's an honor meeting the ones who had fought Talpa and his Warlords and survived."

"It's even more amazing that it was 5 young boys who protected 8 people as they traveled here without any of you dying," another said.

"But I'm curious," a third man said, "who was the one who had worn that white armor which had defeated so many strong Dynasty Lords?"

Kento grinned. He pointed at Ryo. "That's easy," he said, "Ryo's the one who fought in that white armor."

One of the heads of the houses in Star's Fall asked another question. "Is it true, though? I heard that it takes the power of the other 4 Ronins to create the white one."

"Yeah, it's true," Ryo answered, "it really does take the power of my friends' armors for me to be able to wear it."

But there was one question that several wanted answered but didn't know how to ask. One of the men there finally asked that question.

"How old are you boys?"

"We're 14," Sage answered.

Sage's answer surprised the men, including Beckett. He had noticed that the Ronins were young. Who _couldn't_ tell? But he had thought that they were at least 16. It seemed almost unbelievable that a group of 14 year olds were the ones who could fight strong Dynasty opponents on almost equal ground.

"It's amazing that you can fight the Dynasty so easily," one of the heads of the houses in the town said.

Kento was about to point out that Saranbo, Saberstryke, Sun Devil, Altha, Dara, Matik and Nerett were _not_ easy to fight when Rowen put his hand on Hardrock's arm. He silently shook his head and gave his friend a _let them believe want they want_ look. Kento stayed silent instead.

The heads of the houses in Star's Fall Town kept asking questions until Beckett interrupted them. "I think we should let Ryo rest now," he suggested to his people.

Some of the men in the living room were reluctant to leave. They still hadn't had enough asking the boys questions. The 5 Ronins were getting tired of having to dodge some. Beckett just shooed the men out.

Ryo felt uncomfortable with the looks that he and his friends were receiving. It was almost as if the people of Star's Fall Town saw them as war heroes.

Beckett came back to Ryo and the others. He sat in the only empty place on one of the couches. He leaned back and looked at the boys around him.

"What to do think of them?" He asked the Ronins.

The 5 boys were silent as they thought.

"They were interesting for us," Sage answered for all of them.

Beckett nodded. "I see," he commented. "I'm sure they think the same about you 5."

Now _that_ surprised the Ronins.

The old man grunted as he stood. "I'm going to make dinner for all of us," he told the boys. He turned to Wildfire. "Would you like to rest until dinner's ready?"

The black-haired boy nodded. He was still tired even though he had slept for so long. How a person could _still_ be tired after sleeping so much the boy had no clue. White Blaze followed Wildfire back to the boy's new bedroom. The tiger lay down beside the bed that Ryo climbed into. Both weren't awake long before they fell asleep.

…

Cye entered the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and looked for a single person. When he found his target the brunette walked to him.

"Can I help with something?" Cye asked.

Beckett paused and turned to Torrent. "Thanks," he answered, "that would be a great help. Why don't you help River make the soup?"

Cye nodded. He went to the green-eyed man to help cook. Once all 3 had finished cooking, Cye went to wake Ryo. As he passed the living room he called the other 3 Ronins for dinner.

The brunette knocked on the closed door and then opened it. The light from the hallway shined on the black-haired boy's face. _He looks so peaceful_ , Cye thought. Torrent quietly made his way to the bed, being careful to not trip on the sleeping tiger.

Torrent's hand shook Ryo's shoulder.

"Ryo, dinner's ready," Cye told him.

Wildfire grumbled under his breath and turned over. White Blaze decided then to help the brunette. The tiger went to his human and licked the boy's face. Ryo's eyes shot open. His eyes went to the side to find his tiger's face close to his.

"Dinner, sleepyhead," Cye told his friend again.

Ryo yawned and stretched. "Coming," he said.

Torrent left the bedroom and returned to the kitchen. He found Sage, Kento and Rowen already at the table. Beckett brought the salad and bread to the table. River came behind with the soup. Cye sat and they waited for the last person to come. Ryo came in and sat in the empty place between Sage and Rowen.

Ryo went back to his bedroom after dinner. Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen helped clean up dinner. That night Sage and Rowen slept in the same room they had been given while Cye and Kento took the only one that wasn't occupied. River slept on the couch again.

RME: okay, I have to admit, I took the title from the first few words from the song _Fathoms Below_ from the Disney movie _The Little Mermaid_. You have to admit, though, it's the perfect title for this chapter. Or maybe I'm just biased because that's my favorite Disney movie. Gotta admit Ariel is one _awesome_ character.

Also, in case some aren't happy about it, this is the last chapter that is basically centered around River. I had to do so because it worked the best for what needed to happen for the discussion about our favorite boys. Besides, I thought it'd be kinda cool if the story that Beckett is told came from someone who only _watched_ our boys fight.

*looks at the date of last update* O.O. oh, wow... that was quick. Christmas present anyone?


	17. Changing Destinies

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

 **Chapter 17**

 _Changing Destinies_

The 5 Ronins stopped what they were doing. They could feel the now-familiar presence of the Dynasty. Each pulled out their kanji orb. They jumped over them, changing into their subarmor.

As one they ran out of the Head's house. They ran through the town towards where the Dynasty was coming, warning all they came across that the enemy was coming. Not a single person from Star's Fall believed them. Frustration began to build up inside of them. Did no one believe them? To Ryo and Cye, it was eerily familiar to the first time they had tried to warn the people of Koji Village.

They ran into Kyle. Ryo stopped in front of the man, the other 4 running past.

"The Dynasty's coming," Ryo told the man.

Kyle nodded. "I'll get Aaliyah, Daniel, Zeke, Elaina, Cecelia and Pace to warn the others as well," he told the Ronin in front of him.

Ryo smiled in relief. "Thanks!" He called over his shoulder as he began to run.

Kyle held up his hand in acceptance. Once Wildfire was gone, Kyle ran back the way he had come. He knew that Zeke was nearby. He would tell the man and then both would warn the people of Star's Fall as they went to the others from Koji Village. Kyle hoped that if he and the others who had survived Talpa's attack also warned the people those that they lived with would finally believe the warning that the Ronins were giving. He remembered too well the first time that the people at Koji Village had been warned. None of them had believed what Ryo and Cye had said until it was too late.

After Kyle found Zeke, both split to find the people from Koji Village and warn the others that the Dynasty was coming. As they warned everyone they came across, they made to sure to tell them that the Ronins could _sense_ when the Dynasty was about to attack.

When the Dynasty Soldiers finally entered Star's Fall Town, the sun was still out. By the time they came, most of the people were ready for them. The people of the town were excited to see how much power the Ronins possessed. They remembered the stories that the survivors from Koji Village had told them.

Ryo and the other Ronins paused when they saw the Dynasty Soldiers entering the village. They remembered what that child had asked them to do when the children had come to see the Ronins who had been awake at that time. Even Ryo remembered as his friends had told him after he had woken up. Almost as if they were telepaths, each moved their arms.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, DAO SHIN!"

"ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA, DAO INOCHI!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, DAO GI!"

The Ronins readied their weapons.

"Well, here I go!" Kento gleefully shouted.

Kento threw himself at the nearest Soldier. His staff went through its head. The people around him watched in amazement as it fell. Hardrock was on his third before they realized it.

Sage beheaded another Dynasty Soldier. The helmet fell to the ground and the blonde kicked it away from himself. His sword went through the chest of another and the person who was fighting it went wide-eyed. They watched as the Soldier fell at their feet. Sage leapt at another. His sword sliced it from top to bottom. He landed on his feet and his sword swung sideways. He didn't even look as the enemy fell.

Ryo's right sword pierced a Soldier's chest and his left one beheaded it. Wildfire tore his right sword out to ambush another. The person fighting it went wide-eyed as it fell. The boy ran by without pausing. Wildfire was too busy fighting to notice the person he had saved.

Rowen's arrow went through one Soldier and out another. Strata spun on his heel. He rapidly shot another 2 arrows. One went through a Soldier's head and the other went through another's arm. _Dang it_ , Rowen thought, _missed it_. Rowen's third arrow went through its chest. He fired another 4 in rapid succession. 2 of the Soldiers fell at a wide-eyed person's feet. The fifth person that Rowen saved did not go wide-eyed as they had already seen the Ronins fight before.

Ryo's sword pierced another Soldier's chest. Wildfire pushed it off with his foot. He spun in a circle, scanning for any presence of the Dynasty. At this point it was almost gone.

Cye blocked a Soldier's spear. He stood in front of the person it had been attacking. That person watched wide-eyed as Cye easily destroyed it. Torrent ran away without pausing. Right now he was more focused on fighting.

Kento's staff went through his last Soldier. Sage's sword beheaded his last opponent. Ryo split his last enemy in half. Cye's trident was pulled out and Rowen's arrow went through the last Soldier.

The Ronins stopped fighting. All of the Dynasty Soldiers were dead. There was no need for them to fight anymore so they decided to shed their armor.

There was a loud cheer that came from throughout Star's Fall Town. Those who had lived there for their entire life couldn't believe that the boys who had come to their town exhausted had actually destroyed most of the Dynasty Soldiers that had attacked the town. The people from Koji Village just watched with a smile on their faces, the reactions at the Ronin's unbelievable power was given.

"They did it!" One of the people from the town exclaimed.

Ryo's heart dropped when the next person spoke.

"They have got to be invincible!" The person exclaimed.

 _Not again_ , Wildfire thought with dismay. It was just like that time when River and his people had said the same thing.

"We're not invincible," the black-haired boy protested.

Like last time, none were listening. They had seen the ease which the Ronins had destroyed most of the Dynasty Soldiers that had attacked Star's Fall. Before they had witnessed the sheer power of the boy's mystical armor, the stories that they had been told seemed just like that – stories that one told their children at night. Because none of the Ronins were hurt during the fight, that conviction was even stronger.

Ryo watched helplessly as that conviction spread across the town. There was nothing he could do – he _knew_ there was nothing he could do. All he could do was watch as he and his friends were put on a pedestal.

River and his people would _not_ allow the people of Star's Fall make the _same_ mistake they had made before Talpa had attacked their homes.

"The Ronins aren't invincible," River told the person nearest him.

That person gave the green-eyed man a funny look. "But look at them," they protested, "they killed so many and yet none of them had ever gotten hurt."

"They _have_ gotten hurt. Multiple times since I met them," River explained.

The one he was talking to gave him another funny look. "How _can_ they get hurt with that much power?"

River frowned. "Did no one tell you about the attack from Talpa or the times they had fought the Dynasty Lords? Some had almost killed them."

The others from Koji Village also tried to convince those around them that the Ronins were _not_ invincible. The ones that they told were skeptical at first. How could the 5 boys not be invincible when the people had just witnessed their _awesome_ power? It wasn't till River and his people confessed that they, too, had believed that the Ronins were invincible once. In reality, all they saw now was just how _unbelievably strong_ the Ronins were. The sheer amount of power that was held inside Ryo's Inferno was overwhelming but even that didn't mean that the boys were invincible.

Ryo and the other Ronins returned to Beckett's house. The Head of the town greeted the boys when they entered.

"Are any of you hurt?" The old man asked.

Beckett didn't believe that the Ronins were invincible. He hadn't even _seen_ them fight, let alone hear what was going through the town right now. To him, the boys who were living with him were just that – ordinary boys.

Ryo shook his head. "We're fine. They weren't all that strong," he answered.

The Head smiled. "River's right," he said, "you are strong." He paused as if thinking. "Would you boys like to rest while I make something for you to eat?"

Ryo nodded. He and the other Ronins sat on the couches in the living room. They relaxed in their seats as they waited. Beckett went inside his kitchen. He was sure that the boys had to be hungry from fighting the Dynasty Soldiers. River had told him about the times that the Dynasty Soldiers had attack Koji Village and how many those boys had destroyed compared to River and his people.

When the Ronins were alone, Ryo finally asked the question that had been on his mind recently. "What are we going to do now? We've kept our promise to each other to protect everyone while we traveled here. Now that we're here there's nothing left for us to do."

"Do you have anything in mind, Ryo?" Sage asked.

Ryo leaned forward, his arms on his legs. "I want to go back to Toyama," he confessed. "I think it's time we finished what we had gone there to do 400 years ago."

The other 4 Ronins nodded their head in agreement. They knew it was time to return to Toyama as well. Only they could destroy Talpa and set Japan free.

Beckett eventually returned to them with some sandwiches. He handed each boy one and they began to eat.

"Where's River?" Ryo asked between bites.

"He went to fight the Dynasty," the old man answered. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

River walked into the living room. Everyone could see he was tired. There was a cut on one of the young man's arms. Beckett came to him. "Let's get that wound treated," he said. River was all but pushed into the kitchen. Once that was done both went back to the living room. River sat down beside Sage. The Head of the town, however, left the room. He felt that he should give River some time alone with the Ronins.

"Ryo, what's wrong?" River asked as he looked at the black-haired boy.

Ryo started to explain. "We're going to leave, River-"

River's heart almost stopped. "Where will you go?" The young man asked.

"We'll come back," Ryo promised. "There's something that we should have done a long time ago."

"What is that?" River asked. He had a feeling that his charges were about to do something dangerous.

"We're going back to Toyama," Ryo explained. "We're going to destroy Talpa this time. We want to finish what we began 400 years ago."

River understood the Ronins' reasoning. He understood but that didn't stop the worry that he felt. He knew that only the Ronins could do what Ryo had told him. Even so, he couldn't stop the worry inside of him. What if they died fighting Talpa? The Ronins were strong but even they had almost lost against the Dynasty's ruler.

Suddenly Kento laughed to distil the tense atmosphere. "Don't worry, River! Ryo has the Inferno now. There's no way that Talpa can win this time!"

Rowen shook his head. "Kento, Ryo still couldn't kill Talpa even though he wore the Inferno," he reminded the purple-haired boy.

"No problem, no problem, Rowen. If we train enough I'm sure we can easily destroy Talpa."

Sage gave a small laugh. "Leave it to Kento to think of something so simple," he commented.

"He's got a point, Sage," Ryo told the blonde. "If we train we might have an easier time."

"Yeah," Cye added. "It doesn't hurt to train a little before we leave."

"Its decided then," Rowen stated, "we'll train for a bit before leaving for Toyama."

River nodded. He changed the subject to another important one.

"Beckett and I were talking," he told the boys. "He's going to let us live here with his people. We'll start building our houses while you train. Would you like to live with me after my house is done?"

Ryo smiled at the green-eyed man.

"We'd like it if we could live with you," Ryo answered for himself and the other Ronins. "We don't have anyone else now except ourselves and you."

River nodded. He stood. "I'll go talk to Beckett now," he told the Ronins. "I don't wish for us to live with our rescuers for the rest of our lives. Besides, it'd be nice to have my own house again. I don't wish to live with Beckett for longer than necessary."

River left the 5 Ronins alone in the living room.

Kento slouched further once the young man was gone and looked at the ceiling.

"So, when do we start training?" Rowen asked.

"Why not tomorrow?" Ryo asked.

Sage shrugged. "Why not? I don't mind waiting."

"I also don't mind waiting," Cye agreed.

"Totally agree," Kento said.

In truth all 5 of them wanted to rest today. They had just fought against Dynasty Soldiers and, even if they had easily destroyed most, it still wore them down. All they wanted to do was just sit around and do nothing.

…

River found Beckett on the porch. The old man was watching as his people cleared the streets of their town. The green-eyed man went to stand by him.

"It never ends, doesn't it?" River asked.

Beckett's eyes went to him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

The young man gestured to the people clearing the empty shells of the Dynasty Soldiers. "This," he simply stated.

Beckett's eyes returned to watching his people. "No," he commented, "it never does."

River turned to the Head. "Can I speak with you?" He asked.

The old man's head turned to look at the one standing beside him. "What is it?" He asked. He remembered the last time River had asked a similar question.

"Would it be alright if I and my people build our own houses?"

Beckett liked the idea. He was sure that his people were getting tired of housing the rest of River's people after more than a week.

"Very well then," Beckett told River, "Why don't you and I go and talk to the rest of your people. I'd like to ask their opinion on the matter.

"Will the Ronins live with you?" The old man asked the younger.

"Yes," River simply answered.

Beckett wondered if River was really okay with it. "Are you sure you want to live with them?"

"I don't mind," River told the man beside him. "Those boys are my friends -" _at least I think they are_ "- and all they have left are themselves now. They've been sleeping for the last 400 years."

"Is that all?" Beckett asked.

"I'd actually like to look after them," River confessed. "They're still _teenagers_ after all."

"I agree," Beckett said, "even with all the power they hold inside them, in the end they are still just ordinary teenagers."

Beckett and River watched the last of the empty shells of the Dynasty Soldiers being cleared. When they saw the last leave, Beckett turned to River. "Why don't we talk to your people now?"

River nodded. "How will the building be accomplished?"

"I promise I will have my men also help build the houses," Beckett answered.

"It would be nice," River said. "I don't know if we could do it with just the 7 of us."

Beckett looked behind them. "What about the boys – the Ronins?"

"They have something they want to accomplish," River answered. "I think it would be best if we left them alone for now."

Beckett was curious.

"Why do you say that?" The old man asked.

River smiled a little. "They're going to go finish something they had started 400 years ago before they went to sleep."

Beckett returned to looking forwards. "I wonder what it is?" He softly asked.

"They're going to change our destiny," River simply answered.

"What will they change our destiny to?"

"We'll know when they come back."

…

Ryo and the other Ronins relaxed while they waited. What they were waiting for none of them knew.

"I wonder what it'll be like, living in River's house," Kento suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Sage asked.

"Before we left we shared the place with River's friends," Kento explained. "Now it'll be just us and River."

"It will be different," Cye agreed.

"I mean, will we finally get our own rooms now? Or are we gonna have to share a room?"

"I guess it depends on how big the house will be," Rowen told the purple-haired boy.

"I'm sure we'll each get our own rooms," Sage responded to Kento's question.

"But won't it technically also be ours?" Ryo asked. "Shouldn't we help build it because it'll also be our house?"

"I don't know, Ryo. Why don't we ask River when he returns?"

"I'd like to finish training as fast as possible," Sage countered. "I think it'd be better if we went to Toyama to destroy Talpa."

Sage saw that all of his friends agreed. They wanted to destroy Talpa as soon as possible. They had spent enough time not doing it as it was.

River and Beckett walked into the living room at this point. River went to the Ronins. "Beckett and I have just finished talking with my people," River told them. "We will start building our houses tomorrow. Beckett's asked the men of Star's Fall to help us with it."

Ryo asked the question that he and the other Ronins had. "Should we also help?"

"Don't worry, Ryo," River answered. "I'd like you to concentrate on your training so that you can fulfill your desire."

Ryo nodded. He could go with that.

"I'll help Beckett maker dinner later," River told the boys.

"Yes!" Kento exclaimed.

…

True to River's word, dinner was made later. The 5 Ronins continued to relax until River called them for dinner. They, Beckett and River ate at the table. Beckett finished the conversation between him and River that happened earlier that day.

"I've put some thought into where you guys will stay until your house is ready," Beckett told those at the table. "I won't mind you staying with me until then."

"Thank you for letting us stay," River said.

"Thanks, Beckett," Ryo thanked for himself and the other Ronins.

…

For almost 2 weeks the Ronins left the town after breakfast every day. They didn't want anyone to watch them train. River always sent them a packed lunch for them to eat while they were gone. The boys would always come back at dinnertime.

While the boys trained River and the others from Koji Village decided the layout of each of their houses. Cecelia and Zeke would have their own house since they were married. Aaliyah and Elaina would have their own house. The rest of River's people would each have a small one to themselves. The only big house that would have to built would be River's since the Ronins would also be living with him.

One night, the Ronins returned to Beckett's house after dinner. River was in the living room worrying about them when they came inside. Dinner had already been made and eaten by River and Beckett.

"Why are you late coming home?" River asked when he saw them. "You've never missed dinner before."

Beckett stuck his head out of the kitchen when he heard River speak. "You're back!" He exclaimed. "If you wait, I'll reheat your dinner." Beckett's head disappeared back into the kitchen.

River saw the tiredness on the boy's faces as they sat on the couches.

"We're ready," Ryo simply told the young man. "We're going to leave tomorrow. We think we're strong enough now to fight Talpa and the Warlords."

"I see," River said. "Will you be leaving in the morning?"

"Yeah," Ryo answered.

"Dinner's ready!" Beckett called from the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Coming!" Kento exclaimed.

The purple-haired boy jumped to his feet and rushed into the kitchen. It was if Hardrock had just gotten his energy back. Ryo and the rest of the Ronins walked to the kitchen. River followed behind them. All 6 sat at the table.

"What will you need for tomorrow?" River asked as the boys ate.

Ryo and the other Ronins talked to River about what was needed as they ate their dinner.

…

Talpa laughed as he watched the Ronins.

"Yes," the Dynasty's ruler said, "come, my children."

Talpa couldn't wait for the boys to come. He wanted their mystical armors. But the one that he wanted the most at this point was Ryo's Inferno armor. He had been watching each of the battles that those boys had fought against the strong Dynasty Lords. The more fights he watched the more he desired to have the Inferno. It was its power that he craved.

…

The Ronins went straight to bed that night. They wanted to be rested for when they left Star's Fall Town tomorrow. They woke the next morning before breakfast. They went into the kitchen to eat before they left. They were surprised that River was already up and cooking breakfast by the time they had come in.

"How did you sleep last night?" River asked as he cooked.

"I slept a lot," Ryo answered.

"Same here," Rowen answered.

"Me, too," Cye answered.

"Same as the others," Sage answered.

"Dude, I slept a lot," Kento answered instead.

River turned off the stove. "Breakfast's ready," he told the boys.

Ryo and the others sat at the table as River brought over breakfast. The young man sat it down and said "eat as much as you want. I can always cook some more."

River left the boys at the table. He was going to tell Beckett that breakfast was ready before he ate himself. Once everyone was at the table, they started eating. As they ate River spoke.

"I promise that our house will be done by the time you return," he told the Ronins.

"I also promise the same thing," Beckett said.

The Ronins quickly ate breakfast.

"You guys ready?" Ryo asked. When his friends nodded Wildfire stood. "Then let's go."

The 5 Ronins left the table. Ryo went to get White Blaze so that they could leave. Sage and the others waited on the porch. They had agreed that they would leave early. No one but River knew what they intended to do.

Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, Rowen and White Blaze left. Only River and Beckett saw them leave.

RME: did I catch you by surprise? After all this is the seventeenth chapter of the story and it's the first time that any of our boys said anything about finally finishing what they had intended to do at the beginning of the anime.


	18. Returning to Where Everything Had Starte

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

 **Chapter 18**

 _Returning to Where Everything Had Started_

It felt odd for the Ronins as they traveled to Toyama. It was the first time since they had met that they didn't need to protect anyone. The first time had been when they lived in Koji Village with River. The second time had been when River and his people traveled to Star's Fall Town. The third time had been Star's Fall Town itself.

But at the very beginning, before they had been forced to sleep, there had been Mia and Yuli.

Many weeks after leaving River, the 5 of them and White Blaze finally reached Toyama. When they walked into the city, the brightness of the sun was left behind.

Ryo and the others could see that no one had lived in the city for the last 400 years. They walked by wreckage after wreckage of helicopters and tanks of varying sizes. Even as they looked for a way into Talpa's castle, the pieces of the destroyed machines never disappeared.

"Just how long did Japan's government keep sending in the military?" Ryo asked no one in particular.

Wildfire remembered clearly the time that the government's military had tried to destroy Talpa's castle. How could he forget seeing those helicopters fall from the sky and hearing the missiles that the tanks had shot?

"Is the reason River always wore his sword was _because_ the guns and missiles had been useless?" Kento asked.

"That would make sense," Sage answered.

Wildfire, Torrent and Strata agreed with the blonde. If modern-day weapons were useless then why not return to what had worked in the past?

The Ronins and White Blaze spent the rest of the day walking through Toyama as they searched for a way into Talpa's castle. When it became night Ryo looked for shelter to hide them as they slept. He didn't want there to be a chance of being found while they had their guard down.

He finally found a building that seemed sturdy enough for them to hide inside. The black-haired boy led his friends and tiger inside. They found a place that could not been seen from the door and laid down. They slept that night without being found.

The next morning found them looking for a way into Talpa's castle again.

"You think we missed something?" Rowen asked as they walked.

"Like what?" Kento asked.

"Do you honestly believe there'd be a neon-blinking sign with an arrow saying 'this way to Talpa's castle?'" Sage asked.

Rowen shook his head. "Not really," he answered. "I just wonder if the entrance won't be that easy to find."

"Did you miss us, Rowen of Strata?" Sekhmet called.

Ryo stopped his friends and White Blaze.

"Where are you, Sekhmet," he yelled as he looked around. "I know you're there. Come out and face us."

Sekhmet was suddenly in front of the Ronins.

"Did you come here to die, Ronin runts?" Sekhmet asked.

"There's no way we'll die," Ryo shot back. "It's Talpa that will die."

Sekhmet laughed. "There is no way for you 5 to kill Master Talpa," the Warlord of Venom promised.

"We'll see about that," Ryo said.

"ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA, DAO INOCHI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, DAO SHIN!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, DAO GI!"

White Blaze just roared from beside his human. He bared his fangs and waited.

"Die, Ronins!" Sekhmet yelled as he rushed forward.

Sekhmet's 2 swords hit both Ryo and Rowen in the chest, causing them to fall. Sage, Kento and Cye leapt to their aid. White Blaze stood over Ryo; he would protect his human no matter what.

"White Blaze!" Ryo groaned. He turned onto his side and pushed against his tiger's side. White Blaze didn't move. "Move out of the way, you stupid tiger!" The tiger allowed Ryo to push him aside and the boy stood.

Sage's sword blocked Sekhmet's left sword and Kento blocked the right. Cye's trident went to hit the Warlord's side. Sekhmet somehow managed to not get hit by it and Sage went after the Warlord's left arm.

Ryo and Rowen rejoined the fight against Sekhmet. Wildfire flipped over Sekhmet's right sword and his own hit Sekhmet's right shoulder. The boy landed on his feet.

"You'll pay for hitting me, _boy_ ," Sekhmet hissed.

Sage's sword blocked Sekhmet's hit. Ryo ran by the blonde yelling a 'thanks' as he went by. Ryo crossed his sword and bent his knees. He flew forwards with his swords cutting diagonal away from him. Both of Ryo's swords hit Sekhmet. The Warlord's own sword bit into Ryo's left shoulder. There was a hiss as pink smoke came from the armor there. The Warlord of Venom laughed. _Now_ this was getting interesting for him. He couldn't wait to make a deep mark in the boy's chest. Oh, how he'd _love_ the scream of pain it would cause. It sent a thrill down his spin.

"Ryo, watch out!" Sage called in a panic.

Ryo looked to the left to see Sekhmet's sword coming. He moved to cross his blades for protection but the man's sword slid between them and the boy's chest. Ryo bit back a scream from the pain. He could _feel_ his armor melting from the poison on the sword.

"RYOOOOOO!" Kento yelled. His staff was broken into its 3 pieces which were swung as Hardrock ran at Sekhmet. One hit Sekhmet's right side and the other hit the Warlord's right sword.

The Warlord of Venom dropped his sword. He jumped away and threw another one at Kento. The sword in his other hand went for the wounded Ryo. Kento dodged the oncoming sword. Ryo just dropped to avoid it and the weapon went over the black-haired boy's head.

Sage's sword hit Sekhmet's left side and the Warlord stumbled. How _dare_ Halo hit him!

Kento's staff hit Sekhmet's other side. The man's body jerked to the side from the impact. _How did they get so strong!_ Sekhmet asked himself. _They had never been this strong before_.

One of Ryo's swords hit the Warlord's arm. The boy was gasping from the pain he was feeling. He wanted Sekhmet to _leave_ before he hurt one of Wildfire's friends.

Sekhmet finally gave up. _I must report this to Master Talpa_ , he thought. The Warlord of Venom disappeared before Sage's sword could strike.

Ryo put his swords back in his sheathes. His hand went to the wound in his armor. "Ow…," he softly groaned as he held it.

Rowen returned his bow to its resting place on his back. He ran to the black-haired boy.

"Are you okay, Ryo?" The blue-haired boy asked.

Ryo nodded. "Just give me some time," he told Strata.

Rowen nodded. He turned to Halo. "Let's find a place to rest while Ryo heals," he suggested.

The blonde could see that his black-haired friend was feeling the pain from Sekhmet's poison. He looked around himself but couldn't find a safe place where they could hide while Ryo healed.

"We'll have to walk to find a place," Halo told the others.

"I like the idea of sitting down," Kento said. "It'd be nice to be able to rest for a few minutes."

Cye could see the pain on Ryo's face. _It's going to take more than a 'few minutes'_ , he realized.

White Blaze went to Ryo. He rubbed his head against the red armor on Ryo's arm. The tiger wanted to comfort the boy.

"Thanks, White Blaze," Ryo muttered.

The tiger nudged Ryo's arm. The boy patted his tiger's head with his free hand.

All of the Ronins returned to their subarmor.

"Let's go," Sage said.

The 5 Ronins continued to walk. Unconsciously the 4 of them kept Ryo in the center of their group. White Blaze walked a few steps to the left of them. All 6 of them kept a look out for anymore enemies.

It took them a while, but they finally managed to find a staircase that led into the subway station underneath ground. Ryo almost fell onto one of the benches against the wall. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. The pain was receding slowly by now. It shouldn't be that long before it would be gone.

Sage sat beside the black-haired boy. "How are you doing, Ryo?" The blonde asked.

Ryo opened one eye. He looked at Halo. "Better," he answered. "The pain's starting to go away."

"That's good," Cye stated as he sat on the other side of Wildfire.

The black-haired boy's other eye opened. He looked at Torrent. _Looks like I'm the only one injured_ , the boy thought with relief.

Strata and Hardrock leaned against the walls next to the stairs that led to the street above them. They were silent as they waited for Ryo to heal.

…

Talpa watched the Ronins rest. He had seen the boys fight Sekhmet. At this point, Talpa had changed his mind about the Ronins. He wanted them dead – especially Ryo of Wildfire as he bore the Inferno – if they would not join him. They were becoming too powerful for his liking.

"Sekhmet, Kale," Talpa called as he continued to watch the Ronins walk through the city, "come to me."

Sekhmet and Kale appeared before their master. They put their hand over their chest.

"What is it, Sire?" Sekhmet asked.

"The Ronins are still roaming the city," the ruler of the Dynasty told the Warlord of Venom. "I had sent you to destroy them and yet you come back after only injuring one of them."

"But, Sire, they have grown stronger," Sekhmet protested. "I thought it would have been wise to inform you of this new development."

"And yet, you did not when you returned," Talpa pointed out.

Sekhmet glared at Kale. It was _Kale's_ fault that he had not come to his master right away. The Warlord of Corruption had stopped him on his way to ask why Sekhmet had returned after only injuring _one_ of them.

"But, Master," Kale said, "what have you brought me here for? I did not fight them with Sekhmet."

Talpa looked at his Warlord of Corruption.

"I am sending you with Sekhmet this time," he informed the man. "I trust you will not fail me?"

"No, Master," Kale promised.

"I want you to kill Ryo of Wildfire," Talpa ordered the 2. "He is becoming much too much of a threat to me."

"I will succeed this time, Master," Sekhmet promised. "Ryo of Wildfire will die this time."

Kale laughed at his companion. "But you have already failed once to kill the boy," he pointed out.

"Enough!" Talpa interjected. "Go, Kale, Sekhmet. Do not return until he is dead."

"Sire," both men said together.

Talpa watched them disappear. He returned to watching the Ronins.

"What will you do now?" He asked them.

…

A man wearing armor with a black and yellow striped cloth over it walked through the city. He was on a mission. He would finish what his predecessor had started 400 years ago after the Ronins had disappeared.

Anubis knew that Talpa had to be stopped. If the ruler of the Dynasty was not destroyed mankind was doomed. The man himself may be over 800 years old but he still felt a bond – a _connection_ so to speak – with the world he had been born in.

The man had disappeared after he had returned to Talpa's castle. After being absorbed by the one he had called 'master' for over 400 years, he had realized that he meant nothing to Talpa. In the dream he had dreamed soon after that, he had been told the truth – the reason that Talpa had for keeping him. Talpa wanted nothing more than his armor. That was it. It had never been the man who wore it that the ruler had cared about.

As Anubis walked through the deserted Toyama, he could feel a pull coming from somewhere. He walked to the place that his armor wanted him to go. He could feel the purity of 5 presences nearby. Because of where they were at he knew that it could only be the Ronin Warriors. Only they had the ability to not be corrupted by the evil that had invaded the city.

He was sure it was the purity inside them that had called their mystical armors to them. Talpa, however, had given the Warlords theirs. They had not been chosen by the armors themselves. He wondered if that was why the Ronins' armors continued to grow stronger with every fight while the Warlords' did not. Not even Anubis' had grown stronger while he was with Talpa.

Anubis walked around a corner. He could tell that he was getting close to the uncorrupted presences he felt. It wouldn't be much longer until he reached them.

The man finally stopped by stairs that led underground.

"I know you are here, Ronin Warriors," the man gently called.

He faced the stairs and looked down them. He waited but none of the Ronins showed. _Must I come to them instead?_ He wondered.

Anubis slowly went down the stairs. He kept watch to make sure that he would not be ambushed. When he reached the bottom he only saw a deserted room. His eyes roamed the room and then landed on a place where shadows met.

He knew that the boys were there. Their armors were calling to him from inside that place.

"I have not come to fight," the man gently said. "I wish to help you."

There was a noise. Ryo slowly came from the shadows. There was distrust clearly written on his face.

"How can I trust you?" The boy asked.

Anubis knew that wasn't an answer easily believed.

"I have come to destroy Talpa as well," Anubis answered. "I hope you understand that I have changed since the last time I have seen you."

Ryo remembered _very_ clearly of the last time he had seen the Master of Cruelty. How could he have not? It had been the second event that had completely changed his – as well as the other Ronins' – lives.

"I don't believe you," Wildfire told the man.

The other Ronins and White Blaze appeared behind the black-haired boy.

Anubis watched as the boys put on their armor.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA, DAO INOCHI!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, DAO GI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, DAO SHIN!"

"ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

There was a crash of lightning before the Ronins could attack Anubis. The boys and White Blaze watched as Sekhmet and Kale came to them.

"Anubis," Kale said when he saw the redhead. "Have you turned traitor?" He accused.

"Why are you here, Anubis?" Sekhmet asked. "Do you think you can show your face before us after you disappeared?"

 _Now_ the Ronins heard something interesting. Anubis left Talpa? When _did_ he leave the one he called 'master' and 'emperor'?

"How could you leave when Master Talpa had promised you glory and riches?" Kale asked.

Anubis shook his head. "I could not stay after Talpa had betrayed us when he tried to absorb both us and the Ronins," he answered.

Ryo looked at Sage. Anubis had left after the Ronins and the others had left Koji Village? That had been a long, _long_ time ago. What had the man been doing since then? That was a lot of time for one to change their thinking. Ryo wondered if Anubis _was_ telling the truth. Did the man really change?

"I met the Ancient One after I left Talpa's castle," the redhead explained. "He had told me the truth. Talpa did not care about me; all that he cared about was my armor. Talpa wants only the mystical armors you are wearing, Kale. Yours, Sekhmet and Dais' armors are the only thing that Talpa cares about."

Sekhmet laughed at Anubis. "You have gone crazy. We both know that is impossible, Anubis," the Warlord of Venom told the redhead. "That quack's been dead for almost 400 years. I _saw_ that old guy die soon after Master Talpa had scattered the Ronins."

 _The Ancient One's dead?_ Ryo thought.

RME: remember the author's note at the beginning of chapter 4? This is the reason that I had done what I did. I hope it makes sense now…


	19. Realizations and Truths Untold

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

 **Chapter 19**

 _Realizations and Truths Untold_

Anubis wasn't fazed by his former companion's words. He knew the truth.

"The Ancient One came to me in a dream," the redhead explained.

 _He also came to me the same way_ , Sage thought.

"How can you believe a dead man in a _dream_ , Anubis?" Kale berated the redhead. "A dead person cannot come to someone in a dream."

Sekhmet had enough of hearing the traitor talk. He wasn't going to listen to anything coming from a traitor's mouth. He would kill Anubis.

Anubis saw Sekhmet's approaching attack. He defended using his own blade and wrapped his chain around the green-haired man's right sword. With a pull, the sword was yanked from the Warlord's grasp. The redhead pushed against the other sword and went in for the kill.

Kale was fighting Ryo at this point. He remembered his master's command: _kill Ryo of Wildfire_. He knew that Sekhmet had forgotten the reason they had been sent but he would obey his master no matter what.

The other 4 Ronins and White Blaze quickly saw that they were being ignored.

 _Why do they always try to kill Ryo?_ Sage asked.

"C'mon, guys," Rowen told the others, "we gotta help Ryo."

White Blaze roared and threw himself at Kale. The tiger would protect his human no matter what. He bit Kale's arm and tugged the sword away from Ryo.

"Stupid beast!" Kale roared as he shook his arm. The tiger just clung on tighter.

"White Blaze!" Ryo exclaimed in shock. What was that stupid tiger _doing_? The black-haired boy had already lost his tiger once; he didn't want to lose him again. "Get away, White Blaze!"

Kale threw the tiger to the side and pointed his sword at Wildfire. "You have a very stupid beast, Ryo of Wildfire," he mocked.

Ryo saw red. _No one_ ever mocked White Blaze.

Sage, Kento, Cye and Rowen came to Ryo to back him up. Anubis wasn't as important as Ryo to them. They would always protect Ryo if needed just like they had done since leaving Koji Village.

"Don't worry, Ryo," Cye told his friend, "we'll help you fight him."

"Thanks…?" Ryo answered with uncertainty. _Why does it feel like they always want to_ protect _me?_ He asked himself.

Kento ran to Kale, his staff swinging at the Warlord. Kale jumped over it. The purple-haired boy spun on his heel, his staff following the same movement. The man was hit in the chest and, to the Warlord of Corruption's surprise, the force behind the blow was greater than it had ever been. _Sekhmet was right_ , the man realized, _the Ronins_ have _gotten stronger_. His eyes snapped to Ryo. _Will the Inferno also be stronger?_

Ryo wasn't going to waste the Inferno on the Warlords – not when he _needed_ as much energy as possible for when they fought Talpa. If he used the white armor too much, he would not have enough energy when he needed it.

"Die, Ryo of Wildfire!" Kale shouted as his sword went for the kill.

Ryo ducked, his left sword blocking Kale's. His right went to kill the Warlord but the man evaded it. Wildfire flipped over Kale and landed behind the Warlord. He spun on his heel and smashed his sword into Kale's side.

Sage's sword hit Kale's chest. Satisfaction came when the blonde saw the surprise on the man's face. _We've gotten stronger_ , he realized.

Rowen's arrow went for Kale's shoulder. It dug into the Warlord's left shoulder and Kale's eyes went wide in surprise. In the 819 years he had worn his armor, no one had been able to pierce it. It shouldn't have been _possible_. And yet, Rowen's arrow was inside his armor.

"Don't lose focus, Kale!" Cye yelled as his trident went for Kale's head. The man's sword barely blocked the weapon in time. The trident bounced off but immediately went forward again.

Ryo's sword hit Kale's shoulder blades, causing the Warlord's back to arch in pain.

Anubis was still fighting Sekhmet. Sekhmet's sword was caught on the handle of Anubis' ax. The redhead's chain wrapped around Sekhmet's torso and tossed the other into the air. Sekhmet's breath left him. _How has Anubis gotten so much stronger so suddenly?_ Sekhmet thought. The chain picked up the Warlord from the ground and crashed him into a building nearby.

Ryo's swords hit Kale's shoulders. The Warlord wasn't winning against the Ronin. He didn't know if it was because the boy had gotten stronger or if it was because all 5 Ronins were attacking him.

White Blaze bit onto Kale's sword arm. The tiger's head moved back, diverting the sword from Ryo's direction.

"Stupid beast!" Kale shouted again.

"Go, White Blaze!" Kento exclaimed. "Go get 'em!"

Talpa's voice came from above them. "Sekhmet, Kale, return to me!"

Talpa felt anger coursing through him. The Ronins had _gotten_ stronger. What was the ruler of the Dynasty going to do now? He wanted _all_ of the Ronins dead – especially Ryo of Wildfire. He had the feeling that the Inferno would be his undoing.

Sekhmet and Kale disappeared.

Ryo sheathed his swords and walked to Anubis. He stood in front of the man and said "sorry for not believing you earlier."

"It is not your fault," Anubis replied. "You 5 did not know everything."

"But what are you doing here in Toyama?" Ryo asked.

Anubis looked ahead of him, to where one of the castle gates was located. "I have come to stop Talpa," he answered.

Sage came to them. "Why not come with us?" He offered. "We're also here to destroy Talpa."

"I would not mind," Anubis answered.

Ryo smiled. "Welcome to the Ronin Warriors," he said.

Anubis smiled. Ryo and Sage were surprised. They hadn't known that Anubis _could_ smile.

"Let's get going," Ryo suddenly said.

"I will take us to a castle gate that is nearby," Anubis told the Ronins.

"Please do," Cye said.

The Ronins returned to their subarmor again. For the first time, Anubis also returned to his.

Anubis took the lead of the group. White Blaze walked beside Ryo like usual. The redhead silently led the group to the nearby gate. Cye went to Rowen.

"Do you think he's telling the truth," Cye softly asked Strata.

The blue-haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "Well considering the fact that he had fought Sekhmet, and Sekhmet and Kale called him a traitor, I would guess so," he quietly replied.

Torrent quietly nodded his head to show that he understood what his friend was telling him.

Anubis, the Ronins and White Blaze came to the gate soon after they began walking. The former Warlord of Cruelty stopped before the huge, red gate. He turned to his companions.

"Are you ready?" He asked them.

Kento's fists went together. "Then let's get this party started," he replied.

Hardrock's hands slammed against the gate. He gave a mighty heave and the red gate slowly started to move forward. The 7 of them walked inside. They were not expecting any one to greet them so seeing Dais just standing there waiting surprised them.

"Hello, Ronins, Anubis," Dais greeted.

"What are you doing here, Dais?" Kento asked.

Dais ignored Hardrock as if he hadn't heard the boy. "Why have you betrayed Master Talpa, Anubis?" Dais asked his former companion.

"I left, Dais, because I knew that Talpa did not care about us. Like I told Sekhmet and Kale, all he wants is the armors that we wear."

Everyone could see that the Warlord of Illusion didn't believe the redhead.

Kale and Sekhmet appeared behind Dais.

The city around the Ronin Warriors and White Blaze began to warp. Complete darkness fell over the group. The 5 boys became uneasy and White Blaze moved closer to Ryo. From around the group came sounds of battle. It was as if they had been placed in the middle of a battle.

"Guys, w-what's going on?" Kento uncertainly asked.

"I don't know Kento," Ryo replied.

White Blaze growled.

"Are we inside a battle?" Sage asked. Everyone could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"Do not be afraid, Ronin Warriors," Anubis calmly told the boys.

All 5 of their heads turned to where his voice was.

"How can we not, Anubis?" Kento asked.

Anubis knew he had to do something. He knew that this was only an illusion created by the master of it himself. The boys were affected and that would not help them fight.

Anubis' eyes met Dais'. The redhead hadn't been shown the illusion that the Ronins were trapped inside.

"Dais, stop this," Anubis told him.

Dais didn't say anything. The redhead knew there was only one thing that he could do. He had to destroy the illusion to free the Ronins and Ryo's tiger. Anubis pulled his chain tight in his hands. He gave his former comrade an unreadable look. Then he began to fight him.

Kale and Sekhmet saw the 2 begin to fight. They looked at each other and Sekhmet asked "shall we join in?" At Kale's nod, they attacked the Ronins who were still trapped inside the illusion.

Ryo was the first to hear something odd. His eyes went to where he had heard it. He couldn't see whatever it was in the surrounding darkness. He heard a footstep almost in front of him. On pure instinct alone, Ryo ducked. There was a whistle of something passing above him.

"Well done, Ryo of Wildfire," Kale commented from before him.

Ryo's head swiveled from side to side. _Where is he?_ He thought desperately. _If I can't find him, I'm dead_. Those words reminded him of the time he had been blinded by Sekhmet's poison.

Sage jumped to the side. He took a hit to his left arm.

"Getting slow aren't we, Sage of Halo?" Sekhmet asked from the darkness.

"Sekhmet," Halo hissed.

"Are you ready to die?" The Warlord of Venom asked.

"Not today, Sekhmet," the blonde replied.

"Sage!" Kento called a ways away. "Where are you, Sage?"

"Over here, Kento!" Halo yelled.

There was a sound of running footsteps. A body smashed into Sage and he pushed the body away. "Kento, is that you?" The blonde asked.

"Dude, I ran into you?" Kento asked.

"Yeah," Halo responded.

"Hey, Rowen!" Cye called from the darkness, "go help Ryo!"

"I'm on it!" Rowen replied a ways away. "Where are you, Ryo?"

Ryo jumped high in the air. "Over here!" He called.

"Too slow!" Kale said from below Ryo.

Ryo felt something connect with his feet. He fell face first towards the ground. His arms went below him, his hands hit the ground and he flipped backwards a few paces. Wildfire stood and looked around himself.

"Where are you, Kale!?" Ryo called.

"But, I'm right here," Kale responded.

Ryo rolled to his left. He felt a wind move his hair.

Sage rolled forwards then to his side. Halo stood in the darkness and turned. _Where is he? I can't feel anyone around me_ , he thought.

"Too slow, Sage of Halo!" Sekhmet gleefully called from behind him. Sage jumped to the side. He took a hit on his right side.

Anubis' chain wrapped around Dais' right arm. He yanked the Warlord to the right causing the other man to lose his balance. The blade of the Redhead's went for the kill. Dais ducked but it was getting harder to fight Anubis. It was as if the former Warlord had suddenly gotten even stronger. The Warlord of Illusion could feel his grip on his illusion slipping.

 _If this keeps up, it will fall_ , Dais thought.

The Warlord jumped backwards. Anubis' blade barely missed his neck when the silver-haired man's head went to the side. Anubis' chain wrapped around Dais' left arm and the former Warlord yanked the other man forward.

"Stop this, Dais," Anubis asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

Dais grit his teeth. "Never," he answered.

Sadness came into Anubis' eyes. Somehow he had known that he would not be able to convince the Warlords easily.

Dais' arms went before him. The chain wrapped around them and he was thrown into a nearby building. It was then that Dais officially lost his grip on the illusion.

The Ronins and White Blaze could suddenly see again. Ryo saw Kale's sword coming and the black-haired boy blocked with his arms. Sage jumped back to miss Sekhmet's swords.

None of the Ronins wasted any time.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, DAO SHIN!"

"ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, DAO GI!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA, DAO INOCHI!"

Anubis didn't let up as Dais kept backing away from the redhead. The Warlord of Illusion suddenly realized that he could not win. Instead of being smart and returning to his master, Dais _ran_. Anubis ran after him.

The Ronins split to attack the remaining Warlords. They mercilessly attacked the men. Sekhmet and Kale had no choice but to focus on _all_ of them. At this point, Ryo's death had not become their main concern; staying alive was.

Ryo, Cye and Sage attacked Sekhmet. Kento and Rowen attacked Kale. The 2 groups clashed with each other.

Ryo blocked Sekhmet's swords. Cye jumped up and flipped over their heads. Sekhmet was forced to defend his head from the oncoming trident. Ryo jumped around Sekhmet. The black-haired boy's sword went for the Warlord's side, causing Sekhmet's sword to shake from the impact when it was intercepted. The Warlord of Venom leaned back when Cye's trident came. The shaft of it hit Sekhmet's chest. Sage's sword came from the front. Sekhmet could not block it in time so the blade hit his chest. The Warlord went back a few paces. _Where did they get this strength?_ The man wondered.

Kento's staff hit Kale's sword. Rowen's arrow hit the man's sword arm and Kale almost dropped his sword. The purple-haired boy's staff came from the other side. Kale jumped up to avoid it. Rowen's arrow hit Kale's opposite shoulder from last time. Kento spun his staff. His hand went up.

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

Huge boulders came from the ground.

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"

A light came for Kale.

Sage's sword moved above him.

"THUNDER BOLT CUT!"

Sage jumped into the air surrounded by light.

"FLARE UP NOW!"

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

Twin attacks came for Sekhmet.

"Master Talpa!" Both Warlords screamed. They disappeared before the special attacks could hit them.

The Ronins stood where they were.

…

Talpa watched his former Warlord attack the other. There was no hesitation in each one. Talpa wondered why the Anubis who he had given the Armor of Cruelty to had changed. He had heard Anubis talk about a dream of the Ancient One.

"But that is all it is," Talpa told himself. He didn't believe that a dead person could come to another in a dream.

The ruler of the Dynasty felt the sudden presence of 2 of his Warlords inside his castle.

"Come back so soon?" He asked without turning around.

Kale and Sekhmet, now that they had appeared behind the armor, looked to each other uneasily. How would they explain this one? It was Kale who was braver of the 2.

"Master Talpa, the Ronins have become much too strong for us to fight alone," Kale reported. "We cannot-"

"SILENCE!" Talpa all but roared. He turned to look at his Warlords. "You have failed me again, Sekhmet. And now, Kale, you also have failed me."

A sudden red light wrapped around the 2 Warlords. Both fell to their knees crying out.

…

Anubis tried again.

"Dais, I speak the truth," he told his former comrade. "Talpa only wants our armors."

Dais still refused to listen. "I will not believe the words of a traitor," he said again.

Anubis could only continue fighting his former comrade as he tried to get the man to listen.

…

"How long do you think we should continue to wait?" Rowen asked.

Sage looked at the blue-haired boy. "I don't know, Rowen," he admitted. "Only Anubis knows the way to Talpa's castle."

Wildfire looked to the non-existent sky.

"Let's keep moving," Ryo told the other Ronins. "We should continue heading for Talpa's castle."

"How can we if Anubis isn't with us?" Kento pointed out.

Ryo shrugged. "He was leading us straight forward when we arrived here. I'm guessing that if we continued walking in the same direction, we'll eventually hit something to tell us where to go."

Ryo moved forward. White Blaze walked beside him as Wildfire led his friends in what he hoped was the right direction. He may have sounded sure of himself but that didn't mean he was _100%_ sure that this was the right direction to go in.

They continued walking in their full armor through the deserted city. There was no wreak-age of helicopters and tanks littering the street. They guessed it was because they were inside the gate – a place that the military would not have been able to get into.

A pillar of light shone from a ways away. Ryo looked at his friends.

"What is that?" He asked them.

"Probably the thing we've been looking for since we arrive at Toyama," Sage replied.

"Well, shall we go then?" Rowen asked.

Ryo nodded. This time his friends walked beside him. They kept their eyes on the pillar of light that wasn't far off. When they came to it they saw that it was made up of light that was swirling around itself.

The Ronins looked at each other.

"Well," Ryo said, "I guess _this_ is what we've been looking for."

"What is it anyways?" Kento asked. His hand reached out to touch it.

"Don't know," Sage responded.

"Let's go," Ryo told the others.

Almost as one, the Ronins and White Blaze jumped inside it. They fell a few inches before being forced up. Their eyes were trained above them as they rode whatever they were inside of. They eventually jumped out of it. They landed on the grounds of an ancient-looking castle.

"This is it?" Cye asked.

"Looks like it," Ryo responded. "Let's go."

They walked through what seemed to be a garden. Beside them was a huge lake. As they walked the Ronins felt as if they weren't moving at all. It was as if their legs were moving but they weren't actually walking forwards.

A maze of ancient-looking walls suddenly loomed before them. Ryo looked above them.

"I can see Talpa's castle," he commented.

Sage also looked up. "It doesn't seem far away," he added.

Ryo led the group inside the maze. White Blaze stayed by his side. They went around one deserted corner after another. It was if no one was patrolling the area.

"This is weird guys," Kento whispered from between Sage and Rowen. "Where is everyone?"

Rowen looked to the side as they passed an intersection of paths. His eyes went forward again.

"I agree with Kento," he said, "this is way too creepy. It's if they never expected for anyone to get this far."

"Well, we did," Kento pointed out.

"Kento we're the _only_ ones who could," Ryo told the purple-haired boy.

"But it's as if this is _too_ easy even if no one has ever come this far before," Cye told Rowen.

The Ronin Warriors and White Blaze eventually come to the front doors of Talpa's castle.

"Get ready, guys," Ryo warned, "we don't know what will happen once we enter this place.

In response to Ryo's warning, 4 of the Ronins' grip on their weapons became tighter. Kento placed his staff on his back. His hands went against the door and it began to slowly open. When Kento's reach couldn't continue opening it, the door took over as if it was possessed.

Kento's hand reached behind him. He brought his staff to the front of him.

The 5 of them and White Blaze walked inside the castle. They looked around for any fight but like the grounds, the place was completely deserted. The 5 Ronins silently looked at each other then continued forwards.

They went into another room. Like the first one, no one was waiting for them. The second was the same. After entering several of them Kento was finally the first to speak.

"No one's home," he commented.

Rowen held a finger to his mouth and made a _shhh_ sound.

Kento didn't take the hint. "Why do we need to be quiet if we haven't seen anyone since we came inside?"

"It doesn't really matter anyway," Ryo said. "No one's come to stop us since we've arrived."

"See, Rowen? Even Ryo agrees with me," Kento pointed out to Strata.

Sage went before the group. He slid open the next door. The 6 of them entered into another deserted room.

"It's almost as if no one's living here," Cye commented as he looked around the room.

"You know, Cye might be right," Sage told the rest.

They continued walking through the castle, still waiting for an attack that wasn't coming. The more rooms they passed through the more uneasy the 5 of them became. Even White Blaze was also feeling it. Where _was_ everyone?

This time Rowen slid open the next door. They walked into the room and immediately noticed that it was different than all the ones before. On the other side of the room sat what looked like a throne of sorts.

White Blaze immediately started growling when they stepped foot inside the throne room.


	20. The Ending of One Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would have fought with the Inferno more because, let's face it, that armor is _way_ too awesome to be used so little.

RME: if most of the chapter has a different feel to it than the rest of the story, please keep in mind that this was written long after I finished writing my second story.

 **Chapter 20**

 _The Ending of One Destiny_

"What's wrong, White Blaze?" Ryo asked as he looked at his tiger.

Rowen pointed off to the side. "That," he simply stated.

Ryo's eyes followed the direction his friend was pointing in. If he had been a regular person his heart would have stopped. There, to the side of the room, stood Talpa by what looked like a mirror.

"Hello, my children," Talpa said with amusement.

"We _aren't_ your children," Ryo retorted.

Talpa laughed. "But you are, Ryo of Wildfire," he told the boy. "You are still wearing those armors after all."

Before Ryo and the others could respond, black lightning surrounded them.

"What the-!?" Ryo cried in surprise as the world around him changed from color to black then back again.

"Ryo, use the Inferno!" Rowen called from beside him.

"What will happen to you guys though?" The black-haired boy asked.

"Just do it!" Sage yelled from the other side.

4 balls of light formed around Sage, Rowen, Kento and Cye. Ryo held out his arms and all 4 lights crashed into him. When the fire around the boy died, Wildfire was wearing the Inferno.

Talpa laughed. "Finally!" He crowed in triumph, "the white armor!" The black lighting around the 5 Ronins disappeared. "Give that armor to me, Wildfire!"

"No way!" Ryo shot back with venom.

There was a roar behind the black-haired boy before a black and gray body in white armor jumped over Ryo's shoulder. Wildfire took the Swords of Fervor from Black Blaze's sides and crossed them.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!"

Talpa's sword went before the Dynasty's ruler. The white light from the Inferno's attack hit the sword. With a strength that the Ronins had never seen before, Talpa forcefully returned the special attack to Ryo.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ryo screamed as he flew back. He hit the ground far away.

"RYO!" Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen cried in fear.

"Give me that armor!" Talpa reiterated.

Fear rose in Torrent, Hardrock, Strata and Halo when Ryo didn't move or say anything. He lay there as if he was dead. Inside him, his mind raced as he tried to come up with ways to fight Talpa now that the Inferno's special attack had been successfully blocked.

"Wildfire!" Anubis shouted in worry from behind everyone. The redhead was standing in front of the door with surprise written clearly on his face. He shook himself out of his sudden stupor and ran to Ryo.

As the former Warlord ran to the boy, the person in question slowly stood. His eyes found Anubis running towards him. "Anubis!" Ryo shouted in relief.

"What happened?" The redhead asked once he was standing beside the boy.

"I just tried using Inferno's special attack but Talpa deflected back to me," Wildfire explained.

"You got hit with it?"

"Yeah."

"Wildfire, listen to me," Anubis whispered close to the other's ear, "I have an idea."

"What is it?"

Anubis shook his head. "Listen closely to what I'm about to say," he answered. In a soft voice that the other Ronins themselves could barely hear, Anubis told Ryo his plan.

Wildfire gave the man a sharp look. "I'll do it," he whispered back.

Anubis nodded and left to join the other Ronins near the door. The redhead reached for a small strip of twine mostly hidden by his armor and pulled out a red, teardrop-shaped jewel. Both of the man's hands covered the jewel and he began to whisper under his breath. Sage wondered who the redhead was praying to.

Ryo, seemingly ignoring Anubis, faced Talpa again.

"Give me that armor!" Talpa reiterated again.

"You can have it…if it fits," Wildfire replied.

"RYO!" The other Ronins screamed in horror as they watched their friend being absorbed by the enemy. _What is he doing!?_ They screamed inside their minds.

"Kill Talpa while I can stop him from moving!" Ryo called from inside Talpa.

"We-we can't!" Cye cried out. "We might hurt you!"

"And we're not taking that chance," Kento added.

"Just do it!" Ryo stated. "This is our only chance!"

Black Blaze roared as if in protest as the 4 Ronins ran towards Talpa. Teardrops flew behind them as they neared the enemy. Each felt as if their heart was breaking in a million pieces. _Please, someone_ , they prayed in their hearts, _please somehow save him!_

As if to answer the single prayer radiating in each of their hearts, the 4 Ronins felt as if their bodies had disappeared. Their souls circled Talpa, fists being used as weapons to destroy the evilness that made up the armor. It was like they were parting water because of the purity of their souls. It was the one thing that Talpa could neither counter nor deflect.

"NOOOO!" Talpa screamed as, bit by bit, his body started falling to pieces. Every place that had been broken off, a bright light shone through. As if giving up a ghost, Talpa's armor split in half and a large grey smoke rose.

Once again in their physical bodies, the 4 Ronins stood in front of the empty armor. The tears didn't stop coming as the two sides of Talpa fell to the sides. It wasn't till a red light shot from where Anubis was standing that brought the 4 of them out of their stupor. It hit the armor and a ball of fire came from it, landing on the ground in front of the 4 boys.

As the fire slowly died, Ryo's form solidified inside it. Using his arms to extinguish the remaining blaze, Ryo looked up. With a whoop of victory, the black-haired boy let out a "we did it!"

For an entirely different reason, Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen let out their own cry of victory as they ran to their friend who was still in the Inferno. They gathered around Wildfire as they shared smiles of happiness. Their task was now complete.

Ryo returned to his Wildfire armor. All 5 Ronins reverted to their subarmor while Anubis remained in his full armor.

Anubis came to the Ronin Warriors.

"Will you leave now that Talpa's gone?" The redhead asked. "The Warlords will not bother the mortals anymore."

Ryo nodded.

"Will you come as well?" Cye asked.

Anubis shook his head. "This has become my home now," he answered.

"Will we see you again?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know," Anubis truthfully replied. He held out his hand. "Good luck," he told the Ronins.

Ryo shook his hand. "You, too," he said.

The Ronin Warriors left the throne room. As Ryo passed, White Blaze joined them.

…

When Ryo and the others stepped out of the pillar of light all they saw was a deserted street. The sun was shining again but there wasn't a single person in sight.

"Come on," Ryo said. "Let's go."

The black-haired boy led the others down the street. When they passed the place that they had first stayed the night, Ryo stopped. He turned to his friends.

"Let's rest here for a while," he suggested.

Sage nodded. He was sure that everyone wanted to rest a little before returning to Star's Fall and River.

The 5 boys sat down with White Blaze lying next to Ryo.

"Are we really going to return to River?" Rowen asked.

"I think we should," Ryo said.

White Blaze roared in agreement.

Sage looked out to the street they had come from.

"I'm sure that the people here will come back," Sage commented.

"Yeah, and they'll have just as much fun as we did," Kento joked.

"At least they won't ever have to fight the Dynasty like we have since we woke up, Kento," Cye corrected his friend.

"We'll be telling River and the others about what happened here, right?" Sage asked.

"Yeah," Ryo answered, "they have the right to know."

"Let's go back to River and the others then."

"No, Sage," Ryo said. "Let's go home."

RME: one last thing before you stop reading, I'd like to thank my sister for all the help that she did when reading the story. Truthfully, she did more than she had to, so I think she deserves a shout-out. I don't think this story would have been as good if she hadn't helped me. Thanks, sis!


End file.
